Spellbound
by Claire Bloom
Summary: Imprisoned by the malicious James, Edward meets the bewitching Isabella. As he battles with his enemies, his conscience and his bloodlust, he finally falls for her whilst she ignites his male desire’s & awakens his Vampiric cravings. With Vamps/AU
1. Ch1 Sexual favours

A/N: The story is set a very long time ago. I don't want to get date specific as it's not about factual history but rather bloodlust, sexual tension and of course, a little drama! This is rated M for a reason. It contains sexual activity, some of it without full consent. You have been warned.

I also ask that you try not to analyse it too much. For some stories there is no need for reason and logic.

I have tried to remain stoic but apologise if my sense of humour makes an appearance on occasion. Please forgive me?

I would like to send a massive heartfelt thank you to Acrosstheskyinstars for beta'ing this for me. You do an awesome job, Tanya, thank you Sweetie XoX

**Disclaimer: **They are SM's characters but there are no cock blocker's in this Fiction, let me assure you!!! Teehee

**Ch1 Sexual favours**

The handcuffs were chaffing my wrists. I could feel the blood trickling down my hand as I longed to plunge them in cold water to numb the ache and cleanse my skin. But I was chained and had no water, so instead I kept my head lowered, with my hair falling from its clips and covering my eyes, hiding my face from the guards who lead us through the corridors towards the cells.

The fetid stench of unwashed bodies and excrement assaulted my senses and I struggled to retain my breakfast.

With his hand on my arm just above my elbow, one guard pulled me along roughly. My feet shuffled over the stone floor and scattered the old straw, which had been haphazardly strewn across its surface. The shackles around my ankles were just as tight as those on my wrists but I remained silent, uncomplaining. I did not want to draw any more attention to myself.

"Wait here!"

The guard with his hand on my arm shoved me against the cell bars, and pressing his hand upon other prisoners behind me, he commanded them the same.

I took a moment to glance about me, being careful to keep my head down, only raising my eyes to view my whereabouts.

We were stood inside a cold, stone foyer. It housed one long table and two small stools, no other furniture was present. There was a tiny window high above the wall directly in front of us. It offered no fresh air from outside, and would be impossible to reach even if one placed a stool upon the table and tried.

The three bars, two horizontal and one vertical, would hinder any successful climber at an impasse.

The foyer was situated before four cells; each cell located side by side, equated in an L shape, and separated from each other and the foyer with even more bars.

The cell to my right was inhabited by an elderly man, his white beard dirty, tattered and long down his chin. He sat upon a bunk but had no blankets. Also in his cell were a young couple. They sat huddled against the back wall, obscured by shadows, holding onto each other with obvious desperation.

The cell behind me appeared empty.

In the cell to the left of that was a young man. He was eyeing the new arrivals with interest, whilst meowing like a cat. I stared in wonder at him but suddenly felt my gaze drawn to the final cell. It was closest to the door through which we had entered from the corridor.

It too, housed another lone prisoner.

However, unlike the other's, this man was chained by both hands to the prison wall. He was sitting on the floor, his hands raised above his bowed head. His feet were bare and dirty, and his trousers ripped and bloody.

His naked chest was covered with scratches and bruises, but despite the dried blood which had fallen from the wounds, they appeared old and fading.

Although the heat in the room was stifling, I shivered with the idea of having to spend many a sleepless night curled up on the cold stone floor with nought but my clothes to cover me and keep out the chill. It was warm now but it would cool with the passage of night.

Another guard entered the foyer. He was dressed smarter and appeared cleaner than the others. They stood and conversed around the table, pointing at paperwork and ignoring us.

I glanced back at the chained man. His hair was long atop and ended just above his shoulders. It was the most striking copper colour and I felt a need to go to him and sweep it back; to try to smooth it with my fingers.

It was obvious from his unkempt state and the mess of his hair, sticking up in knots over his head that the chained man had spent many a night here. I could imagine hands gripping him to raise his head, the dirt and grease causing the tresses to remain clumped even when released.

As I watched him, he shuddered as though becoming aware of others in the room. His head lifted until his blazing glare found mine. I gasped and looking about me with worry, I realised with slight relief no one had paid any heed to me.

I looked back, unable to resist. It was magnetic. A pull so strong, I had to look, as if willed by a force beyond my control.

I prayed silently that he had stopped his perusal of me and had lowered his eyes but alas, he had not.

His stare was vivid. The blackness of his irises appeared so dark it seemed like I was staring into the fathomless depths of a demon's stare, it was inhuman and yet mesmerising.

I couldn't look away.

He parted his lips, his breath becoming ragged, and then to my horror he drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes as if savouring a delicious aroma. A low growl emitted from his mouth and snapping his eyes back open he stared at me, wild and panting.

I was terrified. I pushed myself back against the bars, fighting to turn my head away and look straight before me or down at the floor, anywhere but at that murderous face. But I was unable.

He seemed so angry and yet desperate. Pulling against his chains he lifted his body towards me as if drawn.

I gripped the bars with my chained hands behind my back and hoped no one had noticed this bizarre, yet intense interaction.

The hatred in his stare made my blood run cold, but in the same instant I shuddered. He turned his face away and slumped back against the wall. He was breathing hard and uneven; his cuffed hands balled into fists were his only evidence of a struggle within him.

I had no idea what had invoked this response from him, but hearing the guards turn their attention back to the waiting prisoners, I was finally able to tear my wide eyed stare away from him. I tried to steady my own breathing. My petrified heart beating so hard against my chest, I was sure it could be seen.

I awaited the guard's instruction.

"We have four cells and twelve prisoners!" The cleaner looking guard who spoke was, as I had first assumed, in authority. His long hair was blonde and tied with a leather thong at the nape of his neck. His clothes may have been cleaner but his boots were just as scuffed and dusty.

I kept my eyes on those boots, too scared to look up.

"We'll have to commence with elimination immediately!"

A sudden gasp from one of the other female's in the line alerted me to the guard's words. I forced my mind to focus. It felt as though my life may depend on it.

Pointing at prisoners without pre-meditated thought, the guard chose his prey.

"Take him, him, her and those two." He turned to another guard beside him. "You."

"Yes Captain James"

"Alert the executioner to prepare the gallows. I have no room for these bastards here! Maybe the Devil himself will be ready for your place in hell, hmm?" The blonde guard pushed his face before the female who had gasped. He lifted her chin with his finger and eyed her thoughtfully.

"What's your name?" He asked her softly.

"La – Lauren, Sir," She stuttered in reply.

The blonde guard turned his head slightly as the rancid odour of her breath touched his face.

Dropping his hand, he motioned to the other guards. "Her too."

"NO!" Lauren screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The guards grabbed her, one on each side and lead her along with the other's, towards the door.

The other doomed prisoners walked silently, their heads bowed in prayer as they realised there was no chance for escape, no way for freedom or justice to intervene. I closed my eyes, unable to watch their departure.

Their fate had been called.

I was left with just five other new prisoners now. Shaking, I felt the blonde guard halt before me. I opened my eyes, tears blurred my vision but I kept my face lowered; only seeing the fuzzy outline of his boots and the straw on the stone floor.

"And you," he addressed me. "What is your name?"

I swallowed; unsure I would be able to speak.

"I asked you a question!" His hand gripped the back of my hair, and tugging roughly he pulled my head back until the sight of his boots was replaced with a view of the ceiling.

I cried out in pain as I felt his fingers tighten.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"Isabella," I whispered.

His face loomed in my vision, his blue eyes cold and shallow. "Isabella" he purred. He lifted his other hand and ran his finger down my neck, pushing gently into the hollow at its base. I felt the pressure against my pulse, almost as if his force was compelled to halt its beat.

His face leant in closer, and taking a deep breath he sniffed along my jaw and down my neck. He didn't stop where his hand lay.

Moving his hand away from my collarbone, he pulled my bodice away from my breasts. He gained a clear view of my bosom whilst my clothing remained fastened.

He lowered his face and inhaled from between my cleavage.

I felt tears spring forth and roll down my face, but I had to ignore them as I was unable to lift my chained hands and wipe them away.

"Ahhh," he murmured. "You smell – divine!"

Releasing my hair, he turned away from me to locate the papers. Searching for my details he tapped the page with interest.

"Tell me, Isabella, what witchcraft did you work to smell so tantalising to a man? You are not at all putrid, Witch. Nor are you as sullied as the others."

I kept my eyes down. I could not reply.

"Do you cast a spell on me now?" He whispered in my ear. "Do you tempt me with your illusions? I think you are not a young girl as I see before me. No! I think you may be haggard and old and disguised in a bid to outwit me."

I remained silent. I had been judged prior to my arrival here, hence my imprisonment. To plead innocence would only antagonise him further. I feared my number was up and I would soon be led from the room to follow Lauren in her fate.

"What do you say to my sampling your wares, Sorceress? Hmm? Shall I undress that illusion before me or shall I go ahead and seal your doom?"

He gripped my hair again and pulled my head up to his eye level.

"You will look at me when I speak! I am the Captain of this guard! Granted that authority by the King he and I command your respect!"

I stared at him, my eyes betraying my silent demeanour with tears falling quickly.

"Please," I whispered, my dignity abated, only my will to survive was strong. "Please, don't hurt me. I'll do whatever you wish. Anything"

He lifted his brows in interest, tilting his head to the side in contemplation. His eyes narrowed and a small smile lifted his lips. He sickened me with his repulsive thoughts.

Just then, I heard a growl growing in volume until it burst forth in a murderous howl.

Myself, the other guards and the remaining prisoners, turned in shock towards the first cell. The chained man was on his knees and leaning forward with his head thrown back. He screamed, pulling with all his strength against the shackles that bound him.

"Ahhh, I see you invoke Edward too. That is some sorcery you display, Witch!" Captain James looked back at me, his eyes lingering on my chest.

"He has not been tempted by anyone or anything that I present to him, but yet you –" He sniffed at my hair again. "You seem to entice him the same way you entice me. But don't fret Sorceress, he is weakened with hunger and cannot break those chains."

Running his free hand over my hip, Captain James pulled me closer to his own body. "His lust for your blood will not be sated." He chuckled. "Well, not this evening anyway!"

I had no idea what the Captain was referring too but I recalled that black stare from the chained prisoner and suddenly I had no doubt this was more than a man. Here was a creature, held captive for reasons unknown to me. He terrified, yet captivated me.

"You say you'll do anything?" Captain James purred, walking around me.

I nodded, quickly. I needed time. To act now on my instincts to try to run would only bring forth my death sentence.

"I think you may be very useful to me, Isabella, temptress for all men." He moved his hand over my crotch and despite the layers of clothing he pushed his hand hard against me. "Yes, there are hidden delights to you. I am sure I will enjoy."

Edward, the man chained behind me, whimpered as though defeated.

The young man in the cell on his own started pounding his chest, making noises like an ape. He ran at the bars and tried to grab at my skirts. Captain James swatted his knuckles with a cane, and howling in pain the prisoner scurried back into his corner.

"Michael!" Captain James wagged his finger at him. "I warned you to behave yourself!" Turning back to me, the Captain laughed. "You'll have to excuse Michael, Isabella; he is what you'd call a retard!"

I stared in shock at the young man whimpering in the corner. I had heard the term loosely but had never witnessed anyone who may display the tendencies. I felt pity for him, he appeared childlike as he rubbed at his hand and pouted.

"Put her in there!" Captain James instructed the other guards. They unlocked the empty cell, and pushing me inside they opened my shackles and stepped to one side.

"See to the other prisoners." Turning, Captain James re-locked the barred door behind him, enclosing myself and him in the once empty cell. I stepped back, away from him.

Instinctively I rubbed my wrists, wincing from the pain.

Captain James tutted "Such abuse cannot be tolerated." Feigning sympathy, he stepped toward me, reaching for my wrist to take a look.

To my absolute horror he lifted it to his face and licked my wounds like a dog. His saliva stung my open cuts even more as I struggled to free myself from his grip.

He snapped his head up and pushed me against the wall. "You will stay still when I touch you, unless I tell you otherwise!"

I nodded.

Licking his lips, he leant closer and whispered in my ear. "Your blood tastes as good as you smell, Witch. I wonder, do you taste good enough to eat else were?"

I watched in horror as he knelt before me, lifting my skirts and petticoats. He held them up as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Open your legs!"

I sobbed silently as I did as he instructed.

Burying his face in my crotch, I could feel the heat of his breath through the fabric of my knickers.

He inhaled deeply, and chuckling to himself he turned towards the chained man.

"Can you smell that Edward?"

I looked over at the chained man he'd called Edward. To my utter disgrace he was paying close attention to everything the Captain was doing to me.

"She smells good enough to eat, doesn't she?" Captain James murmured. Moving one of his hands he pushed his finger between my legs. I could feel the barrier of my underwear being inserted into my most intimate area. As I shook I begged him to stop.

"Please, Captain, please stop."

Dropping my skirts abruptly he stood and gripped my face in his hand.

"You said anything! Do you lie to me Witch?"

I shook my head, his grip squeezing my mouth making it impossible to talk.

"Do you want to die?" His tone turned gentle. It was this voice that frightened me more than his anger. It bespoke of hidden agendas.

I shook my head again. As if realising he was not permitting me to speak, he dropped his hand from my face and cupped my breast. Circling his thumb, he found my nipple and despite my revulsion to him, it reacted to the gentle motion; puckering and lifting towards his touch.

I hated my body's obvious betrayal.

"I just wanted to request –"

His thumb stopped brushing against me and he looked at me. "What? You dare to request something of me?"

Rather than anger, he seemed amused by words. I nodded. "Privacy"

He raised his brow "Really? You don't like an audience?"

I shook my head.

"No," he said simply.

"Then I can't," I replied quietly.

Sighing he said, "Witch, you will bed with me tonight or you will sleep, burning with a funeral pyre at your feet. Which will it be?"

Feeling the magnetic pull again from the man across the room, I turned my head and found his black stare upon me. His gaze was glowering and intense, as though trying to penetrate my thoughts.

I stared back at him, and for one moment I wished I was consenting to lie with him rather than the one touching me so intimately. The electricity he invoked in me from across the room was consuming, and I closed my eyes again as I imagined it was his hand cupping my breast and thumbing my nipple.

Without realising it, I relaxed slightly under the Captains touch. Taking it as compliance, he moaned and pressed his face into my neck, kissing my skin and nibbling gently down to my shoulders. I sighed and turned my head towards the chained man, giving the Captain more skin to caress. He pulled my hair away from the nape of my neck, and turning me in his arms he kissed along my collarbone until he stood behind me, his lips nibbling and licking the backs of my shoulders. I shivered, his touch causing my stomach to knot.

The Captain snaked his arm around my waist as his other hand move away from my hair, pushing inside my bodice as he cupped my breast again. The feel of his warm hand on my bare skin felt delicious, and peering through my half-closed lids, I looked towards the chained man kneeling in the next cell.

His face was intent, watching the Captain manhandle me so disgracefully. But rather than disgust on his features, he looked lustful. I swept my eyes across his bare chest and fantasized about running my hands over him. Touching his strength and feeling his hard muscles; so defined, yet completely contradictory to the softness of his skin. I pictured my hand moving down and over his groin which I could see was bulging against his pantaloons.

I blushed at my fictional boldness, and smiling tentatively at me, the chained man groaned as if he could actually feel my imagined touch.

I watched as he pulled one of his hands down. The movement caused the other hand to rise higher over his head as the motion shortened the chain on one side, but gave him more length on the other.

Placing his hand over his bulging groin and moving his hand against himself, he moaned with pleasure from the friction.

Watching with awe I reacted to his desire, and following his lead I moved my own hand down to cover my own intimacy.

The Captain untied my bodice, and tugging the material apart, he freed my breasts.

My skin puckered against the chill in the room but I groaned with pleasure as his warm hands moved over me. He lifted my breasts and held them tenderly in each palm. Raising his head from my shoulder he whispered to me.

"Are you as enticed by me as I am by you, Isabella?"

I continued to watch the chained man move his hand up and down the length of his penis, and pretending it was his mouth at my ear and his words I answered to, I nodded.

"Do you want me inside you?"

I closed my eyes and pictured the chained man pushing himself into me, and breathing harder I nodded again.

From outside the cell, someone cleared their throat. "Captain James."

Stopping his movements, the Captain lifted his head but did not turn towards our interruption.

"What?"

"We need you outside Sir."

"Pray tell, why?"

"Sir, it's the girl. Lauren? She has attacked Crowley."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, the Captain let go of me and turned towards the guard.

"Is it too much to ask that you men handle a girl without my intervention?"

"Yes Sir, I mean No Sir, I mean –"

"Leave!" Captain James ordered.

Turning back to me, he spoke softly. "For tonight Isabella, I shall have to depart. But before I go, remove your underwear so I can take as a keepsake!"

I shuddered as repulsive reality returned me to my senses. Covering my bare breasts I stared at the chained man in shock as he too looked back at me. His eyes were wide, as if the sudden realisation of where we were and what had been transpiring had awoken him from a sweet dream into the harsh nightmare of our situation.

"Isabella. I gave you an order!" Captain James kept his voice low, but it still frightened me. The tone hid many awful insinuations, I knew what control he had over my destiny and I had no choice but to comply.

I reached down, and from beneath my skirts I removed my underwear. Handing them to the Captain, I watched as he raised them to his face and inhaled.

I was so disgusted with myself. Captain James had mistaken my desire for the chained man to be desire for him instead, and that desire was evident in my underwear. His action was perverse and mine had been no better. I didn't even know the chained man, I was so ashamed nausea swept over me.

I managed to maintain control, watching as the Captain turned on his heel and stormed out of the cell, through the small foyer and out of my sight.

Running to the corner, I vomited.

There was no water anywhere so I wiped my face with my skirts, keeping them low enough to bestow some of my stolen dignity.

The smell of my vomit stung the air as I curled up into a ball and cried. The nightmare crashed in around me as I remembered their judgement, my arrest, the sexual scene that had unfolded before all these other prisoners, and my disgraceful behaviour in a bid to buy my freedom.

I loathed myself and tried desperately to ignore the idiotic, yet embarrassing jibes from Michael in the cell to my right. He had stripped naked, and sporting an erection he bounced up and down in his cell, slapping himself across his chest and barking like a dog.

I couldn't believe where I had ended up, and turning away from Michael's antics I faced the chained prisoner in the cell to my left.

I was not surprised to find his eyes upon me again. Both of his hands returned to the position above his head.

I stared at him until my eyes began to close and took the vision of him with me into my dreams.

I wondered at his strange black eyes and the wounds on his body. At the intense longing I saw mirrored in his stare, the same look, I had no doubt, was shown on my face.

I had never set eyes upon a man who had invoked such animalistic responses from me. He had mesmerised me, had pulled my attention from across the room and set alight in me desires I had never experienced before.

I had been labelled a witch, a temptress but it was this inhuman being sat across from me that had cast a haze over my judgement, and as I fell asleep visualising my finger running over his full lips before I pressed my own against his, I wondered what supernatural spell he had cast over me.

**A/N: **I just wanted to mention my lovely friend Malmo722 and send her a million Thank you's for helping put my first Fic "Enigma" on the map. Without her rec in her A/N's on "Star mile" then my little story wouldn't have received as many reviews, readers and alerts that it has.

I love you all for taking the time to read & review (please take the hint and hit that little button below) and I love Julia for her fabulousness, Artist Abby for her beautiful banner for "Enigma", Ari for her love of all things mysterious and Tanya for helping me make "Spellbound" exactly what I want it to be.


	2. Ch2 Restraint

**A/N's **: I have a few fanfic's to rec, they are seriously good and deserve checking out.

Malmo722's thriller "Not dark yet" is disturbingly cool. Bella is a heroine (reminds me of Lara Croft) and she is awesome. It's got all our favourite Twilight characters plus zombies. It freaks me out but I love it! Also check out the angsty and heart warming fic "Broken" by inside_the_disarray. It has such beautiful moments and I eagerly soak up all the Bella/Edward interaction like a sponge! The terrific "As Fate would have it" by is Twilight with a twist. We've all wondered what would happen if Edward had succumbed to his thirst and turned Bella on that first day and has taken that and run with it. She brings us the struggle for Edward, the actual event when he loses his control and Bella's change. It's brilliantly written and belongs on your favourites list!

My biggest and warmest thanks go to Acrosstheskyinstars for Beta'ing Spellbound for me. You do an awesome job, Tanya and I adore you. Which brings me to your fic "Last first kiss". This is set in Dartmouth where Bella falls for Edward but has to learn to deal with his past.

I've used up all my A/N's on rec's because their some of my favourites. All these have threads over at Twilighted dot net as does Spellbound. Come over and join us there, we have pictures of the day and these usually include oiled Kellan's and baseball capped Rob's! (sigh)

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch2 Restraint

**BPOV**

The cloying temperature of the cells dropped dramatically and rapidly during the night. I nestled beneath dirty straw, piling it over myself in a bid to create a blanket of warmth. The putrid stench of urine and sweat could not be hidden by the dusty dryness of the aged grass.

It was difficult to succumb to the blissfulness of sleep; the events of the day had bewildered and frightened me. I didn't want to keep rethinking it all over and over again. My mind wandered to the fate of the other prisoners who were led outside. I could hear them through the small slither of a window, high on the wall above me. The dead weight of their hanging bodies swinging in the increasing winds.

A gentle breeze finally blew in through the slatted window, bringing with it the scent of clean air and the promise of a storm.

The ropes outside creaked and whined with the bounty it still held. The noise was vile and imagining what hung below my window made me feel nauseous again. There was no water, nothing fresh or drinkable at least, to help wash the taste of vomit away.

I stayed buried beneath my makeshift bed, and in a bid to drown out the noise from the gallows which invaded my sanity, I tried to listen to the other cell mates and their fears.

Michael was talking to an invisible friend. I couldn't make out the sentences but occasionally recognised the name of the other prisoner, Edward.

Edward.

He was captivating and looked as though the Gods themselves had carved him from stone then cast him to the earth. He was unique and he made me feel inadequate but at the same time, I was mesmerised by his beauty. Even chained, dirty and beaten he retained a grace that no mere mortal could ever hope to display.

I wanted to know his story. To discover what path had betrayed him and led him to a prison cell; to know who he was and what he wanted and the secrets behind those eyes. He had no place here, dirty and beaten and chained. It made no sense. It was like finding a rose blooming in a dessert; obscure, mysterious and yet beautiful.

I peeked out at him from under my straw and immediately wished I had resisted; Edward was watching me with a look of pure hatred.

The air in my chest lodged and I tried to swallow. I could not look away; wide eyed I continued to stare at him.

Licking his lips, he eventually turned his head away. He mouthed words to me and although I knew he had barely spoken, I heard his words as clear as if they had been whispered in my ear; his voice sounded almost musical, hypnotising.

"Look away."

I started to shake but as much as I wanted to follow his instruction, I couldn't. Edward bared his teeth and growled, "If you value your life –"

He didn't finish his sentence, but the meaning was clear. Dropping his chin forward, he moaned. He was breathing harder now and he pressed his entire body against the wall, as though he was trying to create some distance between us.

"Please help me," he whispered.

"What can I do?" I barely spoke but he heard me.

"Look away Isabella."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"I can feel you looking. You don't understand what it does to me!" He shuddered. "I don't have the strength to stay away from you."

Without thinking of the implications, I replied, "Then don't!"

Faster than humanly possible, Edward was unchained and across the cell. He crouched in front of the bars which separated us; his hands clenched around them, his face peering through at me.

"You don't know what you're saying to me," he moaned. "You can't possibly."

The speed at which he had moved frightened me and I sat up in shock. I scooted back into the corner, trembling. Edward made no more moves, he just watched me through the bars. There was so much fear in his eyes; he seemed so lost and full of anguish.

I felt my own fear dissolve and I dared to ask, "You could free yourself at anytime?"

He didn't answer me. Moving slowly, I pushed myself up onto my knees and faced him. I felt an urge to walk over to him and help him chase away his demons but I had witnessed something strange and that held me back.

Instead I watched him, watching me. His face was illuminated by pale moonlight shining through the small window. It was a face of sheer perfection; his jaw line strong and square, his lips full and pink.

I looked at his bottom lip and licking my own I imagined that lip caught between mine and his body pressed up against me.

I caught his eye and felt jolted from my reverie. They were as black and as bottomless as night; the eyes of the devil and I knew, somehow, this man was cursed.

He watched me react to him, my emotions shown clearly on my face; changing from captivated to terrified.

"Are you afraid?"

I didn't know how to answer him. He sounded like he wanted me to say no but I couldn't lie.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Good," he replied, but his face belied his words. He looked pained by my admission.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen." He offered me nothing more. I was disappointed for I had already known his name. I also knew that he had realised I was asking for more than that.

"Edward Cullen," I repeated.

"And you, Isabella, who are you?"

"Bella."

"Sorry?"

"My fr – I prefer Bella."

"Bella," he whispered.

"Edward," I said again, "What are you?"

I wanted answers.

Shaking his head slowly, he said, "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" I challenged him.

He frowned then rested his forehead against the bars. "Can't," he whispered.

I started shuffling a little closer towards him. He watched my clumsy movements but stayed clinging to the bars. There was strength in him that had been invisible when I first saw him but now as I watched, I realised he was not weak as I had first imagined.

"Why do you stay chained to the wall when you can free yourself anytime?"

He didn't reply.

"Does the Captain know?"

He looked away.

I lifted my hand to his; he was gripping the bars as if his very life depended on it. Slowly I ran my fingers over his white skin. He felt icy cold, and wanting to warm him, I covered his hand with both of mine.

Edward looked confused, as though he had never been touched by a woman before.

"I feel like I know you," I whispered. I blushed at my stupid remark, we had never met before. I was sure of that for no one could forget this man.

"Yet I know nothing about you except that you terrify me and that I'm drawn to you. Why is that?" I looked at him innocently. I desperately wanted him to answer me.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Your eyes are black."

He lowered his lashes and didn't reply.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you."

"Where are you from?"

"I can't tell you."

I dropped my hand and sat back against my heels.

"Will you warm the other one?" He asked me softly.

I wanted to tell him to go to hell but from the look on his face, I imagined he was already there. I enjoyed touching him so I nodded and curled my hands around his again.

"Bella," he sighed. "You're so warm."

Edward closed his eyes and I took the opportunity to stare at him again. I wanted to lean through the bars and kiss his eyelids.

His eyes popped open and I blushed again as he caught me admiring him. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. "You don't belong here."

"I was arrested on the charge of witchcraft," I confessed.

"Are you a witch?"

"I can't tell you," I joked. We smiled at each other and I felt some of his tension drain away.

"Thank heavens for these bars," he murmured.

"Why?" I wanted him to break through and hold me close, stealing my body's warmth.

"They protect you," he simply said.

"Protect me from whom? The people I should be afraid of can open those doors anytime they want to. And there's no one else in here with me."

He didn't respond, he just continued to watch me.

"Can't you break through these as you did your chains?" I rubbed my hand up and down one of the bars in front of us.

He smiled the most devilish crooked smile and I felt my breath catch.

"Why did they charge you with witchcraft?" He ignored my question and asked his own.

I lowered my gaze. I wasn't proud of the circumstances which had led me to this place and I still wondered if I was to blame.

"My boss was called Mr. York. I moved here hoping to find work and he seemed sincere. He was married and so I wasn't concerned about his intentions."

I recalled my naivety and felt stupid and embarrassed for trusting him.

"Did he take advantage of you?" Edward asked. The bar that he gripped creaked slightly and I looked up at the ceiling, wondering if it was groaning under the strain of the storm we could hear outside.

Feeling his hand warming under my touch, I let go and took hold of the other hand which had grown icy cold again. I rubbed his knuckles as I shrugged. "He tried. I pushed him away and told him I would tell his wife if he ever touched me again."

"And did he?"

I nodded. "It was a few weeks later and I thought he'd given up. I caught him watching me as I worked and it made me uneasy but he never spoke to me except to give instruction. I woke up one night to find him in my room. He had his hand over my mouth and his other hand on my –"

I blushed and looked away then continued. "Before I could do anything his wife came in and he blamed it all on me. The other workers could hear him shouting and Mrs. York knew that by morning it would be nought but idle gossip round town. So she blamed me; labelled me a whore and then a witch. She cried and told everyone that I had cast a spell over her husband. More accusations were thrown. Ridiculous ones like I was trying to kill her and then I was trying to kill them all and before I could flee, the Captain and his guard were called and I was arrested."

I paused, feeling upset. People I had considered friends had turned their backs on me. The accusations were ludicrous with no evidence to back them up. I was innocent but no one believed me.

"Did you plead?"

"Yes, but look what good it did. He isn't interested in justice."

I dropped my hands into my lap and started to cry. "Chances are I'll be burning by tomorrow night."

"That's not what he has planned for you, although I'm not sure which you may prefer."

Edward let go of the bar and pushed his hand through, stroking his thumb lightly over my cheek he caught my tears in the palm of his hand and lifting it to his mouth, he looked at me before licking the salty residue away.

I was entranced by the motion of his tongue. It was long and pink and perfect; the tip slightly pointed and with its momentary appearance, I found myself imaging what pleasures that tongue could do to me.

Swallowing with some difficulty, I asked him, "How can you know what he has planned for me?"

"It's not hard to guess."

"What are you hiding from me?"

I looked down at Edward's hand, I wanted to pick it up and put it back against my cheek. His palm had been cold but I'd liked him touching me. I thought back to earlier that day when James had stood behind me and had run his hands over my body and how I had fantasised it was another pair of hands touching my skin and his warm, sweet breath near my ear.

I blushed again and suddenly Edward took a deep breath and moved back so he was sat in the middle of his cell rather than pressed up against the bars.

"I wish you would trust me." I told him. "I'm just as alone as you are."

He didn't answer me nor did he move back to the bars. I felt loneliness sweep over me and looking down at my own hands, folded in my lap, I felt an urge to continue talking.

"No one out there will miss me."

He shifted slightly on his knees and tentatively edged forward.

"My family aren't near for which I am grateful. I'd hate for them to ever know my fate."

I lifted one hand and gripped the bar, I really needed a friend and for reasons unknown to me Edward was listening. I was taking advantage of that and hoping he needed a friend too.

He moved closer and carefully raised his hand till it was hovering above mine.

_Yes. Touch me_.

I watched his movements rather than his face, I was scared of what I'd see there, scared of frightening him with what he could surely see in my eyes.

Despondency, despair and desperation.

"And you – you're chained –" I motioned towards the far wall behind him "– sometimes anyway," Edward smiled as I carried on talking, "You're being tortured for something I know nothing about and you're alone, Edward. Like me. Maybe, we could help each other?"

"You shouldn't trust me."

"And you can't tell me why!" I sounded sulky but I didn't care. I didn't really know how much time I had left, but dawn was fast approaching, and with it my fears. The Captain and his guard would be here soon and I dreaded their arrival for with it, was surely my doom.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Edward. I just needed a friend. I thought you did too."

"I'm dangerous!"

"I don't see that!"

"That's because you see what I want you to see."

"Are you saying it's all a mask?"

He nodded.

"So all of this –" I gestured around us "– is an illusion?"

"No. This is all real, I'm afraid."

I sat back, pulling my hand from underneath his and crossed my legs in front of me. They felt numb from my sitting on them for so long. I sighed and looked over at Edward. He was frozen still, his fists clenched again and his eyes glinting with what looked to me like hunger.

"Edward? What is it?" I curled my legs back under me and sat up, leaning towards him. With a low growl, he scooted as far away as possible, and grabbing the hanging chains he turned away from me and stood with his head resting on the wall.

"Edward?"

"Leave me alone," he groaned. Before I could reply the dungeon door from outside banged open and footsteps marched towards us signalling the arrival of Captain James.

He was not alone and I watched in fear as half a dozen men surrounded the locked door to Edward's cell. With a movement so quick he appeared blurred to me, Edward's hands were back inside the manacles and chained to the wall.

I watched as the Captain instructed the door to be opened and then waited as three of the guards stepped inside, and surrounding Edward they pointed their bayonets at him, close enough to poke his skin and possibly puncture it if he dared to move.

James entered the cell with two more guards, leaving one in the doorway to the corridor that lead outside.

James held out his hand and addressed one of the guards, "Hale."

The guard named Hale walked over to James and placed a sack in his out stretched palm, Hale then stepped back towards the open cell door. Turning the bag upside down, James emptied its contents onto the ground and over Edward's lap.

"Dinner time, Edward," he chuckled.

I watched in horror as James bent down and picked something up. He stuck the object right under Edward's nose.

It was a dead rat.

Five others, their fat, grey bodies lay limp and growing cold on the ground.

Scooting back towards my corner, I wished I was invisible. I didn't want to watch the scene before me but was unable to look away.

Pulling the dead rat away from Edward's face, James knelt in front of him, tossing it in the air like a coin. Edward's eyes followed the motion of the dead animal. He looked disgusted.

"What's wrong, Edward? Do you not care for the menu tonight?"

The guards laughed but held their ground.

"I know you're hungry, bloodsucker! You have resisted all the food I've brought to you for weeks now. I don't know how long your kind can go on – living – if that's what you do – without sustenance, but I know you grow weak. Do your-self a favour, hmm? Take the food. I shall reward you with your compliance, Edward."

Edward shook his head, the movement exaggerated by the slow motion in which he moved.

"Never!"

"Is that so?"

"Find yourself another – victim!"

James tutted. He unsheathed his knife from his waistband and tilting it, he watched with fascination as the light from the candles outside the cell glinted on the shiny metal. Pushing the tip of the knife under Edward's chin, James lifted his face so Edward's eyes were level with his own.

"Victim? Is that what you call yourself?" James laughed. "I have never heard anything so ridiculous! You are never the victim, Vampire! You create the victims; you are not one of them!"

Pushing my hands over my mouth, I tried to smother the gasp of surprise before I could be heard.

Vampire?

Vampire?

Edward was a Vampire?

As preposterous as it sounded, I looked back at him and saw before me what I had subconsciously known from the first moment I had seen him.

I had recognised he was unique, magnificent even. He had even warned me of the danger of being close to him as well as his allure, and I hadn't cared. I had been blind to him. But rather than feel afraid or revulsion for his kind, I felt more intrigued.

James stopped laughing and pushing his face closer to Edward's he snarled at him. "I know you can smell her!"

Before I could blink, all eyes in the opposite cell were on me. The guards, the Captain's, the Vampire's.

"Maybe you'd prefer something sweeter than this, hmm?" He held up the carcass of the rat and glanced from me to Edward then back at me again.

James smiled and I shuddered, his eyes were deader than the inky black depths of the Vampire's.

Looking away from me, James continued to taunt Edward. I pushed myself further back into the wall in a desperate bid to camouflage myself. It was pointless; they knew I was here.

I looked around me searching in vain for an escape. I caught the terrified stares of the other prisoners. The man and woman clinging to one another, lucky that they had a companion in this nightmare. The old man appeared bored as though he had seen all this before. Michael had covered his ears and lay rocking back and forth on his floor, his back towards me and the scene unfolding in the next cell, the others feigned sleep in a bid to go unnoticed.

"Do you want her?" James asked. One of the guards smirked, his thoughts obviously obscene, but my focus was on Edward. What would his response be?

"I asked you a question, Leech! Do you want her?" James pointed back at me, as if there could be any mistake as to whom he was referring too.

Feeling hot tears fall down my face, smudging the dirt ingrained on my cheeks, I sobbed as Edward replied.

"Yes!" He nodded his head "God help me but yes! Yes! I want her!"

"Just as I thought." James stood and sheathed his knife back at his waist as he smiled down at his prisoner.

"But you know Edward, if you help me as I have asked you to – if you agree, then she –" He pointed back at me "– will be your reward."

Walking over to the bars that Edward had gripped earlier, so desperately, James looked over at me; hiding in the shadows and the straw.

"I know she must smell like amber nectar to you after the scum I have offered you. Even the blood of tortured men did not arouse you like she has."

"Stop it," Edward moaned.

"Does she smell warm, Edward. Can you hear her beating heart? I bet that sounds like music to your abused ears, hmm?"

"Please stop it." Edward begged, the words teasing his last resolve.

"You probably imagine her warm, sweet blood flowing through your mouth and pouring down your throat. The last feeble beating of her heart pumping her honeyed taste into your very being."

"STOP IT!"

His body shaking, Edward cried out with all his anguish shown on his face. Lunging across the cell before any of the guards could react he caught one of them by the throat and threw him against the stone wall. Edward's feet were planted solidly on the ground, his hands gripping the terrified guard and holding his face away so his neck was exposed. But instead of plunging his teeth into his artery and drinking his fill, Edward stopped inches from the jugular.

The other guards turned, looking confused and scared from the empty chains to Edward and the terrified guard he held captive.

James turned away from me slowly with the smile of a winner on his face.

"Drink, Edward," he encouraged. "You're so thirsty, my friend. Go ahead and drink."

The terrified guard tried to look beseechingly at his Captain, but the hand across his jaw was too strong.

"Siirrr –" He pleaded with his master.

"Shh Crowley," James soothed; his tone patronising. "It will be quick. You won't let him suffer, will you Edward?"

"You're happy to sacrifice your guard?" Edward growled.

Flapping his hand nonchalantly, James dismissed the man Edward held onto. "He is a means to an end, as are you. I need you for one thing only and I offer you all you desire and yet you continue to defy me! I am running out of patience, Edward, and I will find a way to get what I want. With or without you, my friend!"

Dropping his hold on Crowley and turning towards James, his fists now clenched at his sides, Edward stepped forward. "I. Am. Not. Your. Friend!"

With a slight flick of his head, James dismissed his guards. They edged carefully out of the door, their eyes on their Captain and on the monster. Crowley had crumbled to the floor and lay shaking in a puddle of urine. No one moved to assist him as he eventually found the strength to crawl towards the open cell door.

"No. I'm not am I? But I promise you, Edward Cullen, you will beg for me to treat you as a brother when your hunger is all you can think about! You're an animal and you can't resist your instincts for much longer."

Walking out of the cell door, James waited as one of the guards closed it with a bang and turned the lock.

I hoped for them to leave but instead, to my dismay, they unlocked my door, and marching over to my shadowed corner, two guards hauled me off the floor and held me before James, their grips strong as they pushed me to the ground; to kneel before their Captain.

"What are you doing?" Edward growled from his cell. "No! James, you leave her alone!"

Unsheathing his knife again, James lifted the weapon to my arm and pressing it deep into my soft flesh, his drew the blade from inner elbow to mid arm. The knife was sharp and so the pain was just the slightest sting, for which I was grateful.

I was shocked and didn't make a sound. I just stared in bewilderment at the gaping wound. It remained invisible for a few seconds before the blood spilt through the opening and trickled down my arm towards my wrist.

"Appetiser, Edward?" James laughed.

Letting go, they all walked away from me, leaving me kneeling and bleeding and metres away from a ravenous Vampire.

"Sleep well," he called as they walked away down the corridor and into the night.

I looked up at him, wide eyed and confused, then back at my bleeding arm. I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" I asked Edward, holding my arm up and watching the blood trickle freely. It was vivid and dark against my skin, the contrast of red on white was dazzling.

"Bella!" Edward called. "Oh God Bella, I can't help you! I can't help you!"

Wrenching himself free of the chains he fell to the ground and ripped open the stiffening carcass of the rats, smearing his face with their blood and guts.

I stared in horror as he rubbed the entrails over his mouth and nose and not stopping until all six bodies were desecrated.

To my repulsion, he rushed to the door of the cell and reaching between the bars he grabbed a bowl from under the guard's chair. It was filled to the brim with a day's worth of excrement but without pause, Edward rubbed that over his face and chest too.

"What are doing?" I cried, the stench making me gag as it crept across the room towards me.

Rushing towards the bars again, he hissed at me, "I can still smell you!"

I covered my bleeding arm with my hand, it was a feeble attempt. The blood just continued to pump through my fingers.

"I don't know how to stop it. I don't know what do!" I sobbed as I clutched at my skirts. I fumbled with the hem and struggled to rip away any of the fabric. "I don't know what to do!"

"Come here!" He said, but I looked up at him, afraid that his desire for my blood had finally won.

"Your skirts; come here!" He was trying so hard to cling to his sanity; the last remaining part of humanity that remained within him.

I stood and walked over to the bars, standing far enough away that his outstretched hand could grip my skirts but not my legs. I ignored the fact that if he so desired, he could pull me towards him without hesitation.

Edward reached through and lifting the outer layer, he took hold of my petticoat and tugged until a thick row of grubby white material lay on the floor at my feet.

I picked it up and ran back to my corner as Edward went back to his. Ignoring his chains, he pressed his back against the wall and slid to the floor.

I stuffed straw between the cloth and my arm, desperate to try anything to stem the bleeding. The cloth alone would be soaked through within minutes.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled, my tears still falling. I tasted their saltiness with my tongue. It was first moisture to pass my lips in days.

"What are you sorry for?" Edward sounded tired. His head was back and his eyes were closed.

"For pushing you."

"This is not your fault Bella. None of this is your fault. I should be apologising to you. I should be helping you, healing your wounds and offering you comfort, but I can't."

I lay down on the straw and listened to him, his tortured soul; such despair.

"You don't know how hard it is for me to resist. He has tormented me for weeks, hurting innocent men. Bringing them into my cell and cutting them; their blood splashing at my feet, over my face but I could resist them all. And then you come along and suddenly it's a fight for me."

It was my fault again, just like with the Yorks. I had tempted a man with my innocence and my trust and now I tempted a Vampire.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated. I buried my head in hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

I felt so alone. I lay bleeding in my pit of a bed and there was no one to help me. My wound would no doubt become infected for there was nothing clean in this room; the straw was as old as me and I had felt no choice but to press it over my gaping flesh to stop the blood flow.

I wanted to go home and I wept for the family I had left behind. Would they never know what had become of me? I didn't even know what was to become of me.

Would I die tied to a burning stake? My funeral pyre lit before I was dead?

Would I feel the heat of infection ravish my skin, numbing my limbs until eventually I would fall into delirious oblivion?

Or would my fate lie in the arms and teeth of a starving demon that thirsted for my blood?

I didn't know which death I preferred; but I knew it was coming.


	3. Ch3 Desire

**A/N's: **Hello all!! In my last A/N's I rec'd my friend's fic "As fate would have it" but apparently I named the fic and not the author! Doh! , I am so sorry. If you haven't already checked it out (but I'm guessing you have because a lot of you have come to me from her anyway) then what are you waiting for?

**Disclaimer: **Their mine all mine!!!!Or is that really they're hers and we just borrow them for some fun and games?" The storyline is mine though!

Thank you Acrosstheskyinstars for being an awesome Beta. You get these back to me so fast and I think you're wonderful!

All my love to Malmo722, and inside-the-disarray my Twilighted thread and Fanfic BFF's!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ch3 Desire

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep.

It had been hours since James and his guards had tortured Edward and cut me, but I couldn't sleep.

The wound on my arm throbbed and the itching was driving me crazy. I wanted to tear off the grubby bandage and wipe away the sticky straw but I was too afraid of disturbing Edward again with the scent of my blood.

His incredible restraint had left me in awe of him. His struggle when near me was something I just didn't understand. He had confessed to being immobile when the blood of tortured men had been spilt before him.

He had been able to ignore the thirst taking over his body and had even resisted the disgusting offerings of rat the previous evening.

I knew he was starved, and despite his strength and speed, I guessed he must be weaker than normal.

It made me feel so useless, dirty and very, very lonely.

I was starting to feel too warm and my arm was burning as the itching grew worse.

Lying back against the stone wall I lifted my hair and pressed my bare neck against their cool offerings. It felt so good and I shuddered, closing my eyes and smiling to myself with the relief it brought.

"Are you ok?" I heard Edward ask me from across the cells.

I nodded, then frowning I changed the motion and shook my head. "I feel hot and my arm hurts."

"I know," he sighed.

Opening my eyes I looked over at him. "How do you know?" It wasn't accusatory, I was genuinely interested.

Edward lowered his eyes and stretched his legs out in front of him, his arms still held high above his head. I wondered why he remained so when all within these walls knew he could release himself from the chains.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he murmured. I had forgotten my question and his voice startled me.

I didn't reply and he said nothing more. I decided to try to keep him talking. I liked his voice, it was melodic and soothing and the bewildered and restrained expression on his face made him seem so sexy. I couldn't deny my attraction to him and I desperately wanted to know more about him. I also wanted him to tell me that I had the same effect on him as he had on me; mutual attraction. The woman in me craved his desire to be for more than my blood.

"What does it sound like?" I asked him quietly, I knew he could hear me.

He lifted his eyes and studied me for a moment, then closing them he listened. I felt the beat of my heart pick up its pace as I waited for his response. His every move seemed to excite me. I remembered James pushing him, demanding he say aloud that he wanted me.

"_I asked you a question, Leech! Do you want her?" _

"_Yes! God help me but yes! Yes! I want her!"_

I had never been so petrified nor turned on in my life.

Edward breathed deeply and I was pulled back into the present moment. He released his breath in one long sigh, the sound almost a moan. It expressed pleasure in that exhalation and I waited eagerly to hear what he had to say. I wanted so badly to please him; it scared me again. Just how much of myself would I give to this strange non mortal to make him happy?

"It's like music," he finally said. "Your pulse, it's so tiny, yet strong and it's a separate beat, building and building like a crescendo and behind that is this rhythmic bump, bump, bump." Edward patted his chest where his own deadly silent heart lay buried, his palm beating out the staccato rhythm in time with my breathes. "It also sounds wet."

I raised my brow. "Wet?"

"Yes, the flow of your blood – wet! But I know it hurts you because it jumps slightly every so often, I'm guessing when the pain reminds you it's there?"

I nodded in agreement.

He smiled, his lip lifted to one side and then he shrugged, unable to explain any better. I felt my heart race and knew he could hear it. Would he question me on the reason? Could I tell him it was the mere glimmer of a smile on his beautiful face that had my pulse racing?

I had never reacted this way to any man before.

I felt sweat break out on my forehead and raising my hand to wipe it away, I closed my eyes again as a sudden wave of nausea hit me. Moaning slightly I rested my head back against the wall.

I couldn't ignore the itching anymore and so I gave in and scratched at my makeshift bandages. It felt so hot under the straw. I couldn't help imagining the constant tingle across my skin was the scurrying legs of insects. I couldn't stop picturing their bodies, fat and full from drinking my blood, their legs long and thin, like spiders. I giggled at my imagination. I had no idea where these thoughts had come from, they amused me.

"Bella." He called to me and I turned my head in his direction and opened one eye.

"Are you ok?" It was the second time he'd asked me.

"I don't feel very well," I told him.

"Bella, I think your arm may be infected."

"Is that why I feel so hot?"

He nodded.

"And sick?"

He nodded again. He looked pained.

"Talk to me," I requested.

He raised a brow but said nothing.

"I like the sound of your voice," I admitted. "It doesn't matter what you say, it just soothes me."

He raised the other brow and smiled again. I think he was secretly pleased. "My voice soothes you?"

I nodded, a blush creeping up my face.

"Your heart soothes me," he confessed.

"Tell me about your family," I prompted, sweeping past the moment of intensity between us because I didn't know what to do with it.

"I don't have any family," he told me sadly.

"What? No-one?" This news made me sad. It reminded me of my own predicament, albeit I had family, but for now I too was all alone in the world. It seemed I would be for the rest of my eternity. However long that may be.

He shook his head. "No, I don't have anyone."

"What happened to them?"

He looked over at me and then carefully freeing his hands from the chains, he moved over to the bars, closer to me.

"Come here," he beckoned. I didn't question him, without hesitation I too moved over to them.

"The bars are cool, here, press your face and arm against them." He reached through and pulled my arm into his side of the cell, then lay it against two of the bars before resting my hand back on my thigh, which was also pressed against the bars. I sat with my back against the wall, embracing the bars with my injured arm. His touch had been cooler than the bars and I wanted to ask him to touch me again, but couldn't be so brazen.

I watched as he sat back, his knees raised and spread slightly, his elbows resting on them causing his hands to hang in the air above his legs. I lifted my eyes up his body and caught my breath as I realised how close his face actually was to mine.

"Why do you keep yourself chained to the wall?"

"I do it for you, Bella."

"Me?"

He averted my gaze.

"Why?"

"Your blood; my thirst, it grows stronger and stronger everyday and I'm afraid I'm going to succumb to it. I'm so afraid of that Bella. It's been a lifetime since I killed a human."

"What do you feed on if not humans?"

"Animals."

"You can do that?"

"It was hard at first but yes, I can survive like that." He frowned again and looked back up at me. "Until I met you."

"Am I too close now?" I asked him, worried the mess across his face wouldn't be enough to deter the scent of my blood.

He shook his head.

"Not close enough," he whispered.

I felt my heart leap and then watched his reaction to it as his eyes widened briefly before he turned away from me and closed them.

I could see every angle of his sculptured features. Beneath the dry blood and faeces his skin looked so smooth and soft; I wondered if I touched it, would it feel hard like stone. I could smell the filth but it took nothing away from him.

The blacks of his eyes were so deep, I felt myself sink into them, almost as though his inner soul called to me, pulling me into their infinite depths. Then he blinked and I was back in the cell, my arm itchy and hot and my skin still covered with beads of perspiration.

"Will you tell me about your family?" I asked him again. "Where are they?"

"Bella, I am over 100 years old, my family, my human family, they died a very long time ago."

"Did they know –" I wasn't sure how to phrase the question. Saying "What you are" seemed impolite.

"No, they never knew, I disappeared and they never knew the truth. But I watched them for years afterwards, my mother and my sister. I wanted to be certain they were safe. One day I realised my sister started to suspect something, like she knew the home was being watched. I would catch glimpses of her standing by the window at night, looking out into the darkness. But it wasn't in daydream, I knew that because her eyes were moving, scanning the invisible night around her, almost as though she was searching for something – someone."

He stopped talking and my arm began itching again, his story had momentarily distracted me from my discomfort.

"Go on..." I urged.

"One night, she came to the window and I could see her so clearly, I ached to go to them and say I was ok, that I hadn't suffered and I was looking out for them, just like always."

"Why didn't you?"

"It was too dangerous, if I had approached them and left my scent in their home, it may have invited others and I couldn't bear that."

"Why would you're smell tempt others?"

He looked at me carefully before continuing, I wondered if he considered not answering me, "I'm not just a vampire, Bella." His voice was low now and I edged my head nearer so as not to miss a word.

"I have another – gift – there are people, dangerous people out there who would love to have my abilities and to use them in dreadful tortures and malicious games and I can't be that type of per – vampire."

His abrupt change in calling himself a person; a human even, did not go unnoticed to me. I lifted my hand to his dirty face, ignoring the lumpy dried soils of the cell and bedpan which he had spread over himself, and I carefully pressed my palm against his cheek. My thumb brushed lightly under his eye and he looked back at me with such longing, I felt it tug at my heart.

"You are more human than any man I've ever met," I blinked away a tear, "except for my father of course." I added.

He smiled at me, but before I could reciprocate another wave of nausea hit me. Removing my hand I pushed myself away from the bars and lay down in the straw.

"Edward, I really don't feel very well," I complained.

"Bella, I'm going to try to get you some help." His voice sounded muffled and I wondered if he had covered his face with something. I didn't feel well enough to lift my head to look at him.

My arm throbbed and I rubbed at it, desperate to relieve the ache. I felt the skin move and realised I had manipulated the scabbing. Blood started to seep through the straw and bandages, trickling down my arm. I could see it caught under my finger nails where I had scratched at it.

I could hear Edward shouting for the guards. The other prisoners started to wake.

The blood on my arm felt warm and tickled me. The insects I had imagined under the bandage earlier sprung to mind again and I pictured them creeping out from under the material and crawling all over my body.

I laughed lightly, it felt so ticklish.

I closed my eyes to try to block out the sight of the blood pouring freely now, but could still see the image of hundreds of little bugs flowing from under the cloth. They left little red footprints all over me.

I found it all really amusing. I giggled and then threw up.

"Oh God Bella, are you ok?" Edward called to me softly from across the cells.

I gagged on my reflux. I had nothing left to vomit with. Dry heaving hurt just as much and I prayed for some water, ice cold and refreshing.

I turned over in the straw and tried to look up at Edward.

"Bella!"

He sounded so far away.

I felt sweat bead on my forehead and glanced around me wildly, the cell was blurry and started to spin above me.

"Bella, Bella," Edward called to me.

I wiped my head and felt the sweat trickle down my back now. I was so hot and my sweat was soaking my already filthy clothes.

"Help should be coming soon, Bella. Ok?"

"I'm so hot," I complained. I grabbed my skirts and pulled them up, letting my bare legs feel the slightest of breezes through the high window. It wasn't enough.

"Bella. Please."

"But I'm hot," I mumbled again.

"What is it, Edward? What's wrong with her?" I heard a female speak, she seemed to be behind me, but as I turned towards the voice, I struggled to focus on the cell around me. The bars shimmered in the moonlight and I squinted trying to look past them, towards the woman.

"She's delirious," Edward spoke, but to whom?

"You have to do something!"

"What? What am I supposed to do?" I looked back towards Edward but it was all too blurry.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked him.

"Bella, your wound, it's become infected. I'm sure of it."

"Really?" I asked, lifting my arm and blinking, trying to see what he was talking about. "How can you tell?"

"I can smell it."

"Edward, you have to help her."

The woman again. Who was she?

"Who is that?" I asked but my voice sounded fuzzy. Strange? When I thought about what I wanted to say it seemed lucid but when I tried to speak again, it was nothing but mumbles.

What was happening to me?

In a bid to feel something cold again, I lay back against the stone wall. The cold seeped through my dress a little and I sighed as it cooled my skin. I tried to sit up again and lifting my hair I rested back against the wall.

It felt so cold.

So good.

"Edward!" The female called to him.

"Edward," I mumbled.

"What can I do?" He replied to her.

"You know what you have to do."

"I can't."

"You don't have any choice!"

"Yes I do, we can call for the guards and ask them to take her to the surgeon."

"Edward, they'll ignore our calls, they always do."

"I can't help her, Angela. I can't do it!"

"Yes you can, I believe in you."

"But I don't. It's been too long – I'm so thirsty, what if – what if –"

"Edward, touch me," I begged him. "You feel so cold, so good, touch me." I had no idea my voice was barely a whisper, it sounded so clear to me. It didn't matter though because he heard.

It didn't even cross my mind that my words were innuendos. I just felt so awful and he – he had felt so good.

"Edward, you have to help her!" It was that woman again.

"Who are you talking to?" I tried to call out to him.

"Bella." He sounded nearer this time; I turned towards his voice and peered up through my half closed lids, trying to focus on his face. He was sitting at the bars of the cell and holding out one hand towards me.

"Edward." I lifted my hand too but I couldn't reach him. "I don't feel very well."

"Bella, listen to me." It was the woman again, Angela? "Edward can suck out the infection, but you have to trust him, you have to stay still, ok?"

I didn't have the energy to reply, but what I wanted to say was "Yes."

"Bella, I can't reach you, can you move closer?"

I turned my head and studied the distance from where I lay to Edward. It seemed so far away. I was tired and hot and didn't have the energy to move. My arm burned, I wanted to drag my nails across the skin to scrape out the infection and wipe it clean.

I lifted my hand to try to scratch but my arm felt too heavy, it thumped back down to the floor again.

"Too tired," I grumbled.

"Can you reach her?" Angela asked.

"No."

"What do we do, she's getting worse?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" He rested his head against the bars and looked over at me, I could see his beautiful face peering at me through the bars and he looked so good.

"Beautiful...." I heard myself mumble. Then I giggled, had I said that out loud?

"Bella?"

I shifted in my straw bed which made my skirt pull up a little more. I had already exposed my knees in a desperate attempt to feel the slight breeze from the window, but as I fidgeted, my thighs became visible.

I noticed Edward's eyes move from my face down towards my legs. In his eyes I saw...desire?

It made me feel good to see him look at me like that. He'd looked at me like that when James had touched me and it had aroused me.

I had never been with a man but I was not naive, I knew about love and lust and passion.

I had seen love in the faces of my Father and Mother.

I had recognised lust in the face of Mr. York and passion now bubbled to the surface as Edward's gaze stroked my bare legs and up my body back to my face again.

I felt so strange.

Nauseated, then hot, sleepy, and relaxed. The feelings kept changing but one was more paramount than the others.

I felt desire.

"Edward..." I called to him as I ran my good arm down my side and tugged on my skirts again. It took all my energy to do that one movement. I dropped my arm to the floor.

I was naked beneath my skirts as James had taken my underwear as a keepsake. My boots were ankle high but nothing else covered my skin from the bottom of my shins to the tops of my thighs.

I opened my eyes and was immediately drawn to him. Edward was watching me.

"Bella," he breathed.

"So beautiful..." I muttered, trying to tell him what I could see. He was like an angel; watching me from behind those bars. My beautiful Angelic Vampire.

"Damn it, she needs help," Edward cursed, and standing up quickly he rushed to the bars of his cell. Reaching through he grabbed the stool the guards used during day shift and yanked it towards him-self.

The feeble wood shattered against the bars; echoing round the stone rooms it sounded so loud.

With one chair leg still clutched in his hand, Edward started to rattle the bars and call to the guards.

It woke Michael, and still naked he leapt off his bunk and ran at his own cell bars; gripping them he grunted like a monkey and bounced up and down on the soles of his feet.

I watched the bizarre display and started to laugh. It just seemed so weird. Was I hallucinating?

I watched Michael's bouncing as he jumped around the room, beating his chest and tugging on his hair. His flaccid penis swung back and forth between his legs and I giggled again. This was my first sight of male genitalia and it was limp and dangling between the legs of a monkey man!

"Monkey man Michael," I chuckled as the noise in the cells got louder and louder. The woman identified as Angela had joined in the ruckus.

I stopped laughing and covered my ears. I lay on the floor with my back against the wall and prayed for them to stop.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard a voice booming from the corridor. "Shit!" I heard the guard exclaim.

I felt myself drift away; the noise fading until all I could hear was blissful silence, the heat on my skin and the stench of my vomit the last things I could remember.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gentle breeze blowing over my skin felt so good, I stretched and moaned, feeling soft blankets around me and a mattress beneath me.

"Here, drink this."

My head was lifted and a cup placed against my lips, my mouth felt dry and I welcomed the liquid as the person holding the cup tilted it so I could drink.

It tasted disgusting and I sputtered as it hit the back of my throat.

"It's medicinal."

I wiped my mouth and looked up at the speaker.

James.

He smiled at me as he lowered himself next to me. I glanced around, I was no longer in the cells but in a bed.

"You gave us quite scare," he told me.

I lifted my arm and saw fresh clean bandages covering my wound.

"You cut me," I whispered, my throat felt raspy.

"Would you like some water now?"

I nodded.

"It was necessary," he said as he walked across the room. "I needed to invoke Edward. You see, beautiful witch, you have woken up my pet and after weeks and weeks of endless mind games and torture, only to get no closer to my goal, we find you. And Edward seems quite – taken with you."

He filled a cup from the pitcher and walked back over to me. Sitting down he handed me the drink.

I tried to push myself up but felt so weak, my arms couldn't hold me.

"Here, let me help you." He placed the cup down on the bedside cabinet and hooked his arms under mine, shifting me up the bed into a sitting position.

He handed me the drink and I gulped it down. Laughing, he took the cup and re-filled it for me.

"You've been unconscious for three days now, Isabella. Welcome back." He smiled but I ignored him, looking away.

Three days?

"I've had a surgeon take a look at your arm. He has cleaned the wound and re-dressed it. The liquid I gave you," he indicated the first cup I'd drunk from, "is medicine to help fight the infection."

I looked back at him from the rim of the cup I held. He smiled again.

He was so unfeeling and arrogant. He had deliberately hurt me and now acted as if my falling ill was nothing.

"I could've died," I challenged him.

"True," he agreed with me.

"You disgust me," I told him.

"That's a pity, Isabella, because like Edward, I find myself quite taken with you."

"Then why did you hurt me?"

"I have a reason for keeping Edward like he is, Isabella. I won't bore you with the details."

I didn't know what else to say so I looked down at the empty cup. My stomach rumbled and James laughed.

"I have food for you. Would you like to eat now?"

I hated that I was relying on him for anything. I recalled Edward and his desperate attempt to reach me. He had wanted to help and I had yearned for that aid.

He had implied he could help by sucking out the infection but I had heard the fear in his voice. To suck on my wound would mean drinking my blood.

Imagining what may have happened had he been able to get hold of me made me shudder with dread. I was almost relieved we hadn't had to find out and I wondered if Edward felt easier knowing he wouldn't be put to the test like that.

If being in this room with James meant Edward had peace of mind then I could live with that.

My stomach growled again and James took the cup from my hands and walked back over to the pitcher of water. When he returned he carried with him a plate filled with fruit and cheese, chunks of bread and some cold meats.

I was starving.

He watched me devour the first few mouthfuls. I was too hungry to care what I looked like; shovelling it in my mouth before I'd even swallowed the first bites.

It tasted so good. I thought back to Edward and his own hunger and the other prisoners, had they eaten?

James rested his hand on my ankle and I paused in my chewing to look at him. My legs were covered with blankets but I could feel the heat of his touch through their barrier.

"What do you want from me?" I dared to ask him.

He tilted his head to the side and smiled. "You know what I want, Isabella."

"I don't know for sure. First you want to kill me and then you want to bed me? Forgive me if I need that clarified."

He laughed, running his hand further up my covered shin.

"My, you are a feisty little pussy cat, aren't you?"

"I don't like you."

"Yes, I guessed that."

"Doesn't that matter to you? That you repulse me?"

"No."

I threw my half eaten apple back on the plate; I'd suddenly lost my appetite.

"Isabella, I am man of many means. I have status, security and respect in this town. I have had many women before you and no doubt I will have many women after too. But for now, I think you'd be a very welcome – distraction."

I wanted to ignore his disgusting words, so I tried to change the subject.

"What do you want with Edward?"

"I already told you I won't bore you with the details."

"I know, I just don't understand. Why is he chained? You keep him hungry yet you need him for something? How can he help you if he's too weak?"

James narrowed his eyes, then patting my leg he stood and walked over to the window.

I gave up on him answering me but then he spoke quietly from across the room, "Edward can help me in ways no other person can."

"How can he?"

"Even weak, Edward is stronger than half my army. I punish him with his thirst in the hope that one day his true animalistic nature will override all that is left human in him."

"I heard what you called him." My own voice was quiet now, like we were discussing a conspiracy. Neither of us wanted to say out loud what we were actually talking about.

James turned to me, "Then you know the power he possesses."

"No, I don't." I was being truthful. Edward was a vampire, but what power could he hold that James craved? Edward had spoken of a gift, a gift that people wanted to use and manipulate. Was he referring to James?

James walked back to the bed. I wanted him out of this room.

He sat on the mattress again and smiled as he edged closer, resting his hand above my knee. The intimate contact made me nervous but I was no fool, I knew he could snap his fingers and end my life whenever he wanted too. What was I willing to do in return for my freedom?

I had told him anything. But what would my life cost me in exchange?

I looked up at him and studied his features. Plain compared to Edward's.

His eyes were dark, but upon closer inspection I could see they were blue, like the midnight blue in the darkness of night.

I thought of Edward's, black and fathomless, and it was his I preferred, for each time he had looked at me I could see his soul.

James had no soul.

His eyes were empty.

I felt sleepy and tried to stifle a yawn but James noticed.

"Lie down, Isabella. You need to sleep."

_Not with you in the room_.

"Here let me help you." He slipped his arms underneath mine again and helped me lie back against the pillows. I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear.

"I have a proposition for you, Isabella."

I waited for him to continue.

"You remind me of someone I used to know, of someone I used to love."

"You loved?" I asked him, it sounded like I doubted he was capable.

"Yes," he chuckled and swept my hair back from my face. The intimate gesture made me shudder. I hated him.

"You're so beautiful, Isabella. Bewitching Isabella, sorceress and whore."

"I'm not a whore," I tried to argue back.

"You entice me with your charms and I can see the desire in you, so close to the surface. You want men, Isabella, and maybe no man has taken your gift as of yet, but I know deep inside you..." He placed his hand on my stomach, the night gown was thin and I tried to push him away. "That you want to be wanted. You want me to touch you....here...."

He cupped my breast and thumbed my nipple, the fabric of the gown hiding nothing.

I slapped him across his plain face, hard. The resounding clap of my palm connecting with his cheek echoed round the room. My hand stung but I resisted the urge to show him my pain and my fear.

"I don't want you," I told him.

He spun his face back round towards me. His cheek glowed red and his eyes were hard. I regretted my actions immediately; he could end it all for me right here and now.

"Yes, but you do want someone. I can smell you when you think of him,"

"Wh – what?"

"Your cunt, Isabella. It doesn't lie."

I started to cry.

"What do you want with me?" I screamed.

He knelt on the bed and ripped the blankets away from me, swinging one leg over and straddling me whilst his hands gripped my wrists. Pushing them above my head he lowered his face to mere inches from mine. My tears fell, unashamed now. He knew I was scared, what did it matter?

Bending closer he licked my cheek from my jaw to under my eye. I could smell his saliva on my face.

"You taste so good. I told you before I wanted to taste you, did you forget?"

I shook my head.

"May I ask for something from you?"

He raised his brows at my question, interested at what I may say.

"Proceed," he said.

"I ask that you treat the other prisoners a little more fairly."

"Fairly? Isabella they have broken the law and deserve to be punished."

"Captain, you are a very powerful man and I trust that you know the conditions in which they are kept are repulsive and have surely added to my ailment. If those cells were cleaner, I would not have caught this infection."

James considered my words silently. "You have a damn nerve requesting anything from me," his voice sounded strained. I knew he fought to control his anger.

His grip on my wrists tightened and I winced.

"Now, back to my proposition; there are two things I want from you. Look at me."

I looked back up at him, knowing my request had been dismissed. He was so close my nose brushed against his as I turned my head.

"Just so you're not mistaken, that wasn't one of the requests." He chuckled to himself. "First I want you in bed. I want to fuck you when I want, how I want, as many times as I want. You will stay in the cells until I send for you. You will come to my rooms and bathe and then you will be the dirty whore I know you are. You will scream _my_ name when I'm inside you and you will tell me you're wet for me and only me. Answer me!"

"Do I ha – have a choice?" I stuttered.

"Yes, of course you do. If you say yes, I will spare you're life and release you in one month time. You will walk free of this prison, all charges dropped."

"And if I say no?"

"Then you will burn."

I had no choice.

"You're answer?" He teased me. He knew what I would say.

I nodded, more tears falling, I was disgraced.

"The second request is I need your help with Edward."

He had my attention.

"As you know, I need Edward to help me and he has declined." James released my hands and standing he walked over to a dresser at the back of the room. Opening a drawer he removed something and walked back over to me.

"What can I do? He's a vampire, I'm just a woman. I have no powers despite what you believe."

"Yes, you are a woman. You are a woman who has aroused many men, including a dead one. I don't care how you get him to agree to my terms, fuck him too if that's what you want. I can arrange for you to be in his cell. The thought of sleeping metres away, unprotected from a ravenous vampire seems to excite you." He lowered his gaze to my crotch and bending his head so his nose touched my barely covered vagina, he inhaled deeply.

I wanted to die with the shame.

"Ahhh, you smell so sweet, Isabella. I could just eat you!"

He laughed at my scarlet face. Reaching for my hand he pulled it towards him and placed in my palm a dagger.

The handle was silver, ornate and embellished with pearls. It was the most stunning piece of weaponry I had ever seen.

I looked from the dagger to James. "I don't understand," I said.

"I don't care how you do it, Isabella, but you will grant me my second request. With whatever means necessary." He indicated my body and then the knife. "You will help me break Edward."

I was stunned. I wanted to plunge the knife into his eye ball and watch him writhe in agony.

"I'm waiting for your answer, Isabella. What's it to be? Hmm? Your life and your freedom in exchange for your body and my vampire?"

I was defeated. I nodded in agreement.

My life in exchange for my body and _my_ vampire.

But after this, I was sure I would never be free again. I felt my soul wither and die in that room.

"When - ?" I couldn't finish the question.

"Rest for now, sweet Isabella. You'll need your strength. Tomorrow you become mine."

Standing, he leaned over me, and grabbing my chin so he could hold my face still, he kissed me. His mouth was open and his tongue hit my teeth. I tried to hold mine shut but he squeezed my chin tighter and I had to open up to his prying lips. His tongue was warm and thick and I gagged on the excess saliva he left in my mouth.

"You will respond more like a slut when I have you in my bed tomorrow, Isabella. That is not a request!"

Patting my cheek, he turned and left.

I pulled the pillow from under my head and covering my face I sobbed.

No one, no one could help me. I was lying in his bed without the energy or choice to reject him and he'd touched me. It made me feel sick and I prayed to God to give me the strength to get through it.

I was resolved to be his bitch. To surrender my body and my will to his sadistic and selfish needs and I resigned myself to one small glimmer of hope.

Before my month was up, I would kill James, with my own bare hands.


	4. Ch4 The agony & the ecstasy

**A/N's**: Extreme Lemon warning! If you are of a sensitive nature or you are underage, you should not be reading this chapter. If you are underage and you do read then I don't want to know your age. (but still send me a review) lol

I'm posting this chapter earlier than usual because I'm at a wedding this weekend and I'd rather post early than late. We'll be back to the usual Saturday schedule next week.

Thank you to my Beta Acrosstheskyinstars. She is truly amazing, superfast and teaches me to be better. You should check out her fic "Forgive me, please" It really is beautiful with an extreme Angsty Edward.

Sending all my love to Malmo722, into scrapes and inside the disarray, I love having picture of day with you guys over at Twilighted.

* * *

Ch4 The agony and the ecstasy

**BPOV**

The medicine James had given me helped me to sleep. I awoke the next morning to a slight tapping sound from the door.

"Come in," I beckoned.

The door opened and the guard named Hale walked in followed by a tall, blonde haired man I had never seen before.

"Isabella." The blonde placed a large black leather bag down on the end of the bed. "May I come in?"

I nodded, slightly bemused by his manners.

"I'm Carlisle, the Kings physician. I dressed your arm whilst you were ill. Is it to your satisfaction?"

I lifted my arm and looked briefly at the clean bandages, then back at Carlisle and nodded again. I hid my hands back under the blankets, my nails and wrists were still grimy and I longed for a bath. I felt awful for being in the clean sheets, my legs and feet no doubt as filthy as the rest of me.

"Hale, you may wait outside." Carlisle instructed the guard who turned and closed the door behind himself.

Carlisle turned back to me but didn't speak. His smile from earlier had vanished, his brows were now creased. Stepping over to the bed he pulled my arm from beneath the blankets and proceeded to remove the bandage.

I watched him, unsure if I should speak. I opted for a simple show of gratitude.

"Thank you," I said softly as he gently cleaned the wound and dried it with a soft white piece of fabric. The stark brightness now tinted pink with the dye of my blood.

"How are you feeling, Isabella?" Carlisle asked me.

"I'm ok," I replied. He raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, only a little ok, I'm also scared, lonely, in pain and terribly dirty."

Carlisle smiled and finished with his new bandage, he sat on the edge of my bed. "Isabella, what has James asked of you?"

I wasn't sure I should be honest so I lowered my gaze. I had no idea the strength of his loyalty to James.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Isabella. I'm not your enemy. I have a daughter, Mary Alice, she is about your age and when I first saw you in here, hurt and alone – well, it ached." Carlisle pressed his hand to his chest. "I wondered about your family. If you were my daughter and I knew that you were here with him..."

Carlisle stopped talking and busied himself with putting away his medical supplies.

I placed my dirty hand on his arm, ashamed of my physical appearance but touched by his openness.

"Thank you for your concern, Carlisle. I'm sorry if I'm suspicious."

He smiled at me and patted my grubby hand.

"You need a bath young lady."

I nodded and smiled in agreement. A bath sounded divine.

"I'll send for Mary Alice, she will assist you whilst you are in these rooms. Ask her for _anything_, she will be happy to oblige."

As he stood and lifted his bag from the bottom of my bed, Carlisle leant forward and kissed me softly on the forehead. His hand cupped my cheek and then he turned and left the room.

I felt a tear fall down my face and I suddenly ached for my father. To be with him meant I was safe, away from this nightmare and no longer alone. My father would take care of me and never let any harm befall me. He was the only man I had ever been truly able to rely on and I missed him dearly.

Another knock at the door announced Mary Alice's arrival. She didn't wait for me to speak, just opened the door, and lifting her eyes momentarily to Hale's, she pressed the door quietly closed.

"Hello. I'm Mary Alice. My father said you needed to bathe."

"Yes," I answered her. I watched her walk through another closed door and realised it had hidden from my view a washroom. Set in the middle of the room was a large bathtub. Beneath the window was a dresser with a jug and bowl, fresh towels and bottles of bath salts. Across the room was a fireplace, already lit and heating a huge cauldron of water.

Mary Alice began ladling steaming water from the cauldron to the tub.

I lifted the blankets and swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat watching her.

She eventually came back into the bedroom and stood waiting at the door for my next instruction.

"Mary Alice?" I addressed her.

"Yes."

"Could you – would you just sit and talk with me for a while?"

A small smile lit her face, and uncrossing her hands from in front of her body, she walked over to me and lifted herself up onto the bed, dangling her feet over the side, just like I was doing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"In this room or as a prisoner?" I joked.

She laughed with me. "Well, both."

"I'm a prisoner of his Majesty the King because I was accused of the crimes of witchcraft. I'm here in this room because James has chosen me as his next conquest."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Disgusted," I whispered. "He disgusts me. But I really have no choice."

"You always have a choice," she stated. It annoyed me.

"No Mary Alice, you really don't understand. I can choose to lie with him or I can choose to die."

"Hmm, it's not a great selection, but still a choice."

"You think I should choose to die?"

"I didn't say that."

"It was implied."

"I can help you."

I recalled Carlisle's words before he'd left the room.

_Ask her for anything, she will be happy to oblige._

"How can you help me?" I hoped it was with escape.

Mary Alice reached inside her pocket and withdrew a small bound package. It smelt of herbs and looked suspiciously like items from a forest floor.

"What is that?" I asked, curious as to how this could help.

"I'll ask you again; do you want to lie with James?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No."

"Is there another whom you would prefer?"

I blushed but answered her, "Yes."

She placed her hand over mine and said earnestly, "I understand your desire's Isabella, there is a man who has captured my heart, but he doesn't even know I exist." She glanced towards the door, making it clear the guard on the other side was the object of her affections.

Looking back at me, she placed the package in my other hand. "Put a small pinch of this in your drink before James takes you, it will – relieve the suffering. Think of the other, the gentleman you prefer and this will help."

I lifted the package to my nose and sniffed. It didn't smell unpleasant but I wasn't certain I wanted to ingest some of it.

"Do not show anyone this gift, Isabella. Keep it close but keep it safe. Tell no one."

I nodded.

"Now." Mary Alice leapt from the bed landing softly in front of me. "Time for your bath."

"But my clean bandages." I lifted my arm to show her.

"When you're done, I will re-dress it for you."

I smiled and walked with her into the washroom.

Inside, the bathtub was filled with steaming hot water and bubbles. The room smelled decadently of roses and I was reminded at how dirty I really was.

Before she left me alone, Mary Alice offered me one last piece of advice.

"Before you lie with James, prepare yourself."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"With your own hand, Isabella, you will be wet and it will hurt less."

I didn't want to ask her how she knew this.

"Bathe then change your clothes." She indicated to a pile of clothes folded neatly on a chair in the corner. I watched her leave the room and felt grateful for meeting her. James had been cruel and heartless, arrogant and frightening; to find kindness within Carlisle and Mary Alice made me believe in basic human goodness again.

I stripped off my grimy clothes and slipped beneath the hot water. It was divine. Holding my breath I sunk below the surface and ran my hands over my hair till it felt cleaner. Breaking the surface of the water again, I brushed the bubbles off my face and lay back, delighting in the heat of the water and the smell of the soap on my skin.

My mind wandered back to Edward again and I suddenly wished I could share this bath with him. To wipe away his grime and let his cold skin warm with the heat of the water. He was elegant and graceful and didn't deserve to be sat in that prison. But even when covered in the filthy mask he had created in order to resist me he had sat with a poise resembling a King.

I knew nothing about Edward and the person he was before, but I could see he was proud and strong and decent.

I recalled Mary Alice's words of advice.

_Think of the other, the gentleman you prefer and this will help._

Running my hands over my arms and across my neck, I closed my eyes and imagined it was Edward's hands touching me. I felt heat rise up my body and I wondered at his power over me. I could count the days I had known him on one hand, yet my senses were stirred and I was drawn closer; into his supernatural word without any care or thought about what danger he posed to me.

For a second, I realised I didn't care what or who he was. I just knew I wanted to help him and to ease his pain.

The energy I felt between us was awe inspiring and I'd never felt that pull with anyone before him. I had no idea what I could do to help him but I was certain I may probably die trying. I needed more time and only James could grant me that reprieve. Edward had said I should do anything to save myself, but in saving me I could possibly try to save him too.

I would not help James break him. I made that my solemn vow.

Swishing my hands across the surface of the water I gathered up the bubbles and lifted them to my face to inhale. The smell was lovely.

I rubbed the lather over my arms and up my shoulders, and lying back against the tub I lifted my leg and ran my hands over that too. I thought of Edward's black eyes and I wondered what it would be like to see happiness or even love shining in those eyes rather than despair.

In my mind's eye he smiled back at me and the blackness swirled with desire. In reality that desire would be for my blood but I pretended it was for the woman in me; that he yearned to run his hands over my skin and taste me with his lips not his teeth.

I felt my own desire take over and let my hands wander down my chest to cup my own breasts. They felt soft and the nipples puckered under my touch; I taunted them with a flick of my thumbs and moaned quietly at the pull of lust growing inside.

_Before you lie with James, prepare yourself, with your own hand, Isabella._

Leaving one hand on my breast, I lowered the other hand down my stomach, over my thigh and back up again to my hip. I dared to move it over my pelvis, and opening my legs slightly I slid my finger down and felt the moistness of my desire, warm and thick and untouched by the bath water.

I had never been touched like this by anyone and never by myself, but without thought, my hands knew what my body craved and my imagination conjured up the idol that had ignited these feelings within me.

Edward.

I hooked my leg over the rim of the tub and opened myself up to more sensations. I ached and moved my hand over the area that puckered for more. It felt like a small bud, and was hard and sensitive. Changing my strokes from rough to light, the sensitivity slowly turned to pure pleasure. I lifted my hips and moved against the motion of my hand and it felt so good. The bath water slapped against the side of the tub with each thrust of my pelvis.

But soon it wasn't enough, I needed even more.

I didn't really know what happened between a man and woman, but I had seen and heard enough to know that when he lay atop her, their desires usually built to the crescendo my body now screamed for.

I pictured Edward, naked and smooth and laying above me. His weight would be supported by one elbow as he caressed my face and breasts with his other hand. I could almost imagine his legs pressing against mine. His thighs would be strong and thick and would push himself between me; using my finger I pretended it was his manhood pushing into me. It wasn't enough pressure for me so I pushed in a second finger and groaned with the relief.

This was almost what I had needed and it felt so good.

Edward's face pressed against my neck, and kissing down my body lightly until his mouth found my nipple, he would lick it and take it in his mouth. I blushed at the brazen thoughts I was losing myself in.

_I can smell you._

I recalled his words from last night and in my mind his tone changed to one of pure pleasure instead of pure torture. The reference would be to my womanly scent and not for the lure of my blood.

He would rock against me, pushing into me deeper; I increased my pressure to match those of Edward's imaginary movements.

I opened my legs wider wanting more, but the position pushed my face closer to the water's surface and splashed me. I wiped at the water over my face and felt frustrated that my pleasure couldn't be sated whilst on my back in the tub, so I turned onto all fours and positioned myself so that my back and bottom were out of the water. I rested my face against the cold side of the tub, my nipples lightly brushing the surface, it only added to my pleasure.

Holding myself up with one hand, the other found my tender spot again. I pushed my fingers inside and this time the Edward of my mind was behind me, his thighs pressed against the back of mine. His hips pushed on my bottom and his hands on my waist guiding me; pushing me away and then bringing me back towards him.

I was sliding along the length of him and I imagined that it felt so hard and wide and he went in, oh so deep.

Ignoring the cool air tickling my exposed skin, I pushed on and on. I wanted to burst, it wouldn't come and it frustrated me.

The crescendo was building and Edward's own desire was making his fingers grip at my hips. The thought of his face creased with the pain of his pleasure; his brows furrowed and his lips pursed was my undoing. I felt shudder after shudder roll over me as I moaned. The affect shocked me as I felt weak yet so alive with the simple pleasures of my orgasm.

It was my first and it was wonderful. I believed it was just as good for my imaginary Edward as it was for me.

I rested my head against the cool metal of the tub and waited to catch my breath. It was so overwhelming; to feel desire and to give in to it and I suddenly felt a tremendous need to get back to Edward and to hold him.

I'd never felt such intense longing and believed that if given the chance, the reality would surpass the imaginary. But still, I couldn't help feeling slightly embarrassed by my passion.

A few minutes passed and I started to feel cold, and lifting myself from the tub, I pulled on a robe hanging on the back of the door and walked back out into the other room.

James was waiting for me on the bed; a smirk lifted the corners of his mouth. He lay back against the pillows, resting on one side, with his knee bent.

I looked at him in shock and then noticed the washroom door had never been closed. He had witnessed everything. I felt heat fill my face and I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

"Did you enjoy your – bath?" He teased.

I nodded unable to speak, I felt such shame.

James sat up and walked over to me. He pulled at my robe but I clung to it, desperate to retain some small amount of dignity.

"Drop the robe, Isabella. I won't tell you again."

I let my hands fall to my sides. James pushed his inside, up over my shoulders and the robe fell to the floor.

I stood before him naked.

Lowering his face to my collarbone, he inhaled. "You smell so good, are you ready for me?"

I didn't reply.

"Let's see shall we?"

He trailed one hand down the middle of my chest, over my stomach and through my pubic hair. His finger dipped lower and gently, he inserted one inside me.

I felt my stomach knot. It was not with fear as I had always suspected my reaction to him would be. My body betrayed me by remembering the pleasure I had experienced moments earlier. I was still wet and James moved his finger, pushing it all around the outer lips. He cupped me and I could feel his thumb on my clit, his finger inside me and another pressing below my bottom.

It felt sensitive and I shivered.

He rested his forehead against mine. "Ahhh, Isabella. You feel so fucking wet. Is that for me? Do you lie when you say you don't want me?"

He lifted his head away from mine and waited for me to answer.

I shook my head. It wasn't for him.

"Hmm, then why do you react when I do this?" He pushed his finger further in and with the other hand he lightly brushed his palm against my nipple. I felt it stiffen under his touch, and closing my eyes I conjured up Edward, my saving grace. If I was to feel this pleasure I didn't want to be looking at James's face. My hands gripped at his arms, I didn't want it to feel this good but his touch was so sure. He knew what he was doing and I felt my legs turn to jelly.

"Get on the bed!"

I opened my eyes, broken from my reverie and glanced towards the bathroom. I had left Mary Alice's potion in my dirty clothes, I had no chance of retrieving it now.

"Why do you insist on making me repeat everything?" He demanded. I turned and walked over to the bed.

"Now, lie back and open your legs."

I did as he told me.

James started to undress.

"Look at me."

I opened my eyes and turned to face him, I watched his face rather than his body, but as he stepped out of his trousers his erection sprung free of their confines and I couldn't help but look. It stood hard and proud and reached just under his belly button. The sheer size of him frightened me, he couldn't possibly fit and I squeezed my eyes shut again.

I felt him settle between my legs and without hesitation he pushed and slid himself into me.

The pain of his entry made me scream and automatically I grabbed at his back, my fingernails digging into his skin.

"Fuck yeah," he hissed as I scraped my nails down his sides.

James started to rock and the pain did not ease. It throbbed and I suddenly wanted to hurt him too.

I tried to think of Edward, but the pain robbed me of any other thought.

I tried to think of a way to get to the potion but the weight of his body pressing me into the mattress stole away any ideas I could muster.

He panted and his breath felt hot against my shoulder.

"Kiss me," he grunted, his tongue finding my mouth and I gagged, not used to the taste.

"Kiss. Me!" He demanded and I tried to summon up any ounce of enthusiasm for his vigorous onslaught. He lifted himself away from me, his hips bones pressing into mine and pounded faster and faster. I shifted my bottom to try to ease the combined pain of his cock inside me and his hips on top of mine but as I moved the pain abated and I moaned involuntarily as a new sensation began.

He grunted into my mouth as his hand found my breast and squeezing it hard he sighed and thrust into me deeper. The piercing pain returned stealing away any other feeling and I suddenly wanted this to be over.

With one final push he then pulled himself free and gripping his wet cock in one hand he released his seed all over my stomach and breasts.

I lay there panting and turned my head away from the sight of his sexual discharge.

James lay down with one hand thrown over his head. I could feel the hairs on his legs prickling my skin and I wanted to push him off and away from me.

Shaking, I stood and walked back towards the washroom, I closed the door behind me and went over to the still full tub. Lifting the cloth I had used to sponge the grim from my body, I rinsed it and wiped any trace of James from my body.

I turned toward the commode and vomited.

"Isabella, be ready in twenty minutes. I'm not done with you yet." I heard him leave and finally I was able to succumb to my shock.

He had taken my virginity and soiled my dignity and I had started to enjoy it. My nightmare had only just begun.

Xxxxxxx

I heard the door to the bedroom open and knew that James had returned. I was still sat on the washroom floor.

Frantically, I searched through my clothes for the potion and finding it I opened the package carefully. There was water in the washroom, hot and in the cauldron above the fire. I wasn't sure if this is what Mary Alice had referred to when she had told me to add it to my drink, but I quickly filled a cup, added a pinch and gulped it down as fast as I could. I hadn't given it time to dissolve and could feel the grit and bark as I swallowed.

I needed whatever she had given me to get me through this night.

"Isabella." James called me and still shaking, I opened the door and went through.

He was stood in front of the window and on the bed lay a beautiful blonde girl. She was naked except for an ankle bracelet that looked like it was woven from brightly coloured fabric.

She lay with her legs spread wide and her hands beside her on the bed. Her head was turned towards me and she had the most vivid violet blue eyes I had ever seen.

She lifted one hand and beckoned me over.

I looked cautiously over at James but he continued to stare out of the window.

"Come here." She spoke softly and I walked over to the bed. "James likes to watch," she explained. I stood and looked at her, unsure of what she implied. I didn't know what they wanted me to do.

She spread her legs further apart and using her fingers she opened her lips and I could see how wet she was already. Her other hand pulled at her nipple and looking me in the eye, she groaned.

"Lick me," she begged.

I stood and stared at her. I had never had this act performed on myself never mind to do it to another, I had no idea where to start nor could I find the strength to move towards her.

As I watched, I noticed her hands omit a gentle light. It pulsed after her movements, leaving behind a trail of rainbows. It was so pretty, and feeling light headed I sat down on the bed and stared at her fingers, slowly moving in and out of herself. She lifted her hips a little and moved in time with her hands.

Moaning she asked me, "Have you ever touched yourself like this, Isabella?"

I nodded and felt my own warmth spread with the sight of her pleasures.

"Do you want to taste me?" She murmured and I was surprised to find that I did.

I climbed onto the bed, between her legs and lowered my face to her pussy. I could smell her, musty and warm. It wasn't unpleasant and tentatively, I stuck out my tongue and tasted her.

"Argh," she sighed, her hands gripping the back of my head. Pushing her hips up she moved against my mouth, grinding her-self into me and without thought, I cupped her bottom, helping her lift off the bed. I closed my eyes and marvelled at the bright lights dancing across the backs of my eyelids. I could feel her juices flowing over my tongue and my nose becoming wet as she thrust at my mouth.

I wanted the same pleasure. I could feel it building in her as her movements became faster. One hand released my head and she pulled at her nipple again.

Suddenly, I could feel hands on my hips and from behind me James lifted me to my knees and pushing at my legs he opened them, then with one hand on his cock he searched for my entrance. He tried to enter me but his cock slipped away briefly before he gripped it in his hand and then massaged himself against my vaginal lips. I immediately thought of Edward and pictured in my head his black eyes and full, soft lips. I opened my eyes and replaced my tongue on the girl's clit with my fingers. She didn't seem to care as she continued to writhe beneath me. I looked behind me and instead of seeing James I saw Edward settling between my thighs. It was Edward's cock that was pressing at my entrance. I was wet and ready and when his tip was slick with my juices, he slipped inside.

With his lips slightly parted he smiled at me and then he looked down to where our bodies met. He felt so deep and hard and I gasped with the sheer force of it. There was no pain this time, only pleasure.

He looked back up from watching himself slide in and out of my wet mound and straight into my eyes. My breath caught and I whispered his name.

_Edward_

He felt so good and I pushed back against him, wanting to match his motion, to feel my release.

I looked at the girl and lowering my face again I sucked at her clit and licked at her lips and moaned as Edward gripped my hips and ground himself deeper into me from behind.

All three of us sighed and moaned and the sounds permitting the air were just as much an aphrodisiac as the actions themselves.

I felt the pressure in me building and Edward pounding faster and faster; I could hear him slapping against me. I raised my head and howled, letting the shudders take over me. It felt so good.

The girl beneath me called out my name as she lay quivering on the bed; her hands gripping her breasts and her own eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Edward started to thrust harder then he shouted, pulled himself out of me and before I could focus, the girl turned so she was able to take him into her mouth. She cupped his tight balls and sucked his cock until he grunted and gripping her head he came into her mouth.

"You fucking bitch, you fucking dirty whore," he mumbled as he pushed himself slowly in and out of her lips.

I looked up at him and realised it wasn't Edward at all but it was James, my worst nightmare.

What had Mary Alice given me? What poison was this?

I had felt passion and desire and had allowed this strange girl and this evil man to seduce me and I had enjoyed it all.

_Place a small pinch of this in your drink before James takes you, it will – relieve the suffering._

It certainly had!

I felt movement beside me. "Rosalie, go clean your-self up."

I turned to watch the girl called Rosalie walked into the washroom and then turning onto my side I curled up into a ball and prayed James would disappear too; I was so ashamed of my actions.

"I said you were a whore," he muttered as he lay behind me. His hand caressed my hip and I wanted desperately to flick it off.

The potion was starting to fade and I worried I wouldn't be able to take anymore before he wanted me again.

"I will let you rest now. I'll have some food brought up. You will eat, change your bandage then go back to the cells. I am away tomorrow but will need you on my return. Be ready for me, Isabella." I felt him move away from me, the air against my back now cool.

They both left the bedroom and I reached down and pulled the blankets around me.

Xxxxxx

Hale walked in front of me, leading me back to the cells and back to Edward.

He didn't speak to me and I thought of Mary Alice and her attraction to this silent guard.

As I stepped into the foyer and faced the four cells, I noticed that all except Edward's and Michaels' were empty.

"Where are the other prisoners?" I asked Hale.

"Captain had them moved for food and change of clothes. Their cells will be cleaned and they will come back in a few days."

I looked over at Edward's cell and just like the first day I'd seen him, he sat with his back against the wall and his hands above his head, chained and bound. Except today he was clean, his beautiful face free of dirt, blood and faeces. His tattered clothes replaced with fresh new linens.

But his expression still looked pained and he refused to meet my gaze.

Hale walked to Edward's cell and unlocking the door he motioned me inside.

"This cell?" I asked, remembering James's taunts about locking me in with Edward.

"Yours is to be cleaned," he answered.

Hale closed and locked the cell door behind me then left us alone. I walked over to the far wall and sat on the floor, my knees raised and my chin resting on my hands. Eventually he lifted his head and looked at me. His stare was as black as night and I shuddered at the multitude of feelings he invoked in me.

"You did what you had to," he whispered.

I started to cry.

Lifting his wrists free of the chains he moved over to my side and placing his hand under my chin, he raised my face to his.

"You did what you had to," he said again. There was no accusation in his voice, only understanding and I hated myself.

Lifting one finger to my face, he caught a tear and lifted it to his lips. I watched in awe as his tongue flicked out and he caught the tiny bead on its tip. Looking at his eyes I watched as they grew blacker as he tasted the salt of my tears.

"_I_ want to taste you, Bella. All of you."

I pressed my hand against his cheek. "You can have me, if that's what you wish."

He closed his eyes and slowly moved his face closer to mine, "You don't know what you're saying to me," he murmured. "You couldn't possibly know."

His lips parted slightly and puckered and I was instantly drawn to them with my own. It felt like an eternity but eventually he reached me and pressed his lips on mine. He breathed slightly into my mouth and he tasted wonderful.

His tongue flicked out and lightly moved over my lips and I moaned because I couldn't help but react to him.

This is what a kiss should feel like.

I wanted to forget my body's betrayal with James and how I had reacted to his touch. He disgusted me but I had enjoyed him. Right now though, I only wanted to feel Edward. No matter that he was a vampire, he was good and kind and he cared for me. To feel his skin next to mine made me feel safe again and I wanted to cling to him for dear life.

Just as I was about to twine my arms around his neck and hold him close to me, Edward pulled back.

"To erase any last trace of him," he sighed. Rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip, he kissed the tip of my nose and pulled me into his arms to hold me.

His chest was empty and hard and cold but there was no place on this earth that I'd rather be.

* * *

Ok, I'm actually a little scared to ask for reviews, but deep inside, I'd love to hear what you think.

I'd like to take a minute to request your help with the Indie TwiFic awards. My first Fic "Enigma" was nominated for 8 categories!!! How amazing is that?

Category:  
Best Alternate Universe Human Complete  
Best Characterizations (non Edward/Bella) Complete  
Best Original Character Complete  
Best Undiscovered Erotica Complete  
Best Use of Comedy Complete  
Best Use of Music as Inspiration Complete  
Most Original Story Line Complete  
Most Romantic Moment Complete

Voting has already begun and closes on the 12th July, so please go and vote for "Enigma". I beg you from the bottom of my heart. I've posted the link on my profile.

And end super long AN's!!!

Love ya xx


	5. Ch5 Betrayed

**A/N: **The song to listen to whilst reading this chapter is The Script "I'm your's" I had it on a loop when writing and there are just certain lyrics in it that scream "Edward" to me.

"I may not have the softest touch, but I'm your's" ..... need I say anymore to convince you?

Thank you to everyone who voted for Enigma in the Indie TwiFic Awards. I have no idea if I'm through to the next round yet but did receive lots of pm's full of support. I want you all to know how much I appreciate that you took the time to read, review and then go and vote for my fic. It warms my heart!

I'd like to mention my Beta Acrosstheskyinstars who, as usual, did an amazing job with my illegal use of the comma and my usual run on sentences. Please go and check out her fic "Forgive me, please" it really is awesome and beautifully written.

I'm sending all my love to you, Tanya and my other Bff's Malmo722, inside the disarray and into scrapes.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ch 5 Betrayed

I opened my eyes to find Edward was no longer holding me but across the cell, his knees raised and head bowed.

The air was cold but I didn't move. I wanted to watch him a little longer so I remained still, half covered by the thin blanket the guards had provided.

His breathing was uneven, and as I studied him I noticed his hands were shaking.

"Did you sleep well?" His voice startled me, I had tried to remain still and yet he knew I was awake.

"Better than I expected," I admitted. "How did you know I was awake?"

Edward raised his head slightly and peered at me through the fringe of hair falling over his forehead.

"Your heartbeat, it picked up rhythm and your breathing changed too."

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

Edward raised a shaky hand and dragged it through his hair. His head followed the motion of his hand and came to rest against the bars of the cell.

I pulled myself up to match his pose and grimaced as I felt tender in certain areas. I slowly eased my back against the bars with my knees raised in front of me. My hair fell around my face, and lifting my hands I realised it had come loose from the pins and was just a tattered mess atop my head. I searched through the knots and pulled free any pins I could still find, letting my hair fall around my shoulders. I ran my fingers through the mess, trying to tame it without much success.

"Did you sleep?" I asked him as I gathered up the mass of knotted curls and tried to tidy it without the use of a mirror.

Edward laughed lightly. "No."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." I felt guilty, blaming my scent for his restless night.

"It's not that," he interrupted me. "I didn't sleep because I don't."

"Not ever?"

He shook his head, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he tilted his face to look over at me. He took my breath away. Every-time he smiled it was like a vice gripping my chest. He had no idea how amazing he looked and I felt an almost irresistible urge to crawl across the cell towards him and kiss him like he'd kissed me the night before.

His smile faltered and turning his face away from me he closed his eyes and gripped his hands together.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He exhaled loudly, the noise almost like a laugh; his smile hesitated and his brows started to furrow. He looked agonised.

"I don't know how much longer I can resist," he confessed, his voice barely audible from across the room.

"I'm so sorry."

We sat in silence for a moment, I was too scared to move as I watched him struggle with his inner demons; his baser instincts.

"Is it very difficult?" I asked him quietly.

"More so than before," he confessed.

"What's changed?" I wondered if it was because I was clean, no longer masking my scent with the musky odour of sweat and unlaundered clothing.

"Bella, I haven't – eaten – in weeks. Imagine if they starved you and then placed a three course meal in front of you –"

"They starved you? What about the – rats?" I hated to ask him about his food. It was demeaning what they offered him and it broke my heart to see him reduced to this.

Edward nodded. "Not even rats."

"Since I was taken away, 3 days ago?"

He nodded again. "It's been longer than that for me, since before you came."

I felt confusion and then anger build inside me. I had lain in clean sheets and a magnificent bed, eaten plenty and sated my thirst with ice cold water and all the while Edward had been locked in this pit of a cell with nought but the memory of what it felt like to satisfy his hunger.

"Why would they do that? I thought they needed your help? How can you help them if you're weak from hunger?"

Edward's hands gripping his hair stopped my onslaught of questions.

Of course!

My scent appealed to him. Both James and Edward had admitted that, more so than any other human who had been brought here and tortured in a bid to tempt him. I was separated from him and in that time Edward had not been offered any sustenance. James had hoped he would react to my presence like a starved animal.

"He wants you to feed off me?" I sounded incredulous. That man would stop at nothing.

Edward laughed again but his voice sounded unsteady, and in the blink of an eye he flew across the room at me, his hands either side of my head as his body pressed me flat against the wall.

"It burns," he hissed as he lowered his face to within an inch of mine.

I stared at him, wide eyed but not terrified. This was Edward's animalistic side, the instinct to feed was driving him beyond my recognition, but as I watched him, shaking and struggling to contain his urge, I felt nothing but desire for him. With my own hands shaking I lifted them up to untie the binds of my bodice.

Edward's black eyes dropped to watch the motion of my fingers as they pulled apart the confines of my dress. His lips parted and I felt his breath – cool and fragrant – billow against my skin.

My nipples puckered and I pushed the bodice away from my shoulders. It came to rest on the curve, not quite falling away as I had wanted it too.

He dragged his eyes back up to mine. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat.

"Take from me what you will," I whispered unblinking and sure.

"You have no idea what you offer me," he groaned as he leant in a little closer. I could feel the wall at my back, but instead of cowering into it I pressed myself closer to him. His chest was solid and unmoving. His body was perfectly aligned with mine.

"I know that you want this." I turned my head slightly and exposed my pulse to his burning gaze. It throbbed in the base of my neck, quickening with the anticipation of his touch; I craved it.

"Yes, I want you," he said softly. Bowing his head he kissed my pulse point, letting it beat erratically against his lips. I felt goose bumps envelope me from head to foot, I had no idea if he would bite. I knew I didn't care if he did.

His lips were soft and he pressed them tenderly atop the beating muscle beneath my skin, his body leaned in closer but his hands remained beside my head. The only part of him that moved was his mouth.

I felt his lips part slightly and his tongue flick out to taste me. My legs turned weak and I involuntarily reached up and clung to his arms. I could feel him shaking.

"Edward –" I wanted to ask him to drink from me, to take what he needed to quench his thirst, but I was unable to speak because I also wanted him to take me as a man takes a woman. I didn't know which I desired most.

"When you came back last night, I knew everything that he did to you. I knew how you smelt to him, how you tasted...."

As Edward talked I turned my head back round to face him, he lifted his own from my neck and hovered in front of me, his nose lightly brushing the tip of mine. I was mesmerised by his stare and even as a small tremor of excitement and fear crept inside of me, I couldn't move. His eyes were intense and wide, his mouth parted as he seemed to devour me with just his gaze.

My pulse skipped a beat as he raised his hand and brushed his knuckles across my cheek. His eyes narrowed as he caught the unsteady rhythm of my heart.

"Are you afraid of me, Bella?" He asked, his frown marring his perfect features. I longed to reach up and brush away the lines and make him smile at me again. "Please don't fear me."

I shook my head. I wasn't afraid of Edward. I was afraid of how I felt for him. He was all consuming.

"H –how did you – know?" I stuttered, captivated by his words.

Edward tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "I can see you."

I gasped. I didn't have a clue what he meant or how it was possible he could see my actions from the previous night. I didn't want him to see it.

I felt heat infuse my face as my own mind was invaded with images of my body atop Rosalie's and my lips on her most intimate parts, the feel of James behind me, filling me. I didn't want Edward to see this too.

"I knew how your skin felt under his touch." Edward lifted both his hands and held them out in front of him, his palms raised up as he looked at them in wonder; as if they memory of my skin was ingrained in their sense.

"How?" I asked him again. "Were you spying on me?"

"I can free myself from the chains, Bella, but not from the cells. I wasn't spying on you."

"Then how?"

"I can see James's thoughts. He came in here to speak to me before you were brought back down. James knows I can see his mind and he took great pleasure in recalling every memory of last night so I could share it too."

I broke his stare and buried my face in my hands.

"Don't think of me like that, oh please don't see me like that," I begged him, ashamed of my brazen urges. I didn't want him to see me so uninhibited under the spell of another man's touch.

Leaning closer towards me Edward rested one palm beside my head again and lifted my chin with his other hand.

"Bella," he murmured, "look at me."

I peeked through my fingers but kept my hands over my cheeks. They burned with the heat of my blush.

His eyes were hooded like he had drunk too much wine. "James was quite vivid with his memory recall, Bella. And now, it's all I can see. All I can think about. The sight of you, naked and willing – oh Bella, it drives me insane, even more than the scent of your blood."

I said nothing, just stared at him.

"Out of everything he showed me, Bella, do you know what sticks out the clearest in my mind?"

I shook my head. Edward trailed his finger down my chin, over my neck and across my collarbone. His eyes followed his finger and my eyes watched his. My breathing was deeper, and as I exhaled and my breath swept over his face, he closed his eyes and shuddered.

It took all my strength not to rip at his clothes and beg him to wipe clear the memory of James and replace it with himself.

"It's not the image of your naked body, or the things you did to that woman. No," he shook his head, "nor is it the intense desire he felt for you when he pushed his way inside. All of that consumes me Bella, but the clearest image, the one _I_ cling to, is the moment you said _my_ name."

"Edward, I –"

"Yes," he murmured, bending his head and licking my neck, "just like that."

I closed my eyes and my head fell back against the wall.

"I want to do all of that to you. I want to feel myself deep inside you and I want to look into your eyes when you call my name."

I nodded as if he was requesting this of me. I would agree to anything with this man.

Edward moved his head away from my neck and took a step backwards.

I blinked as cold air hit me where his breath had just caressed.

"I want you too," I said softly, desperate to feel him touch me again.

He stepped further away from me until his back was against the cell wall; his hands groped around until he found the chains and slipped his hands inside.

"Edward." I stepped towards him. "I meant it when I offered myself to you. I want to help you –"

"Help me?" He shook his head and turned his back from me. His shoulders hunched. It seemed as though he wanted to be as far away from me as possible. It broke my heart. I wanted him close to me as he had been just moments before.

"Help me," he muttered again. "Bella if I taste you it won't help me. It will condemn me."

"How? It's what you do, it's who you are."

Edward wrenched his hands free of the chains and I watched, suddenly terrified as he appeared to glide across the floor towards me. I instantly regretted my words.

"Its. Who. I. Am?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"It's who I am."

"Edward."

"Argh, why is it when you say my name I want to fuck you? You offer me your blood and I just want to fuck you. I am tying myself in knots when I'm around you and all I want to do is Fuck. You."

I watched him as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his hands gripping his hair.

"You have no idea who I am. What I go through."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't know what – I – Edward, please," I stuttered, desperate to find the words to explain what I had meant.

"You are more than just a meal to me, Bella, so much more." His shoulders shook but no tears escaped. I felt so wretched.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I know how difficult it is for you, I've seen you struggle. You've even told me and yet I act so selfishly. I just want to help you. What can I do? Tell me what I can do." He stood and walked over to me and lifting my face he bent and kissed away my tears.

"What can I do?" I sobbed.

Edward shook his head. "There isn't anything you can do, Bella. It's not something you can help. Your blood is a part of you, I don't know why it's so much more potent to me than any other but I meant what I said." He swallowed. "You're so much more to me."

"Tell me your story," I suddenly asked, wanting to distract him.

"My story?"

I nodded. "Yes, your story. You're right, I know nothing about you. Who you are, who you were. Tell me. I want to know you."

"My story," Edward mumbled. I sat and waited for him to begin but he remained still. Breathing hard, his hands gripped in front of him. I wanted to push him but chose to be patient.

Eventually he started to talk, his voice quiet but still melodic to my ears.

"My mother's name was Elizabeth," he began, "As was my sister's. She was 4 years my junior and such a cute little thing. I adored her. My father had died when I was just 10 years old and it fell upon my shoulders to provide for my family." I sat down on the floor and watched him pace.

"Mother took in laundry and sewing and I mostly worked the land with the local farmers. I took some of the knowledge I earned away with me and built my own vegetable garden at our little cottage. It took some time but we soon had an abundance of potatoes and beans. When I was 13 a rich gentleman on horseback passed by our home and stopped to ask my mother for some water."

Edward stopped pacing and sat down across the cells opposite me.

"He was not like any other gentleman I had ever seen. He was polite even to us; as we were below his social standing in the community this was quite unusual. My mother, albeit poor, was also a proud woman and she asked both Elizabeth and I to entertain our guest with a song. I think he was touched by our close family unit because he said he wanted to help and offered me lessons in piano and a room at his estate in return for an apprenticeship in carpentry. He explained that my wages would be sent on to my family. I wanted to do all I could for my mother and sister; they were all I had and I loved them dearly, so I agreed."

He paused to stretch his legs out in front of him, rubbing his palms down his thighs before settling back against the bars.

"The gentleman's name was Marcus and he shared his home with his crippled wife, Didyme. She had fallen from a horse and was no longer able to walk. I think he asked for me to come with him because he was lonely as her accident had made Didyme a bitter woman and she would be cruel and say such dreadful things to Marcus. He confessed to me he was searching for a cure. I wasn't an educated boy, Bella, but even I knew there was nothing that could cure her and I didn't believe she deserved his help. Never had I ever met such a twisted and evil woman and while Marcus wanted to save her, I just prayed she would hurry up and die.

"I'm not a bad person. Not really, but Marcus was my saviour. He had been kind to a poor woman and her family, had offered a home and a job to her son and paid for that work which fed my family. To me, he was everything I was missing in a father.

"I'd been living at Marcus's estate for 4 years when he came to me and asked for my help. He'd found someone who could aid Didyme. I was reluctant to go with him because I didn't want to do anything for her at all but it was for Marcus that I finally agreed and followed.

"We left at midnight and met another man in a clearing in the forest. It was raining but the moon was so full everything glowed, even his skin. I remember that night well because it was my last."

Edward stopped talking. I was disappointed as I was enjoying his story. I had been able to listen to his voice, which was always beautiful to me and I had been granted a small insight into his past.

"What happened?" I asked him, keen for him to continue.

"We led the man back to Marcus's home. I took care of his horse and then joined them in the library. I remember looking at him and feeling such awe. There was something about this man that commanded respect and also fear. He was almost non human.

"Marcus approached me and apologised. He asked me to forgive his sins. He didn't need to say anything more. I knew there and then that he had sold my soul to this devil."

Edward lifted his hands from his lap and studied them for a moment, turning them over so he could look at his palms. I noticed his shaking had subsided slightly and felt relief that he was finding some control.

"They wheeled Didyme into the room still in her bed, and as she lay in wait for her miracle, I waited for my end. The man told Didyme to be patient. He then explained that he needed to feed after he had helped her because in helping her he would be denying himself satisfaction. I realised I was to be his satisfaction."

I shuddered at his words, imagining young, human Edward wanting to help his Mentor, so naive and unknowing that he was only ever a means to an end for Marcus.

"To my horror," Edward continued, "he bent to her neck and bit her. She screamed but he held fast and I watched as he drank from her veins. The blood pumping through his lips and just as I thought he would drain her of every last drop he dragged his head away and snarled. I could see his teeth as his lips curled back and I tried to flee but Marcus and two other men held me down."

He turned his head and looked at me, "I was 17 years old and no match for them."

"Oh Edward," I whispered but he carried on uninterrupted.

"I remember hearing Didyme scream, her agony ripping through her broken body as she cursed Marcus and his 'friend'.

"To hear her suffer as he swooped down on me, brought me one last moment of pleasure before I felt his teeth pierce through my skin. I wanted her to suffer. But it was not as painful as I thought it would be. His lips became soft and other than a gentle tug as he sucked my life out of me, there was nothing unpleasant in that act. His hand held my head to the side and I could see Didyme writhing in pain on the bed. I wondered at her torture when all I was feeling was peace.

"But then Marcus surprised us all. He released his hold on my arm and taking a knife he walked slowly over to Didyme and decapitated her.

"I remember the man screamed as he tore his mouth from my neck, and if it wasn't for the two others holding me, I would've fallen to the floor, weak and drained; barely alive.

"I don't recall everything that happened next, just that the man left and I succumbed to the same agony that had ridden Didyme's body. I awoke some time later and discovered this was my fate."

The silence in the cell felt thick. I sat in wonder of Edward's tale, picturing this young man respecting and helping someone who he had held in high regard, only to be betrayed by that same man. Marcus had brought to Didyme a Vampire; wanting to save his wife.

"Why did he kill her?" I whispered.

"Marcus had loved his wife, Bella. She had been kind and full of life prior to her accident. He had searched the corners of the earth to find anyone, someone who could help her. He had believed in their love but as she lay in her bed, burning and changing, she still found it in her to be cruel and mocking to him. I think he realised in that moment that she would never be the Didyme he had loved and married. He had lost her the day she had fallen from her horse."

"Edward, he betrayed you yet you still hold wonder for him in your voice. Why?"

Edward rested his head in his hands. "He killed her to free himself and to free me. He took care of me, Bella. It was because of him that I am what I am."

"You're a Vampire because of him."

"Yes."

"You watched your family die while you live protected in immortality."

"Yes."

"And they never knew what had become of you?"

"No." He shook his head. "Marcus still sent them money and I watched them from a distance, but they never heard from me nor saw me ever again."

"What happened to the Vampire who changed you?"

"I don't know," Edward said softly. "He fled the library and Marcus's home. I never saw him again. I spent a long time looking for him, I knew no one else of my kind."

"Edward, I'm sorry you went through any of that. I'm so sorry I made you tell me." I wiped a tear from my cheek and hugged my knees closer. "And I'm sorry I pushed you. I want to help you and yet I feel so useless. Why do you stay here? I don't understand. You keep yourself chained yet can release them at any time. You stay here but admit that I tempt you. What is it that keeps you here?"

Edward stood and walked over to the chains, he rested his forehead against the wall and I watched his knuckles turn even whiter as his grip imbedded the contours of his hand in the iron wrist bands.

"I've told you before of another gift I have."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"I found other's in my search for my maker. They told me I had a gift that should not be wasted. I thought that it was the same for all of them, but I was wrong. It was only me that had it. Others had gifts too, but with me, I was unique."

"You read minds."

Edward nodded.

"James wants that?"

"James wants much more than that Bella."

"Tell me."

Edward shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

Edward remained silent.

"James mentioned something to me."

His head snapped up, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, just like you he merely hinted but wouldn't give details."

"It's better if you don't know."

"He asked me to help him," I confessed.

Edward became still, his body tense and unmoving.

"Edward?"

"What did he ask you to do?"

I reached into my skirts and pulled out the knife James had given me, holding out my hand I showed him.

He sat up on his knees and crept towards me. He stopped within an arm's length and took the knife from my out stretched hand.

"He asked me to help break you."

Edward caressed the knife's handle, and turning it over in his hand he read from an inscription I hadn't noticed.

"Hodie est a bonus dies morior." He then turned the blade and read from the other side. "God's mos."

He continued to stroke the blade. "What is that?" I asked him.

"Latin," he replied.

"Do you know what it means?"

Edward lifted his eyes to mine. "The first one says 'Today is a good day to die' and the other translates to 'God's will'."

We both studied the intricate design swirling along the handle, the pearls encrusted in its design. It really was remarkable.

"I don't know why he gave it to me, Edward. I'm sure a knife cannot harm you."

He shook his head. "No it can't."

"Then why would he give it to me?"

"Maybe in the end the blade would be your wish Bella and not mine."

I shook my head too, keeping my eyes on Edward. "No matter the outcome, Edward, I would never choose the blade."

Edward's hand began to shake again, and turning away he walked back over to the chains.

"Let me help you."

"Leave me alone," he muttered, "that's how you can help me."

I felt tears spring to my eyes. Over and over again I had cried in this cell. I watched Edward's back and longed to reach out to him.

"I would never betray you."

He didn't answer me. I wondered if it was stupid of me to have been so honest with him.

"I won't help him, Edward. I care nothing for James or his plans." I walked slowly across the cell and placed my hand on his back. "I care for you."

For a moment he let it rest there before he shrugged it off. I let it fall limply to my side.

"After all is said and done, Isabella, when the time comes for me, if I was able, I would always choose the blade."

I turned from him and moved to far side of the cells. If I could've crawled between the bars to give him the space he craved, I would have. As if on cue I heard footsteps in the corridor before Crowley entered. He walked over and unlocking Edward's cell door, he beckoned to me.

"Out."

I walked over to him and glanced at Edward but he kept his back to me. I waited as Crowley locked the door again and then opened the one next to it, the one that had been my cell in the beginning.

"In you go, Witch." I stepped over the threshold and Crowley slammed the door. "Captain has instructed you be in his rooms by six tomorrow evening. Someone will come for you."

He turned and walked away, taking the torch from the doorway he left the cells in darkness.

The pale moon shone through the small window overhead, but it barely lit an inch of the blackness it hit. I sat down with my back to the bars, and raising my knees up I hugged them to my chest.

A clatter of metal across concrete made me turn, and looking from Edward to the floor on his side of the cell I noticed the knife.

I left it where it lay.

Turning my head away from his shadowy form I whispered into the dark, "I'm so sorry."

Xxxxxxx

I awoke some time later to find the cells still dark. I had slipped to the floor in my slumber with my back still pressed against the bars, but they were not all I could feel. Edward's hand was at my waist and his groin pressed into my bottom. He lay behind me, snuggled against me, spooning me through the bars. I shifted closer and his hand tightened at my waist.

His other arm lay beneath my head. He had offered it to me like a pillow as I'd slept. Bending at the elbow, he'd wrapped it around me and rested his palm against my shoulder.

"Forgive me?" I asked him, my voice still a whisper. I needed him to know I had never set out to hurt him.

"Usquequaque forever, haud question," he replied. I had no idea what it meant but his voice was tender and so for now my heart was satisfied.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N's: **The last sentence Edward spoke in Latin translates to "Always, forever, no question"


	6. Ch6 Hindered

**A/N: **Major lemon warnings and scenes of sexual violence. If you're of a sensitive disposition, you may not want to read on.

Thank you AcrossTheSkyInStars for your excellent Beta skills. I adore you and your fic "Forgive me, please" It's criminal the lack of reviews you're getting!

My friend inside -the - disarray has entered the Age of Edward contest and her one shot "Letters from the sky" is so beautiful. Voting is open now and the link is on both our profiles. Please go and read it and vote; it really is lovely.

Lots of love and hugs to Malmo722, inside–the–disarray, into scrapes and AcrossTheSkyInStars.

* * *

Ch6 Hindered

I opened my eyes the next morning to find my entire left side numb. The floor was cold and hard and I had slept in the same position all night; with my back pressed against the bars, encircled in Edward's arms.

I wondered if he was still mad at me. I had been honest with him and he had been hurt. But how could he seriously believe I would bend to James's will and help break him? Edward had come to mean more to me than any other man since my father. I replayed in my mind the conversation and understood Edward's confusion. He had trusted his own father and he had died, leaving him; a young boy the sole provider for his mother and sister. Edward had then trusted Marcus and Marcus had used him, handing Edward over to a supernatural being without regret.

He had lived for over 100 years, alone. He had never been close enough to learn to trust another human. I didn't blame him for his anger.

I wanted to prove to him that he could trust me. I hated James and I had vowed to make him pay. I wanted that man to suffer and for it to be at my hand. And if I died in the process, it was a price worth paying for Edward's retribution. James had kept him locked away like an animal. Blackmailing him and torturing him for help Edward did not want to give. James was an evil man and no doubt his longing for whatever Edward could give would only lead to darkness and despair. I was glad Edward had superhuman willpower.

I fidgeted, feeling so uncomfortable. I had to move but didn't want to pull away from him. I felt like I was where I belonged.

Turning carefully so as to not dislodge the arm wrapped around me, I turned to face him. Edward's eyes were closed but I knew he was not asleep. He never slept, and I worried it was because my close proximity was taunting him.

I decided to back away but as I shifted his hold on me tightened, his eyes drifted open and held me as intimately as his arms did. The blackness was like an eternal pool; I could not separate his pupil from the iris. Its fathomless depths pulled me in closer.

"Don't go," he whispered.

"I was numb," I started to explain. Smiling he lifted his arm, and bending it at the elbow he placed it under his head like a pillow. He watched me as I got comfortable and before I knew what I was doing, I leant forward and pressed my lips to his cheek, just above his lip, close to his nose.

The bars hindered me from advancing any nearer, their cool metal digging into my own cheeks but I let my lips linger against his skin. I lifted my lids to gaze at him and noticed he had closed his again. The flutter of his long lashes swept along his upper cheek. It was the most simplest of images, a man with his eyes closed, but it hit me with a force which I had no strength against.

"Bella," he sighed, the scent of his breaths slipping past my face made me inhale deeply.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I know I have to see James today and I just needed to take a little piece of you with me."

Edward opened his eyes again, and slipping his hand through the bars he stroked my jaw with his thumb. His fingers hooked round the base of my neck, and tugging slightly he drew me closer. Angling his head he moved his mouth over mine.

With lips that were so soft I ached to sink into them, his kiss stole my breath away. But the bars once again prevented me from fully appreciating him.

His mouth opened slightly and mine followed, moving as he did. His tongue delved in gently and encountered my own whilst his lips toyed with me until I whimpered into him.

Gripping the back of my head, he tried to deepen his kiss but I felt the uncomfortable pressure of the bars digging into me. However, I had wanted this, craved it even, and I was not pulling away from him first. Instead, I pushed myself closer, my entire body crushed up against the barriers. I pushed my feet through and twined them round his legs just as he pushed his arm though and dipped his hand down to shamelessly cup my bottom. I shuddered as I felt heat infuse me.

Damn these bars.

I wanted more. I wanted to be lying atop him, to feel his arms around me and his hands all over me.

"Thank God for these bars," he sighed and I stopped kissing to pull away.

"I was just thinking the opposite," I admitted.

"Don't get me wrong, Bella, I'd love nothing more than to hold you, unhindered in my arms, but I also don't fully trust my willpower; these protect you."

"What if I don't want to be protected?"

Edward didn't answer; he just gazed at me with such longing I felt like tearing down the bars myself. I leant forward and kissed him again. His lips were unyielding at first but I kept mine moving, sucking on his bottom lip and tasting him with my tongue. Groaning he found my face through the bars and held me in the palm of his hands.

"I want you," I said softly as his lips left mine and trailed over my face to my closed eyes. He kissed my lids and along my brows, "I want only you."

Edward pulled away and returned his arms to his side of the bars. He sat up and faced me. I sat up too, slower than him, confused and hurt by his sudden removal.

"You want me?" He asked. His voice was husky and strained and in it I heard his desire. It was obvious then that he wanted me too, as a man wants a woman. I was sure this had nothing to do with my blood. Not this time.

I nodded.

"Show me," he instructed.

He wanted me to show him? I didn't know what else I could do to convince him that it was he I desired. I had told him which was brazen in itself. No self respecting woman ever spoke of such things, never mind display them, but then again I had not acted like a self respecting woman. I had acted like a whore and it wasn't even for the right man. If this was my opportunity to cleanse myself of the despicable acts of the other evening then I should take it.

I pushed myself up onto my knees and started to untie my bodice. I looked at my fingers and willed them to stop shaking. I was suddenly quite nervous, but most of all, I was excited.

"Look at me," he said softly.

I lifted my eyes and swept my gaze up over his bare feet and his ankles. I could see where the hair spread up over his calves and under the three quarter length pantaloons he was wearing. They were tight and hugged his body like a second skin; every inch of muscle in his legs all the way up to his quadriceps was visible through the fabric. I wanted to run my hands over those thighs and feel his strength in them.

My gaze paused on the bulge filling those trousers and Edward shifted slightly under my stare. As I watched his hips lift a little, baring more of the bulge to my sight, I pulled aside the ties that fastened my bodice and pushed my hands inside.

I eased the material down and off my shoulders. The air in the cells was cool, and as I exposed my bare breasts to Edward's gaze, I felt my nipples pucker.

His eyes widened as he watched my bodies reactions. I blushed and felt it infuse every bare inch of me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I love to see you blush, so pink, so alive."

He raised his hand and leant forward through the bars. His fingertips lightly brushed my skin and it electrified my very being. This lightest touch was so intense I was sure I had melted.

I watched Edward as he studied his own hand grazing my skin. My breathing became deeper and my chest heaved under his fingers. Pushing the other hand through the bars too, he cupped my breasts with both and flicked his thumbs across the top of my nipples.

He was cold, and my nipples sensitive, but it was the most sensual feeling I had ever experienced.

"I want to taste you," he said.

I froze, but Edward shook his head as he watched me. "You, Bella, not your blood. I want to taste you here." He dropped one hand down and pointed.

My skirts were bunched around my curled legs. I stood, and never taking my eyes of his I shifted my hips so they fell away from me and pooled at my feet.

I stood in front of him totally naked, utterly cold and wholly aroused.

I stepped out of the mass of material at my feet, and Edward reached back through the bars and caressed my leg. I looked down at him looking up at me.

On his knees he was exactly level with where I needed to feel him most. So close yet entirely divided by the cell bars.

"Lie down," he told me and I did, making sure I used my dress as a barrier between my bare bottom and the cold stone floor.

Edward gripped my ankles and pulled my legs through to his side. With 2 metal bars between my knees I was open to him, but not quite close enough.

He knelt between my legs and once again trailed his hands up and over them, beginning on the outside till he reached my hips.

"Closer," he instructed. I shifted my bottom till it was pressed up against the bars. Ignoring the cold, I leant back onto my elbows, not quite lying down. I wanted to see him.

Edward didn't move as I expected him too. He remained between my legs, skimming his hands over my inner thighs, just looking at me.

I should've felt embarrassed. I was thoroughly exposed to him but instead I felt eager, impatient for more of his touch.

"I need to touch you," he murmured. "I need to erase those images from my head." He closed his eyes. "I don't want to see _him_ touching you, or inside you anymore. I can't bare it."

"Take it away, Edward. Take it all away from my mind too."

"Did you enjoy him?" He spoke softly, his question agonised him, or was he afraid of my answer?

"No," I replied. "Not him. I imagined it was you and somehow I was able to persevere."

"Did you enjoy _it_?" He changed his question.

I swallowed. I was afraid to reply but the truth be known, I had enjoyed it. The overwhelming pleasure that had flowed had been powerful, and I wondered what it would feel like to experience it all with the one who ignited all my passions.

"Edward, do you want me?" I changed the subject.

He nodded.

"Right now, is it me or my blood that you thirst?" I felt bold enough to be blunt.

"Look at you." He swept his eyes over my entire naked form. It was so intimate, I shivered. "Bella, I see you and smell your irresistible scent every day and every night and –" he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "it's all I think about. All I ever think about anymore. The thirst for your touch is paramount to the thirst for your blood. I swear. You make me feel more alive and more of a man than I have ever felt. With you, that is all I am."

"What if you're not strong enough to resist?" I wasn't afraid, not really. If his animalistic side took over and Edward drank from me, I didn't care. But I knew his remorse would eat him alive. "You said yourself you were relieved the bars were between us. You may need more than you're happy to take."

"You're all I need," he said softly.

"Yes, a meal and a bed mate all in one." I regretted my words instantly. To joke like that with him was inexcusable. Edward was too fragile, his will power already stretched.

He started to move away and I felt desperate. "Edward." My voice sounded pitchy but I was so afraid I had pushed him away again. "Do you want _me_?"

He stopped and turned back to face me, his brows furrowed. His face filled with agony at my blatant disregard for his struggle.

Eventually he nodded.

I smiled at him. "Then show me," I repeated his words back to him. He moved towards me and slowly he knelt between my thighs. Lifting my foot he kissed my ankle, his eyes remained on mine. Lifting my leg higher he then kissed the tender spot behind my knee.

I shivered.

Placing my foot gently back on the floor he kissed the inside of my thigh.

"Edward," I sighed.

"Tell me," he breathed, "tell me what I do to you."

"You make me wet."

"Where?"

I shifted my weight onto one elbow as I lifted a hand and pointed.

"Here?" He asked as his fingers delved into my wet folds. I moaned, nodding my head I closed my eyes. My head dropped back.

"You smell so good," he mumbled, and as I raised my head to look back down at him he pressed his lips to my most sensitive spot.

For one fleeting moment I wondered if he was wrong and this would be too much for him; if his bloodlust would surpass his male desires and guiltily he would drink from the fluid in my veins instead.

But as the pleasure burned inside me those thoughts were forgotten and I edged even closer to the bars. Gripping them with my hands, I arched my back and shuffled closer still.

If he did bite, this was one hell of a way to go.

Breathing deeply now, I watched him as he tore his gaze from mine, and closing his eyes he moved his mouth over me as he had done earlier with his kiss. His tongue flicked out, and gasping I fell back onto the floor, no longer able to hold myself up.

The bars were torturous in both heightening my pleasure and my frustration. Whilst they kept us apart they also added to the moment. For Edward was unable to bury his face and tongue inside me like we both wanted, instead he could only lick and tease me, so tender and gentle, barely touching me. But it was perfect, and within a matter of moments I felt myself explode.

All of it – the passion, the pleasure, the pain – it all flowed through me, from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes and Edward drank it up like a man desperate to sate a thirst. All I could mumble was his name, over and over again.

I relaxed back onto the floor; releasing the bars and leaving my hands limp by my sides.

He didn't move away immediately, instead he stayed in position, his head resting against my thigh.

"I want more," he told me, and I watched as he stood and lifted his shirt over his head.

His chest was pale, but solid and taut. I followed their decline to below his trousers where he bulged hard, restricted against his confines. He began to unbutton his trousers and I stared in awe as he pushed them down and his cock sprang free.

It was long and hard and perfect, his balls looked tight and I imagined cupping them in my hands and taking him in my mouth as Rosalie had with James.

I pressed my finger into my wetness and slicked it around before slipping my finger inside.

Edward gripped his cock, and watching me he moaned.

I was still lying on the floor as he stood over me, stroking him-self, matching my movements; synchronicity.

The bars were our barricade; a metal obstruction hindering our desire to fill each other. I needed Edward inside me, I wanted to surround him and squeeze every last ounce of pleasure out of his member.

My finger started to move faster. I couldn't help it; the mere idea of him thrusting into me, grinding his hips so that he rocked against my core only aided me in touching myself just as I had in James's bathtub. Back then I had imagined Edward watching me, this time he truly was and it only made everything feel so much better.

I was behaving like the slut James had called me. I wanted Edward. I would do whatever he desired me to do and I would love it all.

Edward's hand started to move faster, pumping along his length, spreading his legs slightly he held onto the bars with one hand. We never took our eyes of each other; masturbating whilst taking immense satisfaction in the other's reactions.

It was the most secret demonstration a man and a woman could share and I smiled at him, content it was him watching me.

Edward groaned, and whispering my name he fell to his knees; with one last grunt he released his seed onto the floor.

I followed soon after, the throb of my orgasm taking hold. Unable to help myself, I almost shouted as it rocked over me. Throwing my head back, I called his name. I knew he liked it when I said his name.

I lay still for a while, listening to the sound of my breathing, feeling my heart thumping wildly in my chest. I felt movement and opening my eyes I turned to look into his cell. Edward was sat by my feet, his head resting on the bars, his legs curled next to him.

He smiled, and in that moment all of his angst and despair was momentarily gone, erased from his features and I laughed at his boyish charm. He looked so young to me.

I felt the blood rushing back to my limbs and realised I was also cold and stiff. "Edward," I complained. The bars had left dents in my thighs. "I need to move."

He sprang to his feet and carefully eased my legs back through the bars. Sitting up I tugged my dress from beneath me. I pulled it over my head and fastened the bodice. I felt instantly warmer.

Edward rested back against the bars, naked and unashamed. I scooted closer and pushed my hand through to lay it atop his. Like him, I rested my head on the bars and we sat in comfortable silence.

"Edward, have you ever tasted human blood?" I eventually asked him.

He turned his head slightly to peer at me. "Yes, in the beginning, a very long time ago," then lowering his eyes he continued, "but more recently too."

"Recently?"

He didn't reply. Instead he stood and dressed, keeping his eyes averted from mine, and I knew the tortured Edward was back. It hurt him so much to talk to me about his lifestyle. Didn't he know by now that I didn't judge him?

"What happened?"

The echo of a door banging in the distance alerted us to a visitor. Edward cocked his head briefly then turning to me he bent and gripped my hand. "Bella today meant everything to me."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Take the memory of it with you. I hope it helps you as much as it helps me."

"What is it?" I looked at him and then over at the corridor entrance. The footsteps were getting closer but I couldn't see who it was yet. The look on Edward's face told me it was time for me to go to James.

As Crowley entered the doorway and approached my cell, Edward stared at me intently.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking," he whispered.

"You can read minds, Edward. Read mine," I joked.

He shook his head. "I can't. Not with you."

"Sorry to break up this happy little meeting but you have an appointment." Crowley entered my cell and walked towards me.

As I stood I felt my tummy rumble and hoped, selfishly, that food would be provided again. Turning to Crowley I asked, "Will Edward eat today?"

Crowley laughed. "Well that all depends on you and the Captain now, doesn't it?"

Grabbing my arm he pulled me through the unlocked door and towards the corridor. I looked back at Edward standing in the centre of his cell, his head bowed, unable to watch me leave.

I shrugged Crowley's hand off my arm and raced back to the bars, pushing my hand through I held it out towards him. Looking up at me he stepped forward, and lifting his own arm he gently touched his fingertips to mine.

"I was thinking about you," I told him. "I am always thinking about you."

Before he could respond, Crowley grabbed my arm again and dragged me down the corridor and away from Edward.

Xxxxx

James had provided well for my arrival. The room was cast in candle light, the tub already full with sweet smelling salts and hot steamy water. The bed covers were thrown back, inviting me in.

Across the room a small table was set for one with a food platter placed in its centre. It was filled with fruits and bread and cheese and it all looked mouth watering. Next to the plate was a pitcher. Its contents obviously chilled as condensation trickled down the outside.

I stood just inside the room and listened as Crowley closed and locked the door behind me.

I didn't know how long I had until James arrived, but I remembered his instructions; to be bathed and ready for him. I didn't want to do anything he requested or commanded but he also scared me. I didn't want to feel his Wrath.

I was too hungry to bathe first so I sat and ate. I didn't relish the food as I was frantic about being caught unready. Taking out the small bag of potion Mary Alice had given me, I placed it on the table, ready for later.

Leaving the pitcher untouched, I undressed and made my way to the bathroom. Like the bedroom, it too was lit by candles, its golden shimmer dancing off the walls and casting a glow. In other circumstances it would have been considered romantic.

I didn't want to dwell in the tub either, but the water felt divine; warming me and helping to relax my aching muscles. I noticed on the inside of my thighs a long line of darker skin. It felt tender and I recognised the beginning of bruises from the cell bars.

I heard a key in the lock and the bedroom door opened and closed again. No one spoke and I knew James had arrived.

I left the tub, draped the robe around me and walked back into the bedroom.

But it wasn't James, it was Rosalie. She stood swaying in the centre of the room, gazing down at her feet. She didn't look up as I hovered in the bathroom doorway.

Unlike the last time I had seen her, Rosalie was filthy. Her feet were bare and covered in mud. Cuts and scratches adorned every inch of her bare flesh. There wasn't much blood but she still looked terrible. Her hair was knotted and dirty and full of twigs and leaves. It was unpinned, and framed her face and shoulders in a frizzy mess.

Her face was streaked with dirt, with lines down her cheeks from the residue of tears.

"Rosalie?" I stepped forward, scared but unsure why.

She glanced up at me and swayed again. Something clanked to the floor beside her and I looked to see an empty cider bottle roll around and stop in front of her toes. Her arms stayed at her sides.

"Rosalie," I said again, "it's me, Isabella." She tilted her head and steadied herself by moving her feet slightly. She was drunk.

I walked over to her and took her hands in mine. I noticed her nails were broken and dirt was ingrained beneath their surface almost as if she had been digging with her bare hands.

I pulled her towards to the bed and eased her down. I wasn't sure how long she could remain standing for.

"Isshabella?" She mumbled.

I nodded. "Rosalie, what happened?"

She looked down at her hands and pulled them free of mine. She studied them for a moment and then tentatively with her index finger she stroked the third finger on her left hand.

"I wass looking for him," She slurred and swaying again she looked back up at me. Fresh tears poured from her eyes and it made me want to cry with her.

"Who were you looking for?"

Rosalie let her head fall back and instead of replying she just wailed. The sound was agonised, and gripping the bed clothes she sobbed, shaking her head and muttering incoherent words. I could say nothing to soothe her.

Letting go of the covers she fell back onto the bed and finally her sobbing ceased. She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Rosalie, come with me, let's get you cleaned up." I took her hand and pulled her into a sitting position, she let me hook my arm around her waist, and standing I walked her over to the bathroom.

The tub was still full. I tested it with my hand and it felt quite warm, not that a drunken Rosalie would really notice the temperature. I helped her undress and steadied her as she slid into the water. I sat behind her and tugged free the twigs and leaves and when I wasdone I took the cake of soap and rubbed it on her head to wash her hair.

Rosalie continued to cry; silent tears rolling down her face and pooling in her collarbone. I finished with her hair and rubbed at the streaks of dirt on her cheeks. Eventually she was clean, and looking up at me I noticed her eyes were more focused too.

I helped her out of the tub but there were no towels or other robes for her to use.

"Wait here," I told her as I went back into the bedroom and found at the foot of the bed a simple, white nightgown. I put it on. It fell to just above my knee and hardly covered my modesty at all, but I didn't worry about it. I hurried back to Rosalie and swamped her in the robe, then lead her back into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed again and watched me as I placed some food on the plate and brought it to her.

She shook her head. "Not hungry."

"Please," I begged her but she pushed my hand away.

"What's that?" She pointed at the pitcher on the table and I shrugged. "Water I think."

As Rosalie stood and made her way unsteadily over to the table, the robe slipped off her shoulders and onto the floor.

She dipped her finger into the jug and sucked on it. She broke into a smile. "Wine."

"Rosalie, I think you've had enough." I tried to take the jug off her but she spun away, spilling some its contents down her breast as well as the floor.

She lifted the jug away and watched in awe as a single line of red wine drizzled down her body.

"Looksh like blood," she muttered and took a long gulp from the jug.

I decided to ignore the wine and question her again. "Rosalie, who were you looking for?"

She dropped the jug away from her lips and looked over at me, her eyes became sad again, and swaying she stumbled slightly before sitting down on the floor. I picked up the robe and placed it around her shoulders then sat on the floor beside her.

"My husband," she whispered. I was relieved to hear her sound more coherent.

"Where is he?"

She placed the jug on the floor but kept hold of it. Looking up at me she said, "He's dead."

"Dead?"

She nodded, fresh tears falling down her face.

"Then why were you looking for him?"

"Because he promised me."

"Promised you what?"

"He promised me he would see me again." She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and sniffed.

"But Rosalie, if he's dead –" I trailed off, unsure how to continue this conversation. She was grieving and didn't need my pessimistic words.

"Sometimes I feel it," she clenched her fist and held it to her heart, "I feel him, in here, Isabella. Like he's with me, all the time, watching me, only –" she shook her head, "– only I can't find him."

I reached out for her hand.

"Have you ever been in love, Isabella?"

Without hesitation I nodded. "Yes. I am."

She looked up at me. "You're in love now?"

I nodded.

"Oh, you're so lucky."

I didn't reply.

"Emmett was my first and only love. I'm so lost without him."

"No," I disagreed but what was the use? I didn't know her or what she had gone through. Her loss meant nothing to me, not really. But then I thought of Edward. He was not my husband, but I would ache if he was taken from me. I hadn't lied when I said I was in love. Edward was my love. After this morning's events I knew deep in my heart that he was the keeper of my soul.

She nodded her head, exaggerated by the alcohol. "I'm glad he can't see me," she mumbled. "Emmett would be so mad. I let him down."

"Rosalie, I'm sure that's not true."

"I gave away our daughter."

I didn't know what to say.

"I couldn't cope. If it wasn't for James –"

"James?" I asked. The mention of his name made me angry.

"He was there when it happened and he told me –" her tears flowed unabashed, "he told me everything and then he helped me when it all started to fall apart."

"How did he help you?" I shouldn't judge him, not really. She seemed so sincere in her gratitude.

"I couldn't look after Ava and so he found her a new family, he took me in and gave me a room. In return I am his – companion."

"Companion?" I practically spat the words.

Rosalie smiled. "He's gentle sometimes. And when he is it reminds me of Emmett."

I let go of her hand and watched as she swirled her finger across the top of the wine, no longer drinking it, just making ripples break the surface.

"Where did you go tonight, Rosalie?"

"To the woods."

"Why?"

"I told you, to look for him."

"Why were your hands so dirty?"

She lifted her hands in front of her face and studied them. "Dirty?"

"Yes," I replied, "they're clean now but before, when you came in they were dirty."

"I was digging."

"Digging?" I felt like a moron repeating her words back to her but she wasn't making any sense.

She nodded. "Yes, I was digging."

"Rosalie, why were you digging?"

"Because that's where they buried Emmett."

"Oh Rosalie," I mumbled, edging closer to her and taking her hand. Laying her head against my shoulder she sobbed.

"What happened to him?"

"He was a lieutenant in James's guard. They went to make an arrest, I think. But they were attacked. Emmett was stabbed. He didn't survive."

I held her hand and listened.

"James came back and told me. They caught the – animal – and imprisoned him but that didn't matter to me. I wanted him to suffer and James told me he did. All I could think about was my darling Emmett. I wanted to see his body, to say goodbye but they'd buried him."

Rosalie pulled her hand free of mine and buried her face in them. "They left him out there to rot. My baby, he's all alone out there and he hated being alone. I wanted to bring him home, Isabella. I wanted to bring him home."

I cried silent tears as Rosalie sobbed.

"I'm nothing without him."

"What about your daughter?"

"Ava," Rosalie hiccupped, "she's so beautiful. She looks just like her daddy." She lifted her head and smiled at me. "She has dimples."

I smiled back. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small brown case and handed it to me. Inside was a mini portrait painted on enamel. It held the face of a dark haired cherub; her cheeks full and dimpled, her smile wide and pretty.

"She's adorable," I told Rosalie, handing back the case. Opening it again, she ran her finger over the face of her daughter.

"Ava," she whispered, "will you ever forgive me?"

Behind us the key clicked in the lock. Rosalie rubbed at her face and we both turned to face the door.

James walked in and he didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry Sir," Rosalie responded first.

"I told you to get her ready for me!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

James walked across the room and gripping Rosalie by the hair he dragged her to her feet.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, jumping up. I started to beat him with my fists but he was stronger than both of us. Swinging his arm he shoved me away. Stumbling backwards I hit the bureau and landed on my backside. James wrapped his hands around Rosalie's neck and lifted her till her feet left the floor.

"Crowley told me you were late. Why?"

"Emmett," she squeaked from beneath his grip.

"Have you been rolling around in the dirt again? Hmm? You keep insisting on looking for that useless lump, shall I just kill you now and throw you in the ground with him? Is that what you want? You stupid fucking bitch!"

I clumsily got to my feet and lunged at his back again. I managed to get my hand on his face and clawed at him so hard I felt the skin imbedded in my nails. James dropped Rosalie, and turning to me he punched me in the jaw. I fell back and hit the chair this time, winding me as I crashed to the floor.

Rosalie was bent over, holding her throat and gasping for air. James lifted her head by the back of her hair and slapped her. The force of it was so hard Rosalie hit the bed and didn't move.

I watched terrified as he stalked towards me.

"I'll make you pay for that!" He yelled at me, fingering his bloody cheek.

Turning onto all fours I tried to scramble away from him but he was faster than me. I felt splinters from the chair scratch at my hands as I aimlessly scurried towards the door. All my modesty forgotten as my legs flailed about and lifted the short gown I was wearing even higher.

I felt him grip my leg and pull me backwards. Instinctively I kicked out and connected with his nose. But it didn't stop him. I fell flat to the floor as his body weight thumped on top of me.

"I like it rough. Do you?"

He pushed my face into the cold hard stone and fumbled at his belt. The gown had ridden up and I could feel him pressed against my bare bottom.

"Stop, please stop," I begged him.

I felt his weight shift off me and only cold air touched my skin. At first I was too afraid to move but as the minutes ticked by, I eventually turned to find him sat on the floor with his back against the bed.

I didn't speak, just tried to cover myself. Rosalie lay still on the bed.

"Thank you," I whispered. I wasn't sure they were the right words to say, but I wanted him to know I was grateful that he hadn't persisted.

"I'm not a monster, Isabella."

I didn't reply. I didn't agree.

I touched my jaw tentatively and winced. The skin felt hot and tight and I knew it would be black and blue by morning.

"Here." James stood and went into the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and sitting beside me he pressed it to my face. I flinched, not from the pain but from his touch.

"I'm trying to help," he stated.

"It hurts because of you," I pointed out.

"You're wrong," he argued, "it hurts because of you."

I looked at him but decided it best if I said nothing else.

"You fought with me Isabella. You should've minded your own business and I wouldn't have had to teach you a lesson."

I tried to take the cloth from his hand but he slapped mine away. "Sit still."

I bowed my head and he snapped at me again. "Lift your chin, God Damn it! How am I supposed to help if you keep fighting me?"

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "Did you really bury her husband in the woods?"

"Yes."

"It upset her."

"Obviously," he said matter of fact. "It was best."

"Best for whom? She needed to say Goodbye."

"There wasn't much left to bring home, Isabella." I flinched at his words.

"Who was it that killed him?"

James dropped his hand and stood. He walked over to the jug of the wine still sitting on the floor. He took a swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"She said the murderer was in prison but there's no one in those cells now except me and Edward. She said –"

"Edward?"

I turned to see Rosalie sitting up on the bed, her hand stroking her cheek and her eyes wide in shock.

"Edward's in the cells?"

I didn't move.

"Answer me!" She flung herself at my feet. "Is Edward Cullen in the cells?"

I looked up at James and then back at Rosalie. She looked wild.

"Answer her, Isabella." He smirked.

But before I could she jumped to her feet and launched herself at him. Hammering on his chest she screamed, "You told me he had died. You told me you had killed him. That you made him pay for what he'd done!"

Calmly taking hold of her wrists he stopped her onslaught.

"What's she talking about?" I whispered.

"He told me Edward was punished!" She spat, turning her head to face me.

"Why would Edward need to be punished?"

"Because he killed my husband!"

"No!" I shouted back. "That's not true, that can't be true, Edward would never –"

James released Rosalie's hand and watched with a satisfied grin as she turned her attack on me.

"How would you know what he's capable of?"

I backed away from her.

"Is he the one you love?" She asked me, shocked.

"Love?" James mocked. "You're in love with the Vampire?"

I watched in horror as they both descended on me, laughing at my pain. It couldn't be true. Edward can't have killed Emmett.

_Edward, have you ever tasted human blood?_

_Yes in the beginning a very long time ago, but more recently too_

It can't be true.

"You said Emmett was stabbed." I pointed at Rosalie.

"He was, after he was bitten!" James taunted.

"What?" Rosalie asked him.

"He had to be killed, Rosalie, surely you can see that's what was best?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Think about it, he would've turned into a blood sucking leech. Do you really want that to come home to your daughter? You're beautiful little Ava?"

"Ava," Rosalie cried.

"Come here," he beckoned her and she did. Encircling her in his arms he handed her the jug of wine. "Now, be a good girl and get me some food."

Clutching the wine to her chest she walked over to the table and set some bread and cheese on a plate for James.

"What's this?" She suddenly asked and I looked to see her holding up Mary Alice's potion bag. James walked over to her and taking the bag from her hand he opened it and sniffed.

"What is this?" He glanced from me to Rosalie and back again. "Isabella?"

I backed up some more and connected with the wall. James emptied some of the contents into his hand and touched his tongue to it.

"Isabella, I asked you a question."

I shook my head, unable to speak.

"Do you need _potions_ to be with me?" He genuinely looked hurt for a moment then it crumbled and turned to rage.

Throwing the bag down, he grabbed at my neck and pushed me hard against the wall.

"Answer me!"

I tried to speak but his hand was crushing my larynx. I couldn't even swallow. I felt my eyes start to bulge and frantically I clawed at his hands, trying desperately to release his hold.

"Rosalie!" He yelled. "I need to release."

I saw from my peripheral Rosalie kneeling and as he held me by the throat she unbuttoned his trousers and took out his cock.

"You're already hard," she murmured as she took him in her mouth.

"All of it," he commanded, never taking his eyes of me.

I tried to swallow past his fingers but his grip tightened. I squeezed my eyes shut, sickened and unable to watch as he opened his mouth and groaned. His own eyes were hooded as Rosalie worked her mouth and tongue over and around his length.

"Are you going to come for me?" She teased him and he hissed, spittle hitting my face as he did so.

"Isabella," he murmured, "look at me!"

I opened my eyes but everything was blurry from my tears. His grip was tight but I could just about breathe. My mouth was full of saliva as I was unable to swallow. I kept my hands on his in the hope that he would let go and not strangle me.

"Argh!" He called out. "Fucking suck it, bitch!"

And she did.

I could hear the gulps and moans as he rocked against her mouth and just when I felt blackness descend over me, dizzy from the restricted air supply, he let go of my throat and gripped her head instead.

I fell to the floor just as he stopped thrusting, and grunting like an animal he came in her mouth.

"You don't need potions do you, Rosalie?" He panted. "You love it!"

I lay on the floor panting and gasping for air. I felt nauseated and wanted to vomit but had no energy to move. Suddenly hands gripped me and he lifted me from the floor. Storming towards the door he half carried and half dragged me back to the cells.

I closed my eyes and wanted to fall into unconsciousness but sooner than I thought possible, we reached the cells.

My cell door was unlocked, from when Crowley had fetched me earlier. Without hesitation James flung me inside then walked over to the far wall, and pulling a lever he released chains and cuffs which were hanging from the ceiling.

Picking me up, like I weighed nothing, he pressed the cuffs to my wrists and locked them. When he stepped away, I was left suspended by my hands on the end of two long chains.

"So, you need _help_ to be with me?"

I let my head drop forward. I didn't have the energy to fight anymore. Peeking out from under my hair I looked over at Edward's cell.

It was empty.

"Where is he?" I asked, suddenly afraid. What had he done to him?

"Edward is no concern of yours Isabella. What is your concern is how the hell you're going to make it through the next few days, alive."

Taking out a blade he cut the gown I wore from neck to hem; the flimsy material fell to the floor and I was naked.

"I've had enough of you. I think it's time my men were rewarded for their loyalty to me. So each one of my men will come in here and they will fuck you till they're satisfied."

I looked at him, my eyes wide my mouth agape.

"No," I shook my head. "Please, don't –"

"I have tried to be nice to you, Isabella and yet you betray me! If seeing you bleed doesn't get his thirst going, then maybe the answer is in his anger."

"What do you want from him?" I screamed.

"I want him to bite me like he did Emmett. I want him to help me create an unstoppable army and then I will always defeat the enemy." James's eyes were wild and his lips tight as he spat at me. "Edward Cullen will turn me and my men and then he will guide me; advise me with his gift. I will overturn the King and his throne and I will, in time, rule all." As he spoke he poked his finger in my face. He looked deranged.

"You're crazy!"

"Perhaps," he chuckled, "but I'm also very ,very dangerous."

"Edward didn't kill Emmett, I don't believe that. And he won't help you!"

"I was there Isabella, I saw him drink from his veins and when he was done, he was happy."

I shook my head.

"Ask him, then. Ask him when he comes back the name of his last victim." Turning away from me, he walked to the cell doors but left it open.

"There's really no point locking you in, you can't get out of those, and besides," he chuckled, "it's more welcoming for your visitors."

I watched him leave, and when I was sure he'd gone, I started to cry.


	7. Ch7 Empty

**A/N's**: I know a lot of you are quite worried about what will happen in this chapter. Read it from behind a pillow, or holding someone's hand if you want too, but please do read it. Things may or may not happen as you think them too.......

Many, many thanks to my Beta AcrossTheSkyInStars for always doing an awesome job, for making me feel great about my fic and for letting me bounce ideas of her. Go and check out her fic "Forgive me, please" it's beautifully angst!

All my love to Malmo722, inside the disarray, into scrapes and AcrossTheSkyInStars, you guys rock!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie owns them, I just play with them!

* * *

Ch7 Empty

I never would've dreamt it was possible to fall asleep when suspended by chains, for they were digging into the tender flesh around my wrists, my arms straining whilst holding up my body weight, but I did.

However, I didn't sleep well; that was impossible.

I was aching, cold and standing. Each time I slipped into a state of unconsciousness, my nodding head would lurch forward, awakening me. And each time this happened the first thing I did was frantically look over at Edward's cell, searching the small space for his presence.

I desperately needed to talk to him. I needed to know what had happened with Emmett.

I recalled both Rosalie's and Edward's words. Remembering how she had teetered on the brink of madness, inconsolable over her wretched need to find the decomposing corpse of her husband. In her moment of despair I had understood Rosalie; I had empathised with her hope, her denial, and her anger. To love someone so deeply and be told they had died – not in peace but in a violent attack – was simply soul destroying, and that's what I had witnessed when she stood before me; hands filthy with debris from the forest floor.

A vacant soul.

Edward had confessed to drinking human blood but I didn't want to believe he had been akin to Emmett's demise. Everything I had come to know about this man was pure and kind. I couldn't bear to think that I was wrong.

I needed to talk to him and ask him what had happened. I was scared to hear his truth but I needed to know.

I glanced back over at his cell.

Empty.

I had no idea where he had gone. Had the guards taken him upon James's command? Were they torturing him over and over again, trying to tempt him with the spilled blood of feeble men, women, and children? Edward had maintained his willpower up until now, but he was starving and weakened, and I wondered how much longer he could possibly sustain.

But a small part of me also contemplated the possibility that Edward had escaped. Had he been given an opportunity and taken it, fleeing the cell, the prison, and all that dwelled here, including me?

I was feeling such mixed emotions with the idea that he had left me. If he had gone I was elated he would no longer be chained and bound, struggling with his inner demons and being coerced into assisting James with his evil, twisted plans.

But if the guards came here and had their wicked way with me, and Edward was indeed gone, then I surrendered. I had nothing left in me to fight with, nothing worth holding on for. My body was just a shell, after all, and they would never take from me what really mattered; my heart and my soul. No, they had already been claimed by my Vampire.

Edward had been my one true constant throughout my own ordeal, and without him I didn't know how I was going to get through another day. If he admitted his part in Emmett's death and it was what I had been dreading, that, too, would break me. I was in despair.

My eyes burned, and I ached to rub them and clear the dried tears I had shed.

I shifted my stance slightly, trying desperately to ease the chaffing against my skin. The wrist cuffs were metal and their thick edges unforgiving. I had given up trying to wriggle free hours ago when the sharp edge of one of the cuffs dug into my flesh and sliced it open. It wasn't deep and it wasn't very painful, just a slight sting to remind me of its presence. But it did bleed slightly, leaving a slither of red trailing down my inner forearm.

The breeze through the tiny window was strong and blew over me. I was numb and no longer able to feel my feet.

I felt myself drift off to sleep again, exhausted from my continuous battle and never-ending wait.

XxX

The distant sound of voices swept over me and I quickly found consciousness, looking over at the corridor not knowing who would enter. It sounded like an argument but the voices were hushed; I couldn't make out their words.

I looked over at the cell next door to mine, it was still empty.

The voices faded and I let out my breath, not realising I had been holding it. If this was going to happen I just wished it would be over with. I prayed for time to spin by and for it to be tomorrow already.

I felt the prickle of tears, and unable to stop them, I let them fall. There was nothing else I could do but cry.

Silently I begged for something or someone to help me.

XxX

A gentle caress tickled my collarbone and I stiffened under its touch. I had slept again and not heard the arrival of whoever was in my cell. My head was bowed forward and I opened my eyes to see a pair of booted feet standing in front of me.

I felt their hand drop from my neck to my breast and they tentatively drew an outline across my skin with their fingertip.

I shuddered and bit my lip to keep from screaming. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction but I couldn't stop my tears.

Their touch was hardly rough or threatening, but it was unwelcome, and as they circled my nipple I couldn't bare it any longer.

"Please stop," I whispered, my sobs interrupting my words.

The person touching me shifted and I felt warmth around my shoulders and back. Startled I looked up and into the eyes of Michael.

"Cold," he mumbled as he pulled a blanket closer around me. It wasn't long enough to reach my legs but it covered the most important parts and gave me back some dignity. My raised arms prevented it from surrounding me completely but I was so grateful for the warmth it offered.

"Thank you," I cried wishing I could fling my arms around him and hug him tight. He stepped away from me and sat on the bunk. He didn't say anything else. "You're back," I pointed out the obvious.

He nodded.

"Where did you go?"

He didn't reply.

"Did they treat you ok?"

To my relief he lifted his eyes to mine and nodded again. "Help," he said.

I didn't know if it was a request or a statement. So I just nodded too, "Yes, thank you," indicating the blanket he'd given me.

He shook his head, "Help," and indicated the cell door.

Mary Alice stood there, her hands clutched tightly in front of her, her cheeks wet with tears. He'd brought me help.

"Oh Isabella," she sobbed as she half-ran and half-stumbled towards me. I cried too, so happy to see a friendly face again.

"Oh Mary Alice, Mary Alice."

"What have they done to you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, yet. But it's only a matter of time."

She grabbed my face and brushed away my tears with her thumbs, her hand cupping my jaw. "I'm going to get you out of here," she promised me, looking me square in the eye.

"Mary Alice, you can't put yourself in danger like that," I shook my head at her, "please don't do anything – stupid."

"I can't leave you here!" She cried. "I have to do something." She looked around frantically. I had no idea what for. Giving up she reached out and struggled to release the cuffs on my wrists.

"It's no good," I said but she wouldn't be told.

"Wait here." She ran out the door and down the corridor. I laughed despite my situation. Where did she think I would go?

She came back and with her was Hale. They entered my cell and Hale fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.

Mary Alice turned back to him. "See what he's done to her? Your precious Captain is a Monster. How can you follow him and allow this to happen and hope to hold onto your conscience?"

"Mary Alice, you don't know what you ask of me."

I got the feeling this was the middle of a conversation and not the start of one and I thought back to the voices I'd heard earlier.

Stepping forward Mary Alice pressed her hands against his chest. "Please, Jasper, I've known you since I was 5 years old. You're a good man. Please, please don't stand back and let this happen to her." Tears filled her eyes and she let them fall unabashed, clear for him to see. "If you do, I don't think I could ever look at you the same way again."

Hale's brow creased as he considered her words. He looked tortured by the thought of her disdain. Reaching out he swept his finger across her cheek. Mary Alice was tiny compared to his towering frame, and as he touched her she raised herself up on tiptoe, instinctively seeking closeness.

"Please," she tried again.

Hale closed his eyes and sighed. "Ok."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"What about you? What will happen if James finds out?"

"Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. But you'll have to leave. You have to run, Mary Alice, both of you. Far away from here and keep going. If you come back, he'll kill you."

"I can't leave, my family are here."

"Mary Alice, you asked me to help and I agreed, but it's at a price. You have to do as I say."

"No," she stepped back, dropping her hands.

"Mary Alice," I stuttered, "What are you saying?" I'd had a glimpse of hope and now it was disappearing. Fast.

"There has to be another way," she turned to face me, "We could tell him that you were sick and we had to release you."

"He'll speak to his surgeon," Hale interrupted.

"Who's my father and I'll speak to him first."

"You're involving too many people."

"He's my father," she said softly, "Do you think he'd be happy if I left without saying goodbye, without knowing if I'll ever see him again? Don't you think he'd want to help, Jasper? Like you, he's also a good man."

"I wish there was another way." He was defeated.

I cried with relief as he unlocked my chains. My legs were numb from the cold and from standing for so long; falling to my knees I rubbed at my wrists and shuddered. "Thank you, thank you all – so much. Thank you."

Mary Alice wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tightly.

Pausing briefly, Hale encircled her tiny frame in his, his arms and chest encompassing her. He closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Jasper," she said.

With his finger he lifted her chin and looking deep into her eyes, he answered, "Anytime."

Letting each other go, Hale leant down, and placing a hand under my arm, he helped me to my feet.

XxX

They took me to see Mary Alice's father. He had treated me before and I was happy for him to examine me again. As he washed his hands, Mary Alice went to fetch me some clothing, the blanket was warm but not substantial.

"Isabella," Carlisle greeted me. "Tell me what happened."

I felt comfortable with this man; on our first meeting he'd cleaned up my wounds and introduced me to Mary Alice. He'd told me I could trust her and she had helped me. But saying out loud what had happened to me was just too much and I started to cry; hard, uncontrollable sobs that shook my body and left me fighting for air.

Placing his hand on my head, he soothed me with words I couldn't hear.

Mary Alice came back in the room holding a dress, petticoats and underwear; glancing between Carlisle and me, she put them down and left.

Eventually my crying ceased and I sat gulping in air and tried to calm down enough to speak. Carlisle handed me the clothing and gave me the privacy I needed to get dressed.

When he came back I felt more able to tell him all the sordid details of my evening in James's rooms. I spoke of how he had sent for me again days after and had become violent with Rosalie and me. I confessed to how much he terrified me and his confession to wanting complete domination.

I didn't know how much Carlisle knew about Edward so I left that part out. But Carlisle surprised me.

"And he expects Edward to help him." It wasn't a question. "He wants to create some sort of Vampire army." He shook his head in disbelief. "That man is out of control."

"You know about Edward?" I whispered.

Carlisle stood and walked across the room. He turned his back to me and stared out of the window, watching the breeze dance across the trees; bending them to its will.

"Yes," he eventually answered. Hanging his head he sighed.

"Carlisle, what is it?" I stood and walked over to him, placing my hand on his back I waited.

"He really is an amazing creature."

"Creature?" I repeated. "He's more of a man than any of these animals I've met in here!"

Carlisle turned to me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean any insult to him. But he really does fascinate me. The more time I spend with him –"

"You spend time with Edward?"

Carlisle stopped and shifted, lowering his eyes from mine but not before I noticed a look of guilt cross his features.

"James's is an evil man, Isabella."

"I know."

Turning back towards to window, Carlisle continued. "Did you know he's tortured Edward for over a year? That he whipped and stabbed men in front of him, just waiting for the smell of their blood to unleash his – baser instinct?"

I shook my head.

"It was unthinkable – the things he did to tempt him, but he – he always resisted."

I listened without interruption. His voice held sadness, awe even, and it was another way for me to know Edward.

"I didn't understand at first why Edward had allowed himself to be imprisoned. He has a strength and ability that no man can ever hope to obtain, not without dying first, of course. But he did allow it. There seemed to be no fight left in him anymore and I would watch as James demeaned him, threatening him with things that a Vampire shouldn't really fear." Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know what hold he has over him. But whatever it was, it worked. They had him imprisoned but that was all Edward gave him – his freedom, never his will."

I pictured Edward being taken without a struggle, the guards holding him and binding him; James making his plans, hurting Edward all for his own selfish means.

I truly hated him.

"Edward hasn't been fed since that first night he came here. Vampires can't starve, or so he's told me, but they can suffer. He grows weaker and yet he still resists whatever they throw at him."

I cried silent tears as I listened to Carlisle. My poor Edward; strong in will but weak in stature.

"He told me he had found a new reason to live."

I looked into Carlisle's eyes needing to hear more.

"That's you, Isabella."

I nodded. I knew I had I reignited something deep inside of Edward like he had with me, but I still needed to hear it.

"Before they – well he seemed – determined – hopeful even – he surprised me yesterday –"

"You've seen Edward?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Edward is in a holding cell, below in the dungeons."

"What?" I rushed at Carlisle, clutching his shirt. "What is he doing there? What are they doing to him?"

"Bleeding him."

I stared at Carlisle, uncomprehending what this meant. "I don't understand?"

"Edward has been – cut – severely – and drained." His eyes clouded over, and pressing the palms of his hands into his sockets he rubbed; I wasn't sure if the motion was to cease his tears or an attempt to obliterate the images in his mind.

Why?" I cried. This was all too much.

"He grows weak from hunger Isabella, but to drain him of all of his life's blood, his venom; his essence, well that would just leave him – empty. James knows he can't get what he wants from Edward but he also can't let him go. This is his – punishment, for not complying."

"You need to go to him, Carlisle, you need to go to Edward and tell him to do it, just do what James wants. We can't let this happen –"

"You can't ask him to betray himself, Isabella. Don't you get it?" Carlisle spun me round to face him, gripping my shoulders tightly, he shook me. "Don't you understand what he's been through already? How he's suffered, and you ask him to just – give in?"

I shook my head, frantically. "I don't mean it like that, I just can't – I won't – he needs to –"

Carlisle pulled me to his chest and brushed his hand against my hair, soothing me, calming me. But I could feel his heart racing beneath his ribcage and it belied his composure.

"How could they do this to him?" I sobbed.

Carlisle didn't answer. He rubbed at my back and moved us both slowly from side to side; rocking me in his arms. It reminded me of my father and how he would rock me to sleep at night, chasing away my nightmares.

"Who are they?" I asked again.

He stopped moving and stilled his hands, his voice cracked as he spoke. "Not they, Isabella –"

I pulled away from him and looked up at his face. I didn't know how but I knew what he was about to say and it filled me with dread.

I stepped away from him, his eyes never left mine. To give him his due, he looked aggrieved.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head slowly.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly.

"You?" I lifted a shaking finger and pointed at him, as if there could be any mistake as to whom I was referring. I spat at him, my saliva hitting his face. He closed his eyes but didn't move. He just remained stoic as I charged at him, pummelling him with my fists. "How could you? How could you?"

Could I trust no one?

"You don't understand." He tried to push me away, but I kept coming back at him. Wanting to hurt him like he hurt Edward; like he'd hurt me.

He grabbed my wrists and held me, the pressure from his fingers catching the cuff mark, and as I twisted in his grasp it split and started to bleed again. We both ignored it, too angry, too anguished to notice.

"You don't understand," he cried, "I had no choice!"

"I don't care, I don't care!" I screamed.

"Isabella!" He shook me; my hair fell over my face and eyes and I blinked up at him from beneath it.

"Will you listen?"

I breathed hard, breathless from my attack. Did I want to hear his excuses?

Finally I nodded and he released me. Walking over to a chair he sat, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"He has my wife." He stared at his hands. "He took her and told me if I didn't do what he wanted, Esme would be – Esme would become one of his – concubines."

He had my attention.

"The night they captured Edward and brought him here, they came for me and Esme. James told me what Edward was and that he needed him weak, so that he would eventually do what James wanted. He didn't say what it was he really wanted from Edward and I didn't ask. In truth, Isabella, I didn't want to know, I only cared about my family, my wife and daughter, and I've seen James's women. Just look at Rosalie, a broken shell now but once," he stood and walked over to the fireplace, "once she was vibrant. So alive."

"You know Rosalie?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "And her husband."

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"Edward," was all he said.

"No Carlisle, do you know what _really _happened to him?"

He turned to face me. "You don't think Edward...?"

"The truth? I don't know, but I do know it doesn't seem right. I can't ask him because he's not here."

Carlisle looked away guiltily. "I only know what I've been told," he said.

"And what's that exactly?" I demanded.

"That Edward bit him and drank his blood and they had no choice but to kill him. They buried him in the woods."

I covered my ears; I couldn't bear to hear it again.

Carlisle carried on talking, his voice muffled by my hands but I could still hear him.

"I haven't seen Esme in a year, Isabella. In truth I don't even know if she's still alive. James tells me she is, but what do I really know?"

"Then why continue to help him?"

"Because I have no choice! Until I see her; hold her cold, lifeless body in my arms I have to believe there's hope. I can't give up on her and I'll do whatever I must to save her. I won't hesitate."

"No, you won't will you? And you haven't! You cut and drained a man –"

"A Vampire," he corrected me.

"A Man," I repeated. "You've drained him and you don't even care!"

"I may not have any choice, but I do have a conscience, Isabella. I do care, and I suffer."

"I pity you." He looked away from me. "And I pity your daughter!"

He looked back at me. "Mary Alice?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because she has you for her father."

"I'm a good man," he tried.

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

"Take me to Edward."

He shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Carlisle, I have been chained, naked and cold, waiting for men to come and rape me. Your wife has been taken and Rosalie has lost her husband, her daughter, and her sanity. Edward lies drained and weak somewhere; all at James's command! How many people does he have to destroy before you do something?"

"What can _I_ do?" He demanded stabbing his finger into his chest.

"Take me to Edward."

"I can't take a chance on losing Esme."

I walked over to him and I took his hand. "But you've already lost her."

My words were harsh, I knew this but I also needed him to help me. "I don't know your wife, Carlisle, but I know you and I know your daughter and you've both been kind to me. I'm sorry for what I said to you but it's the truth. Esme isn't here; she may never be here again." Carlisle looked away, blinking to stop his tears. "But we are. Edward, Mary Alice, me – and we all need you to help us.

"Take me to Edward. Then take me back to my cell and when James asks why I'm unchained tell him I was sick and needed you. Convince him Carlisle, whatever it takes."

I watched as he walked over to a dresser, and picking up keys he walked towards the door. He opened it and exited, not speaking to me nor indicating that I should follow. I did anyway.

We walked down a spiral staircase, shrouded completely by high stone walls. The steps were steep and I had to clutch at the cold wall to steady myself. The sparse light of torches scattered every twenty steps or so did nothing to ease my trepidation.

As we descended deeper and deeper into the shadows, the air became icy and I shivered, unable to rub at my arms in a bid to take off the chill as I was still trying to stop from falling.

We finally reached the foot of the steps. Before us was a wrought iron door, the space between the door and the steps only enough for two people. It was the only room and the stairs behind us the only exit.

Carlisle placed the key in the lock and spent what felt like a lifetime unlocking it. When he eventually pulled it open I dashed past him inside and was stopped short by the sight before me.

The room was cast in shadow, barely lit by four large candles placed in the wall sconces. There was a table sitting in the centre of the room, and on that table was Edward.

He was naked from the waist up and his feet were bare. His skin, always pale, now looked blue. The veins that once held his life force protruded at the surface. His arms were by his sides, palms up, and inserted into both forearms were tubes which trailed down his sides into slats in the floor. The tubes were stained with a dark, thick substance.

Edward's blood.

His chest and ribs held four slashes which stretched the entire length of his torso. The wounds were deep and gaping, but bloodless. I walked over to him and stared at the open cuts. If I hadn't known he was a Vampire I'd have believed him dead.

He was barren.

Lifeless.

Desolate.

"Edward," I whispered, touching his skin softly, scared of causing him more pain. My touch would never have hurt him, even if he had been at full strength, but my addled brain couldn't comprehend.

His eyes were half-open, staring into nothing.

Edward's eyes had always been dark, since the first moment I'd ever saw him, but they also held life. Now the blackness was flat and listless. His light was gone.

"What have you done?" I asked Carlisle as I stroked my hand down Edward's chest.

Taking his face in my hands I turned him towards me, bending I pressed my lips to his.

They were cold and unmoving.

Had he known yesterday that this was to be his fate?

_Bella today meant everything to me. Take the memory of it with you. I hope it helps you as much as it helps me_

Had he known?

I sobbed against his mouth, letting my tears fall onto his face as I held him.

Had he known?

"Come away," Carlisle beckoned from the door. His voice cracked and I knew the sight of Edward tormented him.

He had done this.

I shook my head. I never wanted to leave his side again.

"Edward," I cooed again, kissing his cheeks, his nose and his forehead. I missed his frown. Despite the horror of what had happened to him, he looked peaceful.

I ran my hand over the contours of his face, praying my touch would help him in any small way.

As my hand passed his mouth I noticed a flicker. It was so slight I thought I'd imagined it or was fooled by the glimmering candlelight.

But feeling hope I passed my bloody wrist under his nose again.

There it was.

A twitch. It was unmistakable. His mouth had moved; he could smell my blood.

Glancing over my shoulder I noticed Carlisle had sat down outside the room on the bottom step. His head in his hands, paying no attention to me or my Vampire.

I looked back at Edward, and rubbing at the newly forming scar on my cut, I squeezed the skin together until a drop of blood appeared. Lowering my hand to his I lips, I hesitated.

I had no idea what this could do to him. I would either send him into an animalistic frenzy, and without thought Edward would take me and drink till he was full, or I was just dropping blood into a carcass.

I swept my eyes across his features once more, his forehead and arched brows, the defined nose and pouted lips, slightly open but with no breath. As I studied him and imagined leaving this room without ever being close to him again, I felt – meaningless.

My mind made up, I squeezed again until the drop of blood fell onto his partially open lips.

I pulled my hand back and watched as the blood trickled over his full bottom lip and disappeared inside.

For the longest time nothing happened. I pressed my face into his chest and felt the warmth of my tears as they rolled off my face and onto his cold skin.

I was crying hard, and closing my eyes I concentrated on the rise and fall of my head with each shuddery breath.

I felt a cool hand lift my hair from my face and lay at the base of my neck.

"Just one more minute, Carlisle, please?" I begged him.

"Isabella?" Carlisle spoke from behind me. Far behind me. I turned my head and noticed him in the doorway. Moving quickly I pulled away from Edward. His hand dropped back down onto the table.

"More," he whispered, barely audible.

Without thought I swept my finger across the cut on my arm and rubbed the residue against his lips.

"More," he swallowed.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle came at me, grabbing my arm he looked at the cuff mark. "Are you mad?"

"Get me a knife!"

"No way, Isabella, he'll kill you!"

Ignoring Carlisle I looked around the room for a cup or a bowl or some other type of challis.

"Isabella," Carlisle shouted at me, "Isabella!"

I turned to him. "What?"

"He will kill you!"

I shook my head. "I don't care."

"You _are_ mad!"

"If this was Esme –"

Carlisle covered his ears. I gripped his arms a pulled them away forcing him to hear me. "If this was Esme, what would you do? What would you do?"

Staring at me with wide eyes he answered me, his voice so low, it was barely audible, "I'd do anything to save her."

Nodding I asked, "Help me?"

"What do you need?"

"I need a cup – or bowl –"

We both searched the room, but of course Edward had no need of human food, so no such items existed in this room.

Just as I was about to give up and shove my arm into Edward's mouth, Carlisle called me. "Isabella, how about this?"

Reaching up he lifted the candle out of the sconce. It was wide and long and designed to burn for months. No domestic candle was ever made this large, and as the wick had burned it had heated the inner part of the candle, creating a crevice. The makeshift bowl was filled with hot, runny wax. Carlisle blew the flame out and drained the wax onto the floor.

"I need a knife," I told him.

Carlisle started to shake his head again before be noticed my intensity. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

I smiled at him and waited while he unsheathed a small blade from his waist. It was nothing fancy, but was sharp and would make do. Taking a deep breath I pressed the blade to my palm.

"Wait!" Carlisle stopped me. "I can't let you do this."

"Carlisle –"

"No, what I mean is, let me."

I looked at him and knew from the determination in his eyes that he meant it. For Carlisle this was a small way to absolve for what he had done to Edward. But in my heart I knew it had to be me.

I shook my head slowly. "Let me ask you again, Carlisle, if that was Esme...?" I trailed off, leaving my unfinished question hanging in the air.

He understood, and letting go of my hand, he stepped back. "I'm right here, if you need me."

I nodded.

"Don't cut too deep," he interrupted once more and I nodded again.

Then, inhaling deeply, I pressed the blade into my flesh and pulled it back towards me, the tip of the knife slicing the soft skin like butter. The blood did not hesitate in spilling out over my hand, and moving quickly Carlisle lowered the hollow candle beneath. I held still as the blood filled the small cavern, and squeezing my fist closed to stem the flow, I took the candle over to Edward.

Carlisle raised his head for me and I pressed the edge to hip lips. The blood spilt, leaking over the sides of his mouth, but the majority of it he managed to swallow.

The cut had been small but Edward managed to swallow three mouthfuls from the candle before Carlisle placed his head back down.

"More," Edward muttered, his voice sounding slightly stronger.

"We need more blood, Isabella, and unless you're planning on draining yourself, we're going to need help."

I agreed. There was only so much I could give him without killing myself.

"Wait here," Carlisle instructed and disappeared up the stairs. I squeezed my fist over the candle again and without Carlisle to help me, I attempted to feed Edward by myself. He swallowed another three mouthfuls and I noticed his colour take on a different hue.

The bluish tinge faded, and I was never so pleased to see snow white skin in my life.

As I held the candle under my bleeding hand one more time, Edward reached out and grabbed me.

His grip was strong and I looked at him, happiness turning to dread as he slowly sat up, his black eyes now tinted with a deep, red ring.

His mouth was tilted into a half-smile.

He swung his legs over the side of table and purred "More," dragging the word out into a whisper.

I felt the hairs at the base of my neck stand on end and watched as Edward stood, towering above me, licking the bloody residue from the corners of his mouth.

On one side the trickle had reached his chin, and for the first time since I'd known him, Edward truly looked like a Vampire.

* * *

So?........What did you think? Sorry I can't hear you...tell you what... click on that little button that says "review", pop it in there and send!! I always reply to my reviews (unless their anon then I can't)!!

Thanks :o)


	8. Ch8 Instinct

A/N's: My apologies for the delay, it was FFN fail!! I tried all weekend and eventually got it loaded but then it failed again. It appears it sent out alerts to the upload but yet again, nothing else worked! I've taken it off and re-loaded the chapter, so this time your alert is genuine!! How frustrating has this been? But thank the heavens it's working now so here it is! Thank you to all those who pm'd me with concern for the invisible chapter, I hope the wait was worth it for you, on a positive note, it means less time to wait till Saturday's update, eh? lol

The songs I played to help write this chapter are "Just one year of Love" by Queen and "Who wants to live forever" both are from the Highlander soundtrack and Robert Pattinson's "Let me sign" which also played a huge part in helping me write the previous chapter, too.

AcrossTheSkyInStars, thank you from the bottom of my heart for being my Beta and allowing me vent, and bounce ideas of you. Between you and awesome photos of Rob, I was able to find my muse!

I hope people take the time to check out your Fic "Forgive me, please", it deserves more recognition than its currently receiving.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer had the dream and we all have the fantasy!

* * *

Ch8 **Instinct**

_His mouth was tilted into a half smile._

_He swung his legs over the side of the table and purred "More," dragging the word out into a whisper._

_I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and watched as Edward stood, towering above me, licking the bloody residue from the corners of his mouth._

_On one side the trickle had reached his chin, and for the first time since I had known him, Edward truly looked like a Vampire. _

I stepped back, my eyes wide.

His skin looked less translucent and his hair stood in wild disarray around his head, dishevelled and so sexy. His eyes were crinkled slightly and his smile was nothing short of naughty.

He looked stunning and I was literally stunned.

As he stepped away from the table, the tubes fell from his arms, falling in a heap on the floor. I watched as the gaping wounds on his chest faded into thin lines before becoming completely invisible.

Lifting his finger to his chin he swept up the bloody trail like it was gravy, then watching me carefully he hesitated before putting his finger in his mouth and closing his red, rimmed eyes he licked it clean and sighed.

"I want more," he murmured and I felt my legs go weak. I was transfixed. Vampires had their weapons, not guns or knives to defend themselves, but charm and panache to hypnotise and pull in their unsuspecting prey. I watched him, and I wanted him, it was a struggle to resist the draw.

"You're so delectable," he smiled, drawing back his lips and exposing his teeth. As his tongue flicked out to touch the tip of one I began to feel more than desire – I felt fear.

What had I done?

How could I have been so careless?

He was a Vampire. He craved my blood and I had fed him, willingly, and now he was acting on baser instincts.

I was in turmoil; I wanted him and I had wanted to save him knowing it would be dangerous; loving Edward would always be dangerous, only now – I was scared.

Watching him lick his lips, the very lips I had tasted with my own tongue, I shuddered with a combination of lust and fear.

I glanced over my shoulder at the door, the one and only exit, and prayed Carlisle was on his way back – although what he could do to save me, I had no idea.

Looking over at Edward, I trembled. He stood just three steps away from me; a devilish smile played his lips. I remembered kissing those lips, pressing myself into his chest and feeling so safe in his arms.

Edward looked behind me at the door, and tilting his head, he listened.

It took a moment longer for the echo to reach my ears but when it did I was sure it was the clacking of footsteps descending the staircase.

_Carlisle_

What would Edward do when he saw him? Would he feel enraged at the man who had rendered him weak and drained? Suddenly I was no longer afraid for myself, I was scared for Carlisle. Despite his bad judgement and feeble excuses, he had a daughter, Mary Alice, and she needed him.

I had no one.

Turning towards the door I moved as quickly as I could, my intention to close it, locking Edward and I inside, but I wasn't fast enough.

In a blur Edward was before me, the door slamming shut and his back leaning against its frame. His hands were behind him as he crossed his legs at the ankles, watching me with a look of hunger in his burgundy stare. He inhaled deeply through his nose and then released it out through his mouth, and as he blew the air right at me, the sweet scent of his breath made me dizzy.

The footsteps were getting louder but still too far away. Edward turned his head and listened to the echoes.

I regained some clarity and tried to speak to him.

"Edward," I started, but his head snapped round. His eyes blazed and before I could say anymore he pounced at me, knocking me backwards into the table.

I cried out as the edge connected with my back and instinctively I tried to sit up, but Edward stood over me, his hands on either side of my shoulders. I tried to press my own hands against his chest, but it was useless. He was already too strong for me.

I was both amazed and terrified by him. I'd given him barely enough to quench his thirst but his once broken and empty body was now pumping energy back into his frame, and I could feel all of his strength as he hovered over me.

He growled and I froze, aware that with the slightest movement, he could snap me in two.

He was watching me with such intensity, the burning need in his eyes so apparent, it left me breathless. I stared back at him and realised as he smiled at me, that I was no longer looking at a man.

His every need and every desire was blood. He had tasted only a small amount and it had done him good. His first instinct was to feed and as I stared up at my Vampire, I knew he did not see me, Bella, beneath him, just nourishment.

If I wanted to make it out of this room alive, I had to shake him out of this stupor. But I'd already spoken his name and he'd attacked; my hands were on his chest and yet his head still descended closer to my throat.

One goal, one aim; blood

His proximity made it so hard for me to think and as I watched him lick his teeth and swallow, I forgot what it was I needed to do. My breath shuddered as he lowered his head till his lips grazed my skin.

Outside the closed door Carlisle's footsteps hesitated, for when he'd left, the door was open.

Edward pressed down above my pulse point and I felt its beat picked up as adrenaline coursed through me; fear, excitement, my own desires. I swallowed and turned my head towards the door, offering myself to him, unwavering.

Edward's intuition was to feed. Mine was to surrender. Had I not wanted this all along?

Carlisle tried the handle.

Edward's tongue flicked out and swept around the area of skin under his open mouth.

Carlisle banged on the door.

I closed my eyes and waited as Edward moved his hands from beside my head to slip them under my shoulders and gently lift me. I let my head fall back exposing more flesh to his hungry lips.

"Open the door!" Carlisle called out as he pounded the iron entrance with his fists.

But Edward's response was to raise his head, and with one hand stroke the designated area he wanted to penetrate with his fangs.

His lips curled back over his teeth and he swooped.

Carlisle banged again, this time calling my name. "Isabella?"

I heard a hiss then felt my back hit the table, cold air blowing over me as the pressure above my chest disappeared.

Edward was gone.

I lay still for a moment, not daring to move as Carlisle's shouts and beating fists on the door got louder and more insistent.

"Isabella! Open the door. Let me in."

Sitting up I scanned the room. Pressed against the far corner was Edward, his back to the wall, hands behind him, just like when he'd closed the door. Only this time Edward's stare was not hooded and hungry, it was wide and astounded.

"Isabella!" Carlisle called.

"Bella," Edward whispered as recognition dawned. Turning his back to me he buried his face in his hands and slid down the wall.

"Isabella!" Carlisle sounded frantic, so pushing myself off the table I stumbled to the door and unlocked it from the inside, letting him in. He immediately grabbed my shoulders and checked for any visible signs of attack.

"What happened? Why is the door closed? Where's Edward?"

I nodded in Edward's direction and took hold of the door to steady myself as Carlisle rushed over to check on him too.

I could hear Carlisle muttering as he lifted Edward's face. I stepped around the door. The room was starting to feel oppressive and I welcomed the chilly air in the corridor as it filtered through to where I was standing. At the foot of the stairs was a deer, its carcass limp; Carlisle's attempt at feeding Edward.

"Don't leave," Edward begged me softly.

Without turning, I shook my head, "I wasn't –"

"Did I –" he swallowed nervously, "hurt you?"

I shook my head then stopped as the dull ache at the base of my spine reminded me of its presence.

"I'm so sorry." His voice sounded muffled and I turned to see him bury his head in his hands again. Carlisle sat next to him, a protective hand on his shoulder.

The simple gesture infuriated me.

I stepped forward and hissed at Carlisle, "Get away from him!"

The both looked up and over at me, surprise and confusion etched on their faces.

"I said get away from him."

"Bella?"

Carlisle stood and moved aside as I stepped in front of Edward, shielding him from Carlisle; the irony of the situation momentarily lost on me.

"How could you be so hypocritical?"

"Isabella –" Carlisle started but I interrupted him.

"You bring him here and _drain_ him and then make out that you're concerned! You," I pointed at him, "You cut his skin and insert tubes – I don't care what your reasons are, you're nothing but a monster!"

"Bella, Carlisle didn't cut me."

I stopped my rampage and lowered my hand. Edward had stood up and was directly behind me, the coolness of his body penetrating my clothes.

I was so aware of him.

"What?"

"Carlisle didn't cut me."

"Then who did?"

I turned to look at him, waiting for an answer.

"A Vampire's skin is practically impenetrable. There are only two things capable; the teeth of a werewolf and the teeth of another Vampire. Carlisle couldn't have cut me."

"You bit yourself?" I asked, incredulous.

He nodded.

"But why?"

"So he could do this," Edward gestured to the tubes lying on the floor beside the grates.

"I don't understand," I admitted.

"I'm not a monster –"

"I meant Carlisle –" I tried to explain but Edward reached out and rubbed my arm, silently asking me to listen.

"I'm not a monster, Bella, I never wanted to be and since my very first feed, I've been able to abstain from human blood, until recently. I can help James I just don't want to, but he has someone I care about and every day it gets harder and harder to stay strong."

I had come to care for Edward too, believing him to be alone like me was one of the reasons we were drawn to each other. Two lost souls looking to belong.

"She needs me, more than anyone else ever has and despite my intentions to be good, it doesn't make me honourable."

It appeared I was wrong, Edward wasn't alone. "She?" I felt a prickle of jealousy.

He stared at me for the longest moment, as if deciding on what to tell me. Taking a deep breath he finally answered. "She's my family."

"But I thought your family had died, a long time ago."

Edward's fist clenched at his side and I noticed he was shaking.

"You need to feed, Edward," Carlisle had noticed too.

Edward started to shake his head but Carlisle made for the door and pulled the deer inside. Looking over at me for permission to approach, Carlisle placed the carcass at Edward's feet.

"It's from the kitchens."

He turned his head away, fighting to remain composed.

"You need to feed, Edward."

"I need to die!" He stated.

"I shook my head again, "I don't believe that. That's why I saved you."

"And who said I wanted to be saved?"

"Edward!" I placed my hands on his arms and tried to shake him gently, it was pointless as he barely moved. "Please don't say things like that, ever."

"It's the only way."

Edward sat down and I crouched next to him. His knees were raised and his elbows planted on them to cradle his head. The hungry Vampire was gone and left in its place was a broken man.

"Why is it the only way? Why can't you fight?"

"James, he has –" Edward's voice broke as his whole body trembled. Carlisle interceded.

"Edward, feed. We'll talk later but right now you need to give your body what it craves. Drink your fill and then we'll talk."

Edward started to object again but Carlisle had heard enough. "Edward, look at me." Edward raised his head and frowned at Carlisle. "There are people here who care about you," his glance jumped to me then back again. "And I can't do this to you again, Edward, please don't ask it off me."

"It's the only way."

"No, there is another option but it means you have to feed and you have to become strong." Carlisle picked up the deer and offered it Edward. "Eat and we'll talk, I promise."

Slowly he reached out and took it. "You need to leave," he said softly, and Carlisle nodded, pulling me towards to the door.

"I want to stay."

"Edward needs us to leave, Isabella." Bending he whispered in my ear, "It's not safe for us to stay." I knew Edward could hear him and that Carlisle whispered out of courtesy. I wondered if I had been wrong about him. He always showed compassion and empathy and the fact that he felt guilt at hurting Edward made me reconsider his intentions. Family was important and if you were to fight for anyone, it should be kin. But I wasn't ready to forgive him for hurting Edward. Not yet.

Nodding I let Carlisle lead me to the door, closing it behind us we left Edward to his meal.

"Do you know Edward's family, Carlisle?"

He nodded. "Yes, but it's not my place to say."

"I thought Edward was all alone in this world, like me."

"You're not alone, Isabella." He moved closer and took my hand. "I know you hate me right now and don't agree with my motives, and I hold you in high esteem for that, Isabella, but I want you to know, that I will always be here for you. If my Mary Alice were to ever be in need I would hope that she could find someone to rely on too. Your father must be very worried."

I watched his thumb stroke the back of my hand and tears prickle my eyes. "I haven't seen my father in years, Carlisle. He has no idea where I am, or what's become of me. I don't even know if he's still alive. I miss him every day."

Carlisle squeezed my hand gently; I appreciated the comfort but longed to be back in the room. I needed answers.

Eventually, Edward tapped the inside of the door, letting us know he was done. I wasn't sure what I'd find when we went back inside, half expecting the carcass to be ripped in two, entrails littering the floor, but it appeared Vampires were tidy eaters. The body lay empty but intact. The only evidence of anything sinister was two small puncture wounds on its upper flank.

Edward had stepped behind the table, leaving the deer in the centre of the room. Carlisle stopped me from walking in any further.

"Is it safe?" I realised Carlisle was questioning Edward's control. He nodded his head and Carlisle stepped away from the door and moved the deer to a corner.

I looked over at Edward, he seemed – different. I wasn't sure what had changed for it didn't appear to be physical. His entire demeanour had lifted and even though he had placed an object between us, Edward now seemed – confident.

If I had thought him sexy before, this Edward was breathtaking.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, shaking his head. I didn't reply, assuming he was talking to Carlisle.

"Bella?" He asked me again.

I looked from Carlisle to Edward, "I – fed you Edward. I gave you blood."

"No," he shook his head, "You didn't give me blood you gave me _your_ blood!"

"What's the difference?"

"When you fed me, I assumed it was animal blood, Bella, it wasn't until you were out of the room that I realised you're inside me now." He pressed his hand to his chest. "I can feel you coursing through my veins and it was exactly what my body needed and for that I thank you," his face softened, "but you do realise you've ruined me for life?"

I frowned at him, not understanding. He indicated the deer. "Usually one of my favourites but tonight, it was – lacking."

I smiled at his bizarre attempt at humour.

"You shouldn't have done it, Bella. I could've killed you." His tone was serious again.

"But you didn't."

"Only because of Carlisle!" He shook his head at me. "God knows, Bella, if Carlisle hadn't called your name when he did, you – you would be –" Edward looked away, struggling to finish his sentence.

"I have been a Vampire for a hundred years and in most of that time, I have abstained from drinking human blood. I came here and despite what James threw at me, I still had my will power. He tried to tempt me with human blood, Bella, and then he tried with animals and I never gave in because nothing _could_ tempt me. But from the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. Your blood, it sang to me." He dropped his voice lower and I stepped forward, wanting to close the distance between us.

"I had nothing but my self control and with you, I struggled. You awakened something in me I thought had died, a very long time ago." He stepped around the table and walked towards me.

"Your instincts," I volunteered.

"No Bella my humanity and until today my mortality,"

"But you're immortal."

He nodded, walking slowly towards me. I could see Carlisle shifting from foot to foot in my peripheral, his concern for my safety not easing with Edward's appetite.

Edward stopped inches from me, and lifting his hand he caressed my cheek with his knuckles. "Yes, but I no longer want to be. I want to be human and weak and able to be near you and hold you without hurting you. I desire your blood, Bella but I also desire your body. You know that."

I blushed at the memory of our last morning together and nodded.

"I like feeling you inside me," he murmured, running his hand over his torso; I watched with hungry eyes and licked my lips. "I feel closer to you, connected somehow. I'm so sorry that my first instinct was to kill you. You will never know how much that hurt me. If I'd been successful, I would've died inside, all over again."

It was my turn to reach out and stroke Edward's face. "If you had turned me, we could be together. Forever,"

"Only if I'd stopped,"

"Do you feel out of control now?"

Edward paused then shook his head. "No, I want you, yes, but only in one capacity."

Before I could ask, he slipped his hand behind my head and tugged me closer, dipping his head so his lips could claim mine. It was gentle and probing and he tasted so sweet, I moaned against his lips.

It momentarily crossed my mind that the amber nectar I was taking from his mouth was the deer's blood which had coated his tongue and nourished his body. But it didn't matter anymore; Edward was strong again and I was in his arms, desperate to be closer. It had been days since he'd touched me without the barrier of bars in our way. I clung to him, pulling him in tighter but he ended the kiss.

I whimpered as he kissed across my jaw and down the curve of my neck.

Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped forward, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward pulled away but kept his arms around my waist. I stared at him with hooded eyes and cursed Carlisle for the tenth time that day.

"I appreciate your concern, Carlisle, but I am full and in perfect control." Edward told him.

"Just to be safe –" Carlisle said. "Besides, we need to talk."

"Of course," Edward let go and indicated I should sit. He was capable of standing for long hours with no strain but I was human and therefore weaker. I lifted myself up onto the table and waited for him to continue.

"Bella, this whole sordid mess began a long time ago and ends here, with us now, in this room. I want to tell you everything because it will give us a chance. I don't understand why it's changed for me, but before today I wanted to give in, I wanted to render myself useless in James's wicked games, but now, I want to fight!"

I smiled at him. I had fallen for a broken man and awoken in him a fighter. Whatever happened next was up to fate.

"As you know, I left my family to work for Marcus and that's when I – became what I am. I searched for my creator and for answers, and in that time, I decided I didn't want to succumb to the true lifestyle of a Vampire. I won't lie to you; I did feed off humans, but only at first. There must've been some compassion left in me, for the guilt of taking another life made me question my existence. I found other Vampire's who told me I had a gift." Edward tapped his head to indicate his mind reading ability. I nodded to show I understood and he continued with his story. "They also told me I wasn't like other newborns and that compassion was unusual in our kind. I left them behind and came back here; it had always been my home before.

"And I've lived here peacefully for years until James, somehow, learnt of my existence. I knew I was being hunted, I found it amusing, actually. But one night I heard a confrontation between James and one of his guards."

I held my breath, eager for him to tell me more. I knew this had to do with Emmett and I had waited to hear his truth. I was anxious that he would admit to murdering him. If he did, would it make any difference? Would I care? Would my feelings for him change? And if not, what type of person did that make me?

"The guards name was Emmett and James told him he needed bait. He took out a knife and stabbed him. Emmett fell to his knees but he didn't die, Bella. He was injured and bleeding, suffering and begging for help. James just stood and mocked him." Edward took my hand and studied his fingers entwining with my own.

"Then James said something that changed everything."

"What was it?"

"He said that Emmett was my family and that should entice me from my hiding place.

"I waited, for the longest time for them to leave and eventually they did. I went to him Bella and he was so scared. He told me about his wife and daughter and begged me to help him. I told him there was nothing I could do. But he persisted, telling me about James's plans and as I looked at him, I saw remnants of myself in that man. I didn't know if James had spoken the truth but could I really take a chance? In a moment of compassion, I bit him. He lay changing on the forest floor and James came back."

"They never really left did they?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "James knew I couldn't leave Emmett dying alone in the woods, and of course, the fact that he was family to me only made his plan more certain. But they didn't return alone. They had a hostage, more bait. They had Ava."

"Emmett's daughter!"

"Yes. James knew I couldn't fight back, not with a child close by. I was trapped, and as they held me, chained and bound, they took their baronets and twenty men attacked Emmett. They stabbed him over and over whilst Ava cried for her Daddy."

I bit my lip as I listened to him, the tears burning behind my eyes. Carlisle cursed under his breath, and turning away I saw him swipe at his cheeks and knew it tormented him too. In my mind all I could picture was a child reaching out to her father as a squadron of guards massacred him in cold blood.

It was truly awful.

"They led us back to the prison and instead of returning Ava to her mother James told Rosalie a twisted tale of Emmett's demise. Ava couldn't back up his story nor could she dispute it. She was four years old, Bella, and as I watched them take her away, I knew she would never be the same again.

"If you could hear the things she was – thinking –" Edward swallowed, emotion making him pause. "It was nothing compared to the things Emmett had been thinking but it was horrific none the less."

"Did Emmett known his daughter was there?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, but only towards the end. They buried him in those woods when I could no longer hear his heart beat.

"I refused to be part of James's evil games and as you know, I managed to resist all his efforts. He keeps dangling Ava over my head like bait, but I know he won't hurt her. I can hear it in his thoughts, so until that changes, I continue to resist. But it's all become too much for me, Bella, and as I watched James turn his sordid little games around on you, I knew that if I ever had a chance of helping you both, then I had to render myself useless to him. If he couldn't use me, then maybe he would let everyone I care about go."

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

He leant in closer and pulled me into his arms as I cried. I cried for his losses, for Edward had witnessed his family die, be in it old age, natural cause or brutal murder; he'd lost them all. I wondered at his surrender and why he didn't give in to anger. James was mortal after all and could be beaten.

"Why don't you attack James?"

"He has instructed that upon his demise, if it be at my hands, then Ava is to be executed."

"But she's only a child!"

"She's all he has to protect himself, Bella."

"How do you know he was telling the truth; about Emmett being family?"

"He showed me documents, birth papers from my family. It's a long line between Emmett and me but it's there, on my sister's side. He was telling the truth."

"I can't go back up there and allow that man to touch me. We have to do something, he can't get away with this," I cried.

"I have a plan," Carlisle interrupted. Edward and I turned to him, waiting to hear his idea.

"Edward, do you still want to surrender?"

Edward looked at me, down at our entwined fingers and back up to my face again, he shook his head. "No, not now that I have something more to live for."

"Then this is what we need to do; Isabella, you will return to your cell. I will explain to James when he returns that we had to unchain you, feign sickness or something, and Edward, we will leave you here."

I made to object but Carlisle held his hand up. "We'll tell James you know about Edward's involvement with Emmett's death and that you want to see him punished. James is sick enough to take pleasure in seeing other's enjoying suffering. That will get Edward back upstairs. I'll bring you food, Edward, keep you strong and then we'll decide on the next course of action."

"I thought you said you had a plan?" I asked.

"I didn't say it was complete!" Carlisle defended himself.

Smiling Edward patted Carlisle's shoulder. "It's a start."

They shared a look between them before Edward turned back to me. "Before we set this plan in motion, could you give us time to say goodbye?"

Carlisle hesitated. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I promise you Carlisle, I'm in perfect control."

Carlisle looked over at me and I eagerly nodded my head, silently begging him to leave us alone.

"I have some things to do, I'll be back as soon as possible, please –" he scratched at the back of his head "– please try to resist temptation, eh?"

I kept my gaze on Edward as Carlisle closed the door behind him. Edward un-wrapped his fingers from mine and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Are you afraid?"

I swallowed. "No not anymore."

Edward lowered his eyes briefly then looked back at me. "I will never forgive myself for behaving like an animal, Bella."

"I forgive you."

"I won't hurt you."

"How can you be sure?"

"I told you before, something's changed." He began to stroke my cheek with his thumb. "I still want you, in my body and in my bed, only now I can feel you coursing through my veins; you're like liquid gold, coating my insides, and it's everything I need."

"I was trying to help."

"I know. I waited a year, unfed and weak, and now I can feel you putting life back in me. I feel part of you, Bella, and no matter what happens now I will always be with you."

"I want to feel a part of you too."

Without replying Edward lowered his head to my neck and tilted my head to the side. He kissed me gently on my pulse point.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered.

I nodded.

I heard him swallow, and then opening his mouth, Edward sank his teeth into my skin. The scratch of his fangs was brief. I felt a warm trickle of blood escape the side of his mouth and run down into my collarbone. The slight tugging as he sucked at the puncture wound made my stomach clench, my legs turned weak and I clung to him, surrendering to the sensation.

_Who wants to live forever anyway? _

As quickly as it began, Edward stopped drinking from me, and pulling away slightly, he licked at the wound.

The blood beneath the surface felt hot and the venom burnt as it sealed my skin.

"It's not enough to change you, but enough to brand you as _mine_!" He murmured and I nodded, unable to speak.

He trailed his face up towards my jaw, his breath tickling as it swept over me; turning my face towards him he kissed me deeply. His tongue slid along my lips and into my mouth, delving in and touching mine before pulling away. His mouth moved over mine, wielding it to his kiss and I was foolish not to follow. I moved in time with him, tasting him with my tongue whenever he withdrew from my mouth.

It was deep and passionate, and I whimpered as the skin on my neck grew warmer and warmer with each passing second. I felt marked and it was bliss.

Pulling away from me, Edward traced his hand down his chest above his left nipple. I watched as the skin opened and after a moment a trickle of blood oozed out. The contrast between his pale skin and the blood red line was stark. I looked up at him.

"Do you trust me?" He whispered again, and as before I nodded.

With his hands never leaving my face, he guided me slowly to his chest and hesitated above the scratch.

I knew what he wanted me to do, and for a slight second, I questioned my sanity.

Moving my hands down from his shoulders, I caressed his torso and flicked his nipples with my thumbs. Edward dropped his head back as I lowered my mouth and licked at the blood. It tasted sweet and cool, and I found myself pressing against him as I gulped in more mouthfuls; his essence of life mingled with mine.

Moaning Edward stroked the back of my head as I took my turn in drinking from him.

"Enough," he said softly, pulling my head away and leaning back. I gasped as I felt him move away. Staring up at him I licked my lips before his came crashing down on mine again, and reaching beneath my legs he swept me up and cradled me in his arms.

"This act is my pledge, I can never hurt you," he sighed as his mouth found the lobe of my ear. "I'm as much a part of you as you are of me and I will never let another man touch you again."

I shook my head in agreement; I never wanted to be touched by anyone else.

"I would rather die first than see you in someone else's arms, Bella."

"As long as you took me with you," I told him as his hands found the ties of my bodice. Without pause he ripped them open, exposing my breasts to his hungry touch.

His mouth devoured me as I held myself against him, sighing as his teeth caught a nipple and gently flicked it, the sensation overtaking me. I felt myself grow wet, the warmth spreading as his fingers tugged at the dress, peeling it down my body as his lips followed its descent.

Throwing the garment to the floor, he stepped away and started to unbuckle his pants. "Open your legs for me," he commanded and I didn't need to be told twice.

Leaning back on my elbows I let my legs drop open, giving him a view of my arousal, and moaning he took his cock in his hand and stroked himself as he looked at me.

He was already hard and I watched as he moved his hand slowly up and down his length, and licking my lips I looked back up at his face.

"Do you want to taste me again?" He asked and I nodded.

Lying down I turned my head to the side as he moved to the side of the table, his dick protruding close to my mouth and taking him in my hand I licked his tip.

"Bella," Edward gasped as he clutched at the edges of the table. His body had secreted his arousal and I could taste him on my tongue, opening my mouth wider I took him inside. He was big and I couldn't fit him in, so what I couldn't taste I touched, moving my hand down to his base I wrapped my fingers around him and stroked as my head moved, up and down, taking him in and pulling him out.

The sounds of pleasure erupting from him made me ache and I wanted to feel him inside me. I pressed my legs closed and shifted my hips, trying to find some friction.

"Edward," I groaned as he let go of the table and trailed his hand down my stomach and between my thighs. He nudged my legs apart and dipped his finger into my wet folds, brushing gently against my clit. My hips bucked and I gasped, popping his dick out of my mouth as I arched my back and gave in to the wonder of his fingertips.

Moving away from my head, he walked to the bottom of the table and stood at my feet. Holding onto my ankles, he pulled me closer till my bottom was teetering on the edge. He pressed my knees open with one hand and with the other he held himself, sliding in between my lips, soaking the end of his cock with my desire.

"You feel so warm," he murmured and bending at the waist he kissed my stomach as the head of his cock pushed at my opening. He didn't enter me fully, just nudged it in and out of the lips and I whimpered, impatient to feel him.

"Edward, please," I begged and he needed no further instruction.

Holding my hips, he thrust himself forward, sheathing himself in my wetness. I gasped with the sheer force of it, trembling as he moved himself out and then back in again.

I lifted my arms over my head and raised my feet to rest them against his chest. It opened my legs wider, tilting my hips slightly and as Edward thrust in again, he suddenly felt deeper and I felt tighter.

We groaned at the same time and I looked down at him. I could see where his body joined mine and as he thrust in and out of me I watched in awe as his stomach moved seductively between my legs. With every shift of his hips, his cock plunged into me and I couldn't get enough. I moved my own hips in time with him and felt his hands leave me to grip the table. The only part of our bodies that touched were our most intimate, and in perfect synchronicity we moved together, pushing each other closer and closer to our end.

I lifted my head and looked at him, his mouth was open and his eyes were on me. Through the faint glow of candlelight I could see the rims of his eyes glowing red, and instead of scaring me, it reminded me that Edward was mine.

I bit my lip as he moved faster, the strokes becoming shorter and I felt myself clench around him.

Edward was close as was I and lowering his head he leaned forward onto the table. I could feel his breath blowing over my pelvis and as I felt the build up of pleasure explode around him, I arched my back and called his name, reminding him that I was his.

He felt my insides grip him and as I throbbed around his cock; Edward stopped moving and came inside me. I felt each and every burst as he gripped at the edge of table and threw his head back.

We stayed exactly like that for a few minutes, just breathing and looking at each other. Eventually, Edward pulled away, and climbing onto the table he nestled behind me and pulling my back against his chest, spooned me.

As my heart rate returned to normal I started to feel sleepy, Edward's hand lifted my hair away from my shoulder and leaning in he kissed my neck.

"I love you," he whispered as he grazed his lips across my shoulder blade. My stomach clenched and slowly I turned to face him.

He was propped up on one elbow, his hand cupping his head as he gazed down at me.

"I surrendered today and felt no reason to go on, but I thank God for you, Bella, because now, I have a reason to live."

"I feel the same way," I whispered as he leant in to kiss me softly.

This kiss was so different from the others we'd just shared, this one was tender and as I felt his lips consume me, I didn't care what tomorrow would bring.

I had the love of a good man and the wrath of a Vampire on my side.

And James would be defeated.

* * *

**A/N's**: Please note that in Spellbound, Carlisle never changed Edward therefore Edward's surname was never Masen and Carlisle is not a Cullen.

Edward's family tree:

Edward and Elizabeth Cullen (Father & Mother) – Edward Cullen Snr died when Edward was a child

Edward Cullen (son)

Elizabeth Cullen (daughter) – Elizabeth married when she was 18 - Robert Downes (Elizabeth's husband) –

Sophie (Elizabeth & Robert's daughter)- Born when Elizabeth was 19. Elizabeth died in childbirth Robert lived till he was 67

John Smith (Sophie's husband) – They married when Sophie was 20 – They lived a long and happy life together, Sophie died aged 69 and John a year later aged 73

Joseph (Sophie & John's son) – he was born when Sophie was 21 – Joseph died in an accident aged 25

Emily (Sophie & John's daughter) – Born when Sophie was 22 – Emily married late aged 30 there is no record found of Emily's husband.

Amy (Emily's daughter) – Born when Emily was 30 – Amy never married and had a son when she was 15

Emmett (Amy's son out of wedlock) – Emmett married his childhood sweetheart when he was 20, they had a daughter, Ava 5 years later

Ava is Edward's great, great, great, great niece and Emmett his great, great, great Nephew all descended from his sister Elizabeth's side.

* * *

**More** **A/N's**: Both AcrossTheSkyInStars and I have entered the Summer of Smut competition, details can be found over on FanFiction (dot) net and Twilighted (dot) net. My entry isn't up yet as it's with my beta but Tanya's is and it's so freakin steamy! Go and check them all out and don't forget to leave reviews, they mean the world to us.

I'd love some visitors to my Spellbound Thread over at Twilighted (dot) net, it can be found under AU. I know the site can seem scary but come and say hello, share your thoughts and enjoy our Photograph of the day.

Ok.....do I have to beg? I do? Oh shoot well ok then.....please, please, please leave me a review!!


	9. Ch9 Colors

**A/N's: **Thank you all for coming back to read Ch8 after the FFN fail last week. The up side to posting the chapter Monday meant that we had less time to wait for Ch9! Yay!

AcrossTheSkyInStars, thank you from the bottom of my heart for you beautiful Beta skills and for always advising me and letting me rant. Congratulations on completing your first Fic "Last First Kiss" and on getting over 100 reviews!

I've fallen in love with Amos Lee and listened to "Careless" and "Not myself" as well as "Colours" whilst writing this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer created an Idol and Rpattz gave us the visual, and oh how I love to visualise him.

* * *

Ch9 Colours

I had no idea how long we lay together; I just counted our breaths and not the minutes, enjoying the feel of Edward pressed up behind me. He nestled his nose into the crook of my shoulder.

The small room we were enclosed inside had warmed up with my body heat and the hot breath Edward had expelled from me, and after we'd made love, the coolness of his skin had been a comfort. But it didn't take long for him to cool me down again. I shivered but tightened my hold on his arm. I didn't want him to let go. I never wanted him to let go.

"You're cold," Edward stated and I started to object, but another shudder belied my words.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, loath to ruin our time together.

Edward kissed the back of my neck again, and as he moved his nose over my skin he exhaled, the tickle of his sweet, chilled breathe made me shiver again, but this time in anticipation. Moving his hands up my ribcage he cupped my breasts and laughed as my nipples puckered under his palm.

"Shall we warm you up again?" He suggested, turning me to face him.

His eyes were still dark; the red glimmer surrounding the iris was vibrant but only detectable at a close distance. There was something about those eyes that surrendered me.

I bit my lip and nodded, laying flat on my back as he moved above. I could feel him press against me, from our naked chests to our naked toes, and even though he held himself off so as not to crush me, I craved more of him. I wanted to feel his weight and wrapping my arms around his back, I pulled him in tighter. Edward's body responded to mine, the heat between my thighs emanating to his groin, and as I watched, his eyes became hooded and his smile became seductive. It was all my body needed to prepare for him. I felt the warmth spread and knew I was ready. He never needed to touch me, always with his look and I was a pool of desire for him.

He relented a little but not enough to relax fully. With his elbows supporting him, his hands lay beside my head. Edward lifted them to brush my hair away from my face.

"Bella," he whispered, gazing at my face and I blushed. He smiled at the heat he could feel in my cheeks and bending he kissed each in turn before gently kissing my lips. He felt so soft and I wondered how he could be so indestructible yet pliable to my touch. He was cool and hard, but running my hands over his bare back his body moulded to the contours of my hand, and as he sighed and his sweet scent assaulted my senses, I closed my eyes with the sheer wonder that was Edward.

His kiss was long and unhurried; our lips remained closed and softly cradled each other. I could feel his breath against my cheek as he exhaled and it tickled my skin right up to my ear. His hands held my face and mine held him across his back, gently pulling him into me as much as I dared.

I felt so much for him, it was a jumble in my mind and I couldn't focus on any one thing. Edward had made love to me, he'd told me he loved me and had touched me, body and soul, like no other man ever could or would again.

I hadn't said it back to him, not because I didn't feel it but because I was so afraid. I had no idea what the future held for Edward and I. We were sitting on a moment in time and I had to enjoy every precious second I had with him. If I told him I loved him too, what would we do then? It wouldn't change anything.

Despite the ray of light those simple words had radiated into my life, it didn't change the fact that we were prisoners in a psychotic game. I was soon to be taken from this room and back to my cell or worse, back to James's rooms. Edward would remain down here until we could return him to his cell without arousing suspicion. But until then we would be apart and just thinking it made me feel lonely.

James may very well want me to lie with him again and the mere thought of that monster's hands on my body made me feel nauseous. He repulsed me. But for the sake of Edward, Ava, and Esme I had to remain stoic and strong and make James believe I hated Edward.

But Edward had promised he would never allow that man to touch me again. He couldn't bear it and I worried about the part he had to play. Would he be able to control himself if James had his way with me again?

Everything relied on the lies we had to weave.

And then there were Edward's baser instincts; he'd craved my blood and yet he resisted the urge to drink me dry. I didn't understand his control at that moment but I was thankful for it.

"Edward," I said softly, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When you bit me –" I swallowed and tried again. "When you bit me, how could you resist? Didn't you want to carry on?"

Edward smiled. It held a hint of sadness but no regret. "Yes, I wanted to carry on, Bella. I wanted to consume you."

"Then, how?"

"I realised there were other ways I could – taste you." He playfully nipped at my ear lobe and then kissed it.

"Edward," I urged. I liked his playful mood but I was interested in his response.

He looked at me and sighed, "I had three options, Bella. I could drain you and live my life in empty, guilt-ridden loneliness. Or I could change you; be together for all eternity. Or I could mark you as mine and protect your life; bring meaning back into your heart as you have with mine."

"I like the second option," I whispered.

But Edward didn't reply, he just moved his lips to mine then along my jaw again. He was unhurried as he kissed me tenderly until he reached my ear. Moving down my neck he paused over the puncture marks, they had shrunk in size and had almost disappeared; leaving a faint scar which would be hidden by my hair.

As Edward kissed the scars he murmured, "mine, " before moving down to the curve of my neck, trailing kisses along my collarbone and back up to my chin.

"Always mine," he sighed as stroked his thumb across my cheek. "I have been alone for a long time Bella, and in all that time I have watched every descendent from my family come and go and with it the vague memory of the boy I used to be. In this – terrible place, I found bloodlines, I found family and I had no choice but to stay, no matter what it did to me. And I'm glad I did, because in staying I also found you." He bent and kissed the other side of my neck and I moaned with the tenderness he displayed.

"You have saved me in more ways than I can recall. How could I change anything about you when you're perfect to me, just the way you are?

"I'm not perfect, Edward," I replied. "I have faults, just like anybody else."

Edward shook his head. "Maybe you do," he kissed one cheek and then the other, "but that just makes you perfectly flawed." He smiled and then asked, "Do you want me?"

I nodded and shifting slightly I parted my legs so he would slide between them. I could feel his arousal and it felt so good against my skin. I knew what Edward did to me; I felt it every time he looked at me and to be able to feel his response was euphoric. I lifted my legs round his waist and hooked my feet together behind his back.

Without moving away from me, Edward tilted his hips and the tip of his erection found me.

With his kisses he had set the pace to slow, and pushing inside me, this didn't change. He slid in with such somnolent ease, I gasped as he filled me.

His motion remained centred on his hips and I lifted mine to meet him, thrust for thrust. It was agonizingly slow and our bodies stayed pressed together with not a sliver of light able to penetrate between us. All I could think about was his cock inside of me, the slow movement away from me, to the languid stroke back inside.

I opened my eyes and stared straight into his, his thumbs moved from my cheeks to the corners of my mouth and his eyes followed.

He bent to kiss each corner and then pressed gently on my top lip; sucking it into his mouth. He tasted me with his tongue all the time keeping his rhythm, his perfect, all consuming rhythm as I watched him devour me with such beautiful intensity. I knew I could've felt my heart stop in that instant and I wouldn't have died. He was my everything; my air, my life, my love, and being with him, as a man and woman were meant to be together, made all the colours of my life luminous.

I felt the sweet tingle of my orgasm building to this wonderful crescendo, and as my inner muscles gripped him and I arched my back with the joy of it, he still didn't quicken his pace. His mouth moved to the contours of my neck and across my chest to capture a nipple between his lips, and as I scratched at his skin and whispered his name, he lifted his face back to mine and begged me to say it again.

"Edward," I breathed as I felt his hips finally still, and each pulse of his orgasm as he held my face in his hands and my gaze with his own.

"Mine," was his response as we held each other and swirled back down from the glorious high we had risen to. Together; always together and I knew that even though I couldn't say the words, I loved him.

I wanted to lie with him for longer, but Edward raised his head from my neck, and smiling apologetically at me, he moved to stand.

"Carlisle," he said and I realised he was on his way back down to fetch me. Our time was up.

Edward held out his hand and helped me down from the table. We dressed in silence, taking glances at each other, shy smiles and naughty secrets behind our eyes.

The ties on the bodice of my dress were torn and it was almost impossible for me to fasten.

"Here, let me." Edward took hold and unthreaded the laces then carefully re-threaded them. Their length had been broken but he managed to close the front of the bodice with some success. It would hold me in for now.

When he was done tying me in, he cupped my face in his hands; bending he kissed me lightly on the lips and lingered there till Carlisle reached the door.

Without knocking, Carlisle opened it and came inside. He studied Edward holding me close but despite the obvious intimate connection, he didn't look away.

I turned to face him, causing Edward to break his hold on my face. Carlisle looked – regretful, and I suddenly knew he had some news. Fear gripped my stomach and I felt nauseous.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Carlisle didn't answer, he just stared at Edward. I looked between them and watched in frightened awe as Edward's softened stare became tense. Stepping away from me, he clenched his jaw and his hands curled into fists at his side.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle whispered.

"What?" I stepped forward. "What is it?"

Carlisle finally turned to face me, swallowing as he lifted his hands and rubbed my arms. "James is on his way back and you have been instructed to go to his chambers."

I started to shake my head, I had anticipated this but hope had led me to denial.

"We have to go now," Carlisle continued as he turned and walked to the door. I numbly followed him but before I could reach it Edward was between us, blocking my way.

"No," he said quietly, his hands shaking by his side.

"We have no choice," I replied. I looked at him and felt the sadness in his eyes was mirrored in my own.

"No," he stated again as I tried to step past him. Gripping my arms he spun me round so my back was facing Carlisle and the door. "I can't let you go."

"Edward, we have no choice."

"I'll kill him." His voice was strained. His temper overriding his coherent thought, his grip tightened, causing me to flinch.

"Edward," Carlisle moved beside us. "Let her go." He raised his hand and placed it over Edward's.

Realization registered on his face as he glanced down at my arms, they were red and I knew for certain bruises would follow. But I wasn't mad at him; I was touched by his concern.

"It'll be ok," I said, smiling gently, trying to ease his pain.

"How can it be ok?" He winced. "The next time I see you, you'll still have his touched stamped on your memory, his smell adhering to your skin. He'll be inside you and I want to _rip_ him apart!"

"No." I shook my head and cupped his face in my palms. "No." I forced him to look at me. "It'll be your touch on my memory, Edward." I dropped one hand to his, and lifting it I placed it on my breast. Carlisle cleared his throat and stepped from the room. "This is the only touch I will feel; this."

Edward looked down at his hand and furrowed his brow. If he could cry I was certain tears would fall.

"And this," I leant up and pressed my nose to his neck, inhaling deeply, "this is the only scent that I can smell. It's imprinted here," I lifted my hand to my face and touched my nose, "and here." I moved it to my head and pointed at my temple, indicating Edward was forever in my memory, always on my mind.

"And here." I moved my hand down and covered his, which still lay over my breast, over my heart.

"No man can ever remove you from me Edward, because I'm yours." I lifted our hands together and touched our finger tips to my neck.

I dropped my hand but Edward's remained on my skin, his fingers gently following the lines of the small scars his teeth had left there. "Mine," he said softly and I nodded.

"Nothing will ever change that."

He looked up from my neck and captured my gaze with his own. His eyes were wide and his lips parted. This was such a struggle for him and it pained me to have to walk away.

Nodding, I stepped back and turned to the door.

"No!" Edward yelled, and before I could stop him he threw himself across the room and ripped the table from the floor. Holding it above his head like it was nothing more the kindling, Edward tossed the table against the wall.

It shattered into a thousand pieces, dust and bits of wood littered the air, landing like snowflakes in his hair.

Carlisle rushed into the room and placed himself between us. "Get out," he hissed under his breath as Edward turned to face us.

"No," I pleaded and reached out my hand to Edward.

"Isabella," Carlisle pleaded with me. "It isn't safe."

"He won't hurt me." Despite my assuredness I was still afraid. Edward was teetering on the edge and his strength knew no bounds. He breathed heavily and lowered his head to look at the debris scattered over the floor and then raised his eyes to look at me.

"Edward," I moved forward slowly, "Edward."

He remained still, only his shoulders heaving with his inner struggle. I walked carefully to stand immediately in front of him. I didn't touch him; I just waited with baited breath.

Moments passed and neither of us made a move. I could see Edward calming but his face still held his despair.

I never took my eyes off him. I wanted him to know that this hurt me as much as it hurt him. If I was to sit in a locked room and know of the deprived acts he would have to endure, it would break my heart for sure. He amazed me, since the day I'd met him he had shown remarkable self control; resisting James's torture, resisting my blood, and remaining imprisoned because he had placed the safety and life of a five year old child whom he had never met, above his own.

Yet now, with the threat of my leaving him to spend the evening in another's arms, his control was diminished and in its place was raw emotion. Edward couldn't save me from this and he knew it. But just as he'd told me, Edward too had saved me in so many other ways, and I needed him to get a grip. We had to make James believe that he was winning and to do that Edward had to remain calm and I had to remain submissive.

We both stood unmoving, staring at each other, desperately begging the other to understand. Finally Edward made the first move. In the blink of an eye, he pulled me to his chest and held me. I buried my face in his shirt and gripping it tightly I breathed in as much of him as I could; I literally filled my lungs with his scent.

With frenzy, Edward threaded his fingers through my hair and lifted my face to his.

With urgency I couldn't deny, his lips claimed mine and we kissed as if it were our last.

Tasting each other, mouth versus tongue, breath versus touch, senses assaulted by senses.

I could feel him against my swollen lips and smell him in my hair. I could still feel his hands as they roamed over my body, memorizing every inch of me and I the same with him.

Until at long last we had to part. I stepped away from him, tearing my mouth from his and my hands from his body. I stroked one palm down his bicep until I reached his hand. I squeezed it in mine, feeble but sure he would recognise the gesture and he did, gently squeezing mine in return.

Carlisle opened the door again and held out his hand to me. I took Carlisle in my left hand and continued to hold Edward in my right.

"I'll take care of her, Edward, I promise," Carlisle vowed.

Edward shook his head. "No, Carlisle. Don't make promises you can't keep."

Carlisle tugged me in the direction of the door and reluctantly I followed. Our hands slid apart, leaving our fingertips touching and as I walked through the door and it closed quietly behind me, only then did I drop my hand.

"Bella," I heard him call through the door. It was wrought iron and his voice was muffled. I pressed my hand against its cold frame. But said nothing, for what could I say?

I looked over at Carlisle he nodded sadly, and still holding my hand we made our way up the stairs. From the depths of my heavens and into the bowels of hell, I trudged my way to James.

* * *

The door was locked when we arrived and Hale was stood guard. He avoided my eyes as he unlocked and opened it for me. I walked inside and didn't bother to bid Carlisle goodbye.

I thought he'd left until I felt his hands press down on my upper arms. "I would do anything...." He said and I sighed.

"No, not anything Carlisle, but you would do what you could and that at least, is enough."

"This isn't right."

"No, it isn't, but we have no choice."

"I'll think of something, Isabella, I promise."

"Do you mean you'll find the second half to your plan?" I turned to face him, a small smile hiding how scared I actually was.

He smiled too. "Yes, the second half to my plan." He leant forward and kissed my forehead and then patting my arm, he left me alone.

I stood in the centre of the room and held my arms across my chest. My throat felt constricted and I swallowed past the lump, struggling to find air. I couldn't breathe and I felt too hot. I rushed over to the window and tried to open it.

I needed air; I needed cool air and I heaved in big, raking breaths, fighting down the panic rising inside me.

The window wasn't locked and after a brief struggle I swung it open and gulped in as much as I could. The cold breeze swept over me and I relished it. My skin felt slick with sweat and as the air touched the beads of perspiration sticking to my face and neck, they stopped their descent and disintegrated, leaving me feeling clammy instead.

I pulled myself up onto the window ledge and hugged my knees to my chest. Resting my head back against the wall I let the stillness of the room relax me and the chilly evening air soothe.

Behind me the bedroom door opened and closed and I looked up to see James watching me.

The calm I was feeling disappeared and I felt fear knot my stomach. He unbuckled his belt and throwing it to the bed he walked over to the dresser and poured two glasses of wine.

He approached the window, and handing one to me without saying a word he sat on the other end of the window ledge and looked out into the night.

I waited for him to speak but he didn't, he just sipped his wine.

The silence was unnerving me but I didn't want to get this night started by attempting a conversation.

"You really don't like me, do you?" He finally asked but I didn't reply. "I can see it, in your eyes when you look at me. You abhor me."

I remained quiet, too scared to speak, but yet too frightened to ignore him. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

"Answer me, please Isabella." He took another sip of his wine. "And be honest."

I put down my glass and looked back up at him. "Yes," I said.

"Yes?" He asked, eyeing me over the rim of his glass.

"Yes, I hate you."

"You think I've done terrible things, hmm?"

I nodded.

"I'm an ambitious man, Isabella. I know what I want and I will stop at nothing to get it. Why does that make me loathsome?"

"Because you hurt people and you never think twice about doing it."

"You think I don't feel regret?"

I nodded again.

James sipped from his glass and looked back out into the darkness. "I feel regret," he said softly.

I jumped at the sound of his voice even though it was barely a whisper. His words startled me, he sounded almost – human.

"What do you regret?" I asked him.

"You," he replied, looking back over at me. I swallowed, uneasy about the new direction this conversation was taking. I didn't want his focus to be on me.

"Don't you want to ask me why?" He laughed and I shook my head. "I see," he answered looking down into his wine. "You despise me so much you can't even have a conversation with me."

"You make me sick," I whispered.

"I'll tell you anyway, Isabella," he said, ignoring me. "I regret you because if I'd known then what I know now, I would've done it all so differently."

"What are you talking about?"

James put down his glass and leaning forward he rested one elbow on his knee. His face was focused on mine and as I looked into his cold, soulless eyes I shuddered.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to be loved?" His voice was so quiet but I heard him clearly.

_Dear God, please don't let him be referring to me._

"You – You want me to – love you?" I asked, my voice faltering on the words.

James sighed deeply. "I am not incapable of loving you, Isabella."

"No, but _I_ am incapable of loving you," I stated.

"Ouch!" He laughed, sitting back against the wall. "That's harsh."

"You told me to be honest," I said.

"Yes, yes I did. So tell me," he picked up his wine again. "What makes me so despicable?"

"Everything you do," I told him, "is an apparition of evil. I believe you the spawn of Satan, James. No more. No less."

He laughed at me. The degradation I had assumed he would feel; that any man would feel upon being called the Devils' spawn was non-existent in him. He actually found my theory amusing.

"You too, are the devil's child, Isabella. Beautiful Isabella, with her demonology and her lies, you weave a very intricate web, my darling, but I can see straight through you. I have a knack for finding the abnormal, the supernatural, shall we say, and I see exactly who you are."

"I'm not a witch," I tried again to tell him, but he never listened. I had done nothing that he accused me of and yet he still insisted I was harbouring a power which he claimed he could sense.

"Yes, Isabella. Yes you are, for you have bewitched me."

"That means nothing."

"Does it? I don't agree, you see, before you came along I had never felt anything for another human being, in my life. Not for my Mother or my Father. In truth, they annoyed me. But you," he laughed took another gulp of wine and set down his half empty glass. "You, intrigue me. I find myself thinking about you all the time. I wonder about your thoughts and your feelings and all I want to do is get inside that pretty little head of yours and know what you're truly thinking."

James had stood and walked over to my side, as he spoke he poked his finger into my temple to make his point clear.

I didn't stop him, for I was so scared of this man.

"I already told you what I was thinking," I whispered, feeling panic rising again and I gulped quickly to try to dispel the fear.

"Tell me again," he leant down and whispered into my ear. His breath was warm and I could smell the wine on his tongue.

"I hate you," I said, my voice barely audible in the quiet of the room.

"There's a very thin line between love and hate, Isabella. Maybe one day that will change."

"Never."

Laughing he stood up straight then walked towards the bathroom. "Drink your wine, Isabella."

My fingers were tingling and I glanced briefly at my hands, wondering what this new sensation meant. I felt blackness descend over my vision and fought it back. I didn't want to faint, not here in this room with him.

I reached for my glass but my hands were shaking, and instead of grasping it, I knocked it off the window and it fell, shattering into miniscule shards across the courtyard below.

"Butterfingers," James tutted at me, then walking back over to the window he picked up his own glass and placed it in my hand, commanding me to drink again.

I heard him walk into the bathroom and closing my eyes I briefly let the darkness descend.

I remembered a chant that my Aunt Irina had sung to me as a child and as I concentrated on the memory of her voice, haunting in its melody, I dipped my finger into the wine and rolled it across the rim of the glass; invoking a low note which sounded almost musical. I kept twirling my finger around the edge, recalling my Aunts voice and her words, listening to the shrill note, all the while concentrating on my breathing.

I felt my nausea dissipate and my breathing slowly return to normal. The residue on my finger dried up and the gentle lull of the note stopped.

I opened my eyes and found I was feeling much calmer.

"Isabella, come here." James instructed and standing, I walked into the bathroom. "Give me that," he indicated to the glass I was still holding and I handed it to him. Taking a sip he nodded towards the bedroom.

"Go and lie down."

I turned and left the bathroom and walked over to the bed. I expected tears to blur my vision but instead all I felt was strangely calm; almost numb.

I lay down atop the blankets and waited.

When James finally appeared he had removed his shirt. His skin glistened in the candlelight and I wondered if he had undressed because he was hot. He leant against the door frame, looking at me. His eyes appeared glazed and hooded and letting go of the frame he teetered towards me. I watched as his steps stumbled and I frowned. He couldn't be drunk; he'd barely finished one glass.

He reached the bed and slumped down by my feet. I noticed the sweat beaded on his forehead and hairline, causing the strands which had escaped the ties at the nape of his neck to stick to his face and throat.

Falling onto all fours he climbed up my body and stopped when his face was level with my own. His skin looked pale and his breathing was ragged and I realised James was sickening for something. I had no idea what as he had been perfectly healthy moments before he'd entered the bathroom.

Leaning down to kiss me, I deftly averted my face and his lips collided with my cheek instead. He pulled away and licking his lips he frowned.

"You taste – strange," he muttered and his arms began to shake with the strain of holding his body weight.

I watched as he closed his eyes and drew in shaky breaths, and then lightly pushing my fingers against his chest, he fell onto his back beside me.

"Isabella," he mumbled, "what have you done to me?" He held out his hand towards me but instead of taking it, I moved off the bed and backed away.

"Help me," he pleaded.

My back hit the wall.

"I feel so sick," he complained and as if on cue he rolled onto his side and vomited.

I didn't move as he rolled onto his back again, instead I counted his breaths until he was finally asleep.

When his breathing was deep but even I slid to the floor, hugging my knees as I closed my own eyes and prayed for sleep to find me.

I was safe for the moment. James was sick and unable to touch me, but I was unable to leave. For now I would sleep on the floor and wait and see what the morning would bring.

_What have you done to me?_

In truth, I had no idea if it was me but I was thankful for whatever vomiting-induced plague had invaded him and saved me from this night.

I thought of Edward and how alone he must be feeling. He was locked away many floors below, unknowing that I had evaded our worst nightmares; for now.

I longed to go to him and tell him he meant the world to me and that without him I couldn't go through another day. Like Edward, I had wandered alone for such a long time, never connecting with anyone until I'd found him. But when I did, it'd felt like coming home. He was the black against my white, the crimson against my brown, and without him those colours just seemed to fade.

For me Edward was my rainbow; he brightened up my world, striking and lighting my life with a multitude of colour, finally making me feel like I belonged.

* * *

Please go and visit the Spellbound thread over at Twilighted(dot)net, its under AU. You can see my beautiful "Spellbound" banner that inside the disarray made for me.

If you're a facebook user, look for a group called "FanFicAholics Anon" we pimp our own fic's as well as our favourites so there's plenty of recommendations there for the avid reader. I'm on the admin so join up and come and chat.

I've entered a one shot contest called "Summer of Smut" and my entry is called "Free from Desire". I'd love it if you guys could go take a look at my submission and please, please leave me a review, I feel so lonely with only 11 at the moment. You can find it under my profile and Ladybugs_mum, you're free tonight so go and enjoy some more smut!! Lol

The deadline for entries is 21st Aug so as soon as I know what's happening with regards to votes, I shall let you know too.

Oh and before you leave to go read "Free from Desire" don't forget Spellbound needs your loving too......reviews (wink wink) xx


	10. Ch10 Necromancy

**A/N's**: I have adored reading your reviews and ideas on what the hell happened in Chapter 9. Only a few of you were spot on, so I hope this chapter answers any questions or puts to rest any doubts anybody else had.

My eternal love goes to AcrossTheSkyInStars for being my Beta, my friend and for letting me constantly email her for advice. Check out her entry for the SoS "Captive of a bartender" and her now completed fic "Last First Kiss". Hot stuff Baby!

**Warning**: This chapter contains extreme physical abuse and is rated M for a reason. If you are underage, you shouldn't be reading. If you are of a sensitive nature I can assure you the scenes are not of rape but can still be found to be disturbing.

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer gave us the ingredients and I have loved mixing it up!

* * *

Ch10 Necromancy

As the night progressed and James slept fitfully, I stayed by the wall, watching his chest rise and fall and even occasionally pause for a moment too long.

I admitted to myself that I actually prayed for him to die. I would watch his ragged breaths and when he stilled my own breath would catch with the hope that his wouldn't start again.

I knew he was evil and that the acts he had committed made him unworthy of any empathy from anyone, but my Father had raised me with compassion and I felt shame that I was not acting like the daughter he had loved and known.

But there was nothing about this man that deserved a stir of emotion, no matter how small that feeling was. The Christian part of me that felt sorrow for his suffering was swiftly reminded by the cynical part of me of all the awful things he'd done and would continue to do when he was back to full health. And besides, my Father wasn't here and if he was, I told myself he would want this man to pay for what he'd done to me.

In coming here and leaving my family behind, I had also left behind any remnants of the young girl I used to be. So much had happened to me since I'd left home. I had found myself almost begging for mercy, food and water, and even a bath. I had lost my maidenhead to a man who didn't think twice about killing innocents, and I had fallen in love with a Vampire.

My Vampire.

My Edward.

As usual my thoughts went to him and I felt tears well in my eyes as I imagined him downstairs, alone and none the wiser to my current predicament.

I should've told him I loved him when I had the chance. Every moment with him was precious and even though I had convinced myself that it would change nothing for us, I realised now that it would change everything. Right now he was in love with me and wanted to protect me and I was the girl accepting his allegiance but we were still apart, loving each other from a distance. Despite how much I loathed James, and Edward knew this, I was still obliged to commit acts that made me feel like curling up and dying inside. To be honest with Edward would only hurt him more when I left him alone and went to James.

When I finally told Edward how much he meant to me too it would unite us, and even when we were separated, we'd still be joined in heart and soul. He would know that no matter where I was, I was his and he was mine.

But at this moment, I considered myself a fool and couldn't justify my reasons for staying quiet, and I regretted so deeply leaving that room without speaking up.

I let my silent tears fall as I watched James in his fitful slumber. I really hated him and I dreaded acting like I was on his side, but I had to do it, to get Edward back upstairs into his cell and near me again. I just didn't have a clue how I was going to initiate this conversation with James. With every hour that passed he roused from his slumber and stayed alert for slightly longer and I knew it wouldn't be long before he was fully awake.

He made my skin crawl, and as I sat I planned what I would say to him about Edward and Emmett, but each scenario brought up a new circumstance, a new twist that he could possibly throw at me because let's face it, James was lower than faeces, but he was also clever.

I'd watched him sweat and thrash on top of the blankets for hours until eventually the dawn light crept in through the glass, illuminating the room with a pink flush. Its glowing light reminded me of embers in a fire, bringing the dark it touched to life and I watched the small particles of dust dance and swirl in the rays penetrating the air around me. It seemed almost magical and for a moment I was lost in its calm.

But then a cramp would hit James and he'd bend and whimper until it passed; his mews rousing me from my daydreams. As the beads of sweat gathered in the hollow at his throat and his eyes squeezed even tighter shut with his discomfort, I took a small piece of pleasure in every second of his pain.

I thought of my Father again and a sudden wave of sympathy washed over me. I hated myself because I didn't want to feel sorry for him. I glanced up a few times to catch him with his eyes open, glaring at me. It petrified me at first but then his eyes glazed and his stare became vacant until his heavy lids closed and I found I could breathe again.

It was a few hours after dawn broke that James finally leant up on his elbows and opened his eyes completely. He lifted a shaky hand to wipe his mouth and then called out to the guard at the door.

When I had come to his room, Hale had stood watch, but the guard who entered was Crowley. "Sir?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.

James gulped but his mouth must have been too dry to swallow properly because his voice sounded raw. "Water, I need water."

Crowley walked to the dresser and finding the pitcher empty, left to fetch a refill.

"I could've gotten that for you," I said softly.

"Like Hell you could!" James spat, "I'll be damned if I let you near anything that needs to pass my lips again."

"Excuse me?"

"What did you do to me?" James was exhausted and his words were punctuated by his irregular breaths.

"I – nothing – I didn't do anything," I stuttered.

"You fucking – bitch," James lost breath on the last word and dropping back onto the bed, he groaned and broke out into a sweat again. "I know it was you!"

Before I could plead my innocence, Crowley came back in, and pouring a glass of water he approached the bed. "Help me?" He asked and I complied.

James's skin was so pale and clammy. Sitting beside his head I raised him up and leant him against my chest so Crowley could pour the glass. James gulped greedily and sputtered some water from his mouth over his chin as he swallowed. I could smell vomit on his breath and it made me heave but I had to stay holding him, so I breathed through my mouth and averted my face.

Crowley stepped back and James gripped my wrist. I was surprised at his sudden display of strength considering how ill he had been for the last few hours. "Get me some food," he instructed Crowley and watched as he left the room, still not releasing my arm. "My shirt," he whispered, "help me with it." His grip tightened and I nodded. Standing I leant over him and carefully unbuttoned his shirt. I lifted his arms free and tugged the damp clothing from beneath his back.

"Open the window," he said and I walked over and swung it free of its lock. The breeze entering the room was delightful and I gulped down a lung full of fresh air, not realising how stale the room had become until the sweet scent of autumn wafted in the opening. The trees outside were burnished with red and gold and the leaves danced, hanging on tightly to the branches swinging back and forth with the wind. The courtyard below James's rooms was alive with colour, and I stared for a moment at the beauty of the gardens, lost for just a brief time in the world outside this prison.

"I know it was you," James mumbled and I turned slowly to face him. He didn't say anything else for a minute, just stared at me and I stared back, wide eyed and afraid of this man. He was sick and lying in his bed; he required help with his clothing and to take a drink, and yet looking at him from across the room, every hair on the back of my neck stood on end. He completely terrified me.

"James, I –" I shook my head and fought back tears; I didn't have the energy to defend myself all over again with him but what if he sentenced me to death? He hadn't hesitated when he'd sent Lauren to the gallows and I had no doubt he wouldn't think twice about deciding my fate.

Crowley knocked and entered, and behind him was Mary Alice carrying a tray with bread and soup. I opened my mouth to greet her but she moved her head the tiniest amount to signal me to stay quiet. I didn't know why but I didn't push her, she was probably just as afraid for her own life as I was for mine.

Crowley helped James sit up, propped by pillows, and Mary Alice moved closer to lay the tray across his lap, all the while averting my eyes. Stepping back, keeping her head lowered, Mary Alice awaited further instruction.

"You may leave," James coughed, signalling both Mary Alice and Crowley. I tried again to catch Mary Alice's eye as she left but she was non committal and exited without a word.

"Come here," James said and I did. "Feed me?" His voice dropped an octave and I glanced up at him quickly, wary by his tender tone. I didn't trust this man.

"But you just said –" I started to argue but instead of the anger I'd expected from him, he smiled.

"Well, if I get sick again, we'll know for sure it was you, won't we?"

I stared at him, unsure of what to say. I prayed as I spooned broth into his open mouth, that the cramps had ceased and James would remain in good health. How different from my thoughts of only an hour ago.

"It wasn't me," I said quietly.

"Is it possible you just don't know the strength of your powers, Isabella?"

"It was not me," I stated again, punctuating every word.

"I don't believe you," he returned. Pointing to his jacket laying on a chair across the room he motioned for me to fetch it. I handed it to him and commenced spoon feeding him. When he was done, he pushed the tray aside and rummaged in a pocket, withdrawing a silver necklace and pendant. I couldn't see the design on the jewellery as he kept it tucked in his palm.

"I want you to close your eyes and hold this for me," he said. "I want you to tell me what you can see."

I frowned at his words, what was he talking about? "I don't understand," I admitted.

"What did I say?"

"You told me to hold the necklace and tell you what I can see."

"And exactly what part of that do you not understand?"

I gulped. James was getting his strength back and with it, his impatience. I was annoying him.

"I don't know what you expect from me."

"Just hold it," he said opening his palm. I reached out tentatively and took the pendant in my hand. Its touch was immediately cold, freezing actually, and I wondered how this could be when it had been hidden in his coat. I shuddered and he noticed, smiling he told me to close my eyes.

I shifted the pendant in my hand as its temperature felt uncomfortable to me; in fact, it felt so cold I worried it would stick to the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply but nothing came to pass.

"What do you feel?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're not concentrating Isabella. Try again."

With my eyes still shut I took a deep breath and concentrated. I _felt_ the cold metal in the palm of my hand, and I wondered at its origins. No sooner had I thought it, I pictured a woman. She was small in height and had the most shocking orange hair I had ever seen. She was slight in frame and stunning, her pale skin displayed small pink cheeks and lips as red as a rose bud. Her body was turned to profile but her face was toward me. She was dressed in a wedding dress and she smiled. "James –" she whispered; her voice sounded melodic and clear, like she was in the room.

I gasped as James slapped my hand, knocking the pendant from my grasp, and I realised the voice had come from me, but its tone wasn't mine. As I opened my eyes, he drew back his hand and slapped me; hard.

My head snapped back with the force of his aggression and I tumbled off the side of the bed, landing on all fours on the floor.

"WITCH!" He screamed at me. I shook my head to clear it; I was dazed and confused, I had no idea what had just transpired. James was above me, gripping my hair and pulling my head back, he snarled in my ear. "Witch."

I clutched at his hands, trying to ease the pain on my scalp. He tugged and pulled me to my feet. Pushing, he flung me down on the bed.

I sobbed and blinked rapidly, trying to clear my blurry vision. James stumbled slightly and hit the bedside table with his hip. Steadying himself with his hand he slumped onto the bed beside me.

"James –" I began, not even knowing what I wanted to say.

"How dare you!" He said, looking down at the floor and not at me. The necklace lay at his feet but he made no move to retrieve it. I lay there, breathing deeply but otherwise unmoving, and waited.

It seemed like a lifetime before he spoke again. "How did you do that?" He asked.

I shook my head, I had no idea.

"What did you see?"

I stayed silent, if I told him the truth I was sure to be burnt at the stake, he had his proof and I couldn't deny it. I didn't believe it made me a witch, but my opinion didn't really matter.

"Isabella," he said softly, and turning his head to look at me, he asked again. "What did you see?"

I swallowed past the lump in my throat but said nothing. Standing, he quietly walked over to the other side of the bed, and picking up his jacket he unsheathed a small knife. I leapt off the bed and tried to run for the door but despite being ill, he was faster than me and grabbed a fist full of my hair. Yanking, he pulled me back against his chest and pressed the blade to my throat. "What the fuck did you see?" He asked through gritted teeth.

I started sobbing, begging him to spare me. I couldn't tell him anything, if I did I was doomed.

He pressed the blade into my skin and I felt warmth trickle down to my cleavage. I cried harder, knowing he had cut me.

"If I press in any further, I will lacerate your windpipe," I swallowed and felt the knife shift with the motion. "Now, tell me what you saw."

"A g – girl," I hiccupped between sobs. I couldn't catch my breath.

"What did she look like?"

I cried again but his response was to just press the blade in deeper and this time I felt the scratch as it perforated my skin. The first cut had been a surface wound, this one felt worse.

"Red hair," I screamed, "she had red hair."

James released his hold on me and stepping back he told me to lie down. I clutched at my throat, desperate to stem the bleeding, but impatient, he screamed at me. "I said lie the fuck down!"

I did as he commanded with my hand still at my throat. The flow spread over my fingers but I calmed a little when I saw it wasn't life threatening. I closed my eyes and thanked whoever was listening for sparing me, although I was sure my nightmare was nowhere near over.

I opened my eyes to see him unbutton his trousers, and sliding his hand inside he pulled out his cock. He was hard and I felt sick at this man perversions. Threatening me and wounding me had only aroused him and now he needed release.

"I don't want you touching me," he said, stroking himself slowly from base to tip and back down again. "You are full of sorcery and may curse me. I have no wish for that." He laughed, but I found nothing about this conversation amusing. "You also smell a little strange to me, different than usual and I'm not sure a bath would cleanse it. This seems to be seeping from your pores and quite frankly, Isabella, it repels me!" He tightened his grip on his dick and carried on pumping it, spreading his legs slightly he let his head fall to the side and opening his mouth he groaned. "But I do like to look at you."

I averted my eyes, feeling nausea overwhelm me.

"Look at me," he said and I had no choice but to obey. "Why do you smell and taste different?"

I closed my eyes again as he started to thrust his hips in time with his hand, meeting the descent of his palm with the ascent of his groin. "Why?" He demanded.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"You have a scar on your neck," he stated and I lifted my hand to finger the cut he had made. "Not there," he said and I looked at him, too quickly, eyes too wide as I realised he'd seen Edward's bite mark.

"Ahhh, Edward." He laughed and then walked closer to the bed. "Has my Vampire finally eaten? I'm surprised you've not changed or died." He shrugged as if the latter thought didn't matter to him. "He did bite you, yes?"

I contemplated lying to him but he had seen the mark, he was no fool. I nodded, keeping my fingers pressed to my neck.

"But he didn't kill you and he didn't change you." He thought on that for a moment while he moved his fingers around his erection and then he smiled at me, a lazy, half smile and I felt my stomach pitch. "We'll discuss this later, but for now untie your bodice," he spoke quietly and I fumbled with the laces, unable to loosen the knot Edward had fastened. Reaching down he picked up the knife and before I could react he threaded the blade under the laces and lifted, slicing them apart; my breasts tumbling free from their confines.

He bent down to place the knife at his feet and when he stood I noticed the pendant hanging from his fingers. He wrapped the necklace twice around his balls, and tugging on it he moaned then leant against the bed frame with just his knees and worked his hand along his length a little faster. His eyes remained on my nipples and his lips parted as he breathed deeper and pumped faster and tugged harder on the binds around himself; I just lay there, thankful his hands weren't on me.

"Touch your-self," he moaned as his hand gripped tighter and moved faster.

I shook my head and cried. "No."

"Fucking touch your-self!" He screamed, and sobbing I lifted my hands and placed them over my breasts. I didn't need to do anything else, that small motion was enough for him and grunting the name "Victoria," his sperm hit my dress in a vertical line from my lap up to the ruined laces.

He lowered his head and shuddered, holding himself in the palm of his hand; a few minutes passed before he moved. Untying the necklace from his scrotum, he perched himself on the end of the bed.

I watched him breathing deeply. "Who is Victoria?" I asked.

He responded by slapping me again, his palm stinging my other cheek, the resounding clap reverberating round the room. I clutched at my face, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Never say her name to me again!" He hissed.

"Can I go back downstairs now?" I asked tentatively, still crying.

"You prefer a cold cell to this?" He gestured round the room and then over his body; grinning he lay down beside me and threw an arm over his eyes.

"Yes," I finally answered.

"Really? Why?"

"Because you terrify me," I confessed. "And disgust me."

"That's what I like about you, Isabella, your honesty." He sat up and put himself away; fastening his trousers he indicated my ruined dress. "Take that off."

I stared at him, wide eyed and disbelieving. Could he really go again, so soon?

"Why must I say everything to you twice?" He sighed and stood. Walking over to a closet, he opened the door and stepped aside. Behind him I could see a line of gowns hanging from the rail, a multitude of colour and fabric. He ran his hand over each and stopped at a simple white dress. It had no petticoats or sleeves. It fell to the floor in a plain drape with no intricate cut and despite its modest design, I agreed with his choice.

I stood and covered my breasts with my hands. My ripped dress fell to the floor and I was left naked. James had taken my underwear from me the first day I had arrived here and I'd been given no replacement ever since.

Smiling and sweeping his eyes over my body, he held out the dress in his hand but made no move forward; it was up to me to advance. I walked over and took it from him but before I could blink his arms encircled my waist and he tugged me closer. Pressing his face into my neck, he inhaled then licked me. I pressed my hands against his chest and tried to create some distance. He released me.

I covered my nakedness with the dress and rubbed at the saliva on my neck. He chuckled and spat onto the floor.

"Yes, you really do taste disgusting." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pointed to the bathroom. "Sort your-self out," he said and turned his back as I practically ran and slammed the door shut behind me.

Sliding to the floor, with my back pressed against the cold wood, I sobbed into my hands, pushing the dress aside, not wanting to soil it with my grubby hands and tears. I stayed like that for such a long time, vaguely aware of voices from beyond the door as people came and went from James's room. I had no idea who they were or what they wanted, I just remained hidden, hoping to be forgotten.

The cold eventually gave me no choice but to move, and so I made my way over to the fireplace and ladled some hot water into the wash bowl. Taking a cloth from the pile beside the basin, I wet it and wiped it gently across my neck. The water and cloth tinged pink with the remnants of my blood and I emptied it on to the coals and refilled the bowl with more fresh water which I used to wash my face and armpits, crotch and feet. When I was satisfied I had done all I could with the small amount available to me, I picked up the dress and pulled it over my head. The bodice twisted over my breasts and the waist was high, leaving the skirt to fall in abundance to my feet. I felt feminine and clean in the gown but I worried James would forget his new found repugnance with me, and take advantage.

I walked over to the door and listened for sounds from the other room. I could hear mumbles but nothing coherent. Opening it slightly, I heard the voices clearer.

"You promised me his head!" It was Rosalie and once again, she was inebriated.

"Yes, my love, I did, but you must know he has something I need and although he deserves to be punished, I couldn't kill him."

He couldn't kill him because to kill Edward would be impossible, but James didn't tell Rosalie this truth for he needed her to believe him capable of anything.

"I hate him, I want him to suffer," she sobbed.

"What would you like me to do?" He placated her.

"Bring him up from the dungeon and let him witness _her_ suffering!" She spat vehemently. "I want him to suffer like Ava and I, but nothing seems to affect him except her. Let him see _her_ in pain."

Despite Rosalie's words, I was thankful, for unbeknown to her she had played into our hands and made the request I had been finding so difficult to approach. There just hadn't been the opportunity to lie to him and pretend I knew the truth behind Emmett's demise, but Rosalie had walked in and aided me.

Her threats didn't scare me, not right now at least. I knew later when James made it known what he had in store for me, I would be petrified. But at that moment, I was just happy she'd brought up the subject of Edward.

"You really are an evil bitch," James chuckled and I peeked through the gap to see him lift her face with his finger. As her head moved, her eyes flashed across the bathroom doorway and I knew she'd seen me hiding, yet she didn't mention it to James. He leaned in and kissed her neck and she moaned, letting her head fall back, allowing him further access.

I stepped back and pressed the door quietly closed, waiting for their intimacy to pass. I did not want to be in the room with them during that.

I heard groans and furniture move and then a gasp; I could only imagine their moment had progressed further. It wasn't long before I heard skin slapping against skin and Rosalie calling out to James as his body impacted with hers.

"Isabella," he grunted and I stiffened, I'd hoped he'd forgotten about me but it wasn't so. "Isabella!" He demanded and I reluctantly opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Yes, Sir," I mumbled, keeping my head lowered.

"Watch me fuck this bitch," he groaned.

I had no idea why he would want an audience, but when it came to James and his sexual appetite he was of a more lewd nature and I had learnt not to question or disobey him. I lifted my head to witness Rosalie on all fours; she was naked and her breasts had fallen down towards the bed, pulled by gravity. James's hands were at her hips, and as he pulled back I could see his cock slide out from her and then plunge back in again. Her breasts swayed back and forth with the motion.

I didn't want to watch, but if this was all he required of me, I would try to comply. He pulled his dick fully out of her and she whimpered, but he patted her bottom, and licking his fingers he spread the saliva over the head of his penis and then opening her butt cheeks slightly he entered her again but this time in a different orifice. She groaned with the sheer size of him, because that hole was not designed for this purpose, and despite his desires her muscles contracted around him, automatically trying to push him out.

He relished in the feel of her, tight and warm, and as he slowly pushed himself inside, I could see every inch of him disappearing into her flesh.

He began to fuck her and I closed my eyes and turned my head. What was the purpose of my being here? It served no one and nothing, just watching and waiting. All I wanted was to be free of this room, for it had surely become my own personal hell.

He ground himself into her harder and harder and I heard Rosalie whimper.

"Look at me," James demanded again and I peeled my eyes open and rested my gaze on his face. I tried not to look anywhere else but as he thrust into her, his hands gripping her flesh, his lips pursed as his groin connected with her backside, I couldn't help but look down at where their bodies joined.

As my eyes fell on them, he gasped and stilled, filling her with his release.

He pulled himself out of her carefully, sighing and chuckling as his dick popped free. He was still erect and he glistened with their mutual secretions. I could see a small droplet of semen gathering on his tip, and to my utter disgust he wiped it with his finger, then putting his finger to his mouth, he licked it clean.

"You look very pretty," he smiled and walked past me to the bathroom; as he walked by he reached out and caressed my breast before closing the door.

Rosalie lay down on her back and stretched her arms above her head. I stood where I was, just watching her.

"Don't look at me like that," she hissed and sat up, glaring at me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like I make you sick," she said, burying her head in her hands. "I don't blame you, I make myself sick."

"Then why do this?" I whispered.

"I have my reasons," she said quietly, "I just can't explain them. Not yet."

I walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "You don't need to say anymore. But Rosalie, I have to ask, why do you hate me so much?"

"Who says I hate you?"

"Well, you told James to punish me to get to Edward. You can't say something like that and feel compassion for me."

"Then I guess that means I hate you," she stated. Standing, she walked around the room, picking up her clothes and without even dressing she glanced at me once from over her shoulder, opened the door, and stepped outside into the hall.

I watched her leave and wished I could exit this room so easily. I waited for James to finish in the bathroom. He took his time but eventually re-emerged with his hair loose and hanging round his face and shoulders, darkened from water. He ran his hand through the length and pushed it away from his eyes. He was wearing only his trousers, which hung low on his hips, the slight rise of bone the only thing holding them up. His bare chest displayed toned muscles and smooth skin. He was a handsome man and he had stability and standing within the community, if he so desired he could be whatever he wanted. But James was high on power and he didn't care who he hurt, because all he wanted was to win.

"I'm going to send you back to your cell, Isabella, but before you start to look quite pleased with the prospect I should warn you, there may be consequences."

"Consequences for what?" I hated him.

Walking over to the bed, James held his hand out for me. I placed my palm in his and he pulled me to my feet. I was standing so close to him I could smell the soap on his skin.

"I want you to stay here with me, Isabella. I wasn't lying when I said I could love you but I know how you feel about me. I can't say I blame you, I have acted abhorrently but for you, I could change."

"You're incapable of change and you're incapable of love, I don't believe you know how to."

"I've loved before," he said softly, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand.

"How can you say you could feel for me then treat me this way?"

"Because you're dangerous and I need to keep you in your place."

"Is that what you're doing with Edward? Keeping him in his place?"

"Let's not talk about him. I want to talk about us."

"There is no us."

"There could be. That's what I'm requesting of you, to stay here with me. I could treat you like a queen Isabella, we could harness your power, teach you how to adapt it and together we could be happy. I want to be happy."

"You said there would be consequences; does that mean there's another choice for me?"

"There's always a choice."

"What's mine?"

"You stay here with me and I will take care of you but you'll never see or speak to Edward Cullen again."

"Or –"

He smiled, moving his hand to my chin, tilting my face up towards his, "or you go back to your cell and accept whatever treatment befalls you. You won't be happy, Isabella, but at least you'll be able to look upon your precious Vampire as the both of you pray for the speedy release of death. Because I swear, if you choose him, I will ensure that every day of your miserable life, you will wish you were dead!"

"You're asking me to choose between heaven and hell?"

He nodded, his eyes flickering to my lips. I held my breath as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine. He was soft and unlike Edward, warm, but I felt nothing as his tongue swept out and tasted me. I kept my mouth closed tight, not surrendering to his kiss, just waiting for it to pass.

He finally raised his head, and with hooded eyes, looked at me, his finger still holding my chin.

"Yes," he replied, "heaven or hell."

"I choose heaven," I whispered and watched his face break out into a grin. He looked triumphant. I stepped backwards and turning, I walked to door.

"Isabella, where are you going?"

I stared at the door as I answered him. "Back to my cell." I heard him move to stand directly behind me. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me round to face him.

"What? But you said –"

"I said heaven, James."

"Yes," he nodded.

"And that means Edward because no matter the path that leads me to him, he will always be heaven compared to even a second with you. You are my living hell!"

His eyes narrowed and his breath hitched, and I waited for him to take a swing at me. He didn't move, but instead of feeling relief for him not hitting me, I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine.

"You will regret those words, Witch," he promised me and walking to the door he called Crowley into the room. He whispered something to the guard and then stepping past me he walked over to his cabinet. "Get out of my room!" He spat at me and lifting his decanter he held it out to Crowley, "and fetch me some fresh wine. That bitch has tainted mine!"

Crowley took the bottle, then my arm and led me from the room. I walked with my head held high, down the hall, back to my cell, back to my haven.

* * *

When I reached the cell, Crowley and another guard I didn't know, pulled me to the chains hanging from the ceiling again. Turning me to face the wall and not the cell doors, Crowley dragged the dress from my shoulders and let it rest at my waist; I was bare-chested and cold.

They lifted my hands and chained my wrists. Nobody spoke, the silence was deafening. I heard a crack split the atmosphere and jumped, frantically turning my head to try to see what was happening. Out of the corner of my eye I spied a crop in the hands of the guard. He flicked his wrist again and the whip flew out and cracked in the air.

_Oh my God. _

I felt sick and faint and squeezed my eyes shut, praying for something or somebody to help me.

The guard raised his hand behind me and without hesitation swept the crop across my back.

The sound was sensed before the pain; it took seconds for my skin to react and when it did, it was excruciating. I cried out as the whip heated my pelted flesh but before I could catch my breath, he cracked the whip again and the pain hit, adding new torture to the dulling ache of the first.

My knees buckled beneath me but the chains held me up, in place, unable to flee.

"Edward!" I screamed and sobbed his name over and over again. I didn't believe he could come for me, I didn't believe he could help, but I needed a balm for this persecution. He was all I could think about through the blinding agony of each stroke.

I wept, breathless sobs as he thrashed me over and over again, and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore the sway of the crop ceased and the next crack I heard was not as loud, nor terrifying but muted and almost fleshy. It happened a second time and I waited, again to feel the heat from the guard's weapon but all that followed was the heavy thud of things hitting the floor.

I was slumped in the chains, no weight on my legs; the pain tearing into my back was all consuming.

"Please –" I begged, "please."

No one replied at first and I dropped my head forward, believing them to have gone. My hair was hanging down my back and sticking to the blood seeping from my wounds. I was unable to pull it away as I was unable to move, so I stayed hanging there, just feeling.

Moments passed and suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my back, as if anticipating my last thought, it carefully scooped my hair up in a bundle and lifted it over my shoulder, away from the abrasions. He breathed on me and the chilly air he exhaled momentarily numbed the pain. Amidst the coppery scent of blood that fragranced the cell, I smelt him. His sweet perfume was intoxicating and as I inhaled, I cried his name.

"Edward," my voice broke; my throat was raw but all I cared about was the fact that he'd come.

Without saying a word, he reached up and snapped the chains in two, leaving the wrist cuffs attached but my arms free of the ceiling and I collapsed into his embrace.

Edward cradled me against his chest and smoothed the tears and sweat from my face, the coldness of his skin soothed and I lay there sobbing, a concoction of complete despair and exhilaration that he'd rescued me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him and wished I hadn't. If my face was a mirror of emotions, Edward's a myriad, agony being paramount. It was as if the guards had beaten him to a pulp and not me, and I reached out my hand to touch his beautiful face.

"Where are they?" I croaked.

Edward closed his eyes and turned his face into my palm. I watched the torture cross his face and then looking beyond his arms, I saw them.

Crowley and the guard were lying in a heap by the door. Their bodies limp and necks broken. The lifeless eyes of Crowley stared unseeing at the back of Edward's head and I wondered if they had even known what hit them.

Yet I didn't care. I was glad they were dead, but as blackness threatened to consume me I wondered how we could ever hide this from James. Edward had answered my prayers and kept to his promise that he would try to stop any harm befalling me again but in doing so, had he possibly just sealed our fate?

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"You came," I cried, "that's all that matters."

"I should've been here sooner."

"How...?" I winced as the pain cut through my sentence and I closed my eyes to brace myself until it passed.

"Bella, I'm going to help you but I need you to lie very still, do you promise?"

I nodded, unable to form the words. I didn't care what he needed me to do I just wanted to feel nothing.

Lifting me in his arms Edward draped me forward and then turned me so I was face down on the floor. I cringed as my back throbbed with the movement but held as still as I could, like Edward had asked me to.

I felt his hands settle on either side of my body and his breath as it fanned out over my skin, then his lips touched me and I yelped as the venom on his tongue took over the sting of the welts. It burned and I silently begged him to stop.

How was this helping? It hurt even more.

But Edward didn't cease his ministrations, he lapped at my skin and cleansed away the blood drying and sticking to the surface. Sometime after he'd begun, the sting of the venom dulled and started to act like an anaesthetic; the pain faded until eventually all I could feel was the tightness of my lacerated skin.

I lay perfectly still till he was done, then gently turning me, Edward cradled me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," I said quietly as I was finally able to breathe without suffering.

"Don't thank me," he murmured, "thank Rosalie."

"Why Rosalie?" I asked.

"She let me out," Edward replied. "She said you needed me." He gathered me closer and kissed my face all over. "I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner, Bella, I'm so sorry."

I didn't reply for sleep was pulling me in. I drifted on his words and fell into dark dreams where a gold haired beauty set a trap, and like a fool I fell into it, over and over again.

* * *

**End A/N's**: The Summer of Smut voting has commenced. My entry "Free from desire" can be found on my profile page or over at the Summer of Smut community. When visiting the community to read the entries, don't forget to change the rating from T to M to show all entries. To vote you need to click on "Manager – Summer of Smut" and it will take you to the voting page. I will be eternally grateful if you read my entry and considered voting for me :o)

If you're a facebook user, look for a group called "FanFicAholics Anon" we pimp our own fic's as well as our favourites so there's plenty of recommendations there for the avid reader. I'm on the admin so join up and come and chat.

As much as I am afraid to ask you, please leave me a review. Your comments, ideas and questions help develop this fic, so please keep them coming. Be gentle with me (Claire hides in corner).........


	11. Ch11 Worthy

**A/N's**: What a week! My laptop died and I'd just written 2000 words for this chapter and it all happened so fast I didn't have time to save it! Picture Claire standing close to a precipice with her beta talking her down! I was so upset! So my usual thanks go to Tanya, my beta, for her awesome job but also because she let me rant and was so patient waiting for me to rewrite it all over again. Saying all that poor Tanya had laptop fail too. It's not a week for technology!

I have to mention my other half Dan, not only did he buy me a new laptop but he also downloaded the Twilight original score, edited it to the part where Bella takes him to the woods and tells him "I know what you are", then trimmed it to a minute long tone, attached it to my mobile and now I have the most awesome Twilight ringtone! I never answer my calls because I just want to listen to it! :o)

**Disclaimer**: SM owns them all, SM owns us all, we are her minions!

* * *

Ch11 Worthy

I'd fallen into an oblivious sleep but my dreams had echoed with the crack of the whip, and each time I heard it, I recalled the sting of the cord as it connected with my spine, my flesh shredding and crying crimson tears as my pounding heart pumped my blood forth.

The memory of the last few hours went round and round in my mind until eventually the crack changed into the dull thump of bodies hitting the ground; I would wake, shaking and crying until Edward soothed me and I would find sleep, only for it all to begin again because the snapping of their necks haunted me.

Edward tried his best to comfort me, but between consciousness and sleep I felt panic. I had no idea how we would survive this or what we should do next. I wanted to flee and suggested as much to Edward.

"Let's go now, before someone comes and there's no hope for us."

"Bella, I can't – Ava –"

He didn't need to say anymore, I knew his hands were tied and I felt guilty for forgetting about her.

"You need to rest," Edward told me, so I closed my eyes and slept fitfully.

Carlisle's voice penetrated my thoughts and I awoke soon after, struggling against Edward's hold because confusion made me believe his arms were my chains. He whispered in my ear; his sweet breath intoxicated my senses and I stilled, remembering for now I'd been saved.

Carlisle stood wide-eyed and pale in the cell doorway. He gripped the bars on either side of his body and visibly shook as he took in the macabre sight before him. "Edward, what have you done?"

He eventually dragged his eyes from the guards to stare at Edward sat on the floor, cradling me against his stony chest.

"I did what I had to," Edward mumbled, his nose pressed against my ear.

"But did you have to kill them?"

Without speaking Edward stood, lifting me in his arms and cradling my head against his shoulder he turned and exposed my bare back to Carlisle and then pointed to the discarded whip lying at his feet. I shuddered as cool air brushed across my skin; the wounds were healing fast but still felt tender.

"My God," Carlisle exclaimed, stepping past the bodies to closer inspect my injuries. His hands felt warmer than Edward's but my skin felt hot, so it was Edward's cool touch I needed. "How are these healing so fast?" He looked up at Edward. "There's hardly any scarring, it's disappearing as we speak!"

"I cleansed her," Edward said.

"Cleansed her? What does that mean?"

Edward carried me over to the bunk and lay me atop the blankets. Making sure my head was cushioned under a small pile of straw, he turned back to face Carlisle. "What do you think it means?"

"Edward – are you saying you used – venom?"

Edward nodded.

"Are you mad? You'll change her!"

"And what if I do? Would that be so terrible?" Edward ran his hands through his hair and pivoted away from me. I watched him through half closed eyes as the tension in his shoulders dissipated and he hung his head.

Carlisle stepped forward and gripped Edward's arms as if to shake him, but of course even the brute strength of Carlisle was no match for Edward's physicality, so Carlisle just held onto him.

"Yes, Edward. It would be terrible. Do you even know if this is what she wants?"

"She wants me."

"And all that that entails?"

"Yes," Edward shook off Carlisle's hands and stepped back, then lowering his voice he continued, "but she won't change; not this time."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I didn't bite her, and I didn't drink. I licked the pelts on her skin. The venom was surface only. It wasn't enough to change her, just to heal her."

Carlisle dropped his hands and looked over at me, then down at the ground. They were both stood beneath the broken chains and on the floor at their feet was a small puddle of blood. Scattered drops littered the floor and I watched as Carlisle's gaze followed the path over the floor and up the wall.

"There's so much blood, Edward."

"Yes."

"How did you resist?"

"I'm stronger than you think."

"That's not true, Edward, and you know it. You have been starved for over a year and ever since you met her you have craved her blood; hers more than _anyone's_!"

"I know this!"

"So how can you stand there and tell me you _resisted_?"

"Because she means more to me,"

"She means more to you than what?"

"Than blood, Carlisle."

"You would starve for her?"

"I already did." Edward turned back to face me and I watched him as he walked to the bunk and sat on the edge, next to my legs. Slowly he lifted his hand and it hovered over my body. Inches from touching me, he moved it down my form, almost as though he was caressing my aura. "You don't know how long I've waited for her," he whispered. "I've been alone for so long, and then she came into my life and I have never felt anything so powerful before. Yes, I admit I'm drawn to her, body and soul, but the idea of life without her is too painful to even contemplate."

I rested my hand on his knee and could do no more. I felt too weak to answer him, too feeble to move. My skin was starting to feel clammy but the shivers wouldn't stop. I could feel the heat on my back move around my waist and climb across my ribcage; like the fingers of a flame gently licking its way over me. But the heat was only on the surface of my skin, beneath it my body was cold. I hadn't eaten in days, nor drank fresh water, and I was in shock from the lashings; it was no surprise that coupled with Edward's venom, my body was reacting. Its only defence was to fight any intruder and I was more than sure Vampire venom counted as that.

"Edward, I don't doubt that you care for her, but look around you. You have murdered for her but do you honestly think James will punish you? _She_ will be blamed and _she_ will suffer for this." Carlisle pointed to the morbid heap.

"Are you asking me to give her up?"

"What else can you do?"

"Two days ago I agreed with you Carlisle. I felt something with her that went far beyond my worth and I thought it was pointless because what could we possibly have together? So I went to that dungeon and I cut myself for you. I allowed you to drain me and render me lifeless, useless even. But now –"

"Now what? It's different?"

"Yes it's different! Damn it Carlisle, she cut her hand and_ bled _for me! She fed me her blood without care or concern for her own safety. And finally someone showed me that _I_ was worth something and I tasted in her all that is good and pure. When she raised that cup to my lips she not only gave me life, she gave me herself. She is part of me now."

"You know I'm right, Edward. You may not be able to leave but we can get Isabella out. Will you really stand in the way of that?"

"No, she's a part of me now," Edward repeated. "As I am her, I can't!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Edward shook his head and cupped my hand in his. Carlisle paused before walking over to stand beside us. He studied us both then reaching down he flicked my hair aside.

The light in the cell was bare minimum but I saw something glimmer behind Carlisle's eyes as realisation dawned. "You bit her?"

Edward moved so fast his hand was only a blur to me. He gripped Carlisle's wrist, and standing he forced Carlisle away from me. "Yes I bit her."

"But you said –"

"I said I didn't bite her today."

"Is she changing?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"How can you be so sure? Look at her, she has a fever, she's semi conscious. Edward, look at her!"

Edward released Carlisle's hand and looked at me. I tried to summon the energy to tell him I was ok, that I wasn't hurting or sickening for something but the truth was I felt wretched. My body ached from shaking; inside I felt so cold but externally my skin sweated. Fighting the heat that wrapped itself around me and the combination of hot versus cold was making me nauseous.

Was I changing? Edward had said it wasn't enough when he had bitten me but was it enough now? Had I been exposed too many times? I desperately wanted to ask him but in the far recesses of my mind I knew it didn't matter and I didn't really think I was changing. I was weak, yes, but I blamed it on blood loss, malnutrition, and shock.

I wanted to answer Carlisle's earlier question but I just couldn't find the energy, so I lay there, speaking the truth only in my head.

_Do you even know if this is what she wants? _

_She wants me._

_And all that that entails?_

Yes Carlisle and all that it entails. Where Edward should go, I would follow.

"She isn't changing, Carlisle."

"Why is she so hot?"

"It's the venom."

"Edward, I need answers! How do you know she isn't changing?"

"Because it wasn't enough, Carlisle, I already told you!"

There was a shuffle of feet at the open door of the cell and Edward and Carlisle spun around to see Rosalie standing there. She was barefoot, her pale blue dress hung from her frail body, dirty and creased.

She was standing stock still, her arms listless by her side, her violet eyes sweeping the room and its contents. She didn't flinch as her gaze rested on the bodies. Stepping over the threshold she walked over to the corpses, and lifting her foot she nudged Crowley's head with her toe. The morbid movement of his face as it swung from left to right and then back again with the pull of gravity bid bile to rise in my throat. I swallowed and took a deep breath, desperately trying not to vomit.

She watched his head roll to the side. "Shouldn't they be – stiff by now?" She asked, nonchalant. Her calm disturbed me for I was starting to feel panic.

"Rigor mortis has come and gone," Carlisle explained. I didn't want to hear anymore, it was too horrid. I just wanted to close my eyes and wake in another time and place. "What are you doing here?"

"Rosalie was the one who let me out," Edward said.

"You did?" Carlisle gasped.

They both looked at her but she ignored them and came to stand by my bunk.

"Was I too late?" She whispered, looking down at me, my breathing laboured, my body still shaking.

"No," Edward replied. "Thank you, Rosalie."

I tried to turn my head slowly to look up at him and then at Rosalie. Did Edward believe Rosalie to be on our side?

Carlisle approached her, placing his hand on her back he asked. "So you believe me?"

Rosalie didn't answer at first, instead she glanced between both men and finally down at me. "I had no choice. So – what's wrong with her?"

"She needs food, water and rest," Carlisle surmised, never missing the opportunity to be Doctor.

"I can help with that," she offered.

I tried to protest but they mistook my mumblings for gratitude. I didn't want to go with her.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"James has left, he received word from his guard about someone– I didn't pay attention to the particulars, but he won't be back till morning. I could take her upstairs –"

Edward looked down at me and I pleaded with my eyes for him to hear me. Shaking his head, he declined her offer. "I think she should stay here; James instructed she be returned to her cell. There's enough crap here for us to clean up without explaining her whereabouts too."

I sighed in relief that Edward had anticipated my fear and mistrust.

Rosalie shrugged. "Suit yourself. "

"We need to remove these bodies," Carlisle suggested.

"They are becoming rather pungent," she scoffed.

"Carlisle, do you think we could get some help to – dispose of them? Maybe even stop this from getting back to James? In fact, since they brought Bella to her cell, no one else has come in here," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "They must be due a guard change pretty soon. We'll have to move fast." Carlisle looked between Edward and the bodies, seriously contemplating the manoeuvre. Even in my half conscious state, I considered the idea might just work. "What about their families? Won't they be missed?" Carlisle thought.

"No," Rosalie offered. "They had no families."

"Are you sure?"

"I was married to a guard, Carlisle. I know them all and their kin. Trust me; no one will notice they're gone."

I couldn't even begin to ponder upon Rosalie's part in all this, and until I had answers from her, I didn't want to trust her.

"I'll be as quick as I can. We need some help with this."

"Carlisle," Edward called to him as he walked towards the corridor. "Be wary of whom to trust." Carlisle nodded then left.

Rosalie sat down on the edge of my bunk. She peered over my side and down at my back. "There are no marks," she mumbled.

"No," Edward agreed with her.

"Why?"

"I cleansed her." It was second time he'd said that tonight, but unlike Carlisle, Rosalie didn't question him on its meaning.

"I didn't know you could do that," she sighed.

I wanted to join in on the conversation but my strength had yet to return. I hated to be weak. I had always tried so hard to be strong; always pushing my strength and resilience forward in any of the horrendous situations I kept finding myself in. But I was only human and that meant I was fragile, and I felt little hope for the coming dawn. If this plan didn't work, it was possible I would die today and I wanted to cling to Edward, desperate to imprint any, if not all of him to memory so my last thoughts would be of him.

Rosalie and Edward didn't speak and I slept again whilst waiting for Carlisle's return.

Suddenly taking hold of my dress which was still lowered to my waist, Rosalie woke me again by tugging it up and over my chest. "I'm sorry for waking you," she said quietly, "let's give you back some dignity."

My hair had covered my half nakedness, but now that my back was no longer an open and weeping wound I could cover myself properly again. But because I didn't have the energy to lift myself and slide my arms through the sleeves, Rosalie struggled until Edward came over to help. He lifted me and Rosalie silently thanked him with a small smile then threaded the sleeves over my limp arms.

Instead of laying me back down, Edward held me against his chest, one arm encircling my waist. As he stroked my hair and held me close the panic I had felt at the idea of James punishing me for their deaths subsided briefly, and I nestled closer to his chest, seeking warmth and reassurance from his body.

The heat on my skin had subsided and I noticed the contrast in mine and Edward's natural body temperature and shivered. In response Edward lifted me away, his body no longer felt soothing and cool but I whimpered when he moved. I knew he was concerned but the feel of him holding me was all the comfort I needed and I would take whatever discomfort came with it just to be near him.

"No," I mumbled, finally able to find my voice. I tried to nestle closer.

"I need to get you warm," he stated.

I lifted my head and looked around the cell for my blankets, not realising I was lying on them until Edward raised me and Rosalie covered me. I shifted my arm to rest under my head and felt my hand brush cold steel. Pulling it from under the straw pillow, I recognised the knife James had given me. I had last seen it when Edward had flung it across the floor to me, from his cell.

Gripping it in my hand beneath the blankets, I replayed in my mind all that had transpired since I'd been brought here. I recalled the callous guards and the arrival of James; how he had segregated the prisoners into groups of worthy and unworthy of his attention, and I could somehow hear the echo of Lauren's cries as he'd had her dragged to the gallows.

I remembered my night with James and the moment he took my virginity. In every second of my memory recall, all I felt for him was pure hatred. I gripped the blade tighter and felt it slice my palm, but my thoughts were so jumbled, I didn't acknowledge it. The blood trickled from my hand and over the blade, and as I summoned up all my disgust for this pathetic excuse for a human being, my fingers absently rolled the blood around the handle, imbedding it into the jewels adorned there. I prayed that should Edward smell my blood, he would believe it to be residue from my back wounds and not investigate further.

I thought about the night James got sick and how I had imagined my Aunt Irina singing to me as she used to do when I was a child. Was James right? Did I possess some latent ability that waited to be honed and perfected?

Was I the one who made him sick?

If I was, maybe I could do it again. Closing my eyes, I listened to the voice of Aunt Irina in my mind. I heard her melody and hummed quietly to myself; understanding her words and concentrating on the movement of my fingers.

But what did I want to happen to him?

Of course, James's head on a platter would be a good start but in truth I didn't understand this power he claimed I had. If it was as potent as he said it was, maybe I should follow with caution. A test to see what I could do should suffice; after all, Aunt Irina had told me to be careful what you wish on others as the universe usually paid it back threefold. Possibly it was me who had wished James ill and he had suffered, and now, a day later, I was suffering and sickening too. I hadn't truly listened to her because I honestly didn't understand. I wasn't even sure if I believed in witchcraft, but what was the harm in trying?

Taking a deep breath, I caressed the knife; over the jewelled handle, down to the blade, across the Latin inscription and up again. My blood was like ink, imprinting its molecules onto the surface.

I thought of James and I imagined him injured, a gunshot? No, too fatal, too quick. I wanted him to suffer and I wanted to see if this worked. If he died whilst away from the castle, I may never know for sure if it was down to me; so no gunshot. A stab wound? Ok, I liked that idea, so I pictured him injured with a stab wound. I concentrated on that image and the words and the melody until it blurred into some sort of lullaby, and with my morbid thoughts to comfort me, I drifted off to sleep.

I didn't sleep long and awoke with a start. Glancing around me wildly I relaxed as soon as I felt Edward's arms holding me. I continued to look around the cell but my gaze faltered as it swept across the lifeless stare of the two dead guards. The way their bodies slumped over each other was unnatural and I couldn't help but stare back.

"Don't look at them," Edward hushed.

I let go of the knife and tucked it away, back under the pillow. Lifting my hands free of the blanket I studied my palm. It didn't hurt but I wanted to inspect the damage. I first looked at my left hand then took out my right and glanced at that too. There were no cuts; the blood had dried, smeared across my palm and wrists, but beneath it, my skin was smooth.

Was Edward's venom still working its magic?

I looked over at Rosalie and found her sweeping her gaze over our embrace. She looked at Edward for a long moment, then taking the small brown case from her pocket she opened it and handed the mini portrait to him.

"He has your eyes," she murmured.

Edward reached out and took the portrait from her grubby hand and watched her for a moment before scanning the image. On one side was the angelic face of her daughter, Ava, and on the other was the faded picture of her husband.

Emmett was smiling and his eyes crinkled slightly as his cheeks dimpled, just like his daughters. I could see from the artist's depiction of Emmett that his eyes were dark and friendly. I felt sadness that I would never know this man; Edward's blood, Rosalie's kin.

The picture of him was not as vivid as the one of Ava and as Edward brushed his thumb across the image of his nephew, I reasoned Rosalie had done the same, many, many times.

"Was he dead?" She whispered.

Edward looked up and swallowed, then nodded. "Yes," he replied.

She took the portrait from him and thumbed the face of her lost husband. "He promised me," she said quietly. "He told me he would never leave me. I've looked for him; I go to that place and I search but I can't find him." She shook her head, silent tears falling from her face. "He promised me."

"Rosalie, what did you expect to find?"

"His body at least, possibly him alive and needing help."

"I'm so sorry you feel compelled to go there."

"What else can I do?" She cried. "I love him and he promised me." Her tears continued to fall but she made no move to wipe them away. "How is it that I can still feel him?" She made a fist and pounded her chest. "I feel him all the time. Please tell me what happened," she begged.

"You already know, Rosalie. Carlisle told you."

"How do you know what he told me?" She sniffed.

"I can read your mind."

Rosalie looked up from the portrait, her mouth agape as she studied him. "Really?"

Edward nodded.

"Is this an ability that all Vampires possess?"

Edward shook his head. "No, that's just me. It is believed we take from our human life a skill or attribute and it's transformed into this superb ability in the change. Not all Vampires have one, though."

"Could you read minds as a human?"

"No," Edward said, "but I did have great instincts about people, almost as though I knew what they were thinking."

Rosalie fingered the portrait again. "I wonder what Emmett's would've been, if he'd survived."

Edward flinched at her words. It went undetected by Rosalie but I felt him tense as he held me.

"It's hard to say, what was he like as a human?" He asked her.

Rosalie smiled. "He was wonderful."

"I don't doubt that." Edward smiled too.

"He was also incredibly messy and lazy and he ate like a pig, but he was my pig and he was also gentle and caring and loyal. He took such good care of me and Ava. He was my gentle giant."

I smiled at Rosalie's words, she painted a lovely picture of this man and I knew it pained Edward that he would never know him.

"Did you know he proposed to me seven times before I accepted?"

Edward smiled at her again. He had already known that. She still didn't realise with each fleeting thought she resurrected, Edward could visualise it too. He saw what she remembered.

"I'd like to hear that story," I said, sincere.

She thumbed his portrait again, lost in her memories.

The clatter of multiple footsteps echoed down the corridor, and prising me away from him Edward stood and was at the cell door before they arrived. He growled then crouched slightly, his hands fisted and his knees bent, ready for attack.

Hale rushed in but came to a stop in front of Edward and the corpses of his fellow men. "Fuck!"

"Jasper, wait," Mary Alice ran into the foyer behind him, closely followed by Carlisle.

"What the hell happened here? What have you done?" Hale glared at Edward, unperturbed by his stance and demeanour. I considered Hale either an idiot or extremely brave.

Mary Alice grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "Jasper, please listen to me. Edward _had_ to kill them, they were – they were torturing Isabella."

Hale shrugged off her hand and gripped his hair in both palms. "What – where –" He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"We need to get rid of them." Carlisle stepped forward. "So you can either help us or leave."

Hale turned to glare at Carlisle. "And if I leave? What then? Your murderer will come after me too?" He pointed at Edward who relaxed his pose and lowered his arms.

"Hale, I am not a monster but I did a monstrous thing. I'm sorry for your fellow guards but I did what I had to do. I never wanted to take anyone's life." Edward appeared submissive, we needed Hale on side.

Mary Alice caressed his sleeve, trailing her hand down to his palm, and with both of hers she lifted both their hands to her face. "He did it for love, Jasper," she whispered, and as she pressed the back of his hand to her cheek, Hale looked from Edward to her. His eyes softened as hers filled with tears.

"What were you planning to do?" He asked.

"Dispose of them. We hoped no one would miss them."

"James knows all of his guards, Mary Alice, _he_ would notice."

"Then we're doomed?" I asked, struggling to lift myself up onto my elbows. They all turned to look at me and Edward moved to my side.

"I will never let that happen," he promised.

Wanting to try my hand at convincing Hale, I managed to sit up on the bunk and looked him in the eyes. "None of us can leave here, Hale, we have too much to lose; Carlisle and Mary Alice have Esme to fight for and Edward has Ava. If we stay and James finds out about this –" I gestured to the bodies "– we will die. But if we leave, then it will be our loved ones. We are not to blame for any of this, can't you see that?"

Hale stayed silent, his eyes sought out each and every person in the room. Eventually he swallowed and looking back at me, he said. "He also has my brother."

None of us could speak, we just stared at Hale unable to comprehend his truth, even though we could all sympathise. "He took him as payment for a debt my father owed. We haven't seen him since."

Edward finally stepped forward and placing his hand on Hale's shoulder he pleaded. "Help us, please Jasper. And we will ensure your brother is included in our plans."

Hale studied Edward for a moment. This was the closest he had ever been to him without the safety of a baronet to protect. "His name is Peter," Hale whispered. "And I know of the perfect place to bury them."

Carlisle stepped forward and clapped Hale on the back, unable to contain his smile. It was a bizarre moment for we sat in a prison cell; a Doctor, a Vampire, a guard, two women and a possible Witch, yet our common interest made us equals.

"Do we take them to the woods?" Rosalie asked.

Hale shook his head. "There are seven new graves prepared for the executions from today. If we dig lower in two of them and dispose of – the bodies inside, the real dead will be placed on top and the decomposition won't matter because it's a grave after all. They'll never be found."

It was disgusting and sinful and vile and immoral but it was also our only choice, and that made it ideal.

"We need a barrow," Hale said and left, only to return moments later with an old wheelbarrow that had been used to cart around manure.

Without hesitation, Edward lifted the bodies into the trolley and we followed Hale outside. He stopped at the entry way that lead to the outside courtyard and made certain no one was about. Signalling the all clear, we all filed out and across the yard.

As Hale led the way, Edward pushed the barrow, and whilst Carlisle and Mary Alice helped me walk, Rosalie stayed behind, looking about her with concern.

"Rosalie, are you ok?" I asked as she stopped and gasped, staring out into the darkness surrounding the courtyard.

"I – I thought I saw – something," she mumbled, and looking away from the trees she caught up with us. "I feel like someone's watching us," she whispered and I had to agree. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end and fear gripped me. I was so sure I would turn around and see someone, but glancing over my shoulder, I saw only the black of night.

It seemed strange to be walking about like a free woman and to not be able to flee like I really wanted. I looked at the back of Edward's head and any thoughts of escaping disappeared.

_Where Edward should go, I would follow – and all that that entailed._

We entered the woods but to my relief we didn't delve too far inside. Verging left, we came to the small graveyard that had been erected for prisoners. The castle cemetery was on the other side of town and was regal in comparison to this.

Towards the back of the enclosure was seven freshly dug graves. Edward put down the barrow and dropped into one of the pits. In a blur of speed and dirt, he cleared another two feet below the current surface and leapt up onto the verge again. Hauling Crowley onto his back, he dropped back down and buried him before we could react.

Edward did the same with the second grave and guard, and when he was done, we stood around unmoving or speaking. I felt like we should say something but they had shown me no mercy when they were alive so it was difficult thinking of the right thing to say.

I eventually stepped forward and bowing my head I spoke softly. "May you both find your worth on the other side," It seemed fitting for them as it neither suggested Heaven or Hell.

Edward bent down and kissed my forehead, keeping his hands clear of me as he was covered in mud and the decomposing residue of the dead.

We turned to leave but a low growl pierced the night, and to my surprise and horror I realised it had come from Edward. He lurched forward and crouched in front of the group. His eyes narrowed, watching the shadows ahead.

I could see nothing but it was clear someone or something was there.

Edward sniffed the air, then tilting his head as if to listen he slowly straightened and beckoned us to move on. I clung to the back of his shirt and searched the trees ahead for sight of the intruder.

"Let's go," Edward instructed.

"What is it?" I whispered.

Edward looked down at me and smiled; he made no move to touch me, ever the considerate. "Nothing, it's gone now. Let's just go."

The others didn't need telling again and we made our way to the courtyard. Hale had promised me food and water on our return and I was eager to be alone with Edward again. I needed to ask him about the figure in the shadows and why he had glanced at Rosalie and then quickly away before giving me his answer.

_Nothing, it's gone now._

But before it left, what or who had it been?

* * *

**End A/N's **; The voting for Summer of Smut is still open until today, so (picture puppy dog eyes) please go and vote for me while you still can! The link is on my profile. Thanks Guys xx

But don't rush off just yet; I need to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Your questions, ideas, thoughts, comments; they all inspire me. xx


	12. Ch12 Infinity, eternity forever

**Apologies**: My sincere apologies for the chapter delay, FFN failed again and wouldn't allow documents to be uploaded, but it's all fine now (fingers crossed).

**A/N's**: My Beta is the best Beta in the world! I've been poorly sick this week and she continued to support me and wait patiently for the chapter and despite having her own pc fail this week, she still got it back to me the same day! Tanya, you're amazing and I hope your shopping trip for a new laptop was successful.

**Disclaimer**: I had a dream too; sadly it had nothing to do with Twilight, just hairy spiders and chocolate fudge! I won't explain!

* * *

Ch12 Infinity, eternity; forever

We made it back inside the prison without hitch. The night was eerily quiet and the only people about were the guard on duty high up atop the fort wall, and those also navigating the gate. It was an added advantage that one of our team had insider knowledge of the route and was able to time the guard's passing, almost precisely.

Once inside, we all huddled in my cell; Edward and I, Mary Alice, Carlisle and Rosalie, as Hale went to fetch some food and water. I wanted to be alone with Edward; there were things I had to say to him and things I wanted to ask too, but it needed to be said without an audience. I just wasn't sure I could wait.

Edward sat on the floor and I between his legs, my back against his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I ignored the chill penetrating my clothes from Edward's hold and glanced at Mary Alice as she shivered and pulled her coat tighter to her. She peeked over at us and I saw a glimmer of longing in her eyes. I knew it wasn't for Edward, her heart belonged to another. Mary Alice was longing for an embrace to comfort her too.

It had been a very long night, and I was exhausted from it all. My back was fully healed and I felt no more discomfort. The heat that had infused itself under my skin had also vanished, but right now, with the cold October night air still clinging to my body, I wished I was feeling so warm again.

I pondered on the exposure I'd had to Edward's venom and why I was still human. I could only suppose he had been truthful when he'd said he had kept it at a bare minimum, only administering enough to mark me, claim me, and cure me. Venom had such powerful healing properties; that much was evident in all the wounds that had been inflicted on Edward and which had now disappeared. No wonder Carlisle, a doctor, was in awe of him; fascinated by his abilities. Edward was a force against nature and he belied everything science had trained Carlisle to understand and believe in.

I held both men in high esteem for they were equally brave and caring, with knowledge that would aid us in our mission.

When faced with the choice of remaining human with Edward or becoming like him, I knew which I preferred. Humanity meant I would be the one who grew old, while he remained immortalised in the body of a young man. Edward's soul was mature because his mind hadn't ceased its growth. He had 100 years of knowledge and experience ingrained in his brain; it was his body that never aged. But could I lie warm and old in my bed, watching his agony as my life's course ended?

It would torture me to leave him behind, but once again, if living and dying as a human was the way in which I would stay with Edward, I would embrace that choice too. I called it my backup plan.

Then there was the other option, immortality.

I wanted to be with Edward, no matter what, and if I needed to release my mortal soul to do it, then I was willing to sacrifice that; I was willing to sacrifice anything. It didn't matter that we would be scorned and feared; it didn't matter that we would live forever young, whilst our friends and family grew old, and eventually passed. I was sure I could survive all of it, as long as he was by my side.

From the first day I'd arrived here, scared and alone, he had given me strength without saying a word. It was like an energy radiating off him, and I was his magnet; drawing his radiance, his essence, and his bravado, and with each surge I was invigorated by him.

For me, there was no life without Edward and I wanted him to know that.

I looked around at our group and felt a wave of gratitude wash over me. In some shape or form, each one of them had saved me. Rosalie had been with me through my first sexual encounter with James and she had released Edward when I'd needed him most. Mary Alice had given me a potion in which to combat my worst nightmares and to make it easier to cope with whatever horrors James inflicted on me. Carlisle had administered treatment when James had cut me in a bid to tempt Edward, and Hale had helped us dispose of the bodies; for their discovery would have surely meant the death sentence for me.

And then there was Edward; he had saved me in so many other ways. My life was in this man's hands and he held it so gently, I aspired to return the sentiment. He'd told Carlisle he was not worthy of me but I disagreed, for it was I who did not deserve him, and if it took me a lifetime to show him how grateful I was to have him in my life and in my heart, then I was bound to him.

A lifetime, an eternity; they were words that indicated a very long time. But the words themselves didn't even begin to translate the infinite possibilities. No person, mortal or immortal had ever seen eternity for it was still progressing. With every second of every day it shifted minutely closer but was always an insurmountable time away. I would gladly spend every moment of my eternity with him; however long that may be.

"I love you," I whispered, I knew Edward could hear me.

His hold on me tightened and his breathing ceased. I lay my head back till it rested just under his chin, and smiling I covered his hands with my own. It wasn't the best time to tell him, an audience prohibited our reactions to each other but my heart was bursting and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I hadn't said it back to him when he'd professed his love to me and I'd regretted holding my tongue ever since. I hated for him to think I didn't feel the same way.

Tonight had shown me we didn't really know how much time each of us had left and because of that, I was going to grab onto it with both hands. No more hesitation; Edward deserved better.

His chest eventually started to rise and fall again. I knew Edward didn't need air, he breathed as instinct had taught him and for his sense of smell, but I liked the feel of him breathing and I tried to match it, inhaling with him and exhaling when his chest relaxed. It was a rhythm I couldn't slow down to. I needed oxygen more frequently than he did.

He moved his mouth closer to my ear and as he spoke I took into my lungs the scent of his breath. I closed my eyes and turned my cheek so it pressed closer to his.

"Say it again," he begged me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I love you, Edward." He didn't need to ask me twice. Not anymore. "I love you."

"Bella," he exhaled and I caught his perfume again, "you don't know how much that means to me. Those three words have my life in them."

"I'll tell you the same thing every-day; forever, if that's what you want."

"Yes, that's what I want. I want you and your poetry for that's what your words are to me; poetry. Tell me, tell me again."

"I love you."

"Don't stop," he whispered, "don't ever stop,"

I turned my face to look up at him. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. He looked so beautiful, my breath hitched. I felt it in every fibre of my being, it was all consuming; it flowed through my body with the force of my blood, penetrating my heart, devouring it whole.

After Edward Cullen, I would never be the same again.

I lifted my face and kissed him, pressing my lips softly onto his and as they were slightly open, I tasted him. I was so hungry for him, and as he pressed closer to deepen the kiss, his hand threaded in the back of my hair, holding me in place. It appeared he was hungry for me too.

We pulled apart and stared at each other. Edward's eyes, so dark and infinite, held mine with such promise. I lifted my hand and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Edward," I told him again.

"I love you," he replied and I agreed with him; those three words had my life in them.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and announced Hale's return. His arms were laden with a basket, filled to the brim with food.

Mary Alice and Carlisle assisted him and spread out the contents on the floor like a picnic. No one cared that our surroundings were bleak, hunger dictated our emotion and until we had eaten, it was all we cared about.

Edward stayed back as I hedged closer to the spread. He raised one knee and rested his arm over it, his head back against the wall. I watched him as we ate, smiling between bites and he returned each of mine with one of his own.

Mary Alice took some plated food and stepped over to Hale who had returned to the cell door, keeping watch for any unwanted visitors. It was unusual for the guards to enter the prison cells without good reason, so although he was vigilant, he wasn't tense.

"Jasper," Mary Alice said quietly, "you need to eat."

"I'm not sure I can," he admitted. "I keep thinking about – tonight."

"Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry we put you in that position. But can't you see we had no choice?"

Hale took the plate from Mary Alice and then her hand. "No, you don't understand," he started, "I'm not upset because of what we did with them, I'm upset because –" he stopped and swallowed then look away from Mary Alice; she waited for him to continue.

"What, Jasper? What are you upset about?"

Hale closed his eyes briefly. "I don't want to tell you. It may change what you think of me."

"How could you think that?" Mary Alice cried. Carlisle glanced up at her raised voice, concern marring his brow, but he didn't interfere.

Hale opened his eyes and looked down at her. She was so small in stature, he towered over her tiny frame but somehow they were a perfect match.

"I'm upset because I didn't care, Mary Alice. I didn't care and that must make me a terrible person."

She didn't respond straight away and I grew concerned that maybe he had been right and she had changed her conviction regarding him.

"I didn't care either," she finally confessed. "Does that mean I'm terrible too?" Tears escaped her eyes and turning to put the plate down, he faced her again and wiped them away.

"Never, how could you be terrible? You're everything that's right with this world. "

"Then neither are you," she told him. They smiled at each other. Hale turned back to retrieve his plate and taking a chunk of bread, he stuffed his mouth and chewed slowly. Mary Alice grinned at him and came back to sit beside me.

"You need to tell him," I urged her.

She looked over at me quickly and shushed me as quietly as she could.

"Why wait? Who knows what tomorrow will bring?"

"I can't, I just can't," she whispered and I placed my hand over hers. Maybe it wasn't time for her yet; I just didn't want her to make the same mistake I almost had, but it was her decision so I said no more.

Rosalie ate in the corner of the cell. Her legs crossed in front of her, the mini portrait open in her lap. She finished her meal and picked up the portrait. Holding it close to her chest then closing her eyes, she began to hum. I recognised the tune as a lullaby. She started to sing, her voice soft and gentle, and the words flowing through the air had a calming effect. For just a moment, we lost ourselves in her melody; picturing a time in our lives when our loved ones where close and safe and the world existed without James.

Rosalie's lullaby came to an end but no one spoke for a moment. I wondered at the origin of that man and what evil had spawned him. I thought about why he kept disappearing and what else he was up to. It was sure to be no good.

"Hale, where did James go tonight?" I considered one of his guards might have information we could use.

He looked over at me and shrugged. "He doesn't share details freely."

I sighed. Edward opened his arms for me and I went back to him, nestling close to his chest.

"But I do know that he was looking for someone and tonight he received word that the person had been located. He went to collect him."

"Do you know who he was looking for?"

Hale shook his head. "Just another pawn in his game, no doubt, I didn't hear names."

"Do you know where he keeps everyone? Esme, Ava, Peter?"

Hale shook his head again. "It wouldn't be in James's best interests to grant me that knowledge."

I agreed; Peter was Jasper's brother, and another of James's prisoners. There were so many people his evil had touched.

"I see it sometimes," Edward spoke softly and all eyes turned to him. "He tries to keep it hidden from me, but occasionally his thoughts slip through and I can glimpse it all before he remembers to hide it from me." Edward looked over to Carlisle and Mary Alice. "But I'm afraid he doesn't show me how to get there."

"What does it look like?" Mary Alice asked.

"I can't say for sure, it's dark and cold there; possibly a cave. He's holding more than we realise in that place."

"A cave? But there's nothing like that round here."

"Edward didn't say it was here Angel." Carlisle rubbed Mary Alice's arm.

"But it has to be close by, think about it; he must go there, Edward's seen it in his memories. He has issued demands should anything happen to him, regarding the people there. That must mean word can get back to whoever's guarding them, and fast."

"That makes sense," I agreed with Mary Alice. "Is there nothing else you know, something we can use?" I turned to Edward but sadly, he shook his head.

"If we could find that – cave – maybe we could free our families," Hale offered.

"Hale, James may not have trusted you with their location, but is there anyone else he may have told?"

Hale shrugged, both he and Edward were at a loss.

"I know where it is," Rosalie said. She continued to caress the portrait, taking turn to memorise with her touch, the face of her husband and then the face of her child.

"Rosalie, how could you know this?" I asked her. I couldn't explain it but a feeling of apprehension raised its ugly head. I still didn't know if we could really trust her.

"I pay attention," she answered absently, still not looking at us. I glanced at Edward and noticed his head cocked to the side, his eyes slanted as he listened to her; her thoughts told us more than her words could.

He eventually looked away, and closed his eyes as if a particular image had been too much for him to bear. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me. Silently, I questioned him and he replied with a small nod.

She was telling the truth.

Rosalie clipped the mini portrait shut and looked at each one of us in turn. "I spend a lot of my time under the influence. Judge me if you will, but I find it helps me and I need that help – it's so hard to cope without him – without her."

She looked up at the small window high above our heads. The inky black sky was visible through the small opening, scattered with millions of stars. Tiny pinpricks of light decorated the ceiling; it was infinity as an image. There was no end to the darkness stretched over us, always there, consistently blanketing our nights until the morning sun spread warmth and light and the promise of a new day.

"My life with Emmett had only just begun. There's still so much to say, conversations that need to be spoken. They go round and round in my head, everyday. I lose myself in the idea of finding him, of growing old with him. I need him so much, Ava too. We just don't exist anymore. But people see this about me and assume I'm too far gone to care. I hear things, so many things. Everyone has a plan, they plot and scheme, doing nothing to hide it from me. That's my advantage."

She stopped talking and laid her head back against the wall. "No one ever considered I may have my own plan."

She was right. Rosalie was often drunk and disorientated, so blinded by grief that people ignored her. I could only imagine the types of things she'd seen and heard.

"What's your plan?" I dared to ask.

She lifted her head away from the wall and smiled at me. "Haven't I already said?"

I shook my head.

"To find my husband and live happily ever after,"

She closed her eyes again and I looked at Edward, incredulous to her words.

"Can you show us where he's taken them, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, a glimmer of hope for his wife igniting his eyes.

"Yes, I can show you," she said. Carlisle stood and held out his hand to Rosalie. She looked up at him and hesitated before placing her hand in his and allowing him to pull her to her feet. We all walked towards the cell door but Edward held up his hand, halting us.

"Someone's coming," he hissed.

In the blink of an eye Edward was out of my cell and inside his own, the door that had been left open and unlocked after his departure to the basement days prior was now closed gently behind him. Hale pushed everyone else into the foyer, and apologising to me with only his eyes, he closed and locked my door.

I stood in the centre of the cell, watching our hope vanish with the appearance of this uninvited visitor. When would we get another opportunity to follow Rosalie to the cave?

Another guard finally entered and Hale relaxed somewhat.

"What's going on here?" He demanded from Hale.

Hale poked Mary Alice forward and then Carlisle. "The witch was unwell, I have instructions to keep her alive and so the good Doctor came here at my request."

"What about her?" The guard pointed to Mary Alice.

"She is my nurse maid," Carlisle interrupted; his voice, as always, was gentle and unhurried. I didn't know how he remained so calm in such circumstances.

"And the whore?" Rosalie ignored his comment but I knew she'd heard him.

"She's free to come and go wherever she pleases, you know that. I suspect she just wanted a look at her husband's murderer."

I glanced at Edward. He was leaning against the back wall of his cell. He too ignored the exchange between Hale and the guard, understanding these comments to be a guise.

The guard looked around at us once more then stepped aside for Hale, Carlisle, Mary Alice, and Rosalie to leave. Before she went through the door, Rosalie turned back and walked over to Edward's cell, halting the other's departure as they waited for her.

"I will come for you, Monster, another day. I will show you what you need to see and I pray that it brings you everything you deserve." Rosalie cleared her throat then spat through the bars at Edward's feet.

He didn't move or react.

Turning on her heel, she marched past the others and left. They followed behind, chuckling to himself, the guard smirked then went to sit his watch outside.

Edward smiled and made his way to the bars, pushing his hand through to my side. I clutched his in mine and pressed my lips to his palm.

"She didn't mean it," I urged.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "Rosalie's words were loaded with meaning; did you not hear them?"

I realised she had said only what needed to be said. We had lost tonight's chance to go to the other prisoners but she had promised there would be another.

"She's very convincing," Edward acknowledged with a smile.

"You sound proud of her."

"I am, Emmett chose his match well."

Pushing his other hand through Edward cupped my cheek and I closed my eyes to savour in his touch.

"Tell me," he begged, his voice hushed and soothing.

"I love you," I told him, knowing what he needed.

"Open your eyes."

I did.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

Without a word he pulled me to him and kissed me, the cell bars pushing against our faces, but we were undeterred in our need for each other. I had thought these damn bars a thing of our past.

As Edward's hands skimmed down my body his lips toyed with mine. My breathing became laboured and sounded so loud in my ears. Pulling away from me he gripped my shoulders and turned me so my back was to the bars. His hand shifted up and under my chin, raising my head. His fingers found the two small scars.

"Mine," he murmured as he breathed against the nape of my neck. His breath was cool and I shivered, my nipples puckering at his words and his touch. "I need to taste you again," he said and I nodded, unwillingly to fight, ready to give.

With one hand still on my neck he lowered the other to my belly, and clutching at my dress he pulled it up till it was bunched in his hand. "Open your legs," he instructed and I complied. His hand dipped down and immediately delved inside my slick folds. I was so ready for him.

Edward started to kneel and gently tugged me down to my knees too, his stomach pressed against the bars and the bars pressed against my back. His hand continued to caress me and without thought I followed the movement of his finger by rocking my hips, increasing the friction. I gasped as he consistently flicked at the exact spot I needed him to, but the longing increased and soon his fingers weren't enough, I needed him inside me.

"Edward," I begged and with one hand still holding my head up, leaving my neck exposed, he reached down to his trousers and released himself. Nudging my legs wider apart, I felt his erection rubbing against me and I moaned. Lifting my hand behind my head, I gripped his hair.

Edward moaned too and with one thrust, entered me. He felt so big and I was so tight and wet, and as he moved his hips, I sighed his name over and over, the sensation of my climax building with every breath he exhaled.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. I nodded. "Say it," he moaned.

"I trust you," my voice was breathless, my orgasm closer.

"I can hear your blood roar," he whispered in my ear, "can I taste you again, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward," I moaned, "Taste me. I want you to taste me."

He didn't need telling again. His hand moved from my chin and brushed aside my hair, then his lips were at the curve of my shoulder and throat, and I shuddered with the sensitive feeling of his lips on my skin. Opening his mouth wider, Edward bit me and I felt him suck, drawing me into his mouth, swallowing my blood.

He didn't linger, he sucked only twice, and then tore his face away and gasped. At the same time, his hips pressed closer and with his finger still touching me, I tugged on his hair tighter and felt myself explode around him, my inner muscles gripping him. But he kept moving, helping me ride out my orgasm; the heat from my bite wound increasing with his tempo.

Edward's hand dropped from my throat to grab my hips and he started pounding into me faster, the entry harder and deeper than moments before. I knew he was close, and with each groan he made my body react to him all over again.

"Bella," he growled as his own climax stilled his hips and he buried his cock deep inside me and his face in my shoulder. I felt myself contract around him again and as he had stopped moving, I rocked myself to stop the sensation from disappearing.

He was still inside me and so hard and he knew what I needed. He let go of my hip and flicked at my nipple instead, and it worked. I shuddered and came again and I breathlessly clung onto him as he knelt behind me.

Without hesitation, he dropped his head to my shoulder and licked at the blood pooling there; cleaning and sealing the wound again. I was used to the heat now and knew that it would make me feel momentarily weakened but it would also pass.

"Will I change now?" I asked him quietly as he thumbed my collarbone, still not letting me go.

He shook his head. "It's not enough. It's never enough."

"But I want you to."

He didn't answer, and after a few minutes of kneeling on the hard stone floor, I decided to move and cover myself. Pulling away from him, Edward let his hands drop and I smoothed my dress back down over my legs. I turned and sat on the floor, remaining close to the bars.

Edward fixed his clothing too but didn't meet my gaze.

"Why don't you reply?"

"Because I don't have the answer you want."

"And what do I want to hear?"

"You want me to say yes."

"And what do you want to say?"

"I want to say yes." I couldn't hide my smile. He wanted me with him forever too. "But I can't," he continued and my smile faltered.

"Why?" I whispered, barely able to get the word out.

"Because I don't think I can?"

I frowned at him. I didn't know what he meant. He had bitten me and drank from me twice now. How could he tell me he wasn't capable of changing me when he had proven over and over that he was in control?

"Why do you lie to me?"

Edward looked up quickly. "I don't lie to you." He said, "You misunderstand me, Bella."

"What did I misunderstand? You said you don't think you can change me!"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Then I mistook nothing." I was getting angry with him, I felt so frustrated I just wanted to hit something. I could feel myself burning and clenching my fists, and standing I looked down at him, my legs were shaking.

Edward stood too. "Bella, calm down, you misunderstand."

"Stop saying that! Why won't you change me?"

"Because I can't."

"Liar!"

"No, I can't. I can't change you because I don't think you can be changed!"

I stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think –" Edward stopped talking and his eyes widened as he stared at me. "No," he breathed, and rushing forward to the bars he pushed his hands through. "Bella, I'm so sorry. We don't have much time, James is coming and he has someone with him. You need to do whatever he asks, don't think of me, don't hesitate. I promise you I will find a way."

His hold on me tightened and I winced until he released my hand. He stepped back into the shadows of his cell just as the guard entered followed by James and four other sentry's; in the midst of them all was a man.

He was shirtless and his feet were bare, his chest was dirty, sweaty, and smeared with blood. His wrists were locked inside a neck brace, the weight of the wood bowing his head, his long dark hair falling forward and obscuring his face.

"Hello Isabella," James smiled. I was disappointed he had no evidence of a stab wound and resigned myself to the fact that I was either powerless in my curses or had not done it right.

James glanced briefly at Edward's cell but paid him no more attention. "I see you've recovered from your punishment."

I nodded, unsure of what to say to him. He might ask to see my wounds and I had nothing to show him, so I lied. "The whip snapped, James. They punished me with hunger and thirst instead, as you were unavailable for consultation."

"Idiots," James hissed, removing his gloves, one finger at a time. He stepped forward and signalled for the guard to unlock my cell. Moving inside he circled me and reaching out took a lock of hair in his hand and rubbed it with his fingers. "I have a proposal for you Isabella, but I shan't conduct such talk with you whilst you are dirty and in this place. You will go to my rooms and you will prepare for me."

I made as if to walk forward, Edward's advice for me to comply echoing in my mind.

"I will be asking you a very important question," James continued, "and I think I can already guess at your answer, so here's a little incentive for you."

James motioned to the four guards and they hauled the man inside my cell. He fell to his knees and my heart stopped beating. I couldn't catch my breath.

James walked over, and gripping the prisoner's hair, he tugged, exposing his face to me, only I no longer needed to see him to know who he was. I had recognised him from the small scar visible on his stomach. I would know that scar anywhere; I had bathed it and cleaned it and dressed it after he'd fallen from his horse onto a straw bale. Unfortunately for him, the bale still contained a scythe and he had cut himself rather deeply.

I had feared for his life as the dressing had not been sufficient and he had contracted an infection. It had taken days to regulate his temperature and I'd struggled to get water in him, he needed his strength.

Yes, I knew that scar and I knew the man and to see his face was only verification.

I looked from James's evil smirk and into the eyes of my father.

* * *

**A/N's**: Don't forget to visit the Spellbound thread over at Twilighted (dot) net, under AU. I'm also admin for a group over at Facebook called FanFicAholics Anon, come and join and chat about all genres of fanfiction.

Erm.....where do you think you're going? Don't run off just yet, you need to review! It's the law! :o)


	13. Ch13 Surrender

**A/N's**: Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter, you pushed me up past 300 reviews! I was so happy, I swear. I adore you all, and I always reply to a review, unless their anon because then I can't. X

**Disclaimer: ** SM owns Twilight and so do I! Yes, I do! I do! I bought it for £4.99 from Waterstones book shop and it's all mine. Oh you mean she owns the rights? Ok, no argument there.

**Beta: **My Beta is AcrossTheSkyInStars and she rocks my world. Thank you Tanya, for always validating my story, for correcting my run on sentences and for taming my love affair with the comma and most of all, thank you for writing your fantastic fic "Forgive me, please" which also updates today, but you guys better read and review mine first!

* * *

Ch13 Surrender

"Bella?"

From his knees, my father looked up at me. The wooden brace around his neck looked heavy and his left eye was swollen shut; a dark purple bruise circled the socket, illustrating the obvious fact that he had been mistreated.

My rage descended like a blanket, the noise of my thumping heart deafened all other sounds. I saw red and screaming like a banshee, I threw myself at James and struck him across the face.

My fist was shaking as I launched at him, my entire body weight propelling me forward. His head snapped back with the brunt of the blow and I winced as the contact with his facial bones reverberated through my hand. To my surprise and delight, it was no ladylike slap that connected with his jaw.

I didn't care. I wanted to hurt him.

No one moved forward; not the guards, not Edward, not even James. He slowly turned his head back round to face me, a trickle of blood fell from the corner of his mouth and I felt immense satisfaction at the sight of him bleeding.

He wiped the blood with his knuckle. Holding it out, he studied the residue on the back of his hand and then he looked at me from under his lids, smirking.

"Temper, temper," he chuckled, walking towards me. Turning his head to the side, he spat onto the floor; his saliva tinged pink from his bleeding lip. He stopped directly in front of me, and sucked on his bottom lip, then grinned. The blood had coated his teeth and he looked positively psychotic. "So passionate, so fiery, so perfect. I do love that about you."

I lifted my fist and struck him again, but this time I didn't stop at one. I flailed at him, kicking and punching and screaming. I felt deranged but didn't care.

I hated him.

I hated him and wanted to hurt him.

No, I wanted to _kill_ him!

If I had my knife, I would've plunged it in his heart, not once, but over and over again. But my knife was buried beneath my pillow across the cell and I didn't have time to retrieve it. This scum had tortured, raped, and used people, imprisoning innocents and laughing at our desperation, intent on utilising our negative energies to his benefit without compassion or guilt.

The grunts and gusts of air I knocked from him with my angry attack gave me some pleasure, but it wasn't enough.

I wanted his blood.

He had taken my father and hurt him. I could only assume his need for Charlie was to eventually hurt me, or to make me hurt another. This question he wanted to ask me would leave me in a quandary; I was under no illusion that despite what he said, no one would benefit from this situation.

"Bella," my father called out to me; his voice sounded wounded and it fuelled my anger.

Multiple reactions occurred at the same time.

Behind his groans, James was laughing, and I stupidly paused to register the fact that my attack had no impact on him at all. With my hesitation he seized the opportunity and swung his hand back to hit me. Edward reacted at the same second James's hand flew through the air, an animalistic roar tore from his chest and he launched at the bars, reaching through to grab James's arm as it descended towards my face. Hauling him forward, Edward was able to grip his neck, ready to throttle him.

Edward had moved fast, but didn't fully stop James. With Edward gripping his arm and neck, James still had one hand free. He swung out and hit me. The sting burst across my cheekbone. He hadn't used his soft palm, he had used the back of his hand where bones resided, and it was agony.

He literally knocked the breath out of me, and stumbling backwards, I fell against the bars.

Edward growled and hauled James off his feet, suspending him above the floor, his legs kicking out as his hands frantically pulled at Edward's fingers which were trapping his windpipe. My father stumbled to his feet and tried to run at James but the guards secured him from both sides, thumping him in the back with a baton. It winded him and he fell to the floor, wheezing against the pain in his lungs, struggling against his restraints. The guards then lurched forward and poked at Edward with their bayonets. The swords hit his torso, but with no effect. The noise reminded me of metal grinding stone.

I ran to my father, and kneeling next to him I rubbed at his back, uselessly trying to ease the burning in his lungs from the loss of air. He was still bound by the brace around his neck and I choked back tears as I looked at him. He was weakened and it destroyed me. My father had always been so strong and years of physical labour had honed his physique. He had raised me and protected me, cared for me and taught me right from wrong, and to see him reduced to this was heart breaking.

One of the guards turned his bayonet around and thrust the handle into Edward's face, but Edward was strong, immobile even, and the brunt force of the blow only caused the guard to stumble.

He dropped his bayonet and rubbed at his hand. Then, eyeing me on the floor next to my father, he bent and tugged me to my feet by my hair.

He now had Edward's attention.

I gripped his hands, trying to ease the wrenching on my scalp. With each tug of his hand on me Edward raised James higher; his kicking was slowing and his face drained of all colour.

Edward bent close to James's ear and hissed, "He release's her, I release you."

I could almost feel James's hesitation. He did not want to relent first; this power struggle in front of his guards undermined his authority, and of all people, it was with a Vampire, his prisoner.

"Call off your beast," the guard hissed at me. I said nothing to Edward, I just watched as James's frantic struggle grew weaker.

This was it. He would die and we would be free.

James made a gurgling sound as Edward's grip grew tighter.

I wanted to see his eyes bulge and his lips turn blue. I wanted to see his dead body. I would dance on his grave.

The guard tugged again, harder this time. "I said call him off!" Edward gripped James tighter as he witnessed me wincing. My scalp burned, my head was thrown back and I watched Edward from down the length of my nose.

As much as I fantasized about it, I knew he couldn't kill him. There were too many other people at stake, but the temptation called to me and I'm sure it did to Edward too. In a single movement he could snap his neck and this could all be over. We didn't know for sure that James had left instruction. With Rosalie, it was possible we could make it to the cave and free everyone before the guards could retaliate; could we take a chance?

Edward looked back at me, his dark eyes watched for my reaction. Did he think I would judge him for freeing us all? Did he still doubt my love and wonder what restrictions it had? But I had already seen Edward kill and I loved him, no question; no hesitation.

I was about to nod at him, telling him to do it but the guard intervened. Realising I was not going to relent, uncaring of how much they hurt me, the guard motioned to the other two and they went at my father as if he was nothing but a dog.

"Stop!" I screamed at them.

They kicked his ribs and his back and stamped on his ankles. I cried out at the noise of flesh and bone being pummelled, my father moaned in pain and I didn't want them to hurt him anymore. I pulled against the guard's hands holding me.

"Please," I begged him, "please stop hurting him."

They ignored me, beating Charlie till he lay on the floor, unmoving.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He loosened his hold and James fell to the ground gasping and heaving, trying desperately to replace the air his body craved.

The guard let me go too and I rushed towards Charlie, lifting his bloody face to mine. "Dad, Dad." I wiped at the blood but his eyes remained closed. "I'm so sorry, Daddy."

And I was sorry. Sorry for being here; for him being here. For all the hurt and pain he had endured since I'd left home and for finding me in a prison cell. I was sorry for everything that was about to happen to us and for the fact that with only one word, I had lost us our chance for freedom. But most of all I was sorry that James wasn't a rotting corpse. The sound of him drawing air into his body would haunt me, not for the struggle he endured but for the act itself. As long as James breathed, we would bleed.

"Touching," James croaked, getting to his feet with the help of the guard. "Bring her to me," he instructed.

"No," I cried out as they pulled me away from Charlie. I swung round to face James, still covered with Charlie's blood. James raised his hand.

"Be warned," Edward growled from his side of the bars.

James smirked as he reached out to touch me. I slapped his hand away but this time James anticipated my reaction and caught my wrist in his grip. He squeezed tightly but I didn't relent, I lifted my other hand and struck him on the side of the head.

Before I could think, James grabbed my other hand, so they were now crossed in front of me and shoved me back against the wall. This time he steered clear of Edward and the bars.

"I hate you," I spat at him, and sucking on his bloody lip, he spat back; the smell of his blood mixed with saliva made my stomach heave as it dribbled down my face.

As James held me, neither of us noticed Edward gripping the bars until the groaning of metal captured our attention. We turned and watched in awe as Edward tore apart two of the bars separating our cells. The metal succumbing to his strength like clay, the brick ceiling crumbled from the shift in structure, and a few lumps fell to the floor around us.

He stepped through, and as a guard ran at him, he reached out with one hand and pushed him against the far wall. The guard flew through the air and his back connected with the brick in a sickening snap of his spine. He fell to the floor, broken and no doubt dead.

"You fucking bastard!" James turned his back towards me, facing Edward, but kept his body in front of mine. I considered this act feeble for it was not I who needed protecting.

Edward stopped in front of us. "I warned you," he spoke quietly, but his tone was still menacing. His head was bowed and he stared at James through hooded eyes.

"I dare you to hurt me," James taunted. "Oh wait, you can't, can you?"

"Who says I can't?"

"I say."

"You have no hold over me anymore, James," Edward tapped the side of his head. "You forget, I know."

"Ava will die," James tried.

"Yes, it would appear so."

I gasped at Edward's words. He sounded so cold. I had to believe he knew something and that his comments were not as callous as they seemed. I had to trust him.

But Ava was only a child and I couldn't help but feel concern for her short and apparently insignificant life.

Edward stepped closer. "You have no need for me." It wasn't a question.

"No," James agreed. "I no longer have use for you, Edward. I've found another who will assist me. You," he laughed, "are free to go."

"You know I won't leave without my family."

"That's your choice, but you should know, I still have use for them, therefore, they are _not_ free to go!"

"You can't stop me taking them."

"That's true," James patted his lip with his finger, "but I can stop them from leaving." His eyes danced from Edward to the broken form of my father still lying on the ground. He had regained consciousness and was staring at the bent bars behind Edward, confused and afraid but unable to move.

I knew what James was referring to; he would use my father to keep me here. I pressed my hand on James's shoulder, "Please don't do this," I begged him in a whisper.

"Don't you beg for me, Bella, don't you dare compromise yourself for this fiend!" Charlie sputtered.

"Get out of my way, Edward," James said.

"Bella," Edward held out his hand to me. I paused briefly, anticipating a rebuke of some sort from James but he remained quiet. I stepped out from behind him and placing my hand in Edward's, I walked to his side.

I stared up at him; his eyes remained focused for a moment on James from over the top of my head, before they found mine. He cupped my jaw and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Know that I love you," he whispered. I gasped, my eyes widened. Was Edward saying goodbye?

"Edward?" I pressed my hands on his chest, absorbing his body's temperature. He was always so cold, but that was my constant.

Edward dropped his hand and walked over to my father. He helped him stand, then taking the lock in the palm of his hand, Edward crushed it and the brace opened and fell to the floor. The weight Charlie had carried had been tremendous, and as it lifted from his back, he stumbled and was caught by Edward.

Steadying him till he could stand alone, Edward finally let go and stepped back. He raised his hand to Charlie. "Sir, my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm in love with your daughter."

James laughed behind us but my father ignored him and lifted his own dirt and blood smeared hand and pressed it to Edward's. My father didn't speak, he just received Edward's introduction and then released him. He had to know Edward wasn't human, but he didn't ask, question or demand an explanation; he just accepted him.

Edward walked towards the cell doors. "Edward, wait," I called to him then turned to James. "I will go with you, I give you my word, but please let me say goodbye." I implored him with my eyes but expected him to refuse. To my surprise he nodded and left, followed by my father held up by the guards.

I waited for them to clear the corridor then walked back over to Edward.

"You're leaving me?"

"Never."

"Then why say goodbye?"

"I won't make you choose, Bella."

"Is that what he has planned for me? To make me choose between you?"

Edward didn't reply. He didn't need to. "What's wrong with Ava?" I whispered.

"She's sick. Soon James won't be able to use her against me."

"Then you can kill him." It frightened me that I discussed the murder of another human so blatantly. I had imagined it as he struggled with Edward and now I was almost coercing Edward into committing the act. But James didn't warrant the title, he was beneath humanity.

Edward shook his head. "No, Bella, I can't. He still has you."

"Then why leave?"

Edward captured my face in his hands and bending he kissed me. His lips were soft and his tongue so sweet. I clung to him, wiling the kiss to continue but he broke away, resting his forehead against mine.

"You need to go now," he sighed.

"Edward!"

"I'll find a way, Bella. I promise."

"Please don't leave me," I begged him, warm tears streamed down my face as I clung to his shirt, trying to stop him from going. "I love you."

"Bella," he cooed to me, "Bella." Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to his chest. I sobbed into his shirtfront, soaking him with my tears; all the while he swayed slightly from side to side and stroked my hair.

"Please, don't leave me," I said to him again, sniffing.

"I'm here," he whispered. "Without you, where else would I be?"

"Will you stay in the cells?"

"No." Edward pulled back so he could look at me. "I have a chance to do something. James no longer has an interest in me, so I'm free to go. I need to find out who this new leverage is, and if I could get Rosalie to take me to the caves, there's a possibility we could end this."

"Will we be together?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Will I be like you?"

Edward paused, I felt uneasy. "Does it matter?" He asked me. "Just as long as we're together?"

"Yes, it matters. I want to be with you, always."

"And you will be."

"As long as I live, you mean?"

Edward swept his arm under my knees and picked me up. He carried me over to my bunk and sat with me on his lap. "I would change you in a heartbeat, if that's what you desired –"

"It's what I desire," I interrupted him. He placed his finger on my lips to quiet me.

"In a heartbeat, Bella, but I have my doubts. No My Love, not about us," he assured me. "But about the change occurring."

"You mentioned this before. What did you mean?"

Edward wiped away my tears, "The first time I bit you, it wasn't enough to change you but your reaction to the venom should've been more severe, and lasted longer. I'm glad that you didn't suffer, but it was unusual. Then I drank from you again and cleaned your wounds and as before, you only succumbed to the pain of the venom for a brief period."

"What does it all mean?" I asked him again.

"Bella, I don't think you can be changed because I think you're immune."

"Immune?"

He nodded and swept my hair away from my neck. He fingered the small circular scars left from his puncture wounds. "I think you're already immortal," he whispered as his lips found my skin, his cool breath washing over me, making me shudder. I sighed as his hand held my face aside to give him further access.

"Immortal?" I asked him, the reality of what he was saying not fully registering. I was distracted by his mouth. "Why don't we try it now?" I urged him. "Bite me, Edward, drink from me. Turn me."

He pulled away, his hand still behind my head, holding me in place. He hovered above me and I closed my eyes to revel in his scent. He always seemed more potent when we were intimately close.

"I will always be close to you, Bella. I swear, so close that I can hear your heart beat. Never fear that I will be far away, that I will forget you or forsake you. That can never happen. And if I can, I will come to you."

"Bite me, Edward," I begged him. "Never leave me."

"I'll take you with me," he murmured as he pulled back his lips and exposed his teeth. I felt him pierce my skin and the pulling on my blood caused my stomach to tighten; my arousal for him and his power over me made me sigh with satisfaction and I closed my eyes and surrendered to him.

As with all the other occasions, he sucked only twice and then withdrew. His lips were tinged with my blood and lifting my finger I touched the crimson residue and licked it off my finger. My blood was warm and slightly metallic in taste.

With his mouth slightly open and his breathing ragged, Edward pulled open his shirt and moved his finger nail across his chest, above the cavity that held his silent heart. The skin lacerated and after a moment a single drop of blood appeared.

"Now _you_ take me with you," he urged. I had drunk from him before; I didn't need any further invitation.

I licked at his chest and swallowed down his tiny offering. It should've been warm, but just like the rest of Edward, his blood ran cold and I was grateful for its temperature. It was easier to absorb then mine and almost refreshing, and as I sucked harder, my hands pinned to his skin, either side of my head, his blood began to flow more freely. It tasted sweet and I realised where his scent permitted from. I could smell him in his blood, like a scarlet coloured perfume.

Growling, Edward pulled me away and quickly captured my lips with his. Our tongues met and our taste buds exploded. I felt drunk on him and I clutched at his clothing, desperate to feel as much as I could.

It was Edward who ended the kiss, gasping he pushed me from him and I watched him struggle to contain his passion. I wanted him to take me, there and then, but knew our time to part was drawing near.

I lifted his hands to my lips and kissed them before pressing them against my cheek. "Help Ava first, if you can," I told him softly.

Edward nodded and stepped back. "You need to go now," he said.

I didn't want to leave. I stared at him, memorising his every beautiful feature and conducting it to my memory. I already knew him so well but I was afraid of how long it may be before I saw him again.

"Come to me, if you can, Edward," I said to him, and turning away I walked through the cell doors and towards the corridor; light from the open doorway beyond illuminated my new path but freedom was nowhere in sight.

"Good bye my love," I heard him say.

I stepped out into the sunlight and blinked away my tears as I walked across the courtyard with James, his guard, and my father. We reached James's rooms but he didn't lead us inside, instead he continued down the hall to another set of rooms.

"You and your Father will stay here," he said.

I was surprised and a little grateful our home would no longer be the prison cell.

"I will send Carlisle to tend to your father, Isabella, but in the meantime I want to talk to you. When he arrives, come straight to my room."

I nodded and waited till he closed the door before rushing at my father and embracing him. "Daddy," I breathed, careful not to squeeze too tight. I sobbed into his chest, I had felt so lonely for so long and then I'd found Edward. Now he was gone from me but I had my father. When could I have them both in my life at the same time?

"Shush," he comforted me. "Who is Edward?" He finally asked me.

"I love him, Dad. More than life," I whispered.

"So it appears." He smiled at me.

"Are you ok with that?"

"I always told you to find a man who would look after you, and that – man, did what he could to protect you. That means he's good enough in my eyes."

I placed my hand over my father's. "I'm glad, because he is everything to me."

"He isn't – human, is he?" He asked me quietly.

"No," I finally admitted.

"Is he still worthy?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Aside from you, he's more worthy than any other man that I've ever met."

Charlie nodded at me and patted my hand. "Help me sit," he wheezed and I let him lean on me as we walked to the bed.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came looking for you."

"Of course, I'm happy to see you. But how did you know where to find me?"

"Irina," my Father sighed, "she saw a vision of you, you were in trouble and after you stopped writing, I grew concerned. I went to the last address I had for you from your last correspondence and one of the young girls there told me you had been arrested. I wrote to Captain James, and asked him if he knew of you and he wrote back, inviting me here to collect you."

"Let me guess, he ambushed you," I interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he sighed, "I really am."

"That doesn't matter now, I'm so happy to see you. It's been too long." He embraced me again and we sat awhile, father and daughter; holding each other tightly to make up for lost time.

"How is Aunt Irina?" I asked him.

My father shook his head. "Nothing changes." He smiled. I nodded. "Bella, they told me you had been accused of witchcraft."

I nodded again, "Yes."

"What happened?"

"It was a stupid misunderstanding really. I thought at first James accused me because he needed a reason, but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure that he wasn't right."

"You think you're a witch?"

I nodded and peeped up at him from under my lashes. "Does that scare you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Why would it? I've had to put up with this type of crap from your Aunt for all these years."

"What?"

My father smiled at me, "How could you not know?"

I stared at him open-mouthed. Instead of fear or confusion, he was just accepting; always accepting.

"Then it's true?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, is all I'm saying."

"Is Aunt Irina?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, is all I'm saying."

I laughed and brushed his hair from his eyes. "We should clean you up," I offered and went to the bathroom to fetch hot water and a cloth.

James had given us rooms that consisted of two bedrooms separated by a bathroom, and a sitting room.

The fireplace was lit in both the sitting room and the bathroom. I ladled some water into the basin and carried it in to my father. Wetting and wringing out the cloth, I tended to his bloody cuts and carefully wiped away the dirt and grease adhering to his skin.

It didn't help to clean him; in my eyes his wounds only looked worse, so angry and darkened by purple bruises and deep red gashes along his pale skin.

Charlie smiled, trying to cover up the sting as I wiped him clean. "Got any food here?"

I looked around and realised nothing had been left for us. A knock at the door announced Carlisle's arrival and when he entered he was followed by Mary Alice carrying a tray of food.

Carlisle nodded in approval at my attempt of playing nurse maid and applied salve to the wounds to combat any infection that may set in. He bandaged where he could and when he was done, I handed my father a plate of food. He ate with gusto and I offered Mary Alice and Carlisle a portion too. They accepted and we all ate in the sitting room, in front of the fire.

James had demanded I go to him the moment Carlisle had arrived but I wanted to stay a little longer, I had missed my father. I needed more time with him.

After we finished eating, Mary Alice beckoned me into the bedroom and we left our fathers in discussion. She closed the door quietly and leant against its frame.

"Isabella, Edward has gone," she whispered.

"I know." I felt tears prickle my eyes again, and swallowed down the lump sitting in my throat.

"Why has he gone?"

"He didn't want me to have to choose between him and Charlie."

"He's very noble."

I nodded in agreement.

"Ava is sick," she told me.

"I know that too. Edward told me. I think he saw it in James's mind."

"Isabella." She pulled me over to the bed. "I don't think she'll survive."

"You've seen her?"

Mary Alice nodded. "After we left you, Rosalie went to the caves. She refused to take us, so I followed her."

"You did?"

Mary Alice nodded again. "There are so many people there, and I saw my mother."

"Oh Mary Alice." I grabbed her hand.

"It's ok," she sobbed, "she looked good. She had Ava."

"Tell me," I urged as she sniffed and walked over to the window seat. I followed and sat with her, staring out into the moonlight.

"She looked so beautiful," Alice spoke softly. "I just stopped and stared at her, I couldn't believe she was really there. She looked just as I remembered. She had Ava with her and Rosalie went straight to them." Alice shook her head. "She was so ill."

"We have to do something. Can you remember the way?"

Mary Alice nodded. "I think so."

"If we can find Edward, maybe you could take him there? He could get Ava to Carlisle and he might be able to help?"

Mary Alice shook her head. "I don't think he can."

"Did you speak to your mother?"

Mary Alice shook her head. "I didn't want to draw attention. I don't know who I can trust down there." She wiped at her tears.

A knock at the door startled us; Mary Alice went to let them in. I had been summoned by James. I hugged her goodbye and walked the hallway to James's rooms. He was waiting for me on the bed.

"You kept me waiting." He sounded annoyed, but not angry.

I nodded. "I'm sorry."

James patted the bed space next to him and I numbly complied, sitting on the edge of the mattress. I couldn't relax.

"So, I have something I want to ask you," he began. I swallowed, I didn't want him to continue but I was curious as to what he wanted to ask. "Isabella," his voice was a whisper, I shuddered but not with anticipation. He rubbed my cheek; it was reddened from his earlier infliction. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But you shouldn't fight me, Isabella. I will always win."

"Not always," I argued.

"Is that so?" He smiled at my need to conflict with him.

"Life doesn't work like that," I told him. "One day you will fail."

"But not today," he reminded me.

"You were lucky," I said. "You had no strategy, James. You almost died."

"How would you have felt if I had died?" He asked.

"Is that your question?" I mocked him.

"Isabella," he sighed, "so fiery."

"You called me that before."

"Answer me," he told me. "I want to hear what you would feel."

"I'd feel pleasure," I looked at him, square in the eye. "I'd feel relief and most of all, I'd feel free."

"You flatter me," he joked. I was in no mood to return his mirth. He moved his hand from my face to my hair, taking a tress between his fingers he rubbed it, his movements kept tugging at my head. "I admire your honesty," he told me. "I admire your bravery. You fear me but you don't let it stop you."

"I hate you and everything you stand for. You think you have the world in the palm of your hand but someone should stand up to you."

"But every time you do, Isabella, you get hurt."

James let go of my hair, and standing he walked over to the dresser; he paused before turning to face me. "I want to ask you a very important question but I also want to make this fair, so I will allow you to ask me a question too."

"What can I possibly want to learn about you?"

"Is that your question?" He threw back at me. I looked away from him, considering his offer.

"Who is Victoria?" I finally asked him.

It took James a moment to react. He stayed leant against the dresser, his breathing hitched at the mention of her name. I thought he wasn't going to answer and considered asking him another.

He finally spoke, his tone quiet; a serious note had entered his voice. He sounded almost wistful.

"In your life, you will only ever have one love, Isabella, and Victoria was mine."

"Do you really believe that?"

He ignored my question and continued his story. "She was a lot like you, strong, independent, brave – sexy." He walked towards the window and sitting on the bench, he faced me again. "She made me feel strong, independent, brave – sexy." He smiled to himself, lost in his memories. "I loved her and cherished her and she surrendered to me."

He watched my reaction. When I shivered and looked away, he pushed himself away from the bench and approached me on the bed. "Despite what you think, Isabella, I did not force her."

James squatted before me, and lifting his hand, he stroked the length of my arm with just his finger. "She said she loved me too. It was magical," his voice was a whisper. "She was magical. We made love and I wanted her with me for always. I used to touch her like this," he said and I felt goose bumps rise on my skin. "She always reacted to me too. I have never been kissed by another woman the same way she used to kiss me." He watched me and I prayed to whatever God was listening that he didn't try to show me how.

"And when I fucked her, she took it like the whore she was."

I looked at him, stunned. He had started this tale with a hint of romance, how could he now disrespect her like this?

"She smelt beautiful," he sneered, and somehow I knew he was not referring to her perfume. "Do you know I smelt her on the face of another man?"

I watched him as he twitched with anger, he clenched his fists and then relaxed by flexing his hands again; he terrified me.

"What did you do?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

James looked at me like the answer was obvious. "I killed her," he said, so matter of fact. I couldn't believe he felt nothing. He'd said he loved her.

"But you said she was the one."

"Yes, but she betrayed me."

"Is that how you treat betrayal James, with murder?"

"And what would you do?" He asked me. "Tell me, Isabella, should you come home one day and find your Edward with his dick in another woman's mouth, what would you do?"

"Do you have to be so crude?" I flinched; the image was not welcome in my mind.

"Yes," he nodded at my instinctive reaction. "Yes, you feel that don't you?" He lifted my face so my eyes were level with his. "You felt pain."

I wanted to disagree with him, I wanted to shout "No" but he could see it in my eyes. I nodded. "Yes, I felt pain."

"But you wouldn't kill him?"

"No. Never!" I cried.

"You would allow them to live happily ever after? But they betrayed you, Isabella, don't you deserve better?"

"I wouldn't kill him, even if I could."

"Then maybe I was wrong about you," he surmised. "You're not strong."

"How could you be so cruel?" I sobbed.

"I still want you," he smiled at me. Did he expect me to be happy? "You're a lot like Victoria in many ways, except one."

"And what is that?" I asked him.

James tutted, "No more questions, Isabella, it's my turn." He reached into his pocket and took out a box. Lifting the lid, James offered the contents to me. I looked at the ring, and couldn't deny it was beautiful. It appeared to be three tiny rings locked together but still free to move apart. The colours were different; one was gold, one silver, and the third was bronze. The effect was striking.

"Marry me, Isabella?"

I felt my heart skip a beat and the colour drain from my face. To be bound to this man for a lifetime was no different than prison. To have him touch me and demand a response, possibly even want children with me, made me feel nauseas.

"You can't be serious?" I stuttered.

"Marry me and I will surrender to you," he said softly. "I can love, Isabella, I can love you. Will you let me show you?"

"If I say 'No' what will be my punishment? Death? To watch my family suffer? There has to be a catch to this."

James shook his head. "You think me a monster."

"You haven't proven me wrong yet. How can you do everything that you do and expect compassion and kindness from me? I hate you."

"I'll release everyone," he told me. "I let them all go. No catch, no compromise."

I took the ring from the box and looked at it closer. The three bands represented three people who mattered to me. By accepting his gesture, his proposal, I could help them; my father, Edward, and Ava. They mattered more than I, and I had to believe that Edward would keep his word. That he would truly find a way.

I touched the scars on my neck, and walked to the window. The sky was dark but not quite black. Its blanket was the deepest sapphire blue I had ever seen, it was a beautiful night and would be remembered for a very long time. I stared out into the shadows and wondered if Edward was close by.

Would he consider this a betrayal? Would he abandon me, or could he possibly believe I did what I had to so he could find a way for us?

I reached over and opened the window, the cool air washed over me and I breathed in deeply. I felt James move behind me and saw his reflection in the glass. He stood close but didn't touch me.

I closed my eyes and prayed for forgiveness.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" James asked me again and this time I answered him.

"Yes." I felt him turn me but I kept my eyes closed. He pushed the ring onto my finger and lifted my face so he could kiss me.

"I will keep my promise to you, Isabella," he whispered in my ear as he tugged me towards the bed.

* * *

I lay awake as James slept beside me. His body was too warm and I had to push aside the blankets to welcome the cool air still blowing in through the window.

I got up and went to the bench and sat for a while just looking out into the shadows. I wondered if he was there, as he said he would be; always close enough to hear my heart beat. Right now, I wanted my heart to stop beating. I was miserable.

Edward had left because he was free, but he had promised to rescue me, rescue us all. I had no doubt he would remain true to his word. I missed him so much, the ache was palpable. I hoped with all my heart that Edward knew I had not betrayed his love. He was mine and I was his, nothing could change that but just like Edward, I had a role to play and I prayed that one day, he would understand.

I let my tears fall, unabashed, and opening the window wide, I whispered into the night, "Forgive me, please."

The wind howled as if in reply; its echo reverberating around the courtyard, lifting high into the open windows.

It resonance sounded haunting and I continued to cry, trying to convince myself it was not the sound of my Vampire's heart breaking.

* * *

**End A/N's: **Do I need to hide? Hmm I guess I'll never know unless you leave me a review so I think I'll go hide behind my pillow until you guys tell me it's safe.

Come and talk to me on Twilighted (dot) net, my Spellbound thread is over at AU. Also, I'm on admin for a group called FanFicAholics Anon over at facebook, so come and join and tell us all about your favourite fanfic's, they don't need to be Twilight based. Don't forget to introduce yourself on the discussion board too.

We also do a fortnightly blog, with fic of the week and news about all sorts of crap. If you have your own fic (any genre) and would like for me to read and rec it on the group and the blog, or you know of one that you think deserves more recognition, then let me know. I am _your_ fangirl!


	14. Ch14 Birthright

**A/N's**: Thank you all for the amazing response to the last chapter, I got the most reviews so far. I'd like to thank Chrissy for her lovely comments but as your reviews are anon, Chrissy, I can't reply. Spellbound was pimped on the Twilight Lexicon forum, which made my week. If you're joining us from there, Welcome, I love you already for reading but will be your fangirl if you review. (wink) Thank you Navarre for spreading the word, there's a chocolate shaped Edward on his way to you.

Thank you AcrossTheSkyInStars for being your most wonderful Beta self. Tanya's fic "Forgive me, Please" will also be updated today, and it's wonderful.

**Disclaimer**: Look, do we have to do this everytime? It's like rubbing salt in the wound! We do? Oh for the love of .... ok, it's Stephenie's. Now can I go off and sulk?

* * *

Ch14 Birthright

I spent most of the night on the window seat, looking out into the night, hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward.

He never appeared.

James slept soundly.

After I had accepted his proposal, he'd led me to the bed and touched my face softly before pulling me into his arms to hold me, almost tenderly, against his chest. It didn't matter that he was gentle, he still repulsed me.

"You will see a different side to me, Isabella. I have been an angry man for so long but I feel with you, I can change."

I bit my tongue. Had Victoria been told the same thing before he killed her?

I fought to remain calm and not snipe at him. I didn't want to invoke his temper. I had to play it safe, and if that meant feigning an exterior I wasn't feeling, I had to try.

But inside, I was screaming.

"Can we do this the right way?" I'd asked him, praying he would accept and I did not have to endure his touch.

"What do you mean?"

I swallowed, I was so nervous for his reaction. "I w-want us to wait." My voice was practically a whisper.

"And what if I say no?" He raised one brow at me and leant in a little closer, intimidating me by pushing me back onto the pillows. "You just made a promise to me so I have a right to – touch you." He breathed the word 'touch' and licked his lips as he looked down my body.

"If you say no, then you break your promise to me, so I owe you nothing in return."

I tried to hold my shoulders square and push myself back up into an upright position. James relented slightly, letting me sit rather than lay on the bed.

He moved his hand and flicked my hair over my shoulder. I'd closed my eyes and thought of Edward.

It pained me to be near James after I had exchanged such intimate moments with Edward. I'd invited him to drink from me again and we had shared ourselves, not just in body and blood but also in heart. By stepping away from Edward into a promise of commitment with another man, I was betraying my heart, but at what cost could I have refused?

Being around James was like walking on eggshells, it was a battle to try to read him and his moods. He had pure malice running through him and I could never anticipate his actions. I had to be careful, I had to accept. What would've happened if I'd said 'No'?

I have no doubt he would've punished me by hurting Charlie.

For a brief moment back in the cells I had even contemplated leaving with Edward; to just flee from the cells and find freedom together. But the people left behind would then become our sacrifice. I could never live my life with him, knowing lives had been lost at our expense.

I thought back on the moment Edward had held James by his throat. He could have snapped his neck in a heartbeat. I fantasized about it, imagining his neck shattering into a mass of bone fragments with the simple click of Edward's fingers. I imagined the life draining from his body, the light in his eyes dimming till it was as black as his heart.

No one would mourn him.

It would've taken no effort for Edward to snap him, but we would've suffered after. It was true that no one knew for sure if James had actually left instruction for his death to be avenged by slaughtering the other prisoners, but like all the other factors we faced, could we really take a chance?

Too many people depended on this to work; for Edward to go with Rosalie to the caves and to free them all. If we were able to eliminate James's tools, we could defeat him, finally. But Edward had to first find Rosalie and convince her.

She had refused to take Carlisle, Mary Alice, and Jasper after they had left us, for reasons unknown to us. I still wondered if we could really trust her.

Edward seemed sure we could, and as the mind reader, I trusted his judgement. He'd caught glimpses of information about Rosalie that none of us would ever know. But she was an excellent actress, and for now, she had fooled James. Maybe she could fool Edward too?

Kneeling on the floor in front of me, James had reached out and took my hand. I'd flinched involuntarily, and to my horror, James noticed.

"You're afraid of me." He'd frowned. "That's my fault, I have treated you appallingly."

I didn't respond. What could I say? He knew it was the truth.

"You have to understand, I find it hard to trust, and I must protect myself."

"From me?" I'd asked meekly. "I'm not a danger to anyone."

"You are more dangerous than you realise, Isabella. You have yet to learn."

"You arrested me for crimes of witchcraft when I had committed none, and now you say you want me to learn the power of sorcery. I don't understand you."

"I have to uphold the law to the common folk, Isabella. If I had not arrested you, they wouldn't respect me. They have to respect me. But if I see an opportunity, I will use it. You could be very useful to me."

"Am I just another pawn in your game, James?"

"We are all pawns, Isabella. I play a part too." James then smiled at me. "Ok," he said.

"Ok?"

"I told you I would change for you. I can be a better man and I will show you. We will wait until after the wedding."

"Really?" I was stunned.

"It's a novel idea, but I'm a red blooded man, Isabella. I fear the temptation may be too much."

I'd looked away, biting my lip.

"Isabella," he groaned as he watched me. "That's exactly the type of temptation I'm talking about. You test me."

I'd stopped biting.

He had told me he would resist consummating our relationship before the wedding but insisted I lay with him as he wanted to hold me. I thought I'd pushed my luck for one night and silently, I'd lay beside him.

His touch had been warm as his arms snaked around my waist and he'd pulled me close to his body. I could feel every inch of him pressed against my back and I struggled to stop myself from throwing off his arm and running from the room.

He was too warm, and after a while I'd pushed aside the blankets and welcomed the cool air blowing in from the window.

I remained still until his deep and even breathing relaxed his body and I knew he was asleep. Throwing off his arm, I'd walked over to the window.

I sat for a while, just looking out into the shadows. I wondered again if he was there, as he said he would be; always close enough to hear my heart beat. Right now, I wanted my heart to stop beating. I was miserable.

Edward had left because he was free, but he had promised to rescue me; to rescue us all. I had no doubt he would remain true to his word, but I missed him so much, the ache was palpable. I hoped with all my heart that Edward knew I had not betrayed his love. He was mine and I was his, nothing could change that but just like Edward, I had a role to play and I prayed that one day, he would understand; I had no choice.

I wondered what we would be doing now if I'd begged him to take me with him. Where would we have gone? Edward had no home, none that he'd told me about anyway. But of course, materialistic issues like that didn't bother me, as long as I was with Edward, I would always be home.

I thought back on my acceptance to marry James and wondered what may have come to pass if I had declined. I was in no doubt that I'd made the right choice, the only choice available to me in truth, but it didn't stop me from crying.

So I let my tears fall, unabashed, and opening the window wider, I whispered into the night, "Forgive me, please."

The wind howled as if in reply; its echo reverberating around the courtyard, lifting high into the open windows.

It resonance sounded haunting and I continued to cry, trying to convince myself it was not the sound of my Vampire's heart breaking.

* * *

James woke early and hungry.

"Let's celebrate!" He exclaimed, walking to the door. He spoke to the guard outside and then closed the door and approached the bed again.

I'd returned to his side as dawn broke over the horizon and he smiled at me as he opened his eyes. I wanted to slap him.

He moved his hands up my arms and rubbed at my bare skin. I shuddered again from his touch. He disgusted me. It was another reaction I couldn't hide from him so I attempted to cover up by lying.

"I'm cold."

James stood and went to the closet. He came back with a black shrug, and placed it over my shoulders. It was smoother than any wool I had ever felt and I ran my hand over it slowly, relishing in its softness. As my fingers brushed over the soft fibres it seemed almost iridescent as it caught the light from the candles.

"It's a new weave," James explained. He seemed pleased by my reaction to the clothing.

"It's beautiful," I said, pulling it in closer to me. "Was it – Victoria's?" I regretted my words instantly. I shouldn't intrude, especially on this part of his life. It made him mad.

"No, Isabella. It's yours. This entire closet was designed for you." He seemed a little sad at my assumption and once again, he surprised me.

A knock at the door caught his attention and he held out his hand to help me stand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, quietly.

"To celebrate, of course." He smiled at me and walked me back to my new rooms. "We will breakfast with your father and tell him the good news."

I stood quietly, as he announced the engagement to Charlie. I watched as my father raised his brows at James's statement but he didn't comment on the new development and I silently thanked him for not creating a scene. Once again, my father was just accepting.

But I knew he must have questions, he wasn't a fool. He would bide his time till we could talk in private. A non-verbal understanding was made between us, and so he too played along with the charade.

The meal had been immense but Charlie had picked at his food. I worried about him, he looked dreadful. His skin was a pattern of bruises and cuts and it just reminded me of how vicious James was.

How could I continue with this act when all I wanted to do was scratch his eyes out?

"Daddy, you need your strength." I begged him to eat, bringing Charlie to James's attention. He summoned Carlisle to tend to him again, but Charlie insisted he felt merely tired and so Carlisle left him a sedative. He caught my eye as he turned to pull the door closed and briefly flashed me a smile. It was small and over in a second, but it gave me strength, being reminded that other's also had much to lose. We were all actors in the greatest roles of our lives.

"Will you excuse me?" James pushed back from the table and followed Carlisle out, leaving Charlie and I alone. I reached out took the small pouch of sleeping powder Carlisle had left behind. I stood and went to the dresser, and halving the contents I hid some in a handkerchief and retied Charlie's pouch.

I placed the handkerchief in my pocket. If I had to sleep next to that man another night, I needed some help. I turned back round to face my father.

"You spent the night with him," Charlie stated. I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"We didn't – I never –" I stopped trying to explain. Charlie relaxed slightly at my short explanation. He hated this as much as I did.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Charlie asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "I figured it would buy us some time, we need all the help we can get until Edward can find the others."

"The others?"

"There are other prisoners, dad, and until their free, there's no hope."

"How do you bear it?"

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. I shook my head. "What choice do I have?" I started to cry. Charlie stood and walked to my side, he pulled me into his arms and held me, and it was exactly the comfort I needed. In the arms of my father, I could almost believe everything would be ok.

"I will kill him myself," Charlie muttered. He pulled away from me and gripped my shoulders. "I swear to you, Bella, I will not let a wedding take place. He will not take you to his bed as his wife. I will kill him first."

I nodded, wiping at my tears. "I'd rather die than be his wife."

"Is there really no other choice?"

"Daddy, I could've left with Edward, I could've begged him to take me with him but all those people –" I was unable to finish my sentence but Charlie understood.

"You always think of others, and look where it's gotten you."

"You taught me right from wrong. I said 'yes' to bide time. If he thinks I'm willing to surrender then we're all safe, for now."

"I hate that you're the one compromised for the sake of others." Charlie lifted my face so my brown eyes met his; the same colour, the same shape, but where Charlie's reflected determination, mine echoed with despair.

"Promise me, Bella, if you ever have to choose between me and your heart again, you will always choose your heart."

I shook my head. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can. Listen to me, you're my baby, and it's my responsibility to sacrifice for you, not the other way round. Come here." He crushed me to him again. "My Bella," he cooed.

"Will you try to eat for me?" I begged him, and smiling, Charlie complied.

"That man turns my stomach," he told me as he ate. I grinned at him. He just got it; he always did.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered, and swallowing his mouthful down, Charlie winked at me and carried on with his meal.

"What happened to you after you stopped writing to me?"

"That was when I was bought here, dad. I was accused of witchcraft because Mrs. York couldn't admit her husband was a cheat and a liar. James came and took me. Edward was already a prisoner here too."

"Tell me about Edward," Charlie said, as he finished eating. I helped him over to the chair by the fire and sat on the floor by his feet.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"Whatever you'd like to tell me."

"He has been my strength and my friend, dad. I wouldn't have made it through the last few weeks without him."

"And you love him?"

I nodded. "I can't imagine my life without him."

"But Edward isn't – he's not – he's – what _is_ he?"

"Do you really want to know, dad? Does it actually matter?"

"I guess not, all I really need to know is will he ever hurt you?"

I turned and knelt, placing my hands over my father's in his lap. "I am safer with Edward than with any other. Please know that whatever happens, I go with him willingly."

Charlie pulled one of his hands free and cupped my cheek. "When did you grow up?" He sighed.

"About a month ago!" I laughed. Charlie smiled too but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why didn't Edward kill James when he had the chance?" He finally asked. His voice was quiet.

My father had never been a fighter, so to talk about death at another man's hand was unusual and against everything he believed in. He had raised me and taught me to respect life, and I had done so until now, with pride and reverence. I was a young girl who believed in the words of her father. But since I'd met James I had come to understand that some people are just beyond respect and redemption; there are some souls that can't be saved.

"If Edward had killed James, the other prisoners, me, you; we'd all be dead too. He has issued an order with his guard to execute us all, should he die."

"I'm not at all surprised that man has underhand tactics."

"Dad, I have to ask you about Aunt Irina." I needed to change the subject. I had my own questions and I hoped Charlie could answer them.

Charlie nodded. "I thought you might."

"Is she truly a witch?"

Charlie nodded again.

"Am I?" I whispered.

Charlie hesitated this time. Smoothing his hand down my hair, he tucked it behind my ear. "I was never sure," he said quietly.

"I don't understand how this works," I said. "Is it hereditary?"

"I don't really know all the facts Bells," Charlie explained. "I never questioned your mother."

"My mother?" I asked. "How does she come into this?"

I'd never known my mother for she had died in childbirth, and Charlie had raised me with the help of my mother's sister, Irina. We had been a small but happy family. Irina lived with us at first but eventually, she'd moved into a cottage close by. I loved her dearly and missed her too.

"The very first time I saw your mother, she bewitched me. She had long dark hair, much like yours." Charlie pulled my hair over my shoulder and watched as the firelight glimmered in its lustre. Auburn lay in the tresses, captured only by light. I always liked how my hair looked in the sunlight.

"She had the bluest eyes, I felt like I was drowning every time I looked into them. She had a crazy laugh, loud and exuberant, but it didn't suit her because she was such a small woman. She should've had a giggle, not this booming, man chuckle." We both laughed at his words, Charlie lost in his memories, me imagining what those memories were like.

"She was laughing the first time I saw her and I just stood and stared. She walked right up to me and introduced herself. Aye, she was brazen in her ways, Bella, but only with me.

"Not long after we met, there was an altercation between her and a farmer at the town fair. Irina and Renee had brought fruits and vegetables to sell, grown in their garden. He started some trouble and I tried to help but Renee told me it wasn't necessary. She walked right up to him and ripped off his shirt pocket. She held it between her hands and I heard her muttering but I couldn't understand what she was saying. He seemed to give up and he left. Two days later I heard he was dead."

"Do you think she had something to do with that?"

"He was a strong, well built young man, Bella, he wasn't sickening for anything and yet he was found, pale and stiff, with not a single injury on his body. I never asked, she never told, but I always wondered. We were married six months after and then you came along the following year."

I watched as Charlie wiped his eyes and sat in silence for a moment. I wanted to hear more but couldn't intrude on his reminiscence. He eventually spoke again, his voice soft and wistful. "The day you were born was the happiest and cruellest day of my life, Bella. I gained you but lost Renee. She had spoken oddly for weeks before your birth. I think she was trying to make me understand, but I was a fool and kept hushing her, telling her not to worry. I could see it upset her, I should've listened."

"What did she say?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "She told me she had made a sacrifice to be with me. That her love for me would surpass all time. I never understood that."

"Maybe she meant she'd love you even after her death?" I tried to comfort him.

He nodded. "I thought so too, but Irina told me more, after she'd gone. She said Renee had a choice to make and she had chosen me, but with that choice came sacrifice and it had made Renee vulnerable. She also said that good had come from it because you would be greater than her or Renee ever were."

"Do you know what she meant by that?"

"I didn't, not really." Charlie looked away from the flames and at me. "But I have a theory."

I smiled at him; my father was not a great man for epiphanies.

"I think Irina was telling me that Renee had given up her life as a sorceress to be mine. She had been granted the life of a mortal and with that she was able to give me a child, but it also made her – too human. But I can't ever regret her choice, without it I wouldn't have you."

"Did she die because she gave up her birthright?" I found it hard to refer to her as a witch. She was my mother, no other title was necessary.

"I thought so, but Irina told me years later that a witch should be careful of her spells. It can come back threefold. As a witch she would be safe, but once she became mortal, for me, that curse came back to haunt her and she may as well have cursed herself. She set herself up for three times more suffering; she lost her husband, her child, and her life."

"Dad." I got to my knees and turned his face to mine. "I'm sure she didn't realise her self defence would end like that. She couldn't have – she wouldn't have done that to you or herself, willingly."

Charlie nodded and sat back in the chair, his eyes back on the flames. He watched them dance, licking at the air, infusing the room with heat, yet I felt cold. "I wish I could've known her," I said to him.

He smiled softly. "I never wanted this for you," he said. "Do you realise what this means?"

I shook my head; I wasn't the one with the answers.

"Bella, if you are a witch then you are also immortal, which means you will never be able to bear children with Edward, unless –"

"Unless _I_ revoke my birthright," I finished for him. He nodded. "That won't happen," I assured him.

"You say that now, but you may change your mind."

I shook my head, unable to explain to Charlie that children were not our choice. "Why do I age?" I asked him, changing the subject again.

"You continue to age until your powers stopped being latent. Eventually they grow too strong for your body to suppress, this usually occurs around adolescence."

I blushed at the intimate statement from my father.

"There are no witch children, Bella, only women and men."

"What if I'd never realised what I truly am? Would I have grown old and died?"

"I don't think so; the truth will always out in the end," he said. "But speaking of the truth, I don't really know," he admitted. "I just know that whatever it is you are, whatever you can do, it's more powerful than the abilities of your mother and Irina combined."

"I tried to set a curse on James," I confessed. It was Charlie's turn to take my face in his hands.

"What happened?"

"The first time it happened, I hadn't even realised I was doing it. But he became ill."

"And you? Did anything happen to you?"

"I was punished. I became feverish afterwards but I thought that had to do with –" I stopped, unsure of how to tell my father that my Vampire lover had licked me and sealed my wounds with venom.

"I thought it was shock." I decided that was enough.

"You said the first time it happened. You tried again?"

I nodded. I wasn't able to meet his eyes. "James gave me a knife. I tried to curse it. It cut my hand and I chanted and prayed for him to be stabbed, or hurt, anything, I just wanted him to die! But it didn't work."

"Oh Bella, what have you done?"

I looked up at him. Charlie's face had drained of all colour, he looked sickened.

"Daddy, what is it?"

"You cursed yourself."

"What?"

"The knife, you say he _gave_ it to you?"

"Yes."

"Then the knife was not his property, it was yours."

I swallowed. I was sure my face now matched Charlie's. If what he said was true I had prayed for myself to die. "It doesn't matter," I mumbled.

"Bella?"

"If I am indeed immortal, it doesn't matter."

Charlie contemplated my words. Neither of us had the answers, not really. We had hand me down information from an Aunt who had always appeared to be unusual. I had no one else to refer to.

I heard the door open and we looked up to see James in the doorway. "Come Isabella."

I nodded, and standing, I kissed Charlie's forehead. I followed James out the door and down the hall to his room, but rather than go inside he took my hand and led me downstairs and out into the courtyard.

"I have to depart and I wish to say farewell to you."

His horse had been saddled and his guards waited on their own steeds for their Captain to lead the way.

I recognised Jasper as one of those waiting to leave. He gave a slight nod of his head when James turned his back on him, to face me.

Taking my hands in his, James lifted them to his lips and kissed them both softly. I could still feel the wetness as he pulled away and I longed to swipe my hands across my skirts and rub off the sentiment as well as his saliva.

"I have an urgent task to attend to and I'll be gone almost a week," he told me, "but I wanted to give you this before I left." He took from his pocket a green cloth. He opened it to display the contents. In the palm of his hand, nestled in the material, was a brooch. It was silver and in the design of a Unicorn.

A mythical creature for a mythical creature, I mused.

I reached out to touch it, it was so delicate and intricate and much too elaborate for me.

"Put it on," he urged, taking my silence as speechless pleasure. I pinned it to my lapel and looked up to see him smiling. Reaching out his hand, he hovered over my breast, but didn't touch me and for that, I was grateful.

Instead he kissed my cheek then mounted his horse. I watched as he and his guards rode out of the courtyard, and out of my sight.

I stood in the evening light, relishing the gentle breeze blowing over me. The sun was beginning to set and as it crested the horizon, its last fingers of light tinged the sky red and gold.

The gates the guards had left through had one pathway. The only route to take away or bring forth humanity into the fortressed town I stood in. I stayed in the courtyard, with a guard on either side of me, till the last rays of light faded to black. Turning away, I let them take me back upstairs.

Charlie was asleep, so I kissed him goodnight and went to my own room. A bath had been drawn for me and I stepped into its warm, rose-smelling waters, gratefully.

The heat of the bath made me feel relaxed but not sleepy, so after I had dressed for bed I took the pouch of sedative from my pocket and administered a dose in some water, just like Carlisle had instructed Charlie to do.

I drank it down, and placing the Unicorn brooch on the bedside table, I climbed between the cool sheets and waited for sleep to find me.

* * *

His hands were cool and sent shivers up my spine as they crept from the arch of my feet, along my calves and up my legs. I felt heavy and struggled to open my eyes, I needed to see if he was real.

His touch certainly felt real, but my eyes begged for me to feast upon the sight of him.

Yet they refused to open, so I moaned his name instead, telling him to stay with me. I needed him so much.

I felt his touch climb higher, his hands cupped my hips and I moaned again with the desire now raging through me. My body reacted to him, even in slumber, but I couldn't wake up.

His body pressed down on mine, not fully, but enough for his weight to feel a comfort to me. His breath blew across my face and I smiled as I inhaled him.

"My love," he whispered as his lips sought my neck and found my most sensitive spot. It felt so good to feel him again and I curled myself into him, seeking security in his arms.

He held me close, using the blankets as a barrier between our bodies, not because he didn't want to touch me but because he didn't want to chill me. I wanted to tell him it wasn't possible to feel cold when his lips were on my skin and his body along the length of mine.

But like my eyes, my lips refused to open. So I relished in his embrace and drifted off into peaceful dreams. Dreams in which Edward still held me but I could talk and tell him how much I loved him.

* * *

The morning light invaded the room and I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. It took me a moment, but I started to remember my dream.

It had been so sweet and I felt truly rested, more than I had in a long time. I turned over and stretched, pushing my feet down to the bottom of the bed. My toes brushed against something cold and I jumped up, pulling the blankets off me.

I had no idea what I expected to see, but bright red and pale pink rose petals scattered around my feet had not been it.

Their sweet perfume filled the air and I picked them up and breathed them in. The bed was covered in them, their petals so soft and smooth; I rubbed them against my cheek, smiling at this simple but beautiful gift.

Glancing at the bedside table, I noticed two complete roses, lying across the top of the brooch; one red, one pink, like the petals in my bed,

They were perfect.

I touched one of the buds gently and it was then I saw the note resting on the pillow, next to where my head had been.

I almost ripped it in my urgency to read the contents.

The script was eloquent and swept across the centre of the page.

**_I have nothing to give you but my Love_**

I knew in that moment, Edward did not hate me. I crushed the note to my chest and lay back on the bed, seeking his scent in the bedclothes. But I smelt him most potently on my skin.

* * *

**End A/N's**: The song I adore right now is by 3 Doors Down called Kryptonite. The lyrics are so Edward! "I watched the world float to the Dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then, as long as you'll be my friend at the end. If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with My superhuman might...Kryptonite."

Listen to it, loud! It's aces! If I could make closing credits to my fic, that would be the song!

The Faithful Shipper awards have opened up round two of voting. Spellbound has already been guaranteed a place in the final round under these categories: Best secondary character AU for James, Character you most love to hate for James (no surprise there lol) & Best AU. Spellbound has been nominated for lots of other categories but does not have a guaranteed place yet, so please go find the link on my profile and vote for every category Spellbound is nominated for that you think deserves to win. There are so many fantastic fics on there, so even if Spellbound is not your choice, there is bound to be another on there that is. Let us lesser known ficsters be discovered!

Oh, I have to mention my other half Dan. We all know how he saved me with a new laptop and how he pimped my phone with a Twilight ringtone, well now he's bought me a dogtag with this quote: "I'm here, and I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you I didn't want you, it was the blackest form of blasphemy" –Edward. Now I'm not one for wearing dogtags, so he cut it down and transformed it into a keyring! How friggin wonderful is he?

Come to the Spellbound thread on Twilighted (dot) net, it's under AU.

If you don't leave me a review I'll make sure my end A/N's next week are longer than the chapter!!


	15. Ch15 Knowledge

**A/N's**: Thank you all for your continued support and lovely reviews, we may well get Spellbound past 400 tonight. Thank you AcrossTheSkyInStars, for being so wonderful and patiently waiting for my chapter, I love you babe. Also sarahlutz and Christy, thank you for your reviews too, I always reply to my reviews but can't to yours as they come up anon, I just want you to know I sincerely appreciate them.

**Disclaimer**: The information regarding Halloween and its symbolism with regards to witches comes from Earth Magic Productions.

* * *

Ch15 Knowledge

Edward's note had not only eased my worry, it had also flowered a feeling of longing inside me. I felt full of need, and throughout the day I found myself searching every crevice, every shadow for the slightest glimpse of him. He was never visible to me, but I was sure I could _feel _him.

It was like a presence constantly near me. I was so sure of it, that at times I found myself turning, words already escaping my lips to speak to him, to tell him how much I missed him, but each time I stopped short, realising it was my own shadow I had caught in my peripheral.

I would just have to wait till the evening came, and hopefully with it, my love.

I spent the day with Charlie. We were allowed to walk in the gardens but always under the watchful eye of James's guards.

We strolled arm in arm and talked about the last few months and our time apart. It reminded me how much I had missed him, just as much as I missed Edward, and I wondered if there would be a time in my life when I would, at last, feel complete with the two most important men in my life.

Charlie and I dined in our rooms. Afterwards, I watched with eager anticipation as the sun set whilst Charlie dozed by the fire. I shook him awake and told him to go to bed; he agreed and I helped him up and kissed him goodnight. I went to my own bedroom and dressed for bed in a nightgown that was long, from throat to floor, with five small Mother of pearl buttons at the neck. The chest section was embroidered, but other than those tiny details, it was modest and adequate sleeping attire.

I left the buttons undone and welcomed the gentle breeze blowing in through the open window. I sat on the bench clutching Edward's note in my hands. I had read the small sentence over and over again, memorising every swirl and dip of the pen strokes, imagining his long, tapered fingers clutching the quill and slowly dipping it in the ink, then flowing the nib across the page with care and attention. I smiled at my musings and wondered when my fantasies about Edward had become so tame. To feel such a rush from a simple sentence was bizarre, to say the least, but I had so little of him with me, I was going to take what I could and cherish it.

I rested my head on my arms and watched the forest for any sign of movement. It was a while before the small glimmer of light dancing through the trees caught my eye.

It was a single glow and it moved so fast, one minute it was close to the ground, the next it was high in the branches. But with the motion it blinkered on and off, and each time it disappeared, I scoured the bleakness trying to catch sight of it again. When I did, it was always further along through the trees than I had anticipated.

The light came to a stop at the edge of the wood and simply glimmered in the darkness. I tried to work out if it was a firefly, but pondered that such a creature would not merely stop in mid flight and pause.

The light moved forward slightly, and as it did so, the simple glow from the torches adorning the fort walls illuminated its origin.

The light had been from a single band worn on the left hand of a man. He was large and his face still remained in shadow. His arms hung by his side, his feet shoulder width apart. He breathed easy, with no evident exertion from his run through the forest. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was not Edward.

A dog emerged from the trees and sat by his side. It was like no animal I had ever seen before. Sitting almost as tall as the man's shoulder with long fur, I was sure a smaller person would be able to sit on its back and ride it like a horse. They were both immense.

I watched in awe as the giant of a man reached out and patted the head of the huge dog, both perusing the fort but no longer approaching.

None of the guards seemed to notice their voyeurs and I too watched, amused as one guard attending to his rounds walked straight past them, barely glancing into the shadows. No sooner had the guard turned the corner, the man and the dog both crouched, and to my further amazement, leapt over the wall and into the courtyard.

The man landed on his feet; his knees bent with both hands to the floor and his head bowed. The dog's paws padded softly on the ground, no noise emitted, but it didn't pause like its comrade, it kept moving and disappeared behind a wall of the building.

I had no idea where it had gone but I craned my neck out of the window to see if I could catch another glimpse. I gave up looking for the animal and turned back to see the man, still crouched, one hand in front of him, knuckles pressed to the floor, the other stretched behind him. He was looking up at my window.

My breath hitched. I stared at him in horror. His face was still partially shadowed, but I could just make out one eye lit by the torches, and it was narrowed and concentrated on me. He straightened and sniffed the air.

I remain stoic, too scared to move. He had scaled a fort wall in one bound, I had no doubt he could reach my window in no less.

To my relief and curiosity, his attention swept to another window, a few down from mine. He smiled, then glancing back at me, was gone. He was so fast I didn't even see which direction he had taken, and I sat mesmerised by the courtyard, staring at the spot he had briefly inhabited.

I quickly got up and blew out the candle illuminating my room. The flames in the fireplace had died, leaving behind the warm glowing embers, neither radiating warmth nor offering much light to the room.

I took a robe from the foot of the bed and went back to the window bench. I didn't see the strange figure again and finally I gave in to my tiredness. I curled up on the bench, and with my head near the window I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The breeze from the window had turned chilly and I shuddered in my nightgown and robe, pulling it tighter to my body, seeking warmth.

My hair flowed beneath my head as I felt myself moving through the air. No sooner had I realised I was airborne I felt a chill from under my legs and across my back.

I raised my head and looked into the smiling eyes of Edward.

He looked different. His eyes were no longer black but glowed with an amber hue that warmed me from the inside. I lifted my hand and traced his eyebrow.

"You came," I whispered.

He smiled down at me as he carried me from the bench to my bed. Laying me atop the sheets, he slowly pulled his arms from under me. The motion shifted my gown and robe and Edward glanced down at my bare legs.

He may as well have touched me. I tingled as his gaze roamed over my body and eventually reached mine. My hair fanned out on the pillow around me and I breathed deep and fast, he had yet to speak but he took my breath away.

"Your eyes," I started to say but Edward lifted his finger and pressed it against my lips.

He nodded towards the door, indicating the guard beyond. I acknowledged him and lowered my voice. "You look so different."

"Shush," he murmured, bending low so his mouth brushed along mine. "Don't speak, just feel."

I wanted to talk to him. I had so much to say, but like he just said, I should feel first, and talk later.

Edward smiled again and traced the line of my face with his finger. His eyes held so much longing, so much love I felt my heart swell just looking at him. His finger followed the curve of my jaw and down my throat, slowly caressing my collarbone and over my chest till it rested above my heart. I felt its rhythm increase and my breath hitched; my entire body broke out in goose bumps as I felt only his palm touching me.

He applied pressure to his hand, not enough to hurt me, for Edward never would, but just enough to savour the rise and fall of my chest. He closed his eyes as he counted the beats of my heart. The simple sight of his long lashes affected me deeply, and I felt my nipples pucker. It was always the simple things with him; I felt it, inside me, every time I looked at him or thought about him. In his kiss, his touch, even the taste of his blood. Edward Cullen owned me.

He opened his eyes and through the thin fabric of the gown, he watched my body's reaction to him.

"You smell like honey," he murmured, "so sweet, so decadent." I breathed deeply as he licked his lips. "And the sound of your heart is like music to my soul." He lowered his head and rested his ear to my chest. "It guides me, night and day, like a beacon. I can hear you anywhere. I could never mistake this sound for another's. You are my guiding light."

I lifted my hand and ran it through his hair, so thick and long; always messy, always divine.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered and he answered by turning his head and capturing my nipple in his mouth. He licked till the fabric of my gown was wet and I could feel the cool dampness press against me. I moaned and arched closer; I needed more.

Using his teeth, he tugged slightly and my moan became a gasp. He didn't bite down hard, just enough to tease me. He was holding back, I could sense it, but I knew why. Edward couldn't allow himself to be as free as he desired, we knew I was also immortal and it would be near on impossible for him to kill me, but he still couldn't release his inhibitions.

As much as I loved his tenderness, for he made me feel fragile, delicate and cherished, sometimes I just needed to _feel._

I clutched at his head, holding him closer. Edward moved his hand down my body, and raising my gown over my knees he nudged my legs apart and found me, ready for him.

"So warm," he murmured as he rested his thumb on my clit and pushed his finger inside. I lifted my hips and moved against him; I needed friction, I needed release. It felt so good.

With his hand working its magic on my core, his lips tugged and toyed with my nipple, moving his head from breast to breast. I could smell my response to him in the air and it was so sexy and raw, and mingled with the scent of Edward, I considered this the distillate of perfection.

With the combined movement of his finger inside me, his thumb caressing my clit and his tongue sweeping over my nipples, he kept my crescendo building and building till all I could do was clutch at his hand, and throw my head back, letting it all wash over me.

As I lay panting on the bed, he lifted his face to mine and kissed my jaw, allowing me to catch my breath.

Pulling away from me, he grinned and then nodded to the bedside table. Sitting atop it was a pile of strawberries. Bright red and plump, and still stalked from where he had foraged for them and brought them straight from the forest floor to me.

"Edward –" I tried to speak but he captured it in his kiss. He tasted sweet.

"Do I taste good?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

I nodded and returned his smile. "You ate a strawberry?"

"Not really," he laughed. "I chewed it, didn't swallow." He shrugged. "It's better than purging later."

I sat up and slid my hand around his neck, tugging on his hair at the nape. "I liked it, I think." I pulled him back down to me, and lifting my leg, I gripped his calf and entwined it in mine.

"You think?" He raised his brow.

"Yes, come here." I pulled him closer and murmured against his lips, "I need to try again, just to be sure."

This time it was Edward who groaned, and sinking into me he gathered me in his arms and deepened his kiss. I felt like I was drowning; he stole the air from my body, and finally, I tried to break away to fill my lungs again, but he refused to let me go. I struggled slightly and opened my eyes to look into his.

The golden hue stopped me momentarily. I watched his soft gaze as he held mine and then he breathed air back into my open mouth.

He blew it so softly but it still reeled me. The air was tinged with the very essence of him, and my eyes rolled back as I gulped. He was cool, like fresh winter air on a snowy day and I drank him down, greedily. I felt stunned and as he pulled away from me, I lay still, the room spinning around me.

Edward stretched out next to me and pulled me close to his side. I closed my eyes and prayed for the spinning to stop.

"What have you done to me?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and caressed my side softly.

We lay together, embraced in each other's arms for a while, but eventually the cool temperature of his body pressing against mine became too much. I shivered and hated my body's need for warmth. If I was indeed immortal, why did I need the basic necessities that humanity required?

"You're cold." Edward shifted and pulled the blankets from under him. He wrapped them around me like a cocoon and pulled me safely back into his arms.

"Have you found Rosalie?"

"No," he replied. "I've been watching for her, hoping she'd come to the forest like she said she does, but there's been no sign."

"Edward, Ava is sick," I told him. I felt him pull away from me and kiss my forehead.

"Do you think that's where she is?" He asked me.

I tried to shrug but was wrapped so tightly, I couldn't move. I nodded. "It's possible. Mary Alice says she may not survive." I hated to be the one to tell him this, she was part of his family after all and he had already seen so many of them come and go before him.

"Edward, I saw something tonight –"

"What was it, my love?" He pulled away and smoothed my hair from the sides of my face.

"I saw a man; at least I think it was a man, and he had a dog but they were both huge. They seemed non-human, he moved so fast –"

"What did he look like?" Edward leant up on his elbows.

"I couldn't see him very clearly, he was in shadow. He wore a ring, I couldn't see much else."

Edward moved upright and after a moment he stood and walked to the window. Leaning over, he searched the night air, sniffing and listening, cocking his head occasionally to the side.

"Edward?" I whispered and struggled a little in my cocoon. I managed to loosen its hold slightly and lifted my arms free.

"I can still smell him," he spoke quietly. "But he's gone now."

"You believe me?"

Edward turned to face me. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I speak about what I saw and it barely seems real to me." I shrugged.

Edward walked to the chair by the dying fireplace and patted his knee. I lifted the blanket from my feet, and wearing it like a sari, I walked over and made myself comfortable, nestled against his chest with my head tucked under his chin.

He lifted my face to his and kissed me softly and slowly. I returned it with equal fervour. There was no passion in this kiss; it was only laced with affection. It was beautiful and memorable and meant just as much to me as his more arduous kisses, for kissing Edward was like walking through a dream.

He eventually pulled away and held me close to him, his cheek pressed against the top of my head. We sat a while, just breathing and being together and for the first time in a very long time, I felt a little peace.

"What's on your mind, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I lifted my face to him and smiled. "What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

"I can just tell."

"It's nothing now. I was just a little concerned about you. About my accepting James's proposal; I didn't want you to hate me, or think I lied to you about how I feel."

"Bella, you forget I told you to do what you had to. I knew he was going to ask you that, he showed me, in his mind. It was all he kept thinking about as he walked into the cells."

"Oh Edward."

"He imagined you in his bed, he pictured you wearing his ring and then he even tried to show me an image of you in your wedding dress. I wanted to rip his throat out!"

"Shush." I caressed his cheek and traced the line of his bottom lip with my thumb. "Don't think of that, it won't happen. We'll find a way to stop all this before it gets that far. I won't be that man's wife!"

"That isn't the part I focus on." Edward dropped his head back against the chair, his eyes still holding mine.

"What is it?" I asked.

He didn't answer me at first, and I worried that he wouldn't share this with me. I needed him to tell me, to make us equal in body and mind. His concerns were my concerns and I wanted him to know that.

He swallowed then closed his eyes. "The image of you in your wedding dress changed to one of you in a tomb. Your dress was no longer white but dyed with the crimson stain of your blood. It covered you and –"

"What?" I pressed his cheek again. "What Edward?"

"And your head had been severed." He stopped speaking and waited for my response.

"Why would he imagine that?" I was suddenly afraid. Immortal meant just that, but I had no idea if a witch could live through decapitation, it didn't seem likely. I had so much to learn.

"He was showing me what your punishment would be for turning him down, Bella. If you marry him you will be safe, or as safe as you can be with him, but if you'd declined his proposal, he wouldn't have hesitated in murdering you."

"Can he do that? I'm immortal, you said so yourself."

"Can we take that chance?"

"Charlie said so too."

"He did?"

I nodded.

"Tell me."

So I did. I recalled Charlie's tale of Renee and the farmer and how she and Irina had powers beyond what my dad could understand. I explained how my powers were dormant for now and that Irina believed when I finally harnessed them, I would be more powerful than any other witch she'd ever known.

When I finished speaking Edward was smiling. "I always knew you were special."

"Edward, this isn't funny. Not really." But despite my words, I smiled too. "It means I will never be able to have children, not unless I relinquish my birthright and chances are, now that I cursed myself instead of James, I'd die immediately anyway."

"Then we'll just have to make sure you never relinquish it then, won't we?"

"Is it enough, to be able to stay with you for always?"

"It's enough," he whispered, kissing my nose.

"There are ways to kill a vampire, aren't there?" I asked him. He nodded. "And there are ways to kill a witch."

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"But you wouldn't be able to change me." He didn't reply. "You said you think I'm immune to your venom, so I may be able to live my life with you but if anything ever happened to threaten my humanity, I could never be saved, Edward. You won't be able to change me."

"I'd find a way."

"How? You said yourself –"

"It was a theory, Bella. I barely gave you enough to make you feel it, and yes, it's true your body fought the effects and you didn't suffer for long, but we don't know what would happen if I drank you dry."

I cringed at his description but understood its necessity.

"If I left you drained and weak, verging on death, then possibly my venom would have a chance. Your body would be too weak to fight it."

"But it's just another theory," I whispered.

"Yes, but it may never come to that."

"I'm sorry for this," I said to him. "I ruined our evening together with my concerns. You're right. It may never come to that."

"You didn't ruin anything," he said softly. "You have questions, worries, of course you do. I feel humbled that you tell me these fears, it means so much that you turn to me."

"Who else would I turn to?" I murmured, pressing my lips to his.

"No one," he whispered back, "I'm all you'll ever need."

He deepened the kiss and I shifted my body, trying to feel him. I needed more. I needed him to touch me.

I pulled his face closer to mine, not a sliver of light could've penetrated the space between us. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed, then opened the blankets wrapped around me. His hand reached the hem of my gown, and pulling back from me, he swiftly pulled it over my head, and I lay naked.

I blushed but didn't try to cover myself, as my blush stemmed from excitement not discomfort.

I watched him stand, and with his eyes never leaving mine, he pulled off his shirt. My eyes feasted on his chiselled perfection, his beautiful V that tapered from his irresistible stomach to the hidden delights inside his trousers.

But Edward didn't undress any further and show me his hidden treasure. Instead, he positioned himself at my feet and lifted my foot to kiss the arch.

I giggled for I was ticklish.

He raised a brow at me and smiled cheekily, but continued to move up my leg from the underside. The tickle changed to a tingle and I felt goose bumps pepper my skin.

I moaned. I couldn't help myself; Edward pushed my legs apart, and leaning forward he kissed my knees, then delved straight in to my centre. His tongue flicked out and licked up my entire slit. I bucked off the bed, almost succumbing to the pleasure of that single touch, there and then.

Gripping my hips, he continued to lick and dip his tongue around me, inside me, touching me slightly with just the tip, then sucking me in his mouth, and all of it was so very, very good.

"Edward," I moaned, gripping the sheets at my side. I arched my back and lifted my bottom off the bed, pushing myself closer to his tongue. I needed him to move faster, he was so good but I was greedy and the tension was building and building. I wanted it, no, I needed its release so desperately.

"Edward," I called to him again. He liked when I said his name and I wanted to provoke him. "Oh Edward." I changed it this time to murmur and he let go of my hips to grab at the mattress. He was so strong he feared his lack of control may injure me.

But when all I could feel was his tongue, I didn't care. It drove me closer to the edge. It was the only part of his body that touched me now and I thrust against it, opening my legs wider, willing the sensation to spill over and take me with it.

Finally it came and took me with it, and I ended up squeezing Edward's head with my thighs as wave after wave shook through me, making me feel even more sensitive to him.

He chuckled and pulled away from me, removed his trousers and then he was back, his body above mine. He hovered on his arms and kissed my neck. I lay unmoving, trying to regulate my breathing again but he didn't wait; he pushed himself at my core, and without hesitation, thrust inside. I moaned as I felt him enter me and gripped his arms, feeling the strength of his biceps beneath my palms. He moved long and deep, and I met him, thrust for thrust. I was so wet; he glided in and out of me with ease and I was once again lost in the sensation of him.

Edward held his body off me, pushing up onto his arms, his hips pressed into mine but it felt so good. He lowered his head and kissed my neck and I liked it. I turned my face to his and kissed his neck too and Edward groaned, quickening his pace. I guess he liked it too.

I curled my arms around his neck and continued to drag my lips and tongue across his throat. He lifted his chin to allow me to pass from one side to the other without breaking apart from him. He pushed harder into me and I hooked my legs around his back and dug my heels into his bottom, guiding him in, as if he needed any help.

"Bella," he murmured as he moved faster and I knew he was close. Daring, I bit down on his skin, and although I couldn't penetrate, Edward could still feel it. He gripped the bedclothes and with one last thrust he held himself still as his own orgasm rocked him.

He looked magnificent. I watched his reactions, the beautiful facial expression as he let the pleasures confound him, and I couldn't help but smile. He eventually opened his eyes and looked down at me, smiling too and moving to lie beside me. He held me close; making sure the blankets offered me some protection against his cool skin.

"I love you," he whispered.

We lay in silence for a while, and I wished he could stay.

"Why are your eyes golden brown?" I murmured, feeling sleepy but also curious.

"When we feed on the blood of humans our eyes become red, with animals, its brown."

"Brown is not the colour of your eyes," I told him. "Brown sounds non-descript, this colour is luminous."

"Brown is not non-descript," he argued. "Your eyes are brown and they entrance me." He pulled me closer as if to convey his meaning.

"Why were your eyes black, when we first met?"

"Because I was hungry," he replied. "I hadn't tasted blood, animal or human, in over a year."

"You can survive that long without feeding?"

"Longer, but it makes us weaker. It was torture to be near you, it was all I could think about; the warm rush of your blood spilling over into my mouth as my teeth punctured your skin. I could smell you, so sweet and warm. I crave that warmth, it comforts me."

"I like that," I told him, referring to him craving my warmth. "What changed for you? How did you stop craving me?" I sounded disappointed and it surprised me. I shouldn't want to be bitten by a bloodsucker, but to be bitten by Edward was unlike anything I had ever known.

"When you fed me from yourself, saving me, you showed me that I meant something to you, that I was worthy of your love, and in that single drop of blood, you awakened me. I could never hurt you. I could never end this," he pressed his hand to my heart again, "but you are more to me than just a life force, Bella. Don't be mistaken in believing I love this about you and nothing else because since knowing you, you have shown me compassion, understanding, acceptance, and love. In a world as dark as mine, you became my light. I have never known anyone like you."

I turned slightly, so I could look up at him. "Nor I you."

He kissed my face, over my cheeks and eyes, my nose and chin, and finally my neck, pressing harder on the puncture wounds he had left that first time he'd bitten me. He always came back to that and I wondered at his affection for that spot. He seemed to enjoy reminding himself by acknowledging the mark he had left on me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the sensation of his lips against my skin.

* * *

I awoke and sat up, searching the room for Edward. It was still dark outside but he was gone. The blankets had been pulled over me and I clutched them to my bare chest. He'd re-lit the fire before leaving so the room was warm again.

I stood and wrapped the blanket around me, and walked to the window. Lying on the bench was a single sheet of paper. That oh so familiar writing was scripted across the page.

I have tasted fruit so sweet and pure, but none are as sweet as you.

I will taste you on my tongue till the morrow, my Love.

Enjoy your gift

I smiled and blew a kiss out into the night, having no idea if he'd even see it. I walked back to the bedside table, and taking the strawberries back to the window bench, I sat and ate them, savouring their sweet flesh as I watched the clouds shift past the moon. It was almost 3 quarters full which meant the day after tomorrow it would be a full moon.

The significance of the new moon rising suddenly registered on me, as that same night would be Halloween. I remembered some tales told to me by Aunt Irina. She was obviously trying to prepare me for my fate, but at the time, as a child I had believed her stories to be for entertainment only.

I recalled she had told me Halloween had a deeper meaning in magical traditions. It not only heralds the coming of Winter as a time when the sun retreats, and darkness approaches in the form of longer nights and colder days, but also in nature, this is a time of death; leaves, plants, and insects die and disappear into the ground.

Halloween may focus on death, but it does so by celebrating the eternity of life in general and reincarnation in particular. She'd told me that on this night, the "veil between the worlds" is said to be thin, and we are able to communicate most easily with ones who have moved on to the other side.

I wondered how I could possibly learn what I needed to about my birthright without the knowledge of others. I needed Aunt Irina here but I had no idea where she was right now. I wanted to ask my father, so stepping quietly into his rooms I went to his bedside to wake him.

He slept so soundly, and despite his bruises, he looked peaceful. I thought it best not to disturb him but as I turned to leave, my foot stubbed a chair by his bed and his bag fell to the floor.

It was a simple carpet bag that held his few belongings. Because Charlie had not fastened the ties, the contents spilled to the floor. I bent to stuff them back inside, but seeing my name scrawled across a cheesecloth package made me pause.

I looked up at Charlie, and was relieved to see he was still sleeping, so taking the package with me I quietly closed the door and went back to my fireside.

I opened the cheesecloth and inside was a book. Its cover had once been deep red, but now was a faded orange, and covered in scratches so the design of a pentagon on its cover was almost gone.

There was a pouch resting on top of the book and I opened it to find twelve crystals inside. I had no idea what type they were or what they represented, but I imagined I would find answers inside the book.

I opened the cover and found an inscription.

Isabella, I love you and will always be with you. I give to thee my knowledge and my ability, this book is your bible. Use it with care and consideration and more importantly, with wisdom.

R

So my mother would be my teacher. I turned the page to the beginning of the first chapter, and so began my first lesson.

* * *

**End A/N's**: So? Who do we think the mystery man & dog are? And who has James gone to collect to aid him in his plans for world domination?


	16. Ch16 The Book of Shadows

**A/N's**: Thank you all for the absolutely amazing response this last week. My reviews went from 385 to 448. Now that's not a lot to some fic's out there, but to me it was like Christmas!

AcrossTheSkyInStars – you are so awesome and I don't know what I'd do without you. I hope you realise that you're my beta forever now! :o)

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Khakani (dot) com has helped me with the spells used in this chapter, but I own BellaWitched! Hmm, not sure on that nickname so would gladly take any other suggestions.

* * *

Ch16 The Book of Shadows

I felt my hands start to shake. Quickly turning the pages, I found other inscriptions, along with notes and symbols, adjustments and scribbles, littering the pages. I flicked through the chapters and realised my mother had not just added information, but she had also left me her thoughts, ideas, changes, criticisms, and alternatives for every spell, on every page.

She was sharing with me her vast amount of knowledge in the form of the written word and I was eternally grateful, for I had no knowledge of what I was, what I should be or even where to start. Her foresight in leaving me her legacy touched me deeply.

I closed the book and held it my chest, letting my tears fall.

"Thank you, mama," I whispered.

I had only gazed briefly at the first few pages but I knew I should read it with care. I had to start at the beginning.

I leant back in my chair and traced the faded contours of the symbol embellished on the front cover. I had no idea what the symbol was called or what it conveyed; I had never seen the like before.

It was a simple design of a star encased in a circle. No other patterns or features surrounded it. I opened the cover again and re-read the first inscription. It had been written on a thin, almost clear, sheet of paper. The fibres of material used to make the page were still visible, but when stroked, the page was smooth and the flow of pen over paper would not have been hindered by bumps or grains in its composition.

The second page told me exactly what I was holding.

Isabella, this book is a combination of my journal and a spell book. It contains my accumulated knowledge in the practice of magic.

Among Wiccan beliefs this is known as the 'Book of Shadows'.

R

The title held an ominous meaning to me and I was grateful for my mother's explanation. I settled back into the chair and read through the first few pages. It contained information on those Wiccan beliefs she'd mentioned, and told me of the long and ancient line I had descended from. I felt privileged to be reading the contents of this wholly important book, but it also made me feel disengaged.

I was not one of these people of which she spoke about. These spells and chants were merely words and rhymes to me; I had no idea of their strength or meaning or even their power. Yes, they explained their purpose as well as the necessary tools required, but I had yet to witness the effects any of these 'so called' spells could have. At present, they were only words, and I found it difficult to believe them.

I continued to be introduced to Renee's history and her life, but the more I read, the more I knew this was not my life. I didn't even know if it was who I wanted to be.

I closed the book and lay my head back against the chair. I felt confused and lost and longed for the days when I had never known my birthright, when my dreams were bright and easy and my days were filled with the chores that awaited me. It was a stark contrast to the task now at hand, and I doubted I had the ability to see it through. It had been a long time since my dreams had been pleasant ones.

The responsibility of the book, its knowledge, and the lessons I needed to learn weighed heavy on my mind, and I eventually fell asleep, sitting upright with the book on my lap. My dreams contained dark images of robed individuals, words of mystery and mythical influence swirling around my head until they finally faded to silence.

I awoke to see my father removing the book from my limp hands. He wrapped it back up in the cheesecloth and placed it on the table between us.

"I see you've found your book."

"I didn't mean to pry," I began to explain.

"Bella, it's yours. You don't need to justify yourself to me."

"But it was in your bag. I respect your privacy, dad, I wasn't snooping."

"I should've given it to you sooner."

"So why didn't you?" I asked him with a smile.

"When I was brought here there was too much going on to mention a book of such significance in front of James."

"But when you told me about my mother, you could've given it to me then."

"That's true. I'm sorry. I wanted to keep you, like this, for just a little while longer. The book and its contents may very well change who you are, forever."

"I think you were right to hold onto it a little longer, dad. I've only looked briefly, but it scares me. I don't think this is really who I am."

"She wrote in it for you."

I nodded. "You've read it?" I asked him.

"Not the spells, only her words to you. I miss her."

"Oh dad." I leant across the table and clutched his hand.

He accepted my sympathy for only a moment and then removed his hand from beneath mine. "What's in here?" He asked lifting the pouch of crystals and emptying them out into his hand.

The sunlight flowing through the window glittered of various gems, igniting their colours and hitting the walls as prisms. But where some contained rainbows in their radiance, others were dull and dark. I recognised a few such amethyst and Emerald, Rose and Amber; stones I had seen around our home as a child, before Charlie had packed them away with my mother's belongings. But other's I hadn't seen before and knew nothing of their names or origins.

"They're crystals, but for what, I don't know yet."

"Is it in the book?" He nodded in its direction.

"Possibly," I agreed. "I didn't find anything in the beginning, maybe further along?" I shrugged.

I sat back in my chair and watched the flames dance across the logs in the hearth, the crackle and spit as it licked it's way over its kindling feast was soothing. "This doesn't feel right," I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't – I've read through the book and it just doesn't –" I struggled to explain what I was feeling. In truth, I was afraid. I doubted the potions and the spells, and all the stories and information I'd been given related to me. It was like I was hearing the tale of someone else's life, not mine. Not me. I doubted I could be the person my mother had believed me to be.

"Bella, I know this is a huge transition, but you can't deny who you are. This is your bloodline, your heritage; it has been all along, even before you were born. You can't fight that and I think you should consider listening to what your mother has to say."

"It's just so scary, dad. I don't think I can do this. I'm not capable."

"Of course not, you only have half the information you need. No one can truly learn anything from a brief glance. I think you should read, and then we'll tackle this thing together, hmm?"

I smiled at him and felt comforted by his presence and his words. For the first time in my life both my parents in were the room with me, lending me their guidance and advice; one spiritually, the other in body. It was up to me to take it.

"I believe in you and all you can do. I see it when I look at you, because you're just like your mother. She saw it too, in her dreams and all that _she_ believed in. She knew you were destined for this, Bella."

I held my hand out for the book and the crystals and heard my stomach rumble just as he placed them both in my lap.

"I shall fetch us breakfast." He smiled and walking to the door, he spoke quickly with the guard outside.

I turned back to the last page I'd read. I tried to concentrate on the words, reading through and imagining the process. Some of the spells were small and appeared to involve only few or sometimes even no ingredients or tools at all, and some of the spells were incredibly long and required many items to aid them. It read almost like a recipe book with amounts, flavours, and combinations required. The instructions were elaborate and I wondered at the truth behind them. They seemed written by an ageless belief system, and again I doubted, but not myself this time, I doubted the spells would even work.

A knock at the door some time later alerted us to the arrival of breakfast, and I continued to read as Charlie opened the door.

Mary Alice and a guard entered the room, so I closed and hid the book behind me. As she prepared the table, the guard set more logs by the fire. I was touched by his simple act of kindness, but held back in acknowledging him. He was a minion of James after all, and despite knowing that most of James' allies were blackmailed into serving beside him, I was reluctant to trust this guard based only on compassion.

None of us spoke whilst he was present. Charlie helped himself to a plate of food and returned to his rooms. Before the guard also departed, he turned to me and took from his pocket a small package.

I looked up at him and then back at his offering.

"It's from your fiancé, ma'am," he said and I took the box and watched him leave.

"What is it?" Mary Alice asked, rushing over from the table.

"I know and I don't care," I said and placed it on the arm of the chair.

"Can I open it?" She asked. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Mary Alice, there is nothing in the world that man can give me, except his head on a silver platter, that would make me smile like you are. Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Jasper wrote me." She sat on the floor at my feet and grinned. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a tattered letter. It looked as if it had been opened and closed a thousand times; I was sure she had memorised each and every word.

"What did he say?" I returned her smile.

"Isabella, it's a love letter." She blushed and looked away. I laughed and urged her to tell me what he'd written.

"He tells me how he's always cared for me, but for a while he only felt like an older brother to me, especially when we were kids. The he talks about how that changed the summer we went fishing."

"You went fishing?" I smiled at her as she recalled in her memories the summer of which Jasper spoke of.

"I've always liked him and I wanted him to notice me, so I fell in and pretended I couldn't swim. He jumped in and rescued me, and as he carried me to shore, I clung to him. Oh Isabella, it felt so right, to be held by him. I didn't care my clothes stuck to me and left me little modesty, it just felt like I belonged with him."

"What happened?" I felt caught up in her excitement.

"There was eye contact, it lasted a while but then he set me down and the moment was gone. It changed things between us after that, but still not enough for him to admit he felt it too. Only now, he says he would like to court me, when he returns." She clutched the note to her chest and grinned. "I'm so happy."

"Oh Mary Alice, I'm so happy for you too."

"Me too," She smiled and we giggled at her repetition, but as our laughter faded, so too did her smile, and worry replaced her expression.

"Mary Alice, what is it?" I climbed off the chair and sat beside her on the floor.

"Isabella, how selfish is it of me to dream of my own happy ending?"

"It's not selfish at all."

"But I see you suffer in the company of James. He tears you away from your real love and threatens everyone around you just to appease his own sadistic nature. Then I see Rosalie, a shell of a woman she used to be, searching the forest undergrowth for the body of her husband and visiting her sick child. She too, subjects herself to awful acts with that man and I dread to think what my mother has been through. But when I think of Jasper, I smile." She dropped the letter and clutched at my hand. "Isabella, I imagine being in his arms and I feel my heart stop. I dream of being his wife and know it's the reason I am alive, and then I remember the reality we're in and I feel so ashamed."

"You shouldn't feel ashamed. You _should_ feel love, and there is no shame in that. Do you know how lucky you are to be free and able to be with the man you adore? Mary Alice, we don't get many chances in life to be happy, you should take it, and hold on tight. Never let it go."

Both Mary Alice and I wiped at the tears which had suddenly fallen silently as we held each other's hands. I wanted her to know it wasn't wrong to love, even in times as hard as these. No matter what the outcome, life goes on.

"Did you write him back?" I asked her.

"No, he returns in three days, I thought –" She stopped short and put her hand over her mouth, gasping at the realisation that should Jasper return in three days, so too would his master.

Three days.

That was all the time I had and it suddenly felt like a death sentence awaited me.

I lifted the box from the arm of the chair and opened it. I wanted to see what trinket he had sent to appease me this time. There was a smaller box inside, and it hosted a beautiful bracelet. A solid silver band with a beautiful white stone nestled in its centre.

"What gem is that?" Mary Alice asked touching the jewel tentatively.

I brushed my finger across its dull surface and replied. "It's an opal." I had seen such a stone worn by my Aunt Irina in a necklace.

"Are you sure, the one's I've seen have always appeared clear, this seems – cloudy."

"It's described as milky; it's not a good sign."

"How do you know that?" Mary Alice asked.

I reached behind me and pulled the book out from beneath a cushion. Without reaching the section on the crystals, I already knew the information would be contained in its pages. "My mother left me this." I handed Mary Alice the book.

"What is it?" She whispered, flicking through the first few pages. "Isabella, this is a book of spells!"

I nodded.

She looked back up at me, the book momentarily forgotten on her knee. "Then you really are – a witch?" She spoke quietly, as if an unknown eavesdropper may be close by.

"I believe so," I whispered back.

She narrowed her eyes. "You believe so?"

"Edward thought it may be true, he – sensed something. But then James also mentioned it and then he tried to prove it to me."

"How did he do that?"

I was unsure of how to speak of these things, to admit any of this was a danger to me and my family. But I trusted Mary Alice, so I told her. "He asked me to hold something of Victoria's and I – felt something."

"Victoria, his sister?"

I stared at her, disbelieving. Victoria was James' sister? But he had told me he'd been in love with her. _In_ love, like a man and wife, not loved like a brother and sister! He'd coveted her and then killed her when she had been untrue to him, and all along, she was prohibited to be his, by blood.

His sister

"Isabella, you've gone white. Are you ok?"

Mary Alice grabbed my arm and rubbed it, trying to bring circulation back to my skin.

"Sister?" I turned to her and asked. "Victoria was his sister?"

Mary Alice nodded.

"But he said he loved her!" I told her. "He said she was the one."

Mary Alice nodded again. "I heard rumours of such a relationship between them, but I didn't know it was true. Victoria would never admit anything, but it was soon forgotten when she became involved with another."

"You knew her?" I asked.

"I was her lady in waiting."

"Mary Alice, can you tell me what you know? I'm sorry if it feels like I'm intruding, it's just that he gave me her jewellery, and I saw things. Then there's the things he said, he told me we were alike in many ways but one. I don't know what way he meant, he hasn't said what it was."

"Well, I'm guessing the way in which you differ is that she was related to him and you are not. He wasn't allowed to love her, but with you, he's reminded of her strong will and he's free to have you."

"That's disgusting!"

She nodded. "I agree."

"Will you tell me?" I urged her.

Mary Alice sat back and stared into the flames of the fire. Sighing, she began to tell me the story as she knew it.

"Victoria and I were friends when we were children, and when she reached 13, she became introduced into society. She was now a woman, ready to meet her husband. Because we were friends, I was granted the role of her lady. It was also an honour for me to be trusted and work for a family as prestige as theirs.

"She was so much fun, Isabella you would've been friends with her I'm sure. She was feisty and adventurous and never afraid. Her opinions would get her into trouble but she was well liked within the community, so people just accepted her. Then suddenly she became withdrawn and nervous. She went off her food and no longer cared about fun. This was around the time that I heard rumours about her and James so I confronted her.

"She didn't get mad, or upset, she just looked me in the eye and denied it. I had no reason to think she was lying, how could such awful rumours be true?

"It was a few days later that I heard her arguing with James. She tried to walk away from him but he refused to let it lie. He grabbed her and she was crying and begging him to release her. At first I thought she meant his hand on her arm, but now I think she meant for him to allow her to live her life without condemnation. He told her he would _never_ let her go so she vowed to hurt him until he did. She introduced me to her new beau a week later, his name was Benjamin. They courted for a while and then he proposed."

I listened to Mary Alice retell the sordid affair of Victoria and James, and through her words I could imagine his desperation to cling to someone who he endeared. But James' love was toxic, and of course, their relationship was damned. Victoria knew this and yet he couldn't let her be. This man was psychotic.

"James killed them," I whispered.

Mary Alice shrugged. "Well, that's just it, we don't know. They disappeared and no one has seen nor heard from either of them since. I like to think they eloped and managed to live a somewhat happy and peaceful existence, but now you say they're dead? You've seen things?"

"Mary Alice, I don't know what I saw. I'm so new to all of this. I have no idea what I'm doing."

I gestured to the book and the pouch of crystals, which Mary Alice reached for. She opened the book and scanned the pages for a few minutes. I ate while she read.

Suddenly she paused and pointed at a page. "Isabella, look at this."

I glanced over at what she was referring to; a healing spell. My mother's writing appeared all around it, advising a combination of two for better affect. She referred to a crystal in the use of the spell.

"Use Hematite; the black stone. Whatever illness befalls should be reflected back into the stone and imprisoned there," I read aloud.

Her notes continued below, the handwriting slightly larger as though it was added as an afterthought possibly at a later date. Excitement seemed evident in these additional notes.

"I have just discovered this can be used at a later date for enemies. The more sickness given to Hematite, the more ill the chosen individual will become. Be aware, that such a deed is unnatural in the belief of Wiccan, hurting someone is not permitted. This could have effect three fold." The last sentence was underlined three times.

I knew what she was warning me of. I could, if I so desired, use the sickness from others to harm another person, using the crystal Hematite. But if I was to sicken a person, I should be wary of the consequences.

Wiccan beliefs were more centred on helping people, contrary to popular convictions. I was angry at this realisation, as people were so afraid of the unexplained or unknown, and rather than embrace a belief that treated all; the poor, the rich, the needy and the worthy as equals, they met it with consternation and terror instead.

"Do you think you could use this to help Ava?" Mary Alice asked.

I looked at her in disbelief. I had just admitted I was a novice and didn't know what to do, but yet she was willing for me to try to heal a sick child?

"Mary Alice, I don't know if I can."

"She's dying already, Isabella. What is the worst that can happen? You may save her."

"I might kill her. Or do nothing at all."

"Can't you at least try?"

I thought about it. "I need to practice first. I've never done this before."

"We don't have time." She leant closer to me. "_She_ doesn't have time."

"I need time, Mary Alice," I pressed at her to understand. "We need to find a subject, or something, just so I can know. She's a baby, I can't take a chance, I'd never forgive myself."

Mary Alice looked around the room and her eye stopped on a mouse trap set in the corner. It had snapped shut at some point during the night and caught in its spring device was the small brown body of a rodent.

"There." She pointed.

"This spell is to heal, Mary Alice, not resurrect!"

"No, you don't understand." She pointed again. "It's still alive."

I looked again and realised she was right. It was twitching. She got up and went over, picking up the entire trap and coming back over to me.

"I can't believe you're doing this." I stared at her in amazement. It was one of the most disgusting and unusual ideas I had ever known.

"What's wrong with you?" She looked up at me. "You, apparently, have this unbelievable ability and you're unwilling to establish just how powerful you really are because you're scared? If it is true, do you know what you could do?

"My father works hard to heal and save people, Isabella, but he fights a losing battle with some sicknesses and he has to look families in the eye and explain why his genius just wasn't enough! It breaks his heart but he never gives up; he studies and he experiments and he tries. And that is all this is; an experiment."

She was right. There was so much good in the knowledge I held in my book, I just had to learn how to combine that with the practical aspects. If it didn't work, at least I'd tried. I had to try. I had to stop questioning it.

"Ok." I nodded my head. "You're right, let's try."

Mary Alice clapped her hands together and placed the trap on the floor between us. "What do you need?" She asked.

I looked through the spell and read the ingredients required. The list was small. "A piece of pure cotton and the Hematite stone," I told her, "and our subject." I nodded towards the mouse.

"Pure cotton?" She asked. "How pure?"

I read again and shrugged. "I'm thinking as pure as it can come. This is some sort of cleansing spell so it will probably work better with something barely touched or used."

"I have just the thing." She jumped up and raced from the room. I sat on the floor and waited. She returned 10 minutes later clutching a bundle to her chest. "Here." She held it out for me to take.

I untied the string and carefully peeled back the cloth to find a beautiful, stark white cotton baby gown folded in its centre.

"Oh Mary Alice, it's beautiful."

"It was mine," she smiled, "my Christening gown. I wore it once as a babe and now I save it for my own children."

"Well, it doesn't get purer than that." I smiled. I went to wash my hands before touching it. I didn't want to dirty the pristine material in anyway.

We sat on the floor again and I lifted the gown onto my lap. Mary Alice pulled back the trap and carefully lifted out the mouse. Its back leg was bent and flattened slightly, no doubt broken, but it neither struggled nor moved in her hand; it just lay still as if accepting its fate.

I chose the Hematite stone from the pouch. It was unusual; its colour was almost black but also grey at times. It was as smooth as a pebble and undeniably the correct crystal as it held a certain omnipotence in its aura. The other crystals seemed too colourful in comparison.

I held it in my hand and read instructions from the page of the book. Placing the crystal in the centre of the Christening gown, I folded it over the stone. I held out my hand for the mouse and Mary Alice placed him in my palm. I shuddered at the image of what I was holding but tried to push the macabre thoughts aside and concentrate on what I was doing.

I placed my free hand over the covered stone and read aloud. "Wrap thee in cotton. Bind thee with love, protection from pain. Surround like a glove. May the brightest of blessings surround thee this night, for thou art cared for, healing thoughts send flight."

I envisioned the mouse as I wanted him to be, running for cover, not a broken limb in sight. I glanced back at the page and finished the spell.

"Stone of Hematite, stone so black. Give me the healing energy that I lack. Stone of Hematite, stone of Hematite. Heal this creature now with the speed of light."

I hovered my palm over the crystal and closed my eyes, concentrating on the vibrations I was told I should feel.

At first nothing happened and I felt disappointed it hadn't worked. But a sudden warmth spread through my hand and crept up to my wrist, with a burst of energy, it raced up my arm and down the other, till it reached the hand clasping the broken mouse. I gasped and my eyes flew open.

"What is it?" Mary Alice was practically bouncing.

I opened my hand, and to my complete shock the mouse sat up on his hind legs, nibbling at his tiny front paws. He licked at his whiskers and sat staring around the room. He seemed in no hurry to go anywhere as Mary Alice and I watched in bewilderment. After a moment he seemed brave enough to try so I placed my hand closer to the floor and watched as he scurried away and behind the dresser.

"It worked!" I said, my mouth open, staring at the trap set on the ground between us.

"Oh my!" Mary Alice clapped her hand over her mouth and stared at me, wide eyed but with awe. "You did it."

I nodded. "I know." We stared at each other, the book and the crystal, both unsure of what to say or do next.

"What now?" I ventured to ask.

"Now we go get Ava." She smiled.

I nodded. "Can you remember the way to the caves?"

"They have my mother; I shall never forget the way."

"Shall I come with you?"

"I think it's too risky. I should go alone, and bring her here."

"Mary Alice." I grabbed her hand as she stood to go. "Be careful." She nodded, bent and kissed my cheek, then left.

I tidied the room as I awaited her return, then bathed and dressed and even visited with Charlie, but grew concerned at the length of time she had now been gone.

"What if something happened to her?" I asked Charlie as I paced by the window.

"She'll come," he tried to assure me. A knock at the door had me running to answer it, but as I flung it open I frowned. Carlisle stepped inside and not Mary Alice.

"I've come to check on your father." He smiled and I stood aside to allow him entry. I left them alone and went back to my bedroom to find a note pushed beneath the door. It was from Mary Alice asking me to meet her in her home as too many guards prohibited her bringing Ava to my rooms.

I gathered the crystals, the book and the Christening gown and packed them into a bundle. I opened the door and faced the guard. I stepped past him and stopped, waiting for him to question my destination but he merely stood silent.

As James' prisoner I'd had no freedom, but as his fiancé I was able to come and go from my rooms without hindrance. I rushed down the hall and outside, dashing through the courtyard and towards the Doctor's cottage. I had never been there before and if there was no medical sign hanging outside the front door, I would not have known where find it.

Mary Alice was pacing the floor as I stepped inside. Ava was lying in blankets atop the bed. Pressed by her side was a knitted bunny rabbit. Its colour once pale blue was now grey with years of loving cuddles and grime. Rosalie sat on the floor at her daughter's side. She clutched at Ava's hand and wept.

"Rosalie." I stepped forward and placed my package on the bedside table. "I'm here to help." I whispered.

She nodded. "Mary Alice told me," she said.

I opened the bundle and took out my tools, but was interrupted as the door opened and Carlisle stood in its frame. None of us moved, nor spoke. He had caught us unawares and we had no excuse for the book and child lying on the bed.

He glanced at us all in surprise, then spying Ava he threw down his bag and rushed to the bed.

"Rosalie, is this Ava?"

She nodded and moved aside for him to conduct his inspection. "She's gotten worse, Carlisle."

Turning to Mary Alice he instructed her to fetch some medicines and warm water. He tried to control her temperature and loosened her clothing, but it made no difference to the sickly child.

"She hasn't been conscious in days," Rosalie explained, her tears smearing the grime on her cheeks.

"You should've brought her to me sooner," he scolded her then placed his hand on her shoulder as if in apology for sounding so harsh.

"Esme tried." Rosalie couldn't continue.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Mama has been looking after Ava, Dad," Mary Alice explained. "But it's so dirty and dark and cold down there, tis no place for a child."

With thoughts of his wife, so close yet so far from him, momentarily stilling his movements, Carlisle shook himself out of his reverie. "We may have to bleed her." Carlisle set about sterilising his equipment.

"No!" Rosalie cried and covered her daughter's body with her own.

"It will cleanse her blood," Carlisle explained.

"She's already weak. If you bleed her it will be her end." She stood and pushed him away. "I don't want you to. I don't need you to touch her." Rosalie was shaking she turned from a shocked Carlisle and held her hands out to me. "Help us, please help us."

Carlisle looked at me and frowned. "What can you do?" His eye caught the package sitting by the bed, and walking over he opened it and look at the contents. "A book of shadows?" He lifted it in his hands and turned back to face me. "James was right about you?"

I broke out in a cold sweat. Too many people were now privy to this information, and the more people who knew, the more danger I was in; me and my family.

"Isabella." Rosalie pushed past him and grabbed my hand. "I implore you." She pressed my hand to her cheek. "She's all I have left, you have to help her. Don't let her die, don't let my baby die."

I sobbed openly with her, and biting my lip, I shook my head. "I don't know if I can. Carlisle is a Doctor, he's her best bet."

"It's too late for that." Rosalie's words became hiccups as she fought to make me understand.

Carlisle stepped over to Ava, and lifting her limp wrist he counted her pulse, shaking his head as he placed her hand over her tiny chest and looked away.

"Daddy?" Mary Alice walked towards him. "Is she?"

He shook his head. "Not yet but there isn't much time left,"

"NO!" Rosalie fell to her knees, gripping the hem of my skirts she begged me, begged Carlisle, begged anyone who could hear, to save her child. "Help me, I'll do anything, I'll give you anything. Please, please help me. I have nothing. I have no one. If she dies, then so do I. I can't - she doesn't deserve this." She let go and standing, she rushed over to Ava. "She's only a child. She doesn't deserve this."

"Isabella." Carlisle picked up the book and handed it to me. "Can you help her?"

I stared at him. Witchcraft went beyond all he knew. Carlisle was a scientist and yet he stood before me, acknowledging I may be their last hope.

I glanced at Ava and watched her tiny body struggle to breathe. She shuddered with each exhale and it broke my heart. Something inside of me clicked and I knew I could do this.

I _had _to do this.

I nodded and took the Christening gown from the package. I lifted Ava up and stripped off her damp and dirty clothes. Taking the washcloth Carlisle had used to abate her temperature I cleaned her grubby skin as best I could and then tugged the gown over her head, laying her back down on the bed. I took the crystal and placed it in the small pocket at her hip. I opened the book and read the verse; somehow hardly needing to glance back at the page for I knew the words. They fell from my lips, fast and soft, but clear.

"Wrap thee in cotton. Bind thee with love, protection from pain. Surround like a glove. May the brightest of blessings surround thee this night, for thou art cared for, healing thoughts send flight."

I closed my eyes and held my hand above the pocket. I concentrated on the vibrations, and unlike the spell with the mouse, this time I felt them almost immediately. I envisioned Ava, with rosy cheeks and a chubby smile, running and laughing and living her life in full, with happiness and teenage years ahead of her, meeting her love and finding a complete fulfilment in the birth of her first child. I imagined her nursing her babe and looking at her husband with adoration. She would grow old and die warm in her bed, surrounded by her family and she would know she had no regrets and had lived a long and happy life. Just like anyone should.

I spoke the last verse and brushed my free hand over her hair, rubbing her sallow cheek with my thumb. "Stone of Hematite, stone so black. Give me the healing energy that I lack. Stone of Hematite, stone of Hematite. Heal Ava now with the speed of light."

Nobody spoke, only the sound of our breathing filled the room. Ava didn't move. No colour had returned to her face, no relief permitted her breathing, and I wondered if we had been fools to believe.

I looked at them all. They stood holding hands and were watching me. Rosalie was the first to move. She let go of Mary Alice's hand and stepped to the bedside. She looked down at her daughter and then back at me with a question in her eyes.

I didn't have the answer.

"Let's leave her be," Carlisle suggested. "Peace and quiet is usually the best medicine."

I appreciated his attempt at trying to lighten the atmosphere, and begrudgingly we all stepped next door into the kitchen.

Mary Alice made tea and we sipped in silence. I couldn't take my eyes off Rosalie. Her heart seemed to be breaking before my very eyes. She rested her head in her arms, over the table top, and every so often, a shudder would catch her breath and tears would fall. She made no move to wipe them away.

A slight shuffle behind us made us turn to the sound, all except Rosalie who remained immobile, her grief too real to struggle past.

Mary Alice gasped as Ava stood in the doorway, rubbing at her sleepy eyes. She clutched her bunny to her chest and yawned. Glancing around the room her little blue eyes fell on her mummy's bowed head.

"Rosalie." I nudged her and nodded towards the door. Slowly she lifted her head and gazed with blurry eyes in the direction we had all turned.

"Mama," Ava started to suck her thumb as Rosalie jumped up and scoop her baby in her arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she cried, her sobs punctuating her words. She cradled Ava against her chest.

I felt Carlisle press his hand on my shoulder and give me a gentle squeeze. "Miracles do exist," he murmured, "If you believe."

* * *

**End A/N's**: There is a photograph of an actual "book of shadows" on my profile. The one I imagine Bella owing has only the pentagram and circle on the front cover, no other symbols.

Spellbound has been chosen as fic of the week by the Sandbox, They will 'chat' to me on the 'chatzy' 'chat' room at 6pm British time, 1pm central time. If you have any questions relating to Spellbound or anything else about me, or would just like to talk then log on! I'll post the link on my profile here on FFN. The password is "Robward"

If you need more information about 'chatzy' you can message me here on FFN.

I have to say my guy is so good to me. He came home with new sneakers for me last week, as mine are tattered and well worn, then tonight he met me at work and took me out to dinner! I think he needs rewarding (winks & giggles).

If you haven't already, please visit the "Faithful Shipper Awards" and place your votes, I need you (Claire attempts puppy dog eyes).

I've also entered "For the love of Jasper" contest, details of which can be found on Facebook and Twilighted (dot) net. My one shot entry is called "Last Request" and can be found on my profile. Please read, review and if you feel it's worthy also vote for me.

Love you all, I am your fangirl x


	17. Ch17 Acquaintances

A/N's: Thank's for the awesome reviews guys. You know I always reply to them but this week has seen my son poorly icky poo so I just about managed to get the chapter written but I want you all to know that I loved reading every single one of them.

AcrossTheSkyInStars is the best beta in the world! Her fantastic fic "Forgive me, please" also updates today so make sure you go on over there after reading this.

* * *

Ch17 Acquaintances

I couldn't stop my tears from falling as I watched Rosalie hold her child. She stroked her hair and every so often would pull away so she could search Ava's face and then gather her close again. Ava continued to suck on her thumb and ignored her mother's sudden erratic behaviour.

Carlisle kept his hand on my shoulder and Mary Alice went to stand by his other side; he draped his arm across her too.

"Carlisle, thank you for trusting me," I whispered so as not to disturb the reunion. "I understand that must have been hard for you."

"Isabella, when you're surrounded by mystical creatures such as Edward, and hear of the likelihood of others like and unlike him, you come to believe in the possibility of life beyond science."

"You're open minded, dad," Mary Alice chimed.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head. "I never used to be. But you did good Isabella, and how can anyone question that?"

I nodded and excused myself from the room; I needed fresh air. I stepped outside the door and watched life in the city courtyard continue around me. The market holders were selling their ware. The guards stood alert and brave at the gates and others walking atop the city walls. Children played and horses drank from the troughs as owners went about their business. It was a normal day for everyone and I felt jealous of their simplistic lives.

I strolled around the back of Carlisle's cottage and found the city wall lower beyond his gardens. One part of the fence was broken and stood gaping into the forest. The woods were practically suffocating the remaining structure and cast dark, cold shadows across the grass and the back of Carlisle's abode.

I walked towards the trees, compelled by the secrets they hid from sight. I already knew there was a strange man leaping the city walls and watching the building for something or someone, and his dog of unusual size was something else I would never forget, either. I wondered what other treasures or curses the trees kept hidden.

I recalled Carlisle's words about mystical creatures and pondered on their origin and if they were closer than we thought. The city already housed a Witch and a Vampire, was it possible there were others?

I stooped to pick up a blue flower, its colour vibrant in the afternoon sun. As I stood twirling the bloom in my hand, a movement in my peripheral caused me to spin around just in time to see a tall, dark figure duck behind a tree.

I didn't move and waited for my heart to resume a regular beat again.

There was no sound from the direction he had run to, in fact there was no sound at all; not a bird chirping nor an insect buzz. The forest was suddenly deathly silent.

I stepped forward once and heard a low growl coming from my left. It was deep and threatening and made all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I stopped immediately but squinted into the shadows to try to ascertain what the hell was making the noise.

The growl commenced, low and animalistic, and changed tempo as I stood there shaking. It sounded urgent in its warning and I was not going to argue, I would stay completely still.

My eyes began adjusting to the dim shade, and as I focused, I realised I was staring into the yellow orbs of a wolf.

My heart literally stopped. I couldn't believe an animal as ferocious as a wolf could be so close to human living quarters and I scanned the area for a guard or anyone I could alert to its presence. There was no one. I was behind Carlisle's cottage, out of sight, possibly even out of earshot too.

I was alone.

Alone and in the sights of an angry, man-eating beast

I tried to swallow but my throat was raw. I could summon no saliva and my heart hurt as it thundered against my ribcage. I had once been told that some animals can smell fear, so I tried to breathe deeper to calm myself, hoping any scent other than fear rolled of my body.

It was useless. I was terrified.

I watched as the animal tentatively stepped forward, its giant head cocked to the side and its teeth bared, as if to re-illustrate that I should be afraid.

As the sun hits its fur I saw it was not as dark as I had first thought, but sandy coloured. Its coat was quite long and I briefly wondered what it would feel like to run my hands through it.

I had never seen a wolf before, but for a moment, I was more surprised by its colouring than its actual presence. I had always believed wolves to be dark or grey or even black, but not this creamy, almost soft looking shade. It was clean too, not a burr, leaf, branch or patch of mud anywhere on its coat.

The wolf continued towards me and I stayed frozen to the ground. Inside I wanted to scream, to let anyone, if there was anyone within hearing distance, know I needed help. I wanted to turn and run but visions of it jumping me from behind and clawing and ravaging my back, kept glued me to my spot. I stayed quiet, my inner panic rising with every step closer that it took.

"Please, don't hurt me," I whispered, surprising myself by speaking out loud.

The wolf paused and cocked its head again. The growl subsided and it panted, its tongue lolling out the corner of its mouth. Its features seemed almost as though it was listening to me. The aggression was now gone. It helped calm my erratic heart rate, but only slightly.

I said it again, "Please, don't hurt me." I considered myself foolish for thinking it could understand me.

The wolf stepped closer, pressing its huge paws into the grass tenderly. This mighty animal was just as nervous being around me as I was of it. The irony didn't escape me, but I wasn't about to let down my guard.

I watched it tread around my side and then behind me, and the hairs on my neck prickled again. Its beastly head disappeared out of my line of vision and all I could see was its tail as it flicked and twitched as I waited, with baited breath, for the moment of attack.

It didn't come.

My throat felt raw from lack of saliva and I doubted I could scream even if I tried. The wolf pressed its nose to my hair and sniffed; I felt the tresses lift with its inhale and then fall gently again in exhale. The wolf's scent blew across my face and it didn't smell like an animal should. No wet dog or peat like smell from the forest floor, but a musky, sweat like scent that reminded me of man.

The wolf re-appeared in my line of vision but I kept my eyes forward, too scared to look it square in the face when it was this close to me. It was so close that, as it moved around me, I felt the sandy fur brush against my arm and tickle.

I shuddered and it briefly surprised the wolf. I looked at it quickly, unable to stop myself as it jumped back away from me and my eyes made contact with its own. They were large and slanted; a golden amber hue with its black iris, small and central.

I swallowed, and heard my voice shake as I begged the animal to move on, and find another meal tonight. "Please," I stuttered, my voice still low.

I wanted to cry.

A whistle pierced the air, and the wolf and I, startled, looked up and into the trees. A figure of a man stood in the shade of the closest tree. His stance was exactly like the one who had mounted the city walls a few days earlier; his arms by his side, his breathing steady. But I wasn't so sure it was the same person.

The wolf looked back at me then licking my hand gently, it walked over to the man and looked up at him before passing and disappearing into the forest.

I should've felt relief that the beast had gone, but my fear remained at the sight of this man watching me. He was so large in stature and I, a mere slip of a girl, had no hope of defending myself should he attack. I was so defenceless; against animals, against men. I felt a sudden surge of anger at always finding myself in a submissive predicament. I thought of my book and the powers I could learn and I longed to be able to run inside and devour the information so I could at least learn how to protect myself. And if I did make it out of here alive, I would also make sure I had a weapon with me at all times. I might be female and I may be small, but that didn't mean I had to be a victim.

I studied the stranger before me and tried to replace him with the image of the man standing in the courtyard the other night. The one who'd leapt the city wall had been clothed and his hair appeared tidier. This man was dressed only in trousers, no shirt nor shoes adorned him and his hair hung long and untied around his face.

The man stepped forward but stopped just before the light, keeping to the shadows. I tried to appear brave and squared my shoulders, standing taller and raising my head to look him in the face. I couldn't make out his features but I could see his build was immense and his hair was thick and dark.

"Ava?" He asked me. His voice was deep and had a slight drawl to it. It fitted his frame, his build. It was a voice that held your attention. He had mine.

Surprised by his question, I managed to stutter, "She's – she's ok." He didn't speak again, but nor did he move away. He stayed facing me, watching me, waiting for more. "She'll be just fine," I told him, believing this is what he wanted to hear.

I couldn't fully see him due to the shade of the trees but I suddenly had a feeling I knew who he was.

His shoulders shifted as if he'd relaxed and he nodded his head at me. Bending, he placed something in the grass, and walking backwards, he vanished into the shadows.

"Emmett!" I called out to him and stepped over to the object to pick it up. It was a small, wooden rose which had been whittled by hand. Its surface was smooth and shiny; it had been created with care and love.

I stepped closer to the trees, wanting to bring him forth again. His wife and child were metres away. Rosalie had said all along she felt he was alive. I wanted to turn and run inside and tell her she had been right.

"Emmett!" I reached the broken fence and lifted my foot to step through.

"Bella, don't."

I turned and saw Edward sitting in a low hung branch of a nearby tree. He was crouched and holding the limb with just one hand, he looked ready to jump down at a moment's notice.

"Edward!" I breathed and ran over to him. He leapt from the branch and landed right in front of me, his impact on the floor did not make a sound. He straightened his frame and towered over me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. His went across my shoulders and pulled me closer. Leaning down, he inhaled.

"Oh how I've missed you," he murmured, his hands stroking the space between my shoulder blades. I shivered; it felt so good to be touched by him again. "Your heart is beating so fast," he said.

I nodded and watched with hooded eyes as he bowed his head and captured my lips with his. He felt cold but tasted so sweet, and opening my mouth, I sucked his bottom lip into mine and kissed him with hunger. It had been merely hours since I'd last been with him but it felt like an eternity. I would never get enough of him. My heart was racing again but not with fear, this time with excitement.

"I was so scared but now I'm happy."

"I'm sorry you were scared, my love, but I would never have let anything happen to you. You have to believe that."

"Edward, were you here all along?"

"I'm never far from you." He pulled away so I could see him smile. "Are you ok?" He asked, cupping my face.

"Yes, I was a little worried for a while there." I smiled back at him, trying to convince him I was ok, as long as he was here, I was always ok. "Could you have protected me from the wolf, Edward?" I asked.

He nodded. "I stayed back so as to not alert them to my presence, but if you had needed me I would've had that wolf in _my_ grasp before he could strike."

I shivered at the image his words invoked. I didn't want to think about the wolf preparing to pounce. "Are Vampire's faster than wolves?"

He smiled again. "We're faster than almost anything."

"But there were two of them and only one of you."

"It wouldn't have been a problem taking them both."

I smiled at his confidence. It was just as alluring as his other qualities.

"I could hear what he was thinking. I would've known his attack was coming before he'd finished deciding it."

"The wolf? You could hear the wolf? Is that even possible? He's an animal."

"Actually, he's also human."

I shook my head and stared at him. I was confused. Was Edward referring to the man whom I believed was Emmett, or was he talking about the wolf?

He stroked my cheek with his thumb and smiled as he gazed into my eyes. I forgot my confusion for a moment and sat, happy to just look at him. He was so stunning to see, and he never failed to steal my breath away.

"Human? I don't understand."

"The wolf is human, he's known as a shape shifter. Many years ago, I heard tale that the first time they shape shift, the form they choose is the form they will always take. This tribe obviously chose the wolf."

"Tribe? Shape shifters?" I shook my head in bewilderment. I had pondered the possibility of the existence of other creatures, Carlisle had even hinted at it, but to hear it as a truth was amazing. "There are more of them?" He nodded at mu questions. "Why do they change?"

"Actually, it's to protect humans."

"Really?"

Another nod.

"So if that's true, then I was never in any danger from them." I tilted my head towards Carlisle's back garden, as if to clarify whom I was referring to.

"I don't think you ever were, no, but I would never have taken that chance." He lifted my hand and kissed my palm. "Not with you."

"Edward, is it possible Emmett is also a Vampire?"

He considered my words. "Why do you ask?"

"That man, I think it was Emmett."

Edward looked down at my hands and took them in his own. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "That was not Emmett."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again.

"But he asked about Ava?"

"I heard, but it wasn't him." Walking over to a small mound beneath the tree he had occupied, he tugged me with him and we sat. He let go of one of my hands and I plucked at the wild flowers from the carpet of grass at our feet.

"What's wrong my Love? Are you still afraid? I'm sorry I couldn't let you know you were safe. I should've found a way, but I'm here and you _are_ safe."

"No, Edward." I dropped the flowers and took his hand. "It's not that. Yes, I was scared but I understand why you stayed back. It's ok, I swear." I looked down at the flowers I had picked.

He lifted my chin with his thumb. "Then what is it?"

"I honestly believed that was Emmett. I was so happy for Rosalie and Ava, but –" I shook my head and felt tears prickle my eyes. "I'm sorry it's been a very tiring day." I blinked back the tears.

"You were amazing," he murmured, kissing my nose.

"You saw?"

He moved from my nose to my cheeks and murmured agreement between kisses. "I'm never far away from you." He stopped kissing me to smile. "You did a wonderful thing today, Bella. I'm so proud of you and pleased that you can finally embrace who you really are. I liked watching you." His eyes focused on my mouth. We both breathed deeply, staring at the other with passion and need; the air was thick with it, it was almost palpable.

"You liked it?" I asked, pleased that he had witnessed my first transition into the world of sorcery.

He nodded again. "You were magnificent and –" He stopped talking and swooped down to kiss my neck, his tongue darting out to taste me. I clung to his shoulders, moaning at his onslaught; too enamoured to fight him, too enraptured to resist. Not that I ever would.

"And what?" I asked him, my voice shaking as his hands caressed my arms and moved lower to hold my waist. His lips worked their way back up my throat and along my jaw till his mouth rested at the corner of mine.

"And so incredibly sexy," he moaned. I turned my face slightly and found his lips, surrendering to his kiss. His mouth owned me, moving passionately and greedily till I opened mine under his and allowed his tongue entry.

I felt consumed by him and knew if he continued to kiss me like this, I would succumb to the building fire increasing inside me. It was overwhelming to be so besotted by one man, that with just a kiss, he could reduce me this. He hadn't even touched me yet, not intimately, but already I was on fire.

"Edward," I moaned and he responded by pushing me to the floor and lowering his frame on top of me. As always, he kept his full body weight up, supported by his arms, but pushed his hips against mine. I could feel his arousal and opened my legs to wrap them around his waist; I needed to feel him closer. I needed him inside me.

"Edward," I tried again to make him understand exactly what I needed and he chuckled as his hands reached down and dragged my skirts higher. His cool fingers brushed my thighs and instead of feeling discomfort, it felt nice on my hot skin. "More," I begged him and lifted my hips up to grind against him. It was his turn to moan as he returned the motion, pressing into me too.

His hands gripped my under garments and he quickly pulled them off my body, his weight disappearing briefly but returning before I'd fully realised he'd even moved. His mouth captured mine again and his hips connected with my bare flesh. I closed my eyes and let my head roll back as I felt his erection, naked and so ready for me, push against my entrance. Edward had unbuttoned his pants but had not removed them, always considering the effect his cold skin would have on my warm body. He had kept a barrier between us; baring only what was necessary for the act we both craved. His fingers had felt good, as did his cock, but his fully naked body would chill me within minutes.

He paused as the head of his dick slid slightly inside me. I lifted my hips again and tried to urge him fully inside, I wanted to cover him and warm the cold length of him with the heat of my desire.

"Edward," I whispered. He liked it when I said his name, and so far it had worked in getting me what I wanted. "I need more," I told him.

"You're so warm." He kissed my neck, moving slowly from one side to the other. "So wet."

There was something about hearing him say such things that made me feel even more aroused, and I felt the warmth of my lust flow from between my legs. Edward felt it too, and raising his head to look at me, he slowly pushed himself inside, his eyes never breaking contact with mine.

I gasped and opened wider to allow him more access. He felt so big, so hard, and so good.

My own eyes were hooded as I watched his mouth open slightly at the wonder of filling me so deeply. He did not increase his tempo; he just pulled back out again, just as slow, just as long, then pushed back in, this time going slightly deeper .

He was killing me with his patience. I gripped at his hips and tried to pull him in faster and harder. His open mouth, and the sweet scent of his breath as it washed over my face, was hypnotising me.

I broke our eye contact, lifting my shoulders off the floor to look down to where our bodies were joined.

As Edward was raised off my top half, leaving us only connected from our hips down, I could clearly see the length of his penis as he pulled out and hovered for a second before sliding back in. To feel the motion was unbelievable, but to see it as it occurred was totally erotic and I groaned loudly at the feelings building as I witnessed Edward making love to me.

He moved faster, lowering his head to rest it against mine, and together we both watched as his body claimed me. I opened my legs wider and lifted my bottom off the floor, and this time his tempo picked up. We were both so caught up in the intensity, watching and smelling and hearing our passion. He gripped the back of my head and tugged gently till I looked up at him and he kissed me, his tongue plunging deep into my mouth and then I felt him burst inside me. It was my undoing and I gripped his hips tighter, begging him with my hands to keep the motion going as I kissed him back, just as frenzied as he'd kissed me. Suddenly I clenched around him, and I let my orgasm take me.

"I love you." He kissed my cheeks and his grip became tender again. I recognised the slight tightness on my skin were his hands had held me a little rougher than he intended. I didn't care that he had momentarily forgotten himself and that I may have bruises by the morrow. It didn't matter to me or even really register that in his lust induced haze, he could've broken me. I just didn't care. I was happy that I could ignite the same passion in him as he did in me, and that I was not the only person to be addicted to that ardour.

"I love you too," I whispered and we lay together, in the shade of the trees, holding each other as the evening drew nearer.

The sky was a clear blue but the sun had shifted, and as my heart rate returned to normal, I started to feel the cold air surround me. I shivered, and instead of pulling me closer, Edward moved away. I felt slightly warmer but empty with his departure from my side. He gazed over at me but I refused to meet his stare, looking anywhere except at him. I felt so guilty for making him constantly aware of our differences and I hated those differences between us.

A beautiful, tender connection like ours should be enjoyed and revelled in. We should be able to hold each other, without clothes or blankets as a barrier between our body temperatures. I wanted to be with him, totally, wholly, surrendering myself to his touch and not worrying about his desires, both physical and animalistic.

Since the moment we'd first met, Edward had fought to control himself, craving my blood, my very life force, reducing himself to an empty shell just to stay away from me, fighting to resist. But when I'd saved him, and fed him the very blood he desired, his fight hadn't ceased. For now he had to control his more manly urges, always holding back in case he hurt me.

Edward was strong, but I was weak. He was cold skinned whereas I was hot blooded. His touch could render me immobile but mine had no impact on him. I was scared these incompatibilities would force us apart.

"Bella," he said my name so quietly, but loud enough for my stupid, human and inadequate ears to hear him. I pretended I hadn't. "Bella, look at me."

I stopped plucking at the grass but didn't look up. I felt the tears I had resisted earlier, start to fall. I wanted my love to hold me close and I wanted to be able to bear it.

"I know what you're thinking," he murmured.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I replied petulantly.

"I know what you're thinking because your body language speaks for my mind too." I looked up at him, a question forming on my lips. "I think about the struggles we face, everyday, Bella. I wonder if we're deluded in thinking we have a future together and how could I even convince myself that a beautiful, warm and loving woman like you, could ever want to be with a monster like me."

"You're not a monster," I said quietly, shaking my head.

"But then I only have to look at you," he continued, ignoring my words, "and I know you are where I belong. My heart is yours. For the first time in over 100 years I feel alive, and that's because of you. I can't stay away from you. To do so would be like denying my life." I watched as he edged closer to me and took my hand in his. I concentrated on the chill emanating from his skin, the way it crept across my own, claiming the heat and swallowing it in its icy embrace. It was almost as though his skin was thirsty for my warmth, just as his appetite was thirsty for my blood. "No, I'm wrong, to stay away from you would like denying _your_ life and I will never be responsible for hurting you. This is my promise."

"Edward, I love you, but I hate that you have to be so careful around me. Do you still crave my blood?"

He nodded. "It calls to me. I can't lie about that, it's like a siren's call. I'm drawn to you, your scent, the sound of your heart, but I don't just hunger you, Bella, I adore you. I can control it, even if sometimes my instinct starts to take over, I remember how important you are to me and my humanity returns. Does that make you angry?"

I laughed. "No, I'm not angry at you for being who you are, that's who I fell in love with. It does make me sad that your first thought when you see me, is your thirst, but we can't change that. Can we?"

Edward shrugged. "I have no idea." He lay back on the mound of grass and I followed suit. Through the canopy of trees overhead we could see the bright blue sky had darkened to a sapphire hue, sprinkled with dots of light. The breeze was low but the air was tinged with a frost I knew we would see as well as feel, in the morning light.

"If it wasn't Emmett, then who was he?" I asked quietly, remembering the man and the wolf.

"He was a shape shifter, that's all I know."

"Is it possible Emmett is alive?"

"No, not alive," Edward replied.

"Is it possible he's a Vampire then?" I was starting to recognise Edward's play with words, his avoidance at answering the question fully. When he said not alive, it was possible he was referring to his own belief that Vampires, although they existed, were the living dead.

Edward stayed quiet for a moment, staring up at the sky. I turned to my side and watched him, pillowing my head with the back of my hand.

His profile was beautiful, his forehead high and fringed with thick copper coloured hair that fell forward into his eyes at times, and when it did, my hands itched to brush it away.

His nose was strong and his lips always appeared in a permanent pout, and as my eyes settled on those very lips, I sighed at the memory of his kisses and exactly what those lips could do to me.

His silence prolonged so I decided to ask him again. "Is he?"

Edward turned, and like a mirror image of my own position, he too rested his cheek on his hands. Before he could finally answer me, he shifted his head and looked over towards Carlisle's house.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Mary Alice," he told me, "something's wrong." Standing he helped me to my feet, and thumbing my cheek softly he bent and kissed me just as Mary Alice appeared at the broken fence.

"Isabella?" Her voice carried concern and I felt dreadful for being outdoors for so long, they must've been worried about me.

"I'm so sorry," I called over to her. "I'm with Edward."

We watched her step over the boundary and into the forest and rush over to where we stood. "Edward, thank goodness you're here. It's Rosalie, she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" I asked.

Mary Alice swallowed and tried to speak clearly but she was upset and it hindered her voice. "She fed Ava and then when the baby was asleep she asked me and Carlisle to take care of her. She said she had somewhere to be and we needed to take care of her. I thought she meant for a few hours so I agreed but after she left, I found this." Mary Alice held up a single sheet of paper, Edward took it and scanned the page, his ability to see in the dark aiding us as he read the note aloud.

"Mary Alice, I have to go. My daughter is safe now and I know she will live a long and happy life. I have waited a long time for the knowledge that she will be ok, that she will one day be free from the caves and be able to grow up in a warm, safe place. Isabella saved her and for that I am eternally grateful, but as much as I love my baby, my heart is with my husband. I need to go to him now and at last I can rest with him, in peace. Every day without him, is my own personal torture and I cannot endure this any longer. Please forgive me and love Ava as your own."

"What does she mean?" I asked Edward, not fully appreciating her words. "Edward, what does she mean?"

He dropped his hands to his side and looked at me. "It means she's finally accepted the fact that Emmett is dead and is going to be with him."

I didn't want to understand. My addled brain just couldn't comprehend. I knew what she was saying, I could even understand how she felt, but I just didn't want to believe that Rosalie would kill herself.

"We have to do something," Mary Alice cried.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked her.

"He's gone to look for her."

"And Ava?"

"She's asleep. My father's has asked one of the nursemaids to look after her. He sent me to find Isabella."

"Let's go," Edward said and he stepped back through the fence and into Carlisle's garden. We followed him as he strode round to the front of the house and into the courtyard.

"Edward, the guards," I whispered, hurrying after him with Mary Alice next to me.

"Let them try and stop me," he replied and I felt satisfied that Edward was the right person to have looking for her.

He stopped halfway across the courtyard, heading towards the city gates, and tilting his head, he raised his hand and motioned for us to stop, as he listened to voices and information we could not hear.

His head whipped round to the left and he glared into the forest, but suddenly his face softened and he started to smile. He turned his head to the right and looked up at the church tower. It lifted high above the courtyard, its steeple almost invisible against the dark night sky.

"She's here." He pointed and Mary Alice and I looked up to see an outline of a figure standing on the roof, she stepped closer to the edge, her long blonde hair swirling around her head as the wind blew harder up there.

"Rosalie," I said and made to rush forward but Edward stopped me with his hand on my arm.

"Wait," he said and I looked up at him, wondering what on earth we should be waiting for.

"We have to stop her." Mary Alice was in agreement with me and she too stepped forward.

"Wait!" He told us again and we looked at each other then at him. Edward nodded towards the church and we stared as Rosalie teetered precariously on the very edge. She was crying and her sobs carried down on the wind to where we stood, below her.

"My love," she was saying over and over again, its repetition ringing in my ears, and I watched as she held out her arms and let her head fall back as she hesitated on the brink of jumping.

For a moment, as her gown lifted and danced in the wind, and her hair fanned out around her head, she looked like an angel, awaiting salvation. But this angel was about to fall from grace, and although I didn't understand Edward's hesitation, I trusted him, so I too waited with baited breath.

The wind died down for one second and Rosalie took a deep breath, then leaning forward, she let her body weight carry her over and down.

"Rosalie!" I screamed and ran forward but as I watched her body tumble quickly towards the pavement, a flash of white flew through the trees and into the air and Rosalie was no longer falling down but was swept up and over to the right. The blur landed on the ground next to the church, and I suddenly realised it was a man.

He stood straight and turned to face us, Rosalie lying in his arms. She was unconscious as she had fainted.

He looked away from us and down at her, then lowering his head he sniffed at her skin. With a tenderness I had only ever witnessed in Edward, he kissed her on the lips and held her close to his chest.

He was tall and well built; his white shirt was ripped at the sleeves but this only accented his huge arms and torso. He ended the kiss and Rosalie opened her eyes. She stared up at him for a moment, then slowly raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"Emmett?" She whispered. "Am I in heaven?"

"No baby, I am," he replied kissing her again as though she were his very life.

Both he and Edward looked over towards the city gates. The sudden noise of numerous horse hoofs beating the ground sounded in the distance and as if on cue, the gates were pulled open from the outside. We watched as James and his army entered the courtyard. Emmett nodded once at Edward and then disappeared with his wife, over the wall and into the forest.

"Edward, you have to go," I urged him but he stood his ground.

James halted his horse before us and looked between Edward and me. "Edward." He smiled as he dismounted.

I was so afraid of him, but he showed no fear when it came to Edward. As I heard the noise of his men surround us and the cold, hard, pointed end of a bayonet rest against my throat, I realised he had no reason to fear him when he had the upper hand. I hated him. He never hesitated to use me in his games.

"I could kill you before your men even saw me move," Edward growled.

"I have no doubt," James laughed, "but before you do, let me introduce you to someone I think you might want to meet."

James faced the carriage that had followed the men on horseback, and gestured with his hand to a guard to open the door.

Hale appeared at Mary Alice's side at that moment and gripping her arm he whispered to her. "Go now, Mary Alice, if you love me at all. Go home now!"

"But Jasper –" She started to object but Hale hooked his weapon over his shoulder and grabbed both her arms so she faced him.

Without saying another word he pulled her to his chest and kissed her. For merely a moment, Mary Alice was too shocked to respond, but just as she melted into his kiss, he broke apart and told her again.

"Go now, I beg you."

Mary Alice nodded, and glancing at me with an apology in her eyes, she scurried through the crowd and ran home. I was not mad at her; if I was able to I would've run home too, into the safety of my father's arms. I envied her.

I felt a hand touch mine, and looking down, I saw it was Edward. The October night air had dropped so low now, my hand felt no warmer than his and I had never been so glad to be cold before.

We both looked at each other and then towards the carriage as James announced his guest.

"Isabella, meet Laurent. He will be visiting with us for a while." He turned to face us. "Edward, I believe you already know him."

I watched as a man with skin so dark, and hair long and twisted in some sort of circular strand, step from the carriage and smile at us. He wore a blood red blazer with a stark white shirt; the frills embellished down the front poked out around the blazers lapels.

He stopped directly in front of us. "I hear you've been looking for me," he addressed Edward.

"Edward, do you know him?" I asked, squeezing his hand.

He nodded. "Bella, this is Laurent; my creator."

* * *

End A/N's: Spellbound has reached the final round of voting in the Faithful Shipper Awards for the following categories:

Fiction you most wish was in the spotlight  
Best AU  
Best banner - made by inside_the_disarray  
Character you most love to hate - James  
Best Lemon ch2  
Best Secondary character AU – James

The link is on my FFN profile and voting is open now until 13th Oct. The winners will be annoucewd Oct 18th. If you truly feel Spellbound and James are worthy of your votes, please go and vote. Spellbound needs you!

My one shot entry "last request" for the Love of Jasper contest also needs help. There are two rounds of voting and mine is up right now. The community can be found on FFN under "Love of Jasper contest". If you haven't read my entry yet, then why the hell not?

Emmett wants to hear how happy you are xx


	18. Ch18 Fight

A/N's: **WARNING**. This chapter has extreme scenes of violence, please remember before reading that this fic is rated 'M' for a reason. If you're under age or sensitive, I can't take responsibility for your bad dreams.

* * *

Ch18 Fight

I looked from Edward to Laurent, and then over at James, who appeared very pleased with himself. Edward's eyes were wide and his hands clenched at his sides. He just stared at the man who had created the catalytic non-existence he'd 'lived' in for the last one hundred years.

Laurent was Edward's creator?

I started to piece together the story Edward had told me with the images I had conjured from his tale. I remembered that Edward had told me about Marcus begging for a strange man's help in saving his wife, and Edward had been promised to that person as his reward.

He had been so young and naive and trusting of his ward. Marcus had taken him in and given him a home, an apprenticeship, and more importantly, friendship. Because Edward had lost his father at a very young age, in Marcus he had found a father figure, only to be used in the worst way that I could imagine.

After his change, Edward had searched for his creator, wanting answers to aid him in his new life; to understand his new desires, and of course, his new found capabilities, but he had eluded him; until now.

He'd told me how he'd searched the globe for this man, how he's visited the Vampire Mecca in Italy and gained knowledge about his new life, his needs and his abilities, but he'd never found the reason he'd really gone there in the first place. As far as I knew, this was the first time Edward had seen and spoken to Laurent since that fateful night with Marcus.

I could not fathom how James had found Laurent when the mind reading abilities of a Vampire had failed.

Why was he even here?

I didn't know what reactions would occur from this and I was scared; an icy sliver of fear gripped at my insides. I felt nervous and sick.

"James, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I should ask you the same thing," James scowled between Edward and me as if to illustrate his point. He was angry at me and I knew should he get me alone, I would suffer his wrath.

"I hardly think that's relevant," I said, but despite my confident words, my tone was low. I was terrified.

"You defy me too many times, Isabella, and that makes me mad."

Edward tore his gaze away from Laurent and stared at James. "You watch how you speak to her!" Edward growled. "I have had enough of your games. I warn you, James, I will destroy you."

"You forget my leverage?" James asked looking bemused.

"I do not," Edward replied, to which James' expression changed to surprise. "You can no longer threaten me with your cruel intentions. I will do what I can to stop you. Come what may."

"You're happy to gamble with the lives of others?"

"If their fate is ruled by your word, then I have already lost, but if I take your life as redemption, that will surely offer their grieving families some satisfaction, will it not? Killing you will be my liberation."

I wanted to smile at Edward's words. He was calling James' bluff. The lives of those kept prisoner in the caves had been held over our heads, as our responsibility. But if we did not fight back, and continued to play along with his games, not one of us would emerge the victor.

James was right, it was a gamble, but what choice did we have? To remain his tools in his rampage, for many years to come, was likened to a living hell for me. I stood by Edward and his decision to fight. We had been compliant for too long. By bringing Laurent, James had finally pushed Edward too far.

Laurent remained standing by the carriage he had just exited. He continued to smile at Edward. He seemed to enjoy Edward challenging James, and I pondered on Laurent's loyalties and his true reason for being here.

"I am pleased with you," Laurent finally spoke. "You are strong and fast. But you have led an unusual life since we parted company many years ago. It seems you are just as open to the love of those around you now, as you were back then." Laurent pointed to me.

Vampires, by nature, were selfish creatures. They did not care easily, not even for their own kind. It was true they mated, but they could not be trusted. Their initial thought was always their thirst. But Edward had belied all Vampiric tales when he met me, for he had controlled his urges and defiled himself to remain hungry. It was naïve of me to think he wasn't the only Vampire capable of compassion.

When Edward's human heart had stopped beating, it seemed all the core qualities that had made him a beautiful boy, had carried forth into his new existence and made him unique. He had humanity, and more importantly, love in his heart, but I feared Laurent may try to use this weakness against him.

"You are foolish to fall for a human, Edward. She is nothing more than food to you."

"I request that you refrain from addressing her at all," Edward hissed. "If you want to preserve your life!"

Laurent laughed. "You are quite an impressive figure and if I'm to believe my sources, you have an additional capability too, hmm?"

Edward lowered his head and breathed deeply, his shoulders rising and falling with the motion. He was trying to keep a reign on his emotions, but it was proving difficult. This was not the way he must've wanted this reunion to go. Surely Edward still had questions. Maybe he'd also imagined joining Laurent if he'd found him of his own free will. But Laurent had now befriended James, and if he could not be trusted, then neither could Laurent.

Whatever reason James had used to get Laurent to come here, I was sure that Laurent had an ulterior motive which he had yet to show us.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward on one foot, his body angled to the side; his stance turning defensive. Laurent smiled and tilting his head he opened his mouth to speak but said nothing.

"You are not my father!" Edward hissed.

I looked between them again, not fully understanding the exchange. "So it is true then!" Laurent smirked. "You do read minds, excellent." Then nonchalantly he studied his fingernails. "To answer you, Edward, _I_ think I am."

"A father gives life. You took mine!"

"I gave you a better one."

"You left me alone."

"You sound sad about that, Edward." Laurent spoke with an accent. He sounded enthralling and his attitude reeked of patience and wisdom. He had all the time in the world for this exchange, his speech unhurried and amused. I could imagine him easily luring his prey with the dulcet tones of his mysterious voice.

"I'm not sad!" Edward spat. "I was a child when you turned me. I knew nothing of our kind. I didn't know what I was, what I was feeling, I knew nothing!" Edward's tone grew louder as he shouted accusations at Laurent. Despite his denial, he did indeed sound like a child angry with his parent.

I stepped closer to Edward, and reaching out I touched his clenched hand. I tried to relax him with my presence. I could feel him tremble under my caress and I wanted to drag him away from this confrontation. There were too many witnesses for this rather personal exchange.

"Edward," I whispered, wanting to calm him down. Laurent's exterior was unfazed; it seemed unfair that only Edward was affected by his arrival.

"Isabella." James' voice was low but forceful. I jumped slightly at his tone and dropped my hand from Edward's. I looked up at James as he lifted his finger and beckoned for me to come forth from behind Edward's back.

I stepped forward but Edward's head snapped round and sticking out his hand, he stopped me from walking any further.

"Don't," he hissed.

"Isabella!" James called again. "Come here."

"Stop including her in your games," Edward shouted at him, keeping his arm in front of me.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do with my fiancé."

"You treat her like a pawn!"

"She's not a pawn, but she is mine!"

"Like hell she is!" Edward roared, and moving so fast, he lunged at James and gripped his throat, lifting him from the ground.

"Edward!" I screamed as the guards ran at him, the points of their bayonets thrust at his back and chest, but unable to penetrate. The sound of metal hitting stone vibrated round the courtyard, mingling with the amused laughter of Laurent.

With a roar of anger and without releasing his hold on James, Edward swept out his other arm and flung three guards at his left to the floor. I jumped aside and watched in horror as the other guards changed tactics, turning their weapons around to swing at him with the handle of their guns. The blows were harder but still Edward was immobile.

"Leave him alone!" I cried, rushing at the guards from behind, pounding their backs with my fists.

James gargled. His face was turning redder by the second, as Edward's fingers tightened. I didn't care if he died. I wanted to see the life slip out of him. We could find the caves and other prisoners without him. Enough was enough; we would deal with the aftermath later.

But I _was_ concerned about Edward. There were so many men and only him. I knew he was strong but I had never witnessed him fight before and I couldn't help but worry about him, despite his exceptional qualities.

My strength was nothing compared to Edward's or even the guards. They were trained to serve and protect their King and Captain. They had fighting skills and upper body strength that I just didn't possess.

Laurent watched on in amusement.

In my uncoordinated flay of fists and kicks, I finally connected with a midriff. The recipient huffed as my less than impressive punch winded him slightly and turning, he instinctively pushed me away. I stumbled and fell, crying out as the wind was knocked from my lungs.

Edward heard me, and still holding him by his throat, he swung James round, using his hanging body to knock the other guards away.

Facing me, Edward threw James to the side. The impact of his body hitting the floor sounded dull. The crunch of a bone breaking caused James to finally find his voice in his oxygen starved chest, and clutching at his injured arm, he cried out.

I heard a low chuckle and glanced at Laurent as he stood with his arms folded across his torso. He appeared entertained by the fight taking place before him, but made no move to intervene. I felt relief as I wasn't sure if his loyalty would be with his creation or with his new found friend who had brought him here for reasons unknown to us.

Edward crouched slightly, then jumping into the air, he landed at my feet. Bending, he pulled me into his arms, holding me against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he stood, lifting me and turning to run. I had no doubt Edward's escape plan was for my benefit alone, I hindered him. My weaker form would always interrupt his thoughts and his concern for me would be paramount. If he was alone, I was sure he could handle this situation unaided.

The guards scrambled to their feet and made to attack again, just as Edward readied himself to leap the city walls.

"Stop!" Laurent shouted and Edward paused as the guards ground to a halt only several feet away, surrounding us.

Stepping forward, Laurent walked to where we stood, the guards opening for him like a human door, then closing the gap again once he was inside the circle. He stopped in front of Edward and held up his hand as if in truce.

"I am tired of these games." His eyes flickered towards James still lying on the ground, holding his broken arm. "Let us continue this exchange as gentlemen, besides, I am hungry and James has promised me a banquet. Come."

I gripped Edward's shirt with horror. Exactly who would be on Laurent's menu?

Laurent moved aside and gestured with his arm. The guards opened the circle around us again and I felt Edward's hesitation as he tried to listen to Laurent's thoughts, trying to fathom what the next move should be.

Laurent's face remained impassive. He never broke Edward's eye contact and his posture was relaxed, as if no fight had ensued at all.

Edward's hesitation lasted minutes, and in that time, no one moved nor spoke. Finally, his fingers squeezed me as if in comfort, and he nodded at Laurent before moving through the wall of guards towards the prison, where Laurent indicated.

"Why in there?" I asked, fear gripping my chest. The last place I wanted to be was in a cell with Vampires, James and residual anger. I preferred being outside where there was a chance of escape. "Edward?" I asked him again as he carried me. His eyes darted over to mine. I stared into his orbs, the golden hue which had graced them only days before were now fading, and the black depths I had first seen and loved were returning, dulling the amber colour.

They were still as breathtaking as always.

I guessed it had been some time since Edward had quenched his thirst and this only fuelled my concern.

Laurent indicated to a guard to help James to his feet and then to my surprise, he dismissed the rest of the men. Edward, still carrying me, walked the corridor towards the cells. We were then followed by James and Laurent, who closed the door and turned the lock.

I didn't want to imagine why he was locking us in.

The captain was obviously feeling brave with his new ally by his side but I also considered him foolish for feeling confident enough to be alone with two hungry Vampires, especially when one harboured a grudge against him.

As we reached the cells, the frightened stares of several prisoners whom I hadn't seen in weeks, met my own terrified eyes. Angela and her partner pressed themselves against the wall, trying desperately to remain hidden in shadows.

Michael was inside my old cell, standing at the locked door with his hands gripping the bars and his face pressed against them, trying to gain a better view of the new squad of visitors arriving.

Laurent's banquet perhaps? Bile rose in my throat and I swallowed it down, trying to ignore the thoughts of their impending death.

I grabbed Edward's shirt and started to shake as Laurent took the keys and unlocked Michael's cell. He indicated for Edward to take me inside.

He lowered my feet to the floor, and then satisfied I could stand unaided, he brushed my hair over my shoulders and thumbed my cheek tenderly.

"It'll be safer for you in here," he told me but I grabbed his hand as he made to move away from me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm right here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why are we even in here?" I glanced over his shoulder to see as James and Laurent stood watching us from outside the cell. I knew why, Laurent had said he wanted to feed but I couldn't believe Edward had willingly bought me in here to witness that. There was more to come, I was sure.

"It's safer for you in here," Edward simply said again.

"That's not it! What's going to happen?" I beseeched him to tell me. I needed to keep him near me for as long as possible because I just knew that whatever was about to happen was going to draw blood in some way. Edward stepped back and I felt despair. "No!" I cried out, holding his hands and refusing to let him leave me.

"How touching," James spat, his body hunched slightly. His voice sounded raw as he had yet to recover from Edward's assault. He shook a little as his good arm cradled his broken one. The pain was causing him to perspire. His skin looked clammy and pale and I felt some measure of pleasure at his discomfort. "You will pay, Vampire, you will pay for hurting me."

Edward blinked, then turned his head away from me and over towards James. He flinched a little under Edward's perusal.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Edward threatened, his tone low and menacing, and for only a second, James' eyes widened with fear before he found his composure.

Edward pried my hands from his and kissed my forehead.

"Look after her," he told Michael, who nodded but said nothing. I felt him come and stand behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. Edward stepped through the cell door, closing it behind him. He turned to face James and Laurent.

"You will never touch her again," James hissed under his breath. "You taint her with your toxic blood, Leech. Don't think I don't know the true reason why she feels and smells different to me."

Edward smiled at James' words. Anger flashed across his face at Edward's blatant display of nonchalance.

"You drank from her, like the blood sucker you are, and then you fed her your own! And you preach to me your humility?" He laughed once. "You're a parasite and always have been."

"I mark her to protect her," Edward replied. "You're nothing but pure evil. You took her maidenhead and blackmailed her into an engagement, yet _you_ profess to love her? It is not _I_ who is the monster, James. I have never lied to her and she gives herself to me willingly. Not like with you!"

"You have tricked her with your Vampire lures. Hypnotising her into believing you're a creature with the ability to feel."

"I do feel."

"You feel nothing!" James shouted.

"I feel more for Bella than you will ever understand because you're incapable of love."

"I have loved greater than you will ever know," James spat, "but understand this, Leech, when you're finally cold in your grave, where you belong, she will lie whimpering in my arms as my body possesses her."

A growl so low it was almost unheard, rumbled through Edward's chest as he witnessed the decrepit images flying through James' mind. I could only envision those images were of an intimate nature. He repulsed me.

I watched as James nodded at Laurent, and the older Vampire launched himself at Edward. Not fully understanding Edward's mind reading capabilities, Laurent missed as Edward dove aside and moved behind James, all before Laurent had even finished making his decision about attacking.

Throwing his arm around James neck, Edward pulled him against his chest and tugged his head to the side, exposing James' jugular to his salivating mouth.

Laurent spun around and froze. He hissed as he watched James' sudden fear overtake his body as Edward poised, ready to bite.

With every frantic beat of James's heart, his artery pulsed and swelled under his skin, almost like an invitation.

As a fellow Vampire, Laurent understood the energy emanating from Edward as he readied himself for the taste of human blood. He could finally drink his fill, without holding back like he did with me, always worrying he would drain me. When he fed from James he could empty the vessel without guilt or fear.

Edward's lips curled back to expose his teeth. It was the first time I had seen his fangs, and although I had felt the bite of Edward Cullen, he had always treated me and handled me with tenderness. The sight of them, razor sharp and slick with venom, was truly terrifying. I was about to witness something no other human had seen or lived to tell.

Unlike all the times he had held me, the Vampire holding on tightly to James was doing so without care or concern. This was who Edward was; what he had been driven to from years of neglect and then torture, as well as denial. Whilst I stifled my shock as his baser instincts took over, I tried to remind myself of his tenderness and the feelings I had for him.

_I_ had no reason to fear him.

I loved him and I suddenly realised I actually wanted to see him bite James. I wanted him to feed, serving two purposes for us; one in sating his thirst and two in ridding us of his poisonous presence once and for all. We had succumbed to James over and over again, fear that others would be hurt if we disobeyed him, but in the right here and now, all that mattered was ourselves.

I couldn't think about anyone else.

"Kill him!" I cried out to Edward and James eyes darted over to mine. To my surprise, James looked pleased by my request.

Laurent watched with pride evident on his face and I wondered if this person really knew whose side he was on.

"Feed, my son," Laurent urged.

"I will drain him," Edward replied. "I will not change him!"

"If you do not, then I will," Laurent said.

"You're here to finish what I refused to start?" Edward asked. "You kept that hidden well, Laurent."

"You are weak for humans, Edward. This makes you foolish. Do what he asks. What difference will it really make to you?"

"He's a monster." Edward's grip tightened on James, who winced at the pressure.

"You are a monster," Laurent chuckled.

"No." Edward loosened his hold, but didn't let go. "I will not help him with his sick plans. I will not."

"Then I will!" Laurent said.

"Do it!" James screamed his words for Laurent.

As my concentration was centred on Edward and James as his captive, Laurent surprised me by bursting through the cell door. He moved faster than humanly possible. Flying across the room towards me, I felt his body impact with mine as he pinned me against the wall. It was hard but not enough to break me.

I screamed as his mouth descended and his teeth punctured my skin. Edward dropped James and rushed into the cell, grabbing Laurent's arms. I felt a gentle suck on my neck and then yanking his head aside, he spat the crimson fluid onto the floor before Edward ripped him off me and pinned him to the ground.

Laurent pressed his hands into the floor and pushing up; he flipped into the air, throwing Edward off his back.

Both Vampires landed on their feet and faced each other, knees bent and arms at the ready. Their growls echoed round the cells and I clutched at my seeping wound, trying desperately to stem the blood flow.

Michael tore my sheet from the bed and ran over, thrusting it over my throat. I clasped my hands over his, hoping the added pressure would help. I suddenly noticed my knife lying in amongst the straw on the exposed mattress, and knew I had to find an opportunity to retrieve it.

"Kill her!" James cried out, stumbling in the cell doorway.

"I cannot drink from her. She is truly his!" Laurent wiped the residue from his lips and glared at me.

"You look away from her!" Edward roared and flew at Laurent again.

They crashed into the wall beside me, the bricks shaking and dust scattered around us as the wall reverberated from their assault.

"Fucking kill him then!" James screamed before Michael attacked him from behind.

Michael was just a boy compared to the stature of James, but as his fists hit James' broken arm, James yelped and punched Michael square in the jaw.

I didn't know where to look. All around me men fought, and I knew this battle would be to the death. My blood was seeping through the blanket and over my hands. I watched on in desperation.

Laurent pushed at Edward again, and wrapping his hands around Edward's neck, he finally had control. Shoving Edward over, Laurent landed on top of him. Edward's hands gripped at Laurent's in a struggle to wrench them free.

"I am stronger!" Laurent hissed as he applied pressure to Edward's neck. I knew he couldn't throttle him, but a broken neck would temporarily disarm Edward, giving Laurent enough time to do God only knows what to us.

I felt the warm gush from my wound start to decrease, but my dress and entire right side was soaked with my blood. I wasn't concerned that my scent would tempt either vampire. Laurent had already discovered my taste was not to his liking and Edward was more in control around me now he had marked me. It had been an experience I'd enjoyed immensely, his teeth sinking into me, sealing me as his property. It had been so different to the bite of Laurent.

At the time, I'd had no idea how important Edward's gift would be. It didn't bother me that Edward had staked his claim because the gesture itself, at the time, had been thoroughly erotic and I had been willing. And now I was more than grateful, for I owed Edward my life. If he had not marked me, I would be a lifeless corpse by now, and Laurent's thirst would be satisfied.

I looked down at myself and saw I had lost an awful lot of blood. My head felt woozy and my knees trembled with the effort to stand. I stumbled towards my bed, falling as the room started to spin around me. I landed on my hands and winched as they stung from the collision with the hard ground, but I didn't have time to fall, I had to help. I cursed my clumsiness and shoved myself back up onto my feet. But my legs gave way beneath me again and I felt blackness descend briefly as this time it was my head that hit the floor.

I lay still for a moment, letting the cold concrete soothe my cheek, then hearing the growls and grunts behind me, I knew I had to try harder. Lifting my head, I could see the knife, glinting in the candle light like a beacon of hope.

I pushed up onto my hands and knees and moved forward on all fours, like a dog. If I couldn't stand, I would crawl to my salvation.

Feeling as though I would vomit or faint, I forced myself to think of Edward and all he was going through to try to save me. My knife would not wound Laurent, but it would certainly be capable of slitting James' throat wide open.

The taste for his blood spurred me on. But not to drink it as a Vampire desired; just to feel it flow over my hands, and out of his body. I wanted to watch every last drop seep from his disgusting flesh till his body lay wilted and white.

I finally reached the bed and stretched out my hand to grasp the handle. The metal felt cool and the weight of it so wonderful in my hand that I almost laughed with dizzy delight. I pushed myself to my feet and turned slowly.

In my agonisingly slow ascent to get to the knife, the situation behind me had changed.

James had a piece of solid wood in his good hand and was repeatedly smashing it against the side of Michael's head. I had no idea where he'd found it.

Edward had managed to regain control and had Laurent up against the wall again. Each time Laurent pushed away, Edward shoved him back, and the walls shuddered with each collision; the bricks shifting and becoming loose.

I staggered towards James, and lifting the knife, I plunged it into his back. It slid in easier than I could've believed possible. His flesh was pliant and only too willing to accept the blade.

James straightened and hissed, swinging his good hand behind him in a bid to free the object sticking out of his back.

He moved aside and I bent to help Michael to his feet.

"Isabella, look out!" Angela screamed from the cell next door, and I turned just in time to see James run at me with a bayonet which he thrust into my stomach. As I had turned to face him, the blade penetrated close to my hip, up into my waist.

Just like my small knife had entered James so easily, his sword ripped through my flesh like my being was nothing more than water. It sunk in too quickly and I felt every inch of the cold steel as it was driven deeper into my body. I looked down at my stomach, a sense of déjà vu washing over me and I realised, Sorceress or not, my curse had come true.

I stood in shock as I felt the object impaling me, and all I could consider was right at that moment, I felt no pain.

"Bella!" Edward roared and flung Laurent aside, his anger pushing him forth with a final surge of adrenaline, as he watched me clutch at the bayonet, helplessly trying to pull it free.

I looked up at him, wanting him to help me. I had been told I was immortal but I was also a novice. I had no idea what could kill a Witch and if I'd survive this.

I held out my hand to him, but just as he advanced, Laurent appeared at his side and pushed him into the crumbling wall once more. The building was old and the structure had been disturbed too many times now. Instead of merely vibrating, the wall finally collapsed; huge blocks of brick falling from the wall and smashing onto the courtyard below.

The rain blew in from the gaping hole and drenched the two Vampires standing on the precipice. Edward looked towards me and it was his undoing. Laurent saw his chance and elbowed Edward, causing him to lose his footing and I watched helplessly as he tumbled out of sight.

Laurent turned and surveyed the cell. Seeing me standing, weak and bloody, his gaze swept past and landed on Michael. His head wounds were substantial and the coppery scent of his clean, fresh blood tainted the air.

Grunting, Laurent raced over to him. Michael had seen his intent, clearly evident in his hungry eyes, and standing, he tried to run. Laurent got to Michael before he could reach the cell door and lifting him up, he flung him across the room. Before his limp body could hit the floor, Laurent was there, catching him.

"NO!" I screamed as Laurent opened his mouth, exposing his own fangs and piercing Michael's soft flesh. The gush of blood from the puncture wound spilt over and flowed down his neck before Laurent's lips closed around the area and swallowed down the warm liquid.

Michael's eyes filled with tears, then closing, he slumped in Laurent's hands as his life was emptied from his body.

I turned my head to see James stumble down the corridor towards freedom as the frenzied feed from Michael continued. Laurent was hungry and I was also human, and possibly his second course. He had said he couldn't drink from me but when the thirst dictated to them, it was almost impossible to resist. I didn't know if the mark Edward had left on me would continue to suffice in protecting me.

Unable to pull the bayonet out, I clutched at the bars and pulled myself through the door. Angela cried out as I made it through.

"Help us!" She ran at the cell doors and held her hand out in plea. "Please help us. I can take that out but you have to open the door for us." Tears soaked her face as she kept looking over at the Vampire in the cell next door.

"You have to hurry." She glanced over at the cell again and I stooped to pick up the keys which had been dropped during the fracas.

I had no idea which key unlocked her cell, so I started with the biggest. It didn't fit, so with shaking hands I moved onto the next.

"Hurry!" Angela begged me, but it only caused me to shake even more. I had lost so much blood and felt so incredibly weak, the sword still protruded from my stomach and I had no idea where Edward was.

Laurent finished his meal, and tearing his face away from Michael's throat, he gasped and let the euphoria flow over him as Michael's blood now pumped through his body instead. He took hold of Michael's head, and with one single movement he ripped it from his body, letting it roll onto the floor and under the bed.

He dropped the body and stood, Michael's blood staining his mouth and chin.

I dropped the set of keys as Laurent stepped out of the cell, his eyes so red they glowed like rubies in the light of the candles adorning the walls.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Angela as I fell to my knees, my fragile body no longer able to hold myself up. "I'm so sorry."

The tears fell freely as I looked at the headless corpse of Michael. He had never hurt a fly and had tried to help me. His death was without dignity and filled with terror.

The sword bounced as my body shook with my cries.

"James," Laurent called out and I heard his shuffling footsteps cease along the corridor. "It is time, captain."

Laurent wiped at his mouth as James hobbled back to into the foyer, before the cells. Falling to his knees he tilted his head and closed his eyes, allowing Laurent full access to his throat.

"Do it," he said and Laurent bent his head, his lips meeting James' vein.

The door to the courtyard burst open, its wooden frame bouncing off the walls and landing halfway down the corridor. In a blur of wind and colour, Edward raced inside jumped onto Laurent's back just as Laurent's teeth ripped into James.

The impact of Edward hitting his back pushed Laurent off James but the damage was done. James screamed and clutched at his neck, his body convulsing on the floor as he experienced the raw toxic presence of venom infiltrating his blood stream.

Edward sunk his teeth into Laurent's shoulder and ripped a chunk of Vampire flesh free. Turning his head, he spat it to the floor and went at Laurent's other side.

Laurent screamed and struggled to shake Edward free. He bucked and he stumbled, banging into the walls and finally falling onto all fours on the floor.

The sound of screams echoing down the hallway called forth the guards on patrol. They stopped short at the indiscernible sight of two Vampires in mid fight. They spotted James writhing on the floor and without pause, they lifted him and left.

"Edward," I tried to call out but my body heaved with pain and blood loss. I watched in despair as James was carried to freedom.

Edward grabbed Laurent's hair, and yanking his head back, went for the jugular. But rather than spurt out in a steady stream with the rhythm of his heart, Laurent's jugular merely leaked his precious blood, down over his lily white shirt front, staining the elegant lapels.

Releasing his hold on the older vampire, Edward stepped over him and held his hand out to Angela and her companion. They hesitated briefly before taking his hand and moving around the bleeding remains of Laurent.

"Can we help you with her?" Angela asked, holding her friends hand. He was looking eagerly at the door.

"Go to Carlisle, tell him we're coming."

Angela nodded and they both ran up the corridor and into the night.

"He's gone," I cried as Edward held me close to his chest. "He's going to change. It's all over for us. For all of us."

"That doesn't matter right now. But you do."

"But James –"

"I have to help you first." Edward reached out and took hold of the bayonet. "Look at me," he spoke softly. I looked up from his hands to his eyes, his beautiful eyes. "This may hurt, my Love and for that I am truly sorry."

Before he finished speaking and before I could nod in agreement, Edward pulled the blade free and I gasped as it re-sliced at my flesh as it exited my body.

"Edward," I sobbed as the pain throbbed in my side.

"Lie back," he instructed, and as I did, he ripped at my blood drenched dress and exposed the gash across my skin. Bending his head, Edward licked and sucked at the blood seeping free. The venom in his saliva was evident as I felt it scorch me with every sweep of his tongue.

I trembled as the pain from the sword intermingled with the burn, and I gripped Edward's mass of hair, holding his cold face against my searing hot belly.

Eventually, Edward lifted his head and kissed away my tears. "Your wound will heal, Bella but you're still far too weak."

I nodded, the burn felt more alive than the last time he had administered his healing venom.

Edward lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit himself, waiting to make sure the blood flowed freely before holding it to my lips. I had tasted Edward before and was not repulsed by his act. Without hesitation, I held his arm and gulped the blood greedily.

The burning pain subsided slightly and I felt exhausted as Edward eventually pulled his wrist away from my mouth and lifted me into his arms.

"Shush," Edward soothed me and walked outside into the rain. It poured over my face, and rather than shield myself, I let it fall on me, cleansing my skin of the ingrained horrors of this night.

Edward sat me down and went back inside. I heard him move around the cells and then a blaze of light lit up the corridor and glowed out into the night. Edward walked back out, and bending to pick me up again, he took me to Carlisle's. I glanced over his shoulder and saw the prison cells burning. The flames had caught on quickly, devouring the dry straw and bedding inside, licking up and along the walls as they sought their precious oxygen billowing in from outside.

I let my head fall back and watched the trees pass by overhead and the sky show off its glitter as Edward carried me towards Carlisle's home.

James had been bitten and now he was gone. I knew I should be worried but my body screamed for the oblivious bliss of sleep. Exhaustion finally took over and I fell into a fitful rest; where searing pain and red hot embers prickled over my flesh, licking me like the flames of the prison fire had licked the walls.

The haunting voice of James penetrated my thoughts and sliced into my dreams like the proverbial nightmare that he was.

The war had begun.

* * *

A/N's: I just know you guys will have comments and questions and I look forward to hearing them. Please remember that this fic is planned out so if there are things that don't make sense just yet, or you're still waiting for some answers, they will come. However, I still love hearing them because it truly gives me inspiration.

Thank you all for your amazing reviews and response. The Faithful Shipper Awards announce the category winners tomorrow and I'm so excited to see if Spellbound is one of them. A million thanks for all your support in getting my fic nominated, and through this far, you rock!


	19. Ch19 Heaven & Hell:Emmett's POV part one

A/N: This week's chapter is told to us from the POV of Emmett. I know outtakes are usually separate from the story itself and are posted as an individual story but I just can't bear to pull them apart and in a selfish way, I would like any reviews received for this chapter to be included in Spellbound's overall count. Is that bad of me?

AcrossTheSkyInStars is my beta and I adore her. She has become a truly treasured friend of mine and not a day goes by that I don't speak to her. In fact, more often than I do with friends who live 2 metres away and she lives more like 2000 miles! Tanya, move to Cambridge! Please! Thank you sweetie, for being you xx

* * *

Spellbound Outtake

Heaven & Hell

**Emmett's POV**

I watched Rosalie and Ava play in the tub. The steam from the water had curled their hair, both golden blonde and beautiful; one the image of an angel, her cherubic cheeks pink from the heat and her small rosebud mouth open with a grin of pure delight. The other, a vision of ecstasy; her hair sprung up into ringlets, framing her face which shone with the sheen of water. Her eyes were on her daughter, mine were on my girls. To watch them play in the water with total abandonment made my heart swell with love. They were everything I had ever wished for, the only thing I'd ever need. More than the air I breathed.

I packed my bag as I watched. Committing to memory the image of them whilst I pushed the few items I would need into the worn out sack that would tie around my shoulders and waist. In it would be my provisions, clean clothes, and some personnel treasures from home.

I picked up the pocket portrait I'd had commissioned for Christmas just past. Three had been made, identical in their sentiment but differed for each individual. Rosalie's had an image of Ava and me whereas Ava's had her mummy and daddy in, side by side. Mine had my girls; one the picture of pure innocence, the other of pure beauty, and it never left my side. I took it with me on every trip away from home. I slept with it clutched in my hand and I carried it in my breast pocket during the long daytime hours I had to spend apart from them.

I sat on the edge of the bed and opened it. The pictures were more faded than the ones belonging to Rosalie or Ava and I considered it was because I had thumbed their features day and night, feeding my need to be near them with only their images to sate me.

"Emmett, Baby, come and give your girls a kiss," Rosalie giggled from behind me. I turned my head and spotted them both wrapped in white robes standing beside the tub. Rosalie was drying Ava whilst humming a song. The glow of the fire illuminated their faces with a golden light and I watched them momentarily before closing the pocket portrait and walking across the room to their side.

I felt the love I had for my daughter and my wife build inside me like a fountain, and cupping their faces, one in each hand, I kissed them in turn on the cheek.

"My babies," I addressed them and was rewarded with a smile from each.

I wrapped them both in my arms and closing my eyes; I held them so close, so tight and inhaled their scents.

"Emmett, let me get the baby to bed, ok?" Rosalie pushed at my chest and looked at me strangely as I released my hold.

She dressed Ava and put her in the crib, bending to kiss her forehead and sweep her hair back.

"Sleep tight, baby girl."

"Seep tie, Mama," Ava replied, sucking her thumb and closing her eyes. "Seep tie Daddy," she mumbled round her digit.

"Sleep tight Ava," I called back to her and waited for Rosalie to join me in front of the fire. The cottage was small and housed only two rooms. The bedroom and kitchen diner; it was cosy and all we needed.

The fire heated both rooms adequately. The warmth spread throughout the cottage and kept the mild air outside at bay.

Rosalie came over and sat on my knee, and wrapping her arms around my neck, she buried her face in the crook of my shoulder. I closed my eyes and allowed her free reign of the sensitive skin there. Her lips felt so good and I felt my body react to her, as usual.

I wanted her, I always wanted her. I was never satisfied. Not because my desire was too much for her, but because she created a need in me that burned so deep, it would never be extinguished. I couldn't get enough of her.

"Tell me what's wrong," she said as her teeth nibbled across my collarbone. "Is it because you're going away again tomorrow?"

I nodded. I had been deployed six times in the past four months. James was relentless in his quest, and although he never fully disclosed his ambitions to us, he still drilled us and drove us regardless. All we knew for certain was that he was searching for someone and wouldn't rest till he had found that being and brought him or her back here.

For a while, we had believed the search was for Victoria, his sister, who had vanished one night six months previous. James had been obsessive about her, and it was a very unhealthy addiction, one that had seen him furious beyond belief when she'd announced her engagement. His temper was unrivalled and frightened me, hell, it frightened us all. James was not a match for me in size, his frame was slight and he stood four inches shorter but his mind was so twisted, and his demeanour so sly, I felt trepidation every time he was near. I disliked the way he eyed Rosalie too and had regretted challenging him on it once.

I had been punished for my retaliation by being chained to the dungeon wall. Ice cold water was thrown on my naked body, after which I had been beaten with rushes, their length made them almost whip like as they struck my numb skin two hundred times. I had been thankful for the icy water until my skin had thawed and the gashes had awoken me to their sting. I was raw and bleeding, and I had remained strung up like a turkey for three days, infection eventually wracking my body and heating the wounds with a gaping intensity that I had cried like a baby till the chains were loosened and my sores dressed.

I had never challenged James again.

I had told Rosalie the truth behind my scars as she fingered them tenderly, lying on our bed. Her fury remained controlled but I could see the wrath burning behind her eyes and every time James was near, I feared for her life should she not keep that anger to herself.

"How long will you be away?" She whispered.

"I don't rightly know, baby," I answered. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't want to weep in front of her. I was so scared, I'd had dreams for many nights leading up to this, and for some reason unknown, they had left me with this awful feeling that I would never see my home again.

"Will you miss me?" She playfully tugged at my earlobe and I nodded, unable to speak.

"Show me," she purred, pulling away and standing in front of me. She loosened her robe and lifted it from her shoulders, exposing her perfect and naked body beneath. I watched as her skin glowed in the light of the fire. Her hair had dried in a lustrous halo of yellow curls. She was truly beautiful and simply took my breath away.

I reached out and tugged gently on the robe and she complied, letting it fall into a pool of white at her feet. I followed the curve of her hip up and over her rib cage, the pronounced definition reminding me that my wife ate far too little for my liking and my job should provide more for my family.

I stroked the small curve of her breast and watched as her nipple puckered into a tight pink bud and I licked my lips, ready to taste her. She let her head fall back and sighed.

"Touch me," she begged and I was too far gone to resist. I leant forward and captured her nipple between my teeth, nipping then licking it to soothe the ache I'd started there. She shuddered under my mouth and I felt ignorant for neglecting her other breast, so I cupped it in my palm and stroked her with my thumb.

"Oh please," she moaned. "Touch me. I need you to touch me."

Without breaking away from her, I moved my hands and gripped her bottom, tugging her forward and then pushing my hand between her thighs, instructing her in silence, to open for me.

I moved my finger against her and she felt so wet, it slid along her slick folds till I reached her core. I didn't push inside straight away; I wanted to tease her a little, to bring her to brink of pleasure until she begged me to consume her. I moved back along her outer lips and found the little mound, swollen and sensitive and screaming for attention.

Rosalie shuddered again as I toyed with her clit, and grasping my shoulders she looked down at me, her eyes hooded with desire.

"Touch me," she whispered. "Touch me again."

My eyes held her own as I stood, and picking up her slender frame by her hips, I turned and placed her on the seat I had vacated. I lifted her legs and spreading them wide apart, hooking them over each arm of the chair. She moved down a little so her bottom was near the edge and the sight she presented to me was delicious.

I knelt and moved towards her, tasting her essence slowly and tenderly, kissing her down there as I would her mouth. Rosalie wrapped her fingers in my hair, tugging it slightly and moving her hips up, seeking more friction from my mouth. I used my teeth again, nipping her and sucking her into my mouth and I groaned as she tugged harder, at the same time flooding my mouth with her own personal taste.

She was sweet and I drank her down greedily.

"Emmett," she moaned and I grew harder at the sound of her whispers. I ached for release but always let her find her own first.

Moving faster against me she moaned over and over again, as I gripped her inner thighs and pushed them wider apart. Shuddering against me, I felt her convulse, once, twice, three times. I glanced up to see her head thrown back and her mouth open in a silent scream.

Her pleasure was splendid and I struggled to contain my own as I watched her, felt her, and tasted her orgasm.

Stretching she looked down at me, and smiling, she bucked against my tongue, her nerves so sensitive she couldn't stand the touch. She needed me inside her and I needed to be inside her, so I unbuttoned my pants, my erection springing free; so hard and so tight, it bordered on painful.

Gripping her hips, I thrust forward and entered her in one long, perfect stroke. The heat and damp contours of her vagina possessed me and I had to stop and breathe to maintain control.

"Emmett," she called to me and I opened my eyes and took in the sight of my sweat glistened wife. She looked remarkable and I started to move inside her. I shifted my hand so my thumb pressed on her clit, and moaning she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in tighter with her heels against my bottom. I needed her so much; I had to fill myself with as much of her as possible. I feared the dawn, I feared the new deployment. My heart ached for the need to stay here, in her arms, in her body, and never leave her side again.

I watched her and felt tears prickle my eyes. I didn't want to go. I never wanted to be without her again.

I thrust harder, pushing Rosalie back into the cushions. She glanced at me, my roughness unusual in our lovemaking, but thankfully she didn't question me. It was almost as though she understood my fears and allowed me to abuse her, imprinting her every noise, every facial expression and every moment to memory. I never wanted to forget.

"Don't stop," she told me, her eyes finding mine. I let my tears fall and she narrowed hers in silent question. Leaning forward, I kissed her. She swallowed and accepted my tears as they fell from my face onto hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked, trying to change position so she could grasp my face. I didn't allow it, instead I took her hands and raised them above her head, holding her still and pounding into her harder. I needed to do this. I needed it my way, lest she ever forget the primitive lust we stirred in each other. I needed her to hold on to this as desperately as I would.

"Don't ever forget," I begged her as I thrust into her over and over again, my orgasm building. "Don't ever forget what I do to you, no-one will ever make you feel like this."

She nodded in agreement.

"I am yours," I told her, releasing one hand to caress her breast. "And you are mine. No-one will ever make you feel like this."

I trailed my hand down to her clit again and as I thumbed it back to life, both our mouths hung open slightly as the pleasure surpassed our breathing.

"No-one," she murmured.

It overwhelmed me, and when she clutched at the arms of the chair and mouthed my name, her body twitching beneath me, her inner walls gripping me, I came.

As if in apology, immediately after I gathered her up in my arms and lay with her in front of the fire. I stroked her lines from her shoulder to her thighs.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I'm scared," I finally admitted to her.

"Scared of what?" She turned her head to look up at me and I kissed her. When she pulled away she asked me again.

"I'm scared of what tomorrow may bring. I have this terrible feeling. It doesn't feel right."

"Then don't go."

She made it sound so simple.

"We have no choice, I cannot defy him. It will cost us our lives."

"Then we'll leave."

I watched her and considered her words. It seemed possible for us to pack up only our essentials and take Ava and run. We could find a farm somewhere and live our lives free and together. I sat up and looked over towards the window; the sun was beginning to rise.

"We have to pack."

"We're leaving?" Rosalie sat up, her eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

I nodded. "We need to hurry."

She looked at the dawn tinting the horizon a pale orange and stood quickly. "You get our things, Em; I'll sort out the baby."

We dressed and hurried; it took only ten minutes and we were ready to go. As I stood at the door, watching my wife and child descend the stairs, a sense of happiness and fulfilment exhilarated me with the possibility of freedom so close.

A dull knock rapped behind me, and in that single moment, everything changed.

Rosalie stopped and hugged Ava close, her eyes darting to the door and back to me. They had come for me, ready to leave, and our opportunity had passed.

"Don't open it," she begged me, but they knocked again and I knew I had no choice. I beseeched her forgiveness as I turned and unlocked the door.

James brushed past me and into the room. He observed Rosalie and Ava standing near the bottom of the stairs but as his eyes travelled back to me, they landed on the few bags and belongings we had gathered, and lay resting at my feet.

He looked up at me and raised one eyebrow. "Are you ready to go, Lieutenant?"

I nodded; my mouth too dry to speak. I prayed that he would not demand to know why Rosalie and Ava's bags were also waiting by the door.

He turned to my wife and walked over to her, his hand reached out and her caressed Ava's hair. I clenched my fists, unhappy to see him touch my child, but unable to warn him away.

Smiling, he turned and walked back to face me. "Don't worry; they will be taken care of in your absence."

His words seemed sincere but his eyes remained dead. It no longer sounded like a promise but threat.

As I turned to close the door, I glanced up at my wife and child. Rosalie stood holding Ava at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes were wide and her lips slightly parted. A single tear rolled down her cheek and I ached to rush across the room and wipe it away, to take them both in my arms and close the door to the world outside. I wanted to run with them and live our lives happy and unabashed. I never wanted to leave them again.

"Take care," she whispered.

"Lieutenant," James called from behind me.

Ignoring him, I did what I had thought about doing moments earlier and strode across the room. I gathered them close and kissed their foreheads.

"My girls," I sighed.

"Emmett, you're being foolish. Just go." Rosalie tried to brush off my bizarre behaviour with nonchalance. She made me smile.

"I know, I know," I said, brushing her hair away from her face. "I just feel –" I stopped myself, unsure of how to admit that this time my departure felt different. That I felt anxious and scared and almost certain that this would be the last time I laid eyes on my family.

How could I admit that this strange sense of foreboding had haunted me for days now and it took all my strength not to hide away from the responsibilities that awaited me outside the safe confines of these four walls? Our cosy home was no palace yet it was my haven; it contained my wife and child for which I considered myself the luckiest man alive.

"You feel what?" She reached up and traced her finger down the length of my nose. It tickled but the gesture was born of sentiment and never failed to remind us of our youth and the beginning of our courtship.

"Scared," I finally confessed and swallowed, carefully watching for her response. Rosalie was good at hiding her true feelings. She was like a closed book and even after all these years together I still struggled to find her hidden meanings. It was never in malice that she contained her emotions. Rosalie was complex and had been hurt by her father. She couldn't help but protect herself and her heart. I had to admit it hurt me that she still felt a wall was necessary between us at times, but when I was patient with her, she eventually emerged from her shell and I was satisfied with the knowledge that I was the only man she could ever be real with; even if it did take time.

"What are you scared of?" She looked past me to the front door, her eyes finding James as he waited outside. He hadn't called me again but I knew he was not a patient man, and his frustration with me would find a convenient time or place to make itself known.

"I've had this feeling –" I paused again. I was a big man with a respectable position in the Captain's guard yet I struggled to tell Rosalie I was afraid of dying. She waited for me to continue. "I've had this feeling that I'm never going to see either of you again."

Rosalie reached into my pocket and pulled out the miniature portrait. She flicked the catch and held it open for me to see.

Ava pulled her thumb from her mouth and pointed. "Va!" She announced happily.

I smiled at her and stroked her curls, "Yes Ava and look, Mama too." I pointed to the other side and she grinned, popping her thumb back in and nestling her head under Rosalie's chin.

"See," Rosalie said. "We will always be with you; in here," she placed her hand over my chest, "and when you can't see us in here," she touched my forehead, "then look in here," she held up the portraits. "We'll always be close to you."

Her words were sweet but I could hear fear in her voice too. This did not quell my worries.

"Now you should go." She stepped back and indicated with her head that my men and superior were waiting. "Come home safe to us, ok?"

"Rosie, I will always come home to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise, I was being foolish, like you said. It's just that I hate to leave you both. I'm sorry." I kissed her goodbye and walked to the door.

"Promise!" She said again.

"I promise, Rosie, I promise." I closed the door and picking up my bag, I walked to my horse and mounted. Pressing my heels into its side, I trotted over to James' and stopped.

"Ready?" James asked. He smiled but his eyes remained hooded and I knew he was angry at being kept waiting.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for waiting."

"I understand a man needs to say good-bye, Lieutenant. I'm not heartless."

I didn't respond; I didn't agree. He was cold and calculated and always had an ulterior motive for any of his actions.

James rode on and herded the troop through the city square and out the gates. Children ran along the road side and waved us off on our newest adventure. The stallholders paused and some threw fresh fruit and loaves of bread at the guards on foot for them to pack and enjoy during our excursion.

The sun shone brightly overhead and the birds could be heard chirping to each other in the trees surrounding us. I glanced around at our men and noticed the general mood was light hearted and positive. We didn't know what was required of us; James was very secretive and only gave his orders when it was absolutely necessary, which meant that most times when we left the safety of our homes, we were blind as to what his orders entailed. Yet we followed without question and remained loyal without dispute.

We were too scared to question him.

I rode behind Hale and watched as he took paper from his backpack and started to sketch using charcoal. I clicked at my horse and drew alongside him.

"How you can ride and balance that shit is beyond me." I nodded at his sketch. It was the outline of a face, and although the only features visible were the eyes I could see it was female by the contours of hair and the shape of the chin.

"Practise," Hale responded, "too many months of riding alongside our Captain here."

We had been on numerous expeditions in the past few months, it had become routine. No true reasons given to us. It felt like a hunt although we never came home with our prey.

"Who is she?"

Hale carried on sketching, paying specific attention to the detail of her small nose, slightly upturned and delicate.

"A beau?" I asked him again.

"I'd rather not say." Hale looked up and at James' back. He was riding a few yards ahead but other eyes and ears surrounded us. Hale was reluctant to admit his desire for anyone; James had a tendency to learn the secrets of your heart and never hesitated in using it against you.

"No problem," I replied. The conversation ceased but we continued to ride side by side.

An hour into our jaunt and James issued a halt, instructing camp be built immediately then called me over. I was confused as to the shortness of our journey so far. We had many hours of daylight left, twilight was still a while away.

"Lieutenant, I feel concerned about something and need to address this issue with you."

"Yes Sir."

James walked a little way into the woods, away from the fast, erecting camp behind us. I followed. That feeling of unease growing.

"Is Rosalie leaving, Lieutenant?"

"Sir?"

"There were bags by your door, besides your own. Is she leaving?"

"No Sir."

"Then explain the bags."

He turned to face me and waited for my reply.

"She feels lonely when I'm away Sir. She is merely staying with friends until my return." I felt pleased with my quick answer.

"Neither of you have family here?"

James knew the answer to this was no, so I felt his question was leading somewhere. I played along, curious as to his conversational destination. "No Sir."

"But you have family somewhere, Lieutenant?"

"Actually, no Sir, my parents died a long time ago and my Grandparents years before them. I am an only child. My family is Rosalie and Ava."

"You have family somewhere, Lieutenant."

I frowned at James. I had just clearly explained this wasn't the case. His repetition confused me. "No Sir, as I said –"

James held up his hand. "You misunderstand me. I don't dispute your answer, my good man. I merely state that you do, indeed have family."

"Not that I'm aware of, but yes, I suppose out there, somewhere, I do."

"What if I told you I knew of that family, Emmett, and where to find them?"

"I would not believe that was possible."

"How so?"

"My family, my close family, died a long time ago, Sir. If I am not aware of any others, how can you be?"

"I have my advisors."

"And these advisors tell you about your guards and their kin? Surely their job is to give advice on political aspects?"

"I take an interest in all who serve me and our King, Emmett. I am his Captain and his safety is paramount. I need to know that whomever works for me, is loyal and trustworthy and of course, flexible."

"Flexible?"

James smiled at me. "Let's just say I enjoy leverage."

"You mean blackmail."

James waved his hand in the air, as if to brush off my remark. "I mean what I say, Lieutenant, do not correct me again."

I swallowed my argument and held my tongue.

"Everyone has a price. When I find resistance amongst my guard, my advisors alert me to a weakness or possible levity. Sometimes I need to remind people who their superior is."

"May I ask who these advisors are?"

"That's not relevant, but what is relevant is the information I have been given regarding you and your family."

"You're not referring to my wife or child, are you?"

James shook his head. He walked around me but I remained stoic, not even turning my head to follow his steps. I waited till he had circled me completely and stood facing me again, but instead of stopping he continued another circuit. His game was to unnerve me. I knew the ploy, I had used it myself with criminals and the accused. It was an adequate trick for unearthing confessions but I was not on trial here and had nothing to confess, but his technique worked and intensified my concerns.

"Emmett, do you believe in the Supernatural?" I didn't expect this question. I didn't know how to answer him. James continued talking, undeterred by my silence. "Witches, werewolves, ghosts and goblins. Vampires?"

I swallowed. If I said no, would he berate me? If I said yes would he commit me?

"I have come to learn that there are forces beyond that which we can understand," he said. "Entities which scare us or surprise us and even harm us, but these entities can also aid us, if we can persuade them," he told me.

"So you believe in the Supernatural?" I felt brave enough to ask.

James finally stopped just behind my shoulder. He leant forward and whispered in my ear. "I believe in what I can see, hear, and touch." He stepped round my side to face me. "And I have looked upon, spoken to, and felt the presence of such creatures."

"You've met – Witches, werewolves...?"

"Yes, and more besides them."

"More?"

James nodded. "Emmett, I have encountered all of these beings and have found them not dissimilar to humans. They too have their price."

"You're considering bribing such beings into joining forces with us?" I decided playing along with him was the safest option, but I had also concluded our Captain was insane.

"Yes. I have ambitions and goals, and I have learnt that there are such creatures around that can help me. I will stop at nothing to get what I want."

I nodded. I knew this was true; I had been witness to his goals.

"What does this have to do with my family, Sir?"

"That's a very good question, Lieutenant. You may have wondered at our excursions of recent and I admit I have kept most of you in the dark."

"Most of us?"

James nodded behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see ten men standing close by. They watched us, waiting for a sign. I felt my stomach tighten and knew this confrontation would not end well for me.

"I have trusted some but others are here only at my command. Let's just say it's a need to know basis. Now you ask what the Supernatural has to do with you. I mentioned I knew of your family, Lieutenant, and I do. I mention the existence of creatures beyond our beliefs and you question their relevance. This is all connected to you because you have family, family who is close by and that kin is a Supernatural being."

I squinted at him. He was crazy.

"My missing family member is a Witch? Werewolf? Ghost?" I scoffed at the last word, this was beyond insane.

"No. Your family member is a vampire, Emmett, and I have found him. I need to convince him to help me and that is where you come in."

James motioned with a flick of his head, and before I could respond the guards surrounded me, two at my side, holding down my arms whilst another disarmed me. A fourth guard pushed at the back of my neck forcing me to lean forward, almost in a bow before James. I struggled against them, panic rising, forcing bile into my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, trying desperately to push away the men who held me. Their weight shifted and I felt helpless as my struggles ceased, unable to shake them off. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might explode.

_I was going to die._

_I was going to die. _

"What do you want from me?" I cried.

James chuckled and stopped directly in front of me. His feet were visible from my crooked view point. I wanted to spit on him.

"Stand up straight." The guard holding my neck changed his grip, and tugging, he raised my head up. The guards holding my arms moved with him so I stood, back ramrod straight with my head held high.

I looked down the length of my nose at him. He unsheathed a small blade from his waist and held it up for me to see. I closed my eyes and prayed to God or anyone else who could possibly hear me, to show me mercy. I imagined the blade he held, slicing through my skin, and started to sweat.

_Make it quick _I prayed. _Oh God, please make it quick._

"Open your eyes, Lieutenant."

I opened them but instead of looking at him, I stared up through the canopy of trees. The remaining sunlight filtered through the branches and splayed across the ground. Dust and insects were caught in the glow of the rays, as if God had given them spotlights to help us witness their miniature existence.

A flash of shadow moved high in my peripheral but couldn't turn my head to follow it and it slowly moved out of my line of vision.

"I hope you understand this is not personal," James said, "but I need bait. I will keep my promise to you and ensure your wife and child properly taken care of. Rosalie will be a welcome addition to my entourage."

The idea of my Rose lying in his bed and being treated so abhorrently made my anger bubble over, and crying out, I struggled against the confines of my fellow men. I pressed forward and surprised them, their grip loosening momentarily but they quickly wrestled me to the ground.

More men joined the fray, and lifting me, they held me tight as James advanced.

Without hesitation he thrust his hand forward and buried the blade in my midriff.

_Holy fuck! It didn't hurt._

I stared at the knife, shocked that no pain emitted from its intrusive entry. I laughed at the lack of feeling but the heave of air up through my chest caused blood to fill my lungs and I sputtered, trying desperately to clear them. I felt like I was drowning.

The men released me and I staggered forward just once before falling to my knees. I looked down at the knife protruding from my chest. My hands hovered over the handle, afraid to pull it out but not wanting it inside me any longer.

I lifted my head and searched the crowd around me. Their faces were a multitude of emotion. Some looked terrified and couldn't look away from me. Others were blasé and acted as though I was a disease they needed to clean from their hands.

"Please, help me." I held out one hand to a young guard staring at me.

He was barely nineteen years old and his anguish at witnessing a cold blooded murder was clearly etched on his face. He looked nauseas and I empathised with him.

"Help me," I begged him again, but he looked nervously over at James then back at me. He shook his head and stepped backwards, away from the scene.

Behind him I glimpsed the shadow again. It was a man, and even though he was hidden by the shade of the approaching dusk, it was obvious he was not one of the guards.

"Lieutenant," James chuckled. "As I said before, this is nothing personal, I just needed bait. You see, I've been trying to locate a certain creature with the ability to tell me the thoughts of others and to also advance my army to strengths and capabilities beyond anyone's imagination." James knelt so his face was level with mine. I tried to swallow but the blood was thick and vile in my throat. With every breath I exhaled it became more impossible to inhale. He lowered his voice and spoke. "He will change my men and me and we will rule this kingdom, Emmett. We will rule undefeated because who can kill a Vampire?"

A muscle spasm around the blade stole my breath and my chest heaved harder and harder as I desperately tried to draw in air. I wondered again if I should attempt to remove the knife.

"And since you're related to this –" James waved his hand around, trying to find the right description. "Vampire, you were the ideal lure."

"You're crazy," I spat. Blood dribbled from my lips and sprayed the front of James' coat. He glanced down at the mess, and standing, he pulled a handkerchief from his inside pocket and attempted to wipe the stain from his clothes. He eventually gave up and glared at me before pulling back his hand and smacking my cheek; hard.

The impact was powerful and as I was already breathless and weak, I tumbled to the floor, my blood red spittle flying across the grass.

I lay still, struggling to draw air into my body. Panic was rife, terror was close behind. Help was not coming.

I would die surrounded by my fellow men. Guys I had led and commanded. Slept and ate next to and laughed and looked after. Should we go to war for our King, these men would be my comrades, but were now my foes, as I lay in the grass, dying.

I clutched at the long blades. They felt cool under my touch and I pressed my cheek into their comfort, the heat from James' slap tightening my skin.

"Yes." James sounded too pleased with himself and I tried to block out his voice and recall a much sweeter tone that had brightened my day on many a dark occasion. "You are dying, Lieutenant, and it would appear that there is no-one around who cares. I must've have been mistaken to believe he would come."

I tried to understand what he was talking about, but my chest felt too tight and I knew there wasn't much time left for me.

James snapped his fingers and the sound of numerous men walking through the grass and away from me echoed in the air, until the only sound that broke the settling dusk was my laboured breaths as I lay waiting for the struggle to end.

Quiet descended and it was eerie. Even the birds had hushed, and as the breeze blew gently against my skin, bending the grass to its delicate will, I felt a presence appear beside me.

I lifted my head and saw a young man. He was dressed in civilian clothes and crouching in the grass next to me. He seemed to be listening, but I couldn't fathom to whom or what as the forest had been so silent for a while now.

"Emmett," he whispered and his voice was soft, no hint of stress or tension.

"Help me," I begged him. "I have a wife and ch –"

I coughed up more blood and he averted his head, covering his own mouth as I tried to regain composure.

"I have a child," I tried to continue. "They are my world." My words were of such sentiment because I wanted to appeal to his humanity. I had been left to die, cold and alone in the woods by men I had considered comrades, and reduced to begging for help from a stranger.

"There's nothing I can do," he told me.

"Please," I tried again. I wasn't certain what I begged for; maybe I just didn't want to die alone. The pain in my chest tightened as I spoke to him. "James plans to use a – Vampire to lead his army. He claims I am related."

"Don't you believe in their existence?"

I ignored his question and started to cry. "Help me." I didn't have the energy or inclination to continue this conversation. I felt weakened and sad at the undignified ending to my otherwise happy life. I held out my hand to the stranger. "Don't leave me alone."

He hesitated before reaching out and taking my hand. His touch was cool and as I felt shivers wrack my body I concluded the night had drawn in, stealing the suns warming rays.

"I can help," he finally said. His voice was so quiet I almost missed it. "But it is not a life you can live with the love of your wife and child, Emmett. It will be the end of your marriage to them."

"Do you believe in heaven?" I asked him, as he edged nearer his arm no longer reaching for mine, but now relaxed as he sat on the grass next to me.

"I believe that's a nice image and has been known to offer peace," he told me.

"Do you know peace?" It was such an effort to talk, I wasn't even sure I spoke the words out loud anymore.

"I haven't known peace in a very long time," he answered. "Tell me about your life." His request seemed reasonable but there was so much to say. I thought about Rosalie and how she'd looked when I first laid eyes on her, she had stolen my heart in a matter of minutes. I had never looked at another woman again. I recalled the day we married and how she had glowed, repeating her vows and how she held my hand so tightly when I recounted mine, and the day she'd given me Ava and how beautiful she look when she nursed our baby.

I vividly remembered the day I'd said goodbye and how I had promised her I would come home, that she would see me again and my heart ached in that second as I realised for the first time in all our years together, I had broken my vow to her.

It hurt to imagine her alone, and our daughter growing up and meeting her one true love. How I would never get to meet him and scare the hell out of him just to make sure he was worthy of her affections.

"They're truly beautiful," the stranger said softly and I wondered if I had actually found the strength to talk of all the memories in my head.

_Yes they are_

_Who are you?_

"My name is Edward and I am your family, Emmett."

I didn't have the strength to argue, I just wanted to find my peace.

I closed my eyes and felt my hold on his hand loosen. I shivered and then sighed as I pictured Rose in my head. She was dressed in a light blue gown and ran through the meadow towards the stream where I sat fishing. Ava was chasing her, calling out "Mama," as Rose dodged her chubby little arms, dancing around her and laughing breathlessly as her eye caught mine.

She looked angelic and warm and I smiled at her for this was where I was happy. If heaven were a place on earth, I had found mine.

But then my thoughts turned dark as I remembered James' words, telling me Rosalie would be his whore, and what of Ava? When she was grown and no doubt as alluring as her mother, would he soil her too? I had no doubts he would and I thought of revenge and how sweet it would be to strangle the life out of his scrawny and putrid body.

Edward moved closer to me. I felt his hand tilt my head and his breath brush across my face as he edged nearer. I didn't question him. I didn't care.

"I want to help you," he whispered, and then pressing his teeth against my throat, he bit me.

The heat from his mouth ignited and then coursed through my veins as he tore himself off me. He scrambled away, clutching at the trees as I screamed with the intensity of the pain.

This was a thousand times worse than the knife wound. I had barely registered that James had stabbed me, but with this, the reaction was immediate.

I felt my body writhe and convulse, the flames coating me entirely now. The bite mark on my neck seemed more intense than the rest of me and I grabbed at it, trying to claw out whatever had seeped in there to hurt me.

I screamed and cried out, but my words were incoherent.

I wasn't aware of anyone around me, not even Edward now. I just knew I had been close to dying but not anymore. My body was more alive at this moment than I had ever felt before and I found myself wishing for the sweet release of death. I couldn't stand this torture any longer.

The distant sound of James re-emerging into the clearing where he'd left me, filtered through my conscious, but I couldn't concentrate on his words. I could only acknowledge the excruciating agony overpowering me.

Time passed by, but how much, I did not know.

I heard voices and crying and even dreamt that Ava was talking to me. Her sweet voice called out "Daddy," and I think I even responded.

I heard movement at my side but when I attempted to open my eyes, all I saw was a blur of green as the branches overheard merged into one block of colour, the tears in my eyes making it impossible to focus.

A strange sound started next to me and it was sometime later before I recognised the noise as shovels hitting the earth.

With this realisation came the knowledge that they were digging my grave.

I wanted to scream at them that I wasn't dead yet, I was very much alive, although I had no idea what was wrong with me. Whatever Edward had done to me, I was not dead.

Since arriving here all my nightmares had become reality. Death eluded me and I wanted nothing else but to feel no more.

I wanted it to end.

I did not want to suffer; to die in pain was everyone's worst fear. I imagined being thrown into the shallow pit they dug for me and it only intensified my terror.

Would this ever be over for me? What had I done to deserve this devastating demise?

I was a good man. I loved my family and respected those who commanded it. What had I done?

I felt hands start to lift me and I screamed again as I my body was sensitive to their touch. It hurt so much I had no shame in crying.

I felt them drop me and the earth was cold on my back. The light behind my eyelids darkened and I tried to open them to verify where they had placed me.

I was in a grave.

I was in _my_ grave.

The sides were high enough that I couldn't clamber free, not in my current state, but they weren't so high that had I been fit enough, they couldn't contain me.

I held out my hand and thought I saw Ava watching me from a distance, her eyes so wide and tears staining her cheeks, but I blinked and she was gone, and then so was the daylight as shovel upon shovel of dirt was thrown over me.

I lay still, burning in my body as the cold earth covered me and the weight of the soil pressed me down, down into the ground until all I could smell was damp earth and all I could taste was grit.

I let it consume me as the light above extinguished and my cries were only heard inside my head.

To be continued...

* * *

Spellbound won "Best secondary character AU" for James in the Faithful Shipper Awards and I bow down to all of you who voted. I never win anything, ok that's not true, I won a Shakin' Stevens dance off when I was 9 and for anyone who doesn't have a clue who Shakin' Stevens is then 'you tube' him and think cheesy British version of Elvis! Enough said!

Thank you from the bottom of my heart x


	20. Ch20 Heaven & Hell:Emmett's POV part two

A/N: Tonight's chapter is the second part of Emmett's POV 'Heaven and Hell'. I know how much you all want to read about James and his transformation, but read on because Emmett will bring forth some answers for you. We're back with our favourite trio next week, I promise x

AcrossTheSkyInStarStars as you all know is my beta, but mere thanks are never enough for how much she saves me. This week I had major writers block and Tanya helped by sending me lots of juicy Rob pics, one of which is now my new desktop background, so Tanya, thank you for sending me inspiration and for reading over my chapter and telling me what you think. I love you babe x

* * *

Heaven and Hell Part two

**Emmett's POV**

I could hear a scraping on the soil above me. It was followed by a snuffling sound, and eventually a slither of light broke through.

Since the blackness had covered me, I had no concept of time, reality, or even who I was. I blinked as the light penetrated my vision and the grit hindered my sight. The snuffling continued, reminding me of an animal, and as more and more soil fell away, spilling daylight into my tomb, I eventually felt able to reach up and push the rest of me.

The burning in my body had almost stopped, now only my throat felt raw. I tried to swallow but could summon no saliva as the ache continued.

After pushing away the dirt, I lay still, worried that any further movement would invite pain back in again. As strong a man as I was, I could not stand anymore of that excruciating agony that had consumed me.

I listened as the sounds of the forest stopped, almost as though every bird and every animal had paused to listen to me. The creature that had been digging up my grave had also stopped and I waited; the fire raging in my throat, for any sound or movement to commence.

I realised after the longest time, that I had been holding my breath. I drew in air, and along with it, the smells of the forest.

The damp grass smelt so clean and I could picture the dew drops adorning their blades. The crisp, burnished brown of the autumn leaves scattered over the ground, decomposing in the mid morning sun threw up a smell of wood and earth; such fauna smells iridescent of this time of year. The sun had warmed the plants it touched, and the fragrance from October blue buds, dotted around the clearing, made the aromas slightly floral, feminine almost.

Besides all that, I could smell rain and mushrooms, dirt and sunshine, pinecones and acorns, and the refreshing breeze itself as it gently blew all these scents my way, like a generous host sharing with me the secrets of its garden.

Turning my head, I inhaled again, and my breath caught in my chest as the warm, fluid scent of something delicious caused me to choke. The ache in my throat felt more raw, more alive, flaring up and filling my mouth with a sweet, acrid taste. It was like saliva but tasted different. It coated my teeth and tongue, and I felt it escape the side of my mouth as the smell of that thing alive nearby overruled all other bodily functions.

I gasped and swallowed the excess saliva, or whatever it was that filled my mouth, and recognised the smell as rabbit, but for the life of me could not recall ever having smelt rabbit so strongly before. It was distinct and so close, and as I pictured the small, brown creature, my thoughts became clouded with images of my teeth tearing into that fatty flesh and swallowing the warm blood down. I could practically feel it coat my mouth and throat, and I believed the warm, coppery fluid would soothe the ache and nourish my broken body. For that second, more than anything else, all I wanted was that damn rabbit.

The desire to feed was so strong, that with a guttural roar, I lifted myself from the hole where I'd thought my life had been claimed. The effort of pushing up launched me higher than I imagined possible, and as I landed in a crouch, my head whipping round for the animal that had tempted me out of my grave, I vaguely registered that my body was healed, my movements were fast, and everything was so very, very vivid.

The grass rustled not three feet away, and before I could fully distinguish what had made the noise, I was in the air and soaring down onto the terrified and frozen form of a dirty, brown hare. Its ears were back and its eyes wide as I descended through the air above him. I heard his heart pick up pace, forcing that decadent blood to fill its veins, fattening them, ready for my bite.

I landed, and before the hare could move, it was in my grasp, its head pulled back in one hand as my other hand held its legs which had started to scurry, aimlessly trying to carry its body to safety. It was too late, the prey was in my hands and its neck was at my lips. I bit down, the musty smell of rain and earth filling my senses before the blood spilled forth and I swallowed greedily, the pulsing rate of its erratic heart pumping its juice down my throat faster than I could swallow.

Like medicine coating my insides, the blood slipped down my aching throat, soothing and filling me. But just as I was relishing the ease of pain in my oesophagus, the animal ran dry and I threw its empty carcass to the ground, looking around me, hungry for more.

My heightened senses knew there were more about the clearing and they were all frozen in fear, waiting for the predator to pass. But the predator was still hungry, and moving so fast the trees became a blur of green, I scooped up another and drained that too.

It took twenty-five bunnies to satisfy me and I sat in amongst their remains, glancing in wonder at the shimmers dancing off my skin as the sun broke through the canopy of trees. I checked my stomach for the puncture wound and was amazed that not only was the skin clear of an open cut, but there wasn't even a mark. My skin was pale and shimmering with no flaws.

I had not a bruise nor scratch on me, but what was more bizarre was the fact that I had no idea how I had gotten here. The only memory I could summon was incredible pain, and the ground being thrown on top of me.

The earth behind me shifted with the weight of cautious steps, and in an instant I was on my feet and crouched, a growl emanating from deep in my chest; all were reactions I had no recollection of considering. It was purely instinctive.

I stared into the eyes of three wolves.

They were huge; the biggest wolves I had ever seen and they returned my growls with ferocious ones of their own.

I watched warily as the wolves to the left and to the right broke apart and circled me, leaving me glancing back and forth between them as they surrounded me.

The beast in front seemed to look about at the remains of my meal, before silently communicating with its pack.

To my utter shock, it morphed before my very eyes into the form of a man. He was naked, his skin deep brown and flawless. His hair was long and hung over his shoulders, and midway down his back. His muscles were bulging, and I knew his strength would closely match mine as his physique was parallel to my own.

I stood straight and tall and looked to my left, then my right, but the animals flanking me remained in their canine forms.

"My name is Jacob." His voice was deep with no hint of an accent to distinguish his origin. "And these are my brother's Paul and Embry." He gestured with his hand to the two wolves still surrounding me.

I looked between them and back at Jacob.

"Your name?" He enquired, raising one brow.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing registered; with no recollection of why I was here or who I was. I closed my mouth and looked back and forth between them, over and over again.

"Hey!" Jacob called back my attention. "You're new, I understand this, and we want to help. "

"Help?" I croaked, my larynx unused in sometime, sounded strained.

"Yes," he nodded. "We want to help you."

"Help," I said again. There was more that I wanted to ask, I was sure there was, but the breath of air I had taken so I could speak invited more warm smelling aromas to tempt my palate.

I groaned as the metallic scent of blood, oozing like perfume from their pores, tickled my throat and awoke the ache again. The meal of rabbit, feasted upon only minutes earlier, was now forgotten as my body translated that the bulk of live animal standing before me would equate the level of my hunger.

This man would quench my thirst.

The two wolves beside me growled as a guttural rumbling carried forth from my chest. I moved forward, towards the man named Jacob, and coiled my fingers into claws. My lips curled back and my teeth oozed that sweet, acrid juice that served to remind me how much I needed to feed.

I licked my teeth and sucked on the alternate saliva.

"That's your venom, my friend," Jacob spoke, unafraid by my predatory stance. "It secretes when your body desires blood. It would appear you have already tried to slake your hunger," he motioned to the many carcasses I had left littered around the clearing. "But they weren't enough for you."

He stepped closer and I bent my knees, ready to strike, but his words held me captive. His voice was low and spoken with patience. Despite the urge roaring through me right now, his control seemed to hold mine.

"You can smell me, can't you, my friend?"

He stepped forward again.

"It burns, does it not? I know how it courses through your veins. That venom will control you. It will change you and dictate to you when and where the man you once were becomes the animal you are now."

I cocked my head, confused by his words.

Yes, I felt different, and I acted out of character. I had feasted on twenty five rabbits and emerged from my grave unscathed for Christ's sake. I would be a fool to not realise something beyond my comprehension had taken over.

But what _had_ happened?

I glanced back at my grave, the hole dark and shallow, taunting me with its emptiness. I had lain in the cold earth and watched...as what? Someone was there, someone who mattered to me. I had reached out to them...had I wanted to say something? Had I begged for help? Who had left me here? Did they believe me dead?

Images of a dark sky, of many figures and dirt being thrown, swirled round and round in my head but it was so cloudy. There was no clarity. I tried to shake my head and focus on the faces, on that important person watching me with terror in her eyes, but each time I found her in my memory, she blurred again.

I fell to my knees, clutching my head, mumbling incoherent thoughts as I tried so hard to bring it forward. The answers were so close I just couldn't find them in the recesses of my mind.

"My friend." Jacob was closer than I realised and my head snapped up at the sound of his voice. In my confused state he had approached and knelt before me, his eyes level with my own. "We can help you. I know how much it hurts you. I know."

"Help," I muttered again, my hands still holding my head as his scent intoxicated me. "Help." I didn't know if I was accepting it or requesting it. It was all I could say.

Jacob reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder, the movement sent waves of his body odour under my nose. His blood was hot and smelt musky with a woody tang. It reminded me of the forest and I licked my lips as my throat screamed for the taste of him.

I growled and launched myself from the ground. My body hit his and he fell backwards. I landed on top of him; my teeth finding his shoulder where they snapped at the bulging mass of muscle, which rippled beneath the surface of his skin. My incisors were sharp and his flesh, despite being solid, was still pliable, and I groaned in satisfaction as his blood gushed forth, spilling into my mouth. I tried to suction my lips to his shoulder, to feed from him, but his pack was fast too.

They attacked me from both sides, tearing me away from their wingman. We rolled to the floor, the wolves snapping and growling as they clawed at my back and sides.

I punched the one, and yelping, the wolf fell off me, rolling and standing up on all four legs, snapping and barking at me. Its teeth were completely bared. As the second wolf bit the back of my neck and dug its claws into me, I spun around, waving my arms frantically, trying to grab it and pull it off me.

Jacob was now standing, the blood from his wound had poured over his chest and groin. His hand pressed into the punctures, trying to stem the flow.

He smelt so strong now. Before, when he had spoken to me, it was banked, but now, as it seeped through his fingers and down his body, it called to me. My mind grew hazy again, my throat burned.

I had to feed.

I had to feed.

Spinning fast, I managed to grip the wolf's tail and yanked him hard till his claws scratched their way down my spine and I was able to throw him away from me.

The pain in my back screamed almost as loudly as the raw ache in my throat, but in my agony, all I could see was blood.

It was all I could smell.

It was all I could taste as it tainted the air around me, singing to me, telling me it was all I would ever need.

I threw myself at him, but the wolves reacted and knocked me to the ground. I roared and struggled but more seemed to appear from the trees around us, and each one assisted in holding me down, till my struggles died with the knowledge I was outnumbered.

"Help," I croaked as the raw pain suffocated me. It made it impossible to comprehend anything else except the fact that all around me was blood. Warm, sweet blood, pumping fast and furious in the veins of those who held me down, and I was helpless to resist, but powerless to fight.

"We will help you, my friend. I promise." Jacob clicked his fingers and four of the wolves morphed into men. Like Jacob, they stood naked, and each had the physical form of burly young men, proud and strong. They took my arms, gripping tightly, and I had no choice but to comply.

I stood as they guided me and I let the ache burn painfully in my throat. It hurt so much, but as I walked, following the men and wolves as they led me from the clearing, I realised the ache had turned from torturous to barely dull when I tried to ignore it.

I let my head hang down and watched only my feet as I trudged forward. I thought of nothing but the sound of twigs snapping and leaves crunching beneath our steps. I held my breath and realised this was easier for me to do than I had thought possible. I didn't need to draw air into my lungs, and when I went without the once invaluable oxygen, then the smells of all who stood around me remained hidden. This aided my restraint, and by the time we reached their camp, I felt in control.

The men led me to a camp fire and I sat, watching as they, too, took a place beside me. Jacob walked into a tent and was followed by four young girls. He emerged moments later dressed in a sheepskin skirt. It was a pale faun colour and accentuated the deep, almost burgundy tones of his chest and legs. The skirt hung low on his hips, falling to just above his knees and was fastened at the waist by a decorative belt. The tails of the belt hung down his hip and leg and seemed plaited with many colourful reeds and beads and at the very end was a small wooden wolf, carved from pine.

His hair had been tied back at the nape of his neck. His throat adorned a necklace similar to that of the belt at his waist.

He was a striking figure, and as the people in his community waited for him to take his seat, I recognised him as their leader.

Jacob sat and waited a moment while the four girls following him cleaned and dressed his wound. He neither flinched nor criticised, merely waiting till their chore was done. Satisfied, they stepped back while he rotated his arm, ensuring the dressing had not hindered his mobility in any way.

I stared in awe at these people.

I had attacked and tried to feast on their leader, and yet they sat patiently, without judgement, waiting for him to address me.

I had acted like an animal. I had no doubt that whatever I was now, I was indeed an animal, but yet they treated me with humanity and understanding.

I felt ashamed of myself.

"You do realise that, should you lose control again my comrades will not hesitate to kill you?" Jacob nodded behind me and I didn't need to follow his gaze to know I was surrounded.

"I –" I swallowed past the ache and tried again. Words seemed so hard for me. I had never been articulate before, I was able to recall about myself, but I had never struggled to form a simple sentence either. "I'm – sorry," I whispered. I stared straight at Jacob, for it was him I owed my apology to.

Jacob held up his hand. "I know your pain, my friend. I do not judge you."

"My – friend?" I asked him.

"Are you opposed to that?"

I shook my head. It was beginning to get difficult to talk, for this entailed breathing, which tempted me with their scent again. My throat raged, reminding me of the creature I had become.

Jacob snapped his fingers and six women brought me three deer. They were dead but still warm, and placing them at my feet, they stepped away quickly.

Except for Jacob, Paul, and Embry, all the men around me stood and walked away. I waited till they had fully dispersed before gripping a carcass and feeding from it. The blood was slightly purer and thinner than the rabbits, and this eased my thirst more than the thickness of their blood. I gasped as I tore my face away from the empty shell clutched in my hands. I threw the deer down and attacked the second, and finally the third. All the while, Jacob and his brothers watched me, silent but totally aware of me, ready to strike should the call of their blood beguile me.

As the final deer feel to the ground, I wiped at the residue on my lips and breathed deeply, full from my meal. The ache in my throat has subsided and I felt happier to sit and try to talk to Jacob now that my appetite had been sated.

Jacob smiled. "Do you recall anything?"

I shook my head.

"A name?"

I shook my head again.

"Do you have anything on you, memorabilia?"

I shook my head then something surged forward from the far recesses of my mind, showing me a glimmer of a woman with golden hair and violet blue eyes. The ache that pressed down on me was no longer hunger, but a new pain that stole my breath and crushed my silent heart.

It was then that I realised why I had no need for air. My heart was still; nothing but a lifeless weight in my immobile chest. I was dead, yet I lived.

I searched in my memory for the reason why I sat here. For how I had managed to pull myself free from my grave, but all I could see was the woman with the golden hair. She was dressed in a pale blue gown and she was laughing, beckoning to me with her finger, her lips parted as she slowly mouthed my name.

I watched her speak, mesmerized by the shape of her lips, but I heard no sound, and slowly she drifted back into the foggy clouds which covered the answers to my life before today.

Without thinking I reached up and patted my chest, feeling a hard object sitting in the inside pocket. I pulled it out and held it in the palm of my hand. It looked like a small book, the clasp was a tiny hook, closed and hiding from sight the treasure inside.

I didn't open it, instead I handed it to Jacob. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face the secrets it held. The pain I felt at seeing that beautiful image was crushing, and I knew that if I was able to breathe she would have taken my breath away.

Jacob reached out and took the locked booklet from my hand; he flipped the hook and it sprang open, allowing him to study the images. He gazed at them for the longest time before closing it again and handing it back to me.

I didn't take it from him.

"Are you not ready to face your past?"

I shook my head. I had no idea who she was and yet it hurt so much to envision her, even for just a moment. If I looked upon her image in that tiny book, and everything came crashing back down, my memories of any time we had spent together, I was sure that would destroy me.

I had no doubt that I knew her, had shared some sort of life with her. It was all there in that tiny trinket, the type of item given to a loved one. Was I her loved one? Was she mine?

"I can help you," Jacob told me.

"You keep saying that," I mumbled, looking down at my hands.

"I can help you face your future. Do you know what happened to you?"

I shook my head. "I can't –" I pointed to my temple. I wanted to explain how little I remembered but I was scared to admit it all out loud.

"Emmett," Jacob whispered, thumbing the back of the pocket portrait.

My head snapped up and I squinted at him over the flames of the camp fire. The sparks danced in midair, and for a moment the only sound was the crackle of flames licking their way across the wood.

Jacob looked back at me and lifted his hand, showing me the exterior of the pocket portrait. It was engraved.

"Your name is Emmett." He pointed to a signature underneath a short message.

My hands started to shake, itching to reach out and take it from him, to read the words emblazoned across the back of the covering, but instead I trembled, holding back, too afraid to remember.

"Your name is Emmett and this is your family. They believe you're dead. But you are not dead, not truly, are you Emmett? How can you be? You're sitting here with me, and we're having a conversation, are we not?"

I nodded my head.

"So, how can you be dead? Why do they believe you are dead?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"Do you know what I am, Emmett?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Werewolf." My voice was low.

"No," he answered and I glanced back up at him, narrowing my eyes at his blatant lie. I had witnessed his transformation from wolf to man, how could he deny what he was?

"We are shape shifters. It is very different to a Werewolf, in many ways my friend. Shall I explain?"

I nodded my head again.

"A Werewolf, or Lycanthrope as they prefer to be known, is a dark creature that infects its victims to make more of its kind. A single scratch or bite is enough to doom a person to an eternity of hell. They change at the turn of the moon and have no control over the schedule or effects. Once transformed, they also lose control of their actions and have no recollection of any attack or feeding frenzy that transpired. They are a curse, Emmett, and cannot be tamed."

"A Therianthrope," he glanced at me and smiled, "or shape shifter, will choose his form and can morph whenever, however and as many times as we please. We dictate the schedule and we can control the effects. Shape shifters, are fully aware of their human senses even when transformed and will recall with excellent clarity, anything that occurred during the metamorphosis."

"What do you mean, you can choose?"

"I will explain." Jacob smiled. "Shape shifting is a common theme in folklore, Emmett, and it's recognised under many different names, metamorphosis, transformation, or transmogrification, but it all means the same thing; a change in the physical form or shape of a person or animal. Almost every culture around the world has some type of transformation myth, and almost every commonly found animal probably has a shape shifting myth attached to them and usually, the animal involved in the transformation is indigenous to the area from which the story derives.

"Eight centuries ago, a reign of terror began with Vampire's dominating many cities in their lust for blood and power. As their antics spread across many countries, their 'disease' became worldwide and seemed unstoppable. All things Supernatural were dragged into this war with the belief that we were to stop the Vampire's and find peace and an equal existence together, but it soon became apparent that the Lycan's battled with the same bloodlust as the Vampire's; for the dominant power over all of man and animal kind.

"But with every species on this earth, Emmett, each has a weakness. The tricky part is finding it. With Vampire's, it became known that their weakness was the Lycan's.

"You must know that the most important aspect of shape shifting is whether the transformation is voluntary. When a form is taken on involuntarily, the thematic effect is one of confinement and restraint. That person feels _bound_ to the new form. In extreme cases, known as petrifaction, the character, their personality of that person, is entirely disabled.

"In order to save the human race, shape shifters were tricked into morphing into Werewolves, with the promise of power and capabilities beyond our human state. But as with all things evil, they became misplaced in their new disguise and were never able to return to their previous shape. All humanity was lost in them.

"But on the other hand, if a form is taken voluntarily, it becomes a means of escape and liberation. The abilities specific to the chosen form, or the disguise afforded by it, allow the character to act in a manner previously impossible. To defeat a Vampire, one must become a wolf, but not a Werewolf.

"The shape shifters, feeling deflated at the loss of many men to the life of Lycanthropy, decided, as a last effort, to choose the form of wolf, but not of the Supernatural kind. No, we chose the natural being and all the majesty it afforded. Combined with our knowledge, fighting abilities, and mental capabilities, we became stronger and the Lycan's could not understand how we could be just like them but more in control, more powerful and finally – undefeated.

"The Lycan's lost, Emmett, and the Vampire's agreed to a life of obscurity. Some even confessed a preference to the world after dark and once again, mankind was able to live without fear. We vowed to uphold our protection and have been in existence ever since. Some shape shifter communities have even taken on other forms such as the bear or shark, even a horse, but no matter the form we take, it is clear that it is chosen and with the same goal - to protect."

"You're over eight hundred years old?" I stared at the young man opposite me. I had guessed him to be mid-twenties, but his story had been captivating and now I believed anything was possible.

Jacob and Embry laughed. Paul remained quiet. "No Emmett." Jacob smiled. "I am only seventy-five years old."

"Only?" I asked, incredulous.

"When we begin to change we stopped aging, and when we stop changing, we begin to age again."

"If you chose to stop changing, will you age dramatically?"

"No, I will just start to grow old at the pace of every other human."

"I appreciate you sharing your story with me, Jacob, but what does this have to do with helping me?"

"Shape shifters exist to protect humans, any way we can. You were a good man once, Emmett, and I believe there may still be a chance for you. You do not have to bend to the ways of the Vampires, there is another way."

"What are you talking about?" But I was afraid I already knew.

"Your heart is silent. You were buried and believed to be dead but something happened to you before that."

I nodded in agreement. The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

"Do you remember Edward?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Edward has lived here for a long time; he has come to know us as we do him. He was unique, Emmett, and that is how I know there may be a chance for you."

"How was he unique?"

"He was able to live in obscurity, and never threatened mankind. He is respectful to our community. He leaves us alone and vice versa."

"What does he – feed on?" I swallowed, the mere mention of 'food' itched at my throat, making me salivate and forget I had fed on three deer only hours previous.

"Animal, just like you did." Jacob pointed to the carcasses. "I believe it is possible for your kind to live on blood other than human."

"Where is Edward?" I asked, wanting to find and speak to someone of my own kind. Jacob had answers for me, but amongst his men and his people, I still felt incredibly alone.

"Alas, we don't rightly know. We were only aware of you after your men buried you and left. Edward broke an agreement when he bit you, Emmett. I had trusted him and he let me down. I don't know of his reasons for breaking the treaty but I would still like to hear his version of events."

"He too was trying to help," I murmured. It was starting to come back to me. "We discovered we were related."

It was Jacob's turn to nod.

"Rules are still rules, Jake," Paul growled.

"Do you not agree there are some reasons that transcend all rules, Paul?"

"No. He is a leech and always will be, and as for this one," Paul stood and pointed his finger at me, "he will never be anything less than what he is either. How can you allow him here? This is our home and you risk us all."

Jacob stood and faced his brother. "He acted on impulse, Paul. He knows nothing of this life. We have already shown him how to control those urges. With a little more patience why can it not be possible for him to walk amongst us, safe and free, just like you and I?"

"You're a fool," Paul spat and stalked away. I was shocked at his forefront, no man should ever disrespect his leader like that, but Jacob remained unfazed by his brother's reactions and allowed him to leave without rebuke.

"I'm sorry." I stood too but Jacob stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Stay here, with us, Emmett."

"I need to go home," I whispered.

"You have no home, my friend. You have no one. Your wife and child are not safe around you."

"But you said yourself, I can control myself."

Jacob shook his head. "No, I said we showed you how, but remember back to the forest, Emmett. What if that was your little girl stood before you and all you could think about was draining her blood?"

"I'd never do that!"

"Really?" Jacob asked. He gestured to Embry who handed him a knife. Without hesitation Jacob sliced his arm and held up the gaping wound, close to my face.

The sweet, metallic scent of his blood clogged my throat and I gasped with the intensity of the burn. My mouth filled with venom and my lips curled back to expose my teeth. I was abhorrent of the animalistic reactions his blood aroused in me but at the same time all I wanted was to taste him.

Embry moved between us and Jacob covered his arm. I stepped closer, but before I could even blink the entire campsite was filled with the forms of Jacob's men. All had been hidden from sight but of course, within ear-shot and at the slightest threat to their Alpha they had appeared in his defence.

I was in awe of their loyalty, and holding my breath I turned and ran through the crowd and into the trees.

I kept running till I reached a tiny stream, and falling to the ground I tried to cry, to release my fears and frustrations, my heartache and my desires, but nothing came forth. I made the sounds but without the sweet release of tears, my pain only escalated.

I punched the ground beneath me, denting the earth and gripping clumps of grass I tugged and dragged until the area in front of me was bald.

I felt the shudders wrack my frame, and squeezing my eyes closed, I wished for tears to fall. Suddenly, through my suffering, it all flooded back to me; her name, her face, her voice, her smell as well as our child and her innocent curiosity.

And then the day I had left them, and the night before when Rosalie had begged me to touch her. How good she had tasted and felt and how I had known I would never see them again.

My chest hurt, and if my heart could beat, it would've broken at the ferocity of my pain.

"Rosie," I whispered. "Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry."

In the far recesses of my mind, I recalled words that James had spoken to me. How he had promised she would be his, in his bed, in his arms, and my sorrow turned to rage.

"Stay with us and learn to live like a human, Emmett," Jacob spoke quietly from behind me. "Give me one year and you will be able to walk amongst them, safe, and in control."

"One year?" I asked him.

Jacob walked to my side and sat on the floor next to me. "I promise you will never hurt a human. One year."

Jacob held out his hand to me and waited for my decision. I pictured my beautiful wife and child and the evil face of my former Captain. My hate turned murderous and I took Jacob's hand and shook it.

"One year," I vowed.

Jacob would teach me how to live with my curse and I would eventually go home and find my family again. But in shaking his hand I had already broken my promise to Jacob.

One human would not be safe upon my return, for in his death, I would find my revenge.

* * *

End A/N's: The information regarding Lycan's and Therian's (shape shifters) has been researched and is not a fabrication of my imagination. The battle between the Vampires and all other supernatural beings is mine.

For more information regarding Lycan's and Therian's, please visit my profile page for the links I used.

I don't know if you've noticed, but Spellbound has almost 600 reviews!! I never even dreamed I would even reach 300 when I started this fic, so thank you so much for absolutely everything! You guys 'Wow' me x

Hey, how hot was Jacob in this eh? Tell me if you found his naked awesomeness a little bit mind-blowing too.


	21. Ch21 Ally's

A/N's: My sincere apologies for the delay in updating. I know it's not a massive delay, merely hours but it involves a radiator, my foot and the ER. Unfortunately the radiator won and I have a broken toe (insert violins) and spending many wasted hours at the ER made me late to post.

Tanya, my beta, you save me time and time again. Thank you for always being there.

Debbi, Ri and Lorilei I really enjoyed talking to you guys tonight and I honestly thought my lack of update would go unnoticed for quite a few hours, so thank you for your concern and best wishes.

* * *

Ch21 Ally's

Bella's POV

I awoke slowly. The hazy blur of my dreams retreating to the far recesses of my mind, leaving behind only a vague recollection of their contents. I knew James had featured in the beginning, but thankfully my nightmare transformed into the more welcome image of Edward and the comfort his loving arms always promised.

I buried myself deeper into the blankets and felt a solid wall along my back. It felt cooler than me, so I pulled away from it, only to feel it move closer again, pressing deep into my spine and twining legs with mine.

_Edward_.

I smiled and snuggled back against him; his chilly embrace was tolerable for a few more moments before a shiver caused goose bumps to rise up on my arms and I felt him withdraw from our cuddle.

"No," I protested and felt him hesitate.

"You're cold," he murmured, his breath tickling my ear.

"No," I repeated. "It's bearable. Come back."

I felt Edward snake his arms around my waist and pull me as tightly as he dared, against his chest. His knees curved into the back of mine and his groin pressed decadently on my bottom. He rested his face atop mine, so his lips were close to my ear. In a tone so low, it was barely as loud as a sigh, Edward started to hum to me. The vibrations from his voice washed over me and I closed my eyes and listened to his melody.

When he finally fell silent I turned my head and captured his lips with my own. He lifted one hand to stroke my cheek with his thumb, his lips moving over me, moulding me to his will.

He owned my senses. I could smell him with every inhale. Taste him as he swept his tongue against mine. Feel him as he pressed closer to me, enveloping me in his arms. Hear him groan gently as his hand brushed my nipple.

I opened my eyes and gazed at him as he kissed me. His lashes, so long and dark, fluttered on his upper cheek, the skin there was flawless and pale, almost as perfect as a statue, just as infinite and just as cold. I felt a shudder ripple over me and I sighed, wanting our kiss to continue, feeling frustrated that our physical differences would forever interfere with our physical affection.

Edward sighed too and pulled away so quickly I didn't see the motion. I turned in the bed to look at him as he walked over to the fire and stoked the embers, causing a flurry of smoke and flames to climb higher in their ashen bed. Sparks lifted and danced in the chimney before dispersing.

"I hate this," I stated and I meant it. I wanted to hold him and love him and never cause him to back away from me because of his strength or his lack of body heat or his cravings. I wanted him to be able to be near me, no worries or concerns and damn it, I wanted him to hold me now!

"Edward," I called out to him. I wanted to see his face but he kept his back to me. "Look at me!" I demanded. He turned his head and glanced at me from over his shoulder. "I want you," I lowered my voice.

"You're cold," he whispered. "And you're healing too, I shouldn't be selfish."

"It's I who is selfish Edward. I'm the one asking for your arms to hold me. Why are you making excuses? Don't you want me?"

"It's not an excuse," he growled, moving back to my side. He sat on the edge of the mattress, lifting his hand to tuck my hair behind my ear. "I always want you. I never stop thinking about having you. I long to feel your body next to mine but your safety and comfort are always my concern."

I saw my opportunity. "Then make me like you."

"You are like me."

"No."

"Yes."

"How the hell am I like you?" I demanded.

"Watch your mouth," he smiled. "You're immortal, like me, Bella. That's enough."

"No it's not Edward. You say I'm immortal and yes, I heal, with the help of your blood, from injuries I think I should be dead from, but I mean _really_ like you. There are so many limitations for us. I want to be the same temperature, the same physically –"

Edward shook his head and interrupted me. "I cannot bite you and turn you."

He was never rude, and I knew his interruption was because he felt as strongly about this as I. But I still had my point to make, so I persevered. "Edward, you say my safety is your concern, but making me like you will be the best defence, can't you see that? God knows where James is, with a Vampire bite no doubt changing him. And then there are the other prisoners to rescue, the guards to fight and any other freakish danger that may be lurking out there that we haven't encountered yet."

"You're angry," he stated.

"Yes," I answered simply.

And I was angry. I was also so tired of everything. The last twenty-four hours should have shown us resolution. James should be dead. I wanted him to be dead. I had fallen asleep praying the bite wound was far too serious for him to survive and that his human remains lay decomposing in the woods somewhere, not writhing in Vampiric agony.

I knew that if he was changing then his pain wouldn't last forever. Soon it would be complete and he would be a Newborn. This fact scared me and I hated to admit it, but there was something else that bothered me more.

Why should he get what he had always desired and not me?

I wanted to be just like Edward. I longed to spend my eternity with him, and to never be scared of my weaknesses again, but he refused. Did I have to go along with it?

"You're not the only Vampire out there," I muttered and immediately regretted my words.

In a flash he was over me, pressing me down into the bed as soon as my last word was spoken. His face was only inches from mine and his breathing ragged as he narrowed his eyes and tried to control his anger. His movement and stance both aroused and frightened me, but I knew Edward didn't do it to hurt me. He was proving a point, trying to make me hear him. My words were spiteful but I knew what I wanted, and as much as I needed Edward to be the one to turn me, if he refused, I would find another way.

"Never joke about your life with me Bella," he growled.

Squaring my shoulders, I raised my chin and pretended he hadn't scared me. "Who said I was joking?" I dared to antagonise him further.

"You would go to another Vampire and ask them to bite you?" He looked pained by the very idea.

"I know what I want." I spoke my mind. "I want it to be you." Edward started to shake his head but I continued. "If you won't do it, then what choice do I have?"

"You have the choice to live as an immortal, with me, for always!" He stated. He made it sound so simple.

"But what if you're wrong?"

"How can I be wrong?"

"What if I'm not immortal Edward? You said to me you 'believed' I was. You didn't say for sure."

"You want surety?"

"I want you!"

"You have me," he whispered as he swooped down and kissed me. There was so much passion in him, I couldn't help but reciprocate. I grabbed the back of his hair, gripping fistfuls of it, pulling him closer even though not a slither of air could pass between us already.

"I want you," I sighed, as his lips left mine, telling him he was all I would ever really want again. He buried his face in my neck. "Don't you want me too? Like this? We could live forever, in each other's arms. You need never be afraid of hurting me again," I whispered, running my hands over his back and up inside his shirt. His muscles bunched under my touch and he moaned.

"You're so warm," he groaned as my hand moved lower and then over his bottom. Shifting my legs so he rested between them, I gripped his cheeks and pulled his groin against my pelvis. I burned for him. I lifted my hips trying to generate friction. We had too many clothes on.

He trailed his finger down my throat and circled the shiny scars left from his first love bite.

"Do it, Edward, please?" I begged him, raising my chin to give him more access.

"You test my control, Bella."

"You're always in control." I pouted.

"I struggle, every day I struggle," he told me.

"You never show it, not anymore. I thought it had changed. Besides, you've bitten me more than once now!"

Edward lifted his head from my neck and gazed at me. "Yes, and each time I struggle. Every day I struggle," he whispered.

"I want to be with you."

"You need never fear that you won't."

"I want to be with you, and to be just like you."

"I can't –" Edward moved off me and sat at the base of the bed.

"I don't say it to hurt you but I will find a way Edward."

"Will you offer yourself to another Vampire and expect them to be able to stop at just a bite?"

"You can!"

"Do you believe all Vampires have the same self control that I have shown you, Bella? Do you honestly think they would take a bite then show you mercy? Let me tell you what would happen, shall I?" Edward moved back above me, his mouth was over my ear. "They would take one taste of your essence and drink. You. Dry."

He punctuated his last words as if to clarify their meaning. It wasn't necessary; I understood. I was so ignorant and he was so right. I had been under the influence of one Vampire for a while now and had witnessed his amazing abilities and self control first hand. I had been spoilt in thinking his kind were all the same. I only had to think of Laurent to know this wasn't true. He had been a selfish, disgusting creature.

"You taste like nothing on this earth, Bella," he murmured; his words morbid but his voice hypnotic. "I have tasted you. I know how good you are."

"How good?" I asked, closing my eyes and falling under his spell.

"You're like the autumn rain on a dessert rose, Bella, refreshing and so clean and terribly important. With every drop you would kindly bestow upon that dried out bloom, it would take from you your purity and return to its petals the very life the sun had stolen."

"Your words are merely poetry to try to distract me," I accused him. "If I taste so good, then why did you stop?"

"When I bit you, I had two choices. I could drain you and replenish my empty body, but that would kill you, and I didn't want to spend my eternity feeling empty at your loss. Or I could take what I needed, barely an ounce, and spend that eternity repaying you. Another Vampire wouldn't care, for them there would be just one option."

"Why should you be the only one with the ability to stop?" I muttered.

"Because you mean something to me, I love you."

"Prove it."

"I'm not going to end your life for you Bella."

"You said yourself that I am immortal. So how can you be ending my life? Surely it's merely a transition?"

Edward moved his forehead so it rested against mine. His eyes were lowered as he moved his finger over the scars again and then across my collarbone. He flattened his palm in the centre of my chest and held it there, feeling the rhythm of my heart as if his mere presence called to it and the sounds of its beats were like my very own song for him.

"I love the sound of your heartbeat," he whispered and I remembered our first days together in the cells, when he had told me how I called to him, describing to me the tempting sounds of my heart. He had told me it was like music to his ears. "I couldn't imagine a time in my life when I could no longer hear it."

I pushed his hand away and closed my eyes, afraid I would cry.

"Why are you so angry?" He asked me softly.

"Because he's won." My own voice was also soft, the moment between us intimate because it held confessions.

"How has he won?"

"He got what he wanted. He was bitten."

"I know this," Edward nodded slightly, "and Hale and I are preparing to go and search for him."

"What will you do if you find him?"

Edward's hesitation lasted so long I opened my eyes and looked up at him. His head still rested on mine, his eyes were looking back at me, stealing my breath with their intensity.

"I will kill him," he told me.

"And what if you don't find him?" I didn't really want to contemplate the possibly.

"We will continue searching for him until either he is found or his body is."

I swallowed. "Edward, I'm scared," I finally admitted.

He watched as a single tear escaped my eye and then he kissed it away, his tongue flicking out to taste it, and then he smiled gently. "I will never let anything take you away from me. You belong to me, as much as I belong to you."

"So my idea is the better option?"

"Bella –"

"Admit it!" I demanded. "If you turn me, and James _has_ survived Laurent's attack, then I'll be better equipped to protect myself and my father."

"I will not allow you to fight him." Edward squeezed his eyes shut as if the mere thought of me confronting James pained him.

"I have no weapons against him."

"You have me."

"And what if you're not here when he comes?"

"I will never leave you unarmed, Bella."

"You would place me with guards?"

Edward nodded.

"Then I will become your prisoner rather than his."

Edward's face fell. He broke eye contact and moved off me. I felt the warm air from the room envelope me again. I hadn't even noticed his body was chilling mine until he was gone.

I sat up and watched him walk to the window. He leant against the frame and looked out into the night. I wanted to apologise. I was acting so cruelly. How could I even compare him to James when all Edward had shown me was love and protection?

I was no better than James right now. But I couldn't ignore how angry I felt too. Today should have been a day to rejoice; the tyrant was gone and we were able to free the other prisoners and finally start living our lives in freedom.

But there was no liberation, only fear of the battle about to begin. Until James' body lay burning in ashes, we would never know peace.

I was behaving like a child, but in all honesty, I couldn't see that my request was so unreasonable. I wanted to be with Edward, but without limitations. I didn't understand his reluctance to change me. All I felt was rejection.

I needed to relieve myself and pushed the blankets off to swing my legs round to the floor. I felt dizzy and waited a moment before standing. I had been in bed for a number of hours and was hungry and a little weak.

I glanced at Edward's back and felt irritated that I needed to use the bathroom and find food and that my body relied on all these basic functions. Edward had been here hours too, and yet he had no need for these things. This fact did nothing to help my terrible mood.

My apology remained unspoken. I wanted to wallow a little longer. I stood and walked to the door, but before I could open it, Edward was behind me, his hands at my waist, his lips at the nape of my neck.

"I'm so sorry I deny you," he whispered and I closed my eyes and let the sensation of his lips own my body. "It breaks my stone cold heart to see you saddened by this Bella. I would never deny you anything in my power, ever. Please understand I have no choice."

"Why don't you have a choice?" I asked.

A knock at the door interrupted us and Mary Alice poked her head round. "Hi." She smiled. "Edward, Jasper is here and he needs to speak with you."

Edward nodded and kissed the top of my head before leaving the bedroom. I followed him with Mary Alice, linking her arm into mine. We sat at the kitchen table watching Carlisle on the floor playing with Ava and her toys.

"Good Afternoon Isabella," he bid me and I nodded in his direction and cut myself some bread. Mary Alice stood and tended to the fire before ladling some broth into bowls for us.

I tore apart my slice of bread and stuffed it in my mouth, chewing quickly. It tasted dry and unappetising and I gulped down some water to help me swallow. I dropped the remaining bread back on my plate and finished my mouthful.

Pouring another cup of water, I drained that too and proceeded to drink four more glasses before Carlisle sat beside me, leaving Ava to her toys on the kitchen floor.

"Are you feeling ok, Isabella?"

I licked my dry lips and nodded. I had felt a little woozy but assumed it was due to many hours of sleep and lack of nutrition. Carlisle placed his hand on my forehead and frowned again.

"You feel a little cool."

"Do I?" I asked surprised. I felt fine, I just needed to eat.

"Eat your broth." He smiled. It smelt amazing. The thick soup was laden with potatoes and carrots and seasoned with sage and thyme, their aromatic fragrance adding to the other flavours. I took a spoonful and almost gagged. It was nothing but dirt in my mouth.

Mary Alice and Carlisle glanced at me, frowning. I swallowed and coughed.

"Wrong way," I muttered, pretending I hadn't swallowed properly. It was not in my nature to insult the cook or waste food. I played around with the soup for a while longer, tearing at the bread and leaving chunks of it to float around in the bowl. I prayed neither of them had noticed my sudden lack of appetite.

Edward and Hale were deep in conversation on the other side of the room. I watched them as they spoke quickly in hushed tones, their arms moving as rapidly as their mouths. Plans were being made.

"Are you discussing the rescue of the other prisoners?" I asked them.

They turned in their chairs and nodded.

"Rosalie is gone, but Mary Alice thinks she can remember the way to the caves." Mary Alice nodded in agreement. Hale continued. "We have some of the guards who have volunteered to help."

"Some?" Carlisle asked.

Hale nodded again. "A few have disbanded, we believe they are the ones who found and aided James in his escape."

"I don't envy them," Carlisle muttered.

"If they stick around till after his change they will become his first meal, I have no doubt about that," Edward told us. "A newborn's thirst is the strongest after the change. It is uncontrollable and all consuming. They will not stand a chance."

"I have no pity for them," Hale spat.

"Is there a chance he would turn them?" I asked quietly. James has wanted his own Newborn army; he had thirsted for it since he'd first taken Edward prisoner. To realise that his dreams would soon become our nightmare was too terrifying to imagine.

"Not on purpose," Edward replied. "By accident is a possibility."

"What is the plan regarding the prisoners?" Carlisle asked eager to get to Esme.

"We have a band of men together, all willing to leave as soon as we are able," Hale told him.

Carlisle pushed his chair back and stood. "Consider me included in that band."

Edward and Hale looked at him, then standing, they both took his hand and shook it, in turn; a silent agreement between gentlemen, binding them together in their mutual quest.

"I'm in too," Mary Alice stepped forward, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Of course you are," Hale smiled. "We need you to take us to the caves."

"I don't just want to be your guide," she said. "I want to help in any way I can."

Hale moved past Carlisle, and taking hold of her shoulders, he pulled her against his chest. "Alice, you can help me by staying safe. I need you to take us there, but after that, I need you to be here, safe and waiting for me to come home too."

"I don't want to just wait." She snaked her arms around his waist. "I want to fight."

"Alice, I can't do what I need to do and look after you."

Mary Alice looked up at him. He was so much taller than her tiny frame. "Are you saying I'm a burden?"

Hale held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked away, blushing slightly. I smiled at his fatherly devotion but knew he didn't intervene because Hale was a good guy, and it was obvious he adored her.

Hale broke the kiss, and kneeling in front of her, he took hold of her hand and pressed it to his heart. "If loving you and wishing you were my wife is a burden, its one I cherish wholeheartedly. I adore you, and just know that I couldn't be the warrior I need to be, if all I could think about was you, Alice. I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you if you just promise me you'll stay here and be safe."

Mary Alice smiled at him and touching his cheek gently she nodded. "I'm happy to be your burden," she laughed as he stood and scooped her in his arms, swinging her around the room.

Ava looked up, and laughing, she clapped her hands and ran at them, wanting to join in the game. Hale put Mary Alice down and lifted Ava, turning her about the room too till we all laughed at her childish delight.

I watched the playful exchange for a few minutes before automatically glancing over to seek out Edward. He was watching me, his face serious despite the laughter filling the room.

He looked hurt and I knew it was because of my threats to find another Vampire to change me. I had been cruel and unfeeling. If Edward said he couldn't do it, I had to believe him. There were no excuses with him, he never lied to me or hurt me deliberately. I hated myself for being so thoughtless. I had only considered my own wants and needs and not any other factor that featured in this equation. He had promised me forever, I had to believe that he meant it.

I mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him, slowly shaking my head, letting him see how much I meant it. In a flash he was across the room and holding me tightly. I gasped and he relented slightly, giving me room to breathe.

His hands were in my hair and mine where around his waist. I lifted my face to meet his kiss as he bent towards me, our lips open, our tongues eager to find each other. The taste of him satisfied me and I leant into him, allowing the kiss to consume me.

He pulled away from me, my breathing was ragged but I had to say it again. "I'm sorry," I repeated over and over.

He kissed me once more.

Carlisle cleared his throat again, obviously embarrassed for the second time in a matter of minutes.

Everybody looked over at him and we laughed as he pretended not to notice the loving atmosphere in the room. It suddenly sobered me, remembering that Carlisle was yet to be re-united with his wife.

As I stepped out of the circle of Edward's arms, a wolf's howl echoed through the night. It sounded close, almost right outside the door. I glanced at it, grateful to see the bolt fastened tight.

Edward cocked his head and listened to the animal outside, then stepped forward. "Hale, open the door,"

"What?" I cried and grabbed his hand.

"It's perfectly safe, Bella. Remember what I said? No harm will ever befall you when I am near."

"But it's a wolf!"

Hale squinted at Edward who nodded, indicating his approval to unlock the door. Hale lifted the bar and slid the latch across. The door moved inwards, and as it opened slowly, we found ourselves moving back with the motion of it, as if the meagre wooden frame could protect us from the beast outside.

Carlisle still holding Ava, Mary Alice, Hale, and I eventually stood in the back of the kitchen, the shadow of the door concealing us from view. Only Edward was visible to the outsiders.

He nodded at whatever was outside. "Jacob, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Edward."

I glanced at Mary Alice, confused by the human voice and feeling slightly braver, I stepped over to Edward's side. He grasped my hand and squeezed to reassure me we were safe.

Standing just outside the open door were two men. They were both incredibly tall and their hair was worn long and fell freely about their shoulders. I scanned their massive frames, and it soon became apparent to me that both men wore not a single scrap of clothing. They stood unashamed of their nudity, and greeted me with a smile and a small nod.

I gasped and averted my gaze from their forms. These were vibrant young men, but as curious as I felt, I couldn't continue to look. I had never gazed upon a naked man so freely before. It was true I had lain with James, but that was without free will. And when I had looked at him I had been under the influence of Mary Alice's potion. Edward was the only other man I had seen in all his glory. The contrast between him and these creatures was evident, but they were all equally magnificent.

Edward was beautiful and pale, his skin flawless and perfect, his muscles toned but not obvious, not like these men. Their skin was darkened by years in the sun and flawed with scars and noticeable marks. I knew they were labourers from their calloused hands and each sinew of muscle was clearly defined in their arms and chests, tapering down to slim waists. Their thighs were immense, like they had spent many years running, their quadriceps chiselled.

"Forgive us, my Lady, but we travel light." The leader smiled and a young woman, dressed in deerskins, stepped forward bearing a small bundle. Jacob un-wrapped it, and then handed an item over to his other naked male companion. They both dressed in front of us in a simple skirt also made of deerskin.

The female walked away, and as she faded into the shadows of the trees, I noticed two wolves watching the house. One was black and a lot bigger than the other wolf. The smaller one was sandy coloured and I recognised it as the one from Carlisle's back garden, when it had terrified me by circling me, and despite having protection so close to me, I was still unnerved by their presence.

I pointed to them.

"They're with Jacob," Edward told me, and standing aside, he invited the two men in. The wolves remained at the edge of the woods.

They sat crossed legged on the floor by the fire and Edward indicated we should join them. Carlisle also sat on the floor still holding Ava, Mary Alice and Hale each took a seat at the kitchen table. Edward and I sat on the sofa.

"Once again, I apologise for our entrance." Jacob smiled.

"Is it necessary?" I asked him.

They both laughed and Jacob nodded. "I will explain my Lady, but first I believe introductions are required." Standing, he took my hand in his, and bending, he kissed the back of it. "I am Jacob Black, Alpha male to the Quilete tribe. We are shape shifters and our chosen form is the wolf."

"Excuse me?" Mary Alice and I spoke in unison.

"Shape shifters," Jacob replied. "We are able to take on the form of any being, and then change back to our own form as often as we please."

"Excellent!" Hale exclaimed before composing himself again. Mary Alice and I smiled at his awe.

Jacob laughed then began to tell the tale of his tribe and their affiliation in the war of the Lycans and Vampires; how their people were tricked then trapped into changing into werewolves, losing their identities in the macabre bodies and minds of creatures who only ever desired death.

I shuddered as he recalled their battle and wanted to cheer when they finally realised they could defeat the bad Vampires in the form of wolves, and not werewolves. I clutched at Edward's hand, caught up in the emotion of their tale and absolutely fascinated by the history of these miraculous people. I tried to remind myself that not all Vampires were as evil as the ones in Jacob's tale.

"Can you change into any other form, if you choose?" Mary Alice asked, her eyes as wide as mine as she, too, clutched at Hale as we listened to the story.

"No, our form was chosen by our fore fathers, eight hundred years ago. There are other shape shifters across the globe whose fates have also been decided by their ancestors."

"This is unbelievable," Carlisle murmured. "I am a man of science, yet I have met and joined allegiance with a Vampire, witnessed a miracle when Isabella saved the life of Ava, and now I sit listening to tale of shape shifting and super natural wars. It's unbelievable."

"Would you like proof?" Jacob asked, and before Carlisle could reply, his companion had stood and walked outside. We followed and watched in complete awe as he phased into the form of a wolf before our eyes. The skirt he wore shredded into tiny pieces and as his front paws hit the earth with a thud. He shook his head just like to a dog would, to fluff out his fur.

His size was vast and both Mary Alice and I reacted in shock, stepping behind our men for protection. Hale let go of Mary Alice's hand and walked over to him, running his hand over the wolf's fur and tugging on one ear. The wolf panted, and then stepping back from Hale, it morphed back into his manly form. Turning away from us, he walked off naked, in the direction of the forest.

"Embry requires more clothes," Jacob explained. "You can see why we travel light." I grinned at his explanation and wished for their sake I was more comfortable sitting with them in their preferred state of undress. I blushed at the memory and followed Edward back inside.

Carlisle stared at Jacob as he tried to absorb the visual information he had just witnessed.

"So you are Isabella?" Jacob asked me as we sat down again. I nodded.

"You have been gone a year, my friend," Jacob addressed Edward.

Edward nodded. "Yes."

"We missed you."

Edward glanced up at Jacob. "I am sorry for breaking our treaty Jacob. Please know I felt there was no choice."

"I understand." Jacob said. "Emmett is your family."

Edward nodded. "You took care of him?"

"Emmett has been residing with us. I wanted to show him there are ways of surviving without the massacre of innocents. You were able to live for a very long time without human blood, Edward. I believed it was possible for him too."

Edward agreed. "Has Emmett succeeded?"

Jacob broke out into a huge grin. "It's not been without its struggles," he admitted. "But Emmett is strong and he has proven himself worthy of the Cullen name."

Edward stood and faced Jacob. His words held massive meaning to him. Jacob stood too, and for a moment, they just faced each other, before embracing. It was not the move I was expecting.

"We have missed you," Jacob told him and patted Edward's back. "It's good to see you are safe."

Edward stepped back. "Does my breach of your trust hinder our friendship?"

"I would forsake all others for my family too, Edward. I have wanted to find you and to understand the events of that day. I realise life is not always so black and white. It's a pity Paul does not agree with me."

"He thinks I should be punished?" Edward acknowledged Jacob's brothers stubborn streak.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "It is lucky Emmett's memory came back to him. It has been hard on him, being away from his family." He nodded towards Ava who was lying in Carlisle's lap, sucking her thumb and tugging on her ear. She was sleepy but enthralled by the mysterious stranger.

"Rosalie?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything else to add to the question.

"She is where she belongs," he replied. He cast his eyes downward, away from the angelic child falling asleep in Carlisle's lap.

I wondered at his change of tone. He had shown confidence and compassion towards Edward and the situation with Emmett, but at the mention of Rosalie and her notable absence, he seemed saddened and I wondered if it was in empathy for her separation from her child.

"Jacob, I have a request," Edward said.

Jacob looked at him and raised his brow.

"There are other prisoners. We need to free them, and soon."

"James," Jacob muttered.

"Yes," Edward agreed. "Will you help us?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find him," Edward stated. "He was bitten but was able to flee. We need to find him but we need to get to the others, too. Our priorities are both."

Jacob stood. "Consider it done," he said.

"Jacob." Edward stopped him from leaving. "James was a despicable tyrant when alive. His mind knows such darkness it even makes my kind nervous. Be careful, my friend."

Jacob opened the door and ran out, phasing in mid flight as he launched down the pathway, towards to the forest. His clan were waiting and they followed their Alpha as he led them off into the night.

"What now?" I asked Edward.

"Now we find the caves and free the others," he answered.

I nodded and looked back at him. I trusted him with my life, as did Hale, Carlisle, and Mary Alice, who also trusted him with the lives of their loved ones, their kin.

"Mary Alice, are you ready to take us to the caves?" Edward asked.

She nodded, looking nervous yet excited. Hale wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on top of her head.

Edward turned to Carlisle. "Are you ready, Doc?"

Carlisle replied, eager and no longer willing to wait. "Let's go get my wife!"

* * *

End A/N's: I need to mention that there won't be an update next Saturday. After 21 weeks of continuous posting, with not one missed, I have to take a break. I need to find my muse, he's gone on strike (and for those of you who are interested, he looks a lot like Rpattz). Thank you for your support and reviews and please don't disappear, I'll be back the week after. Cross my heart x


	22. Ch22 Preparation

**A/N's:** Thank you to AcrossTheSkyInStars for being an wonderful beta and beautiful friend.

* * *

**Ch22 Preparation**

Edward and Jasper had to leave. They needed to round up the small group of vigilantes willing to help free the other prisoners from the caves. They planned to bring them all back to Carlisle's home to form a strategy, and to rest before their mission began. We now knew what awaited us and plans were necessary, against both the inevitable and the unknown.

I still felt guilty for my childish behaviour earlier and placed my hand on Edward's sleeve to stop him from going. I needed to apologise again; he couldn't leave thinking I was selfish. I also needed him to know I was standing by my argument. I would just handle it differently next time. He paused and looked down at me, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Can I have a minute?" I asked him timidly, a faint blush heating my cheeks. The memory of my tantrum embarrassed me. He nodded and took my hand in his. His skin, as usual, was cool and felt nice against my clammy palm. He guided me to the bedroom and closed the door behind us.

I couldn't look at him. "Edward, I'm sorry for my behaviour," I began. "I just want to be with you, equal to you in every way. I hate that you always have to protect me and worry about me or that I hinder you in any way. I just think that by becoming like you, I would be safe and you could stop worrying so much."

Edward tilted my chin up with his index finger. I gazed into his eyes and noticed how dark they were becoming again. He was thirsty and would need to feed before they eventually left for the caves. Like the other men, Edward would need his strength, for we had no idea what was waiting for them there.

I noticed they were rimmed with the evidence of his last meal. The golden brown hue had faded to an almond tone, tinting only the very edges of his iris. I liked his eyes dark. It reminded me of our first days together in the cells, when he had struggled so openly to stay away from me. My stomach tightened at the memory of his need. I should've been afraid of that danger, but instead of fear all I felt was aroused by him.

"Bella," he bent slowly and kissed the tip of my nose, "do you honestly believe that I would _ever_ stop worrying about you? It doesn't matter to me what form you may or may not take, you are my everything and I will always cherish that dearly. You'll always come before anyone else, including myself. I love you."

"I understand all that." I smiled at him. "But I don't agree with it and I won't ever stop trying to convince you."

Edward smiled too. "I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'd forgive you anything."

"You give me too much, I don't deserve you."

Edward bent again, but this time his lips touched mine. It was soft at first, but as soon as the scent of his skin swept over me I couldn't resist curling my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss till I struggled to breathe. Edward pulled away and I gazed up at him with hooded eyes. It heightened my passion to see his eyes reflecting the same desires.

"It is I who don't deserve you," he whispered, gathering me up in his arms. "I have to go." His words were tinged with sadness and I reciprocated. I hated being apart from him, no matter what the reason may be.

"Can I come with you?"

"I won't be long."

"I know, I meant when you go to the caves?"

"I'd feel better if you stayed here."

"I only feel safe with you."

He pulled away and tucked a tendril of hair behind my ear. "I'll be back soon. Then we'll go – together."

I flung myself at him, and laughing, he picked me up and crushed me to his chest. I gasped at his strength but didn't want him to let go. "I love you," he murmured and I squeezed him back with all my might; no doubt it felt like a fly hitting a wall, but the sincerity was the same.

"I love you too," I sighed.

Edward finally put me down and I watched with sad eyes as he left the room.

Mary Alice and Hale were having their own moment beside the fireplace. He towered over her petite frame, his head bowed as he gazed into her eyes. Mary Alice's hands were clutching at his lapels, and Hale's were either side of her face.

They neither spoke nor moved, just merely stared at each other; so much meaning conveyed in one simplistic look.

A few more moments passed before Hale tucked his hands under her arms and lifted till her face was level with his own. They grinned at each then hugged before he placed her back on the floor.

Mary Alice and I stood waving them off from the doorway. A group of women waited awkwardly by the fence and allowed the men to leave before approaching. I didn't know what to expect, maybe trouble, so what they said next surprised me.

"Hi Mary Alice," the women greeted my friend and looked curiously at me before continuing. "We want to prepare a feast for the guards. They have a lot to do and this is all we can do to help."

"They need to keep their energy up," an elderly lady towards the back piped up. She looked at me and smiled, her fellow women all nodded in earnest. She gestured behind them to several carts sitting at the end of the garden path. They were each filled with flour, potatoes, vegetables and one was piled high with deer, chicken, and boar.

Mary Alice smiled and went outside with them to help prepare a pit for the fire. Her kitchen was too small for the amount of food these generous women had brought with them. I offered to help but was shooed away to rest.

"But I want to help," I protested.

"You can help by restoring your strength, my love." The elderly lady patted my hand. "We need you for what's to come." I looked at her with shock, she seemed familiar to me, but unless she had visited the cells, I had no idea how I could possibly know her.

"What's to come?" I echoed. She glanced behind her, and when she was sure no eavesdroppers were a threat, she whispered under her breath.

"You have a special gift, my dear, and you will be one of our greatest weapons against our common enemy."

"How did you know?" I asked; my own voice was quiet. I was horrified by her knowledge; this may put me in even more danger with the villagers if the truth about my gift was widely known. I narrowed my eyes and tried to place her; she knew so much.

"You'll learn to recognise your own kind in time, my dear." She winked at me, then patting my hand again; she walked back towards her group. I watched her help the other women with their preparations, but when she didn't turn to face me again, I stepped inside and closed the door, pondering her words. Had she just admitted she was also a witch? I was too afraid to question her.

Carlisle had stayed to watch over the house in the absence of Edward and Hale. He lifted Ava from the floor where she'd been playing and took her to bed. Mary Alice came back inside and stoked the fire. She had flour and yeast with her and as she set about baking bread, she hummed a tune to herself. She seemed incredibly happy.

"Mary Alice." I pulled a chair out from under the table and sat facing her.

"Yes." She glanced over her shoulder at me but continued with her chores.

"I want to practise some more magic, from the book. Would you help me?"

Mary Alice stopped. She wiped her hands on her apron and grinned, running at me, she flung her arms around my neck and squeezed.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

"You're happy to help me then?" I was confused and pleased by her reaction.

"Of course, I thought you'd given up. You haven't touched the book in days."

"So much has happened," I told her. "Laurent, James, his disappearance; so many things."

"Not to mention you getting hurt," Mary Alice injected.

I nodded. The memory of the knife slicing into me was still very fresh in my mind. Each time I imagined it, I could almost feel it again. The cold metal, the warmth of my blood as it oozed out onto the blade, the agonising slice as my skin surrendered to the sharpened steel – I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself. Mary Alice noticed and ran back to my side, hugging me too.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's ok, Mary Alice, I promise. It's still so vivid, but those images will pass, I hope. I'm here, I'm alive; that's all that matters really."

She nodded eagerly.

"What time do we leave?" I rubbed her hand which was clutching at my shoulder.

"Soon," she murmured.

"You sound afraid."

"I am – a little." She paused.

"The shape shifters are looking for him," I whispered, assuming her fear lay in the belief that James was close by and still a danger to us.

"It's not him," she shivered.

"Then what is it?" I pulled her round to face me. I knew there were so many things that threatened to hurt us, I could only guess at the ones that haunted her. She knelt on the floor and rested her head on my knees. I stroked her hair in an aim to soothe her fears.

"What if we're too late?" Her voice was barely a whisper, breaking on the last word as tears spilled forth. I felt dreadful for stealing away her happiness from moments before.

I pushed myself off the chair and sat in front of her. "Too late?"

"What if he's already given the command? What if he was telling the truth and he only had to disappear for his instruction to be followed? We could get down there and find them all massacred, Isabella." Her voice broke as she spoke my name.

"Oh Mary Alice," I cooed, pulling her into an embrace. She shuddered as she cried and I let her, the tears soaking the material of my dress.

"Why can't they just go now? Why do they have to plan and –"

"Mary Alice, you can't expect them to go there unprepared. They need to make a strategy, to ensure they're ready for the worst case scenario, to be strong and well fed – these plans seem like time wasters to us, but these men are trained and are fighters and they know what they need to do."

"If they know and they're trained, then why can't they just go now?"

"Mary Alice –"

"I feel like I'm going crazy," she mumbled, wiping her face on her skirt. "My mother is my best friend. She always talked to me like I was her equal, even when I was a child. I loved every minute that I spent with her. She's beautiful, funny, and so wise, Isabella. She has this amazing ability to see the good in every one, she'd even go as far as telling us James was a nice man!"

We both laughed between tears at her words. "She would tell me to try to empathise with him, that he's just misunderstood. But I can't feel anything but hatred for that man. I miss her so much and I'm so scared that when we get there –" Mary Alice left the remainder of her sentence unspoken, the implication of her meaning was loud and clear.

"I know," I hushed her, stroking her hair again. "It seems so plausible to us to just rush there now and free them. But we know James was a clever man, and despite the fact that he also lied, a lot, we can't take a chance, not on anyone. This is the best way."

She nodded beneath my hand. "Come on," I urged her, "there's bread to bake." She sniffed and nodded again, sitting up and wiping her face with her apron. It had coal on the material which transferred to her cheeks, in streaks. I laughed and pulled her with me to the cauldron of water simmering by the hearth. I dipped in a clean cloth, wrung out the excess water and wiped her face clear; no more tears, no more dirt.

She smiled and reached for me. "You're my best friend too, you know," she said. I squeezed her hand in response and returned her smile. Mary Alice stood and proceeded to bake the bread. I watched her for a while as she shaped the dough, and soon after, the delicious mouth watering aromas of several loaves baking slowly filled the kitchen.

I left her to it and went into the bedroom to retrieve my book. There was still so much to learn. I turned back to the very beginning. I had skimmed pages before, but today I wanted to read as thoroughly as time permitted. Under the first leaf there was a page titled 'The Wiccan Rede.' It was written poetically but after only a few lines I recognised it as a type of 'law'. The words indicated the belief that what you cast will be re-directed elsewhere, possibly threefold; therefore, no spell should ever be cast in earnest.

Bide the Wiccan Law ye must,  
In perfect love, in perfect trust.

Eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfil:  
An ye harm none, do as ye will.

And ever mind the Rule of Three:  
What ye send out comes back to thee.

Follow this with mind and heart, And merry ye meet, and merry ye part

I read the lines over and over again, conveying their meaning to memory, and promising myself I would not take the power I owned lightly. I turned the pages one by one, reading over the title of the spell, the meaning behind its casting, and the notes left by my mother.

Half way through, past the healing spells, I found another that caught my eye. It was hinting at the manipulation of the weather. I was astounded and read on with interest. The explanation stated that controlling the elements was somewhat limited by nature, for example, it would be impossible to make it snow in summer. The poetic law I had found at the beginning was brought back to my attention; that events manipulated by spells promised threefold in return. No blizzards should be cast for devastation would surely ensure.

My mother wrote: "Isabella, the Rede prevents you from causing natural disasters like tornadoes or floods. The threefold repayment you would receive from such an action would not be something you would want to deal with. But that doesn't mean you can't have some influence on the elements."

She outlined that the best weather alterations were actually the subtle ones, to stop rain or bring on a light drizzle, or bring on snow on a cold day. She kept outlining the warnings as she wrote, as if trying in text to make me understand that none of this was to be taken lightly. I had a power that I did not yet understand, I needed to be careful. I appreciated her caution, and for a moment, I sincerely missed the mother I had never known.

The other spells had detailed supplies required as well as instruction, but this one only asked for me to go outside and raise my hands toward the sky, speaking aloud. I was too afraid to try such castings in front of the women preparing the guards banquet, but curiosity beckoned me and so I took the book and made my way to the back garden, standing in the grass close to the place I'd first seen the wolf.

I placed the book at my feet and looked up at the sky. It was darkening with the threat of a storm, brooding clouds passing by quickly, looking thick and heavy with the rain it needed to release.

I read the lines regarding prevention and memorised them as best I could. With one last glance around me to ensure no witnesses were about, I looked up at the heavens and held my arms aloft.

"God and Goddesses of power, God and Goddesses of might, I bid thee now, stop this plight. Stop this rain, we need no more. Let it fall today, nevermore."

I whispered the words at first because I was unsure of how loud I needed to be. When I spoke the last word, I felt the light splatter of rain hit my upturned face, and I decided to try again, but with more volume.

I lifted my hands and spoke more clearly. I tried to inject confidence in my voice and closed my eyes.

The rain fell heavier and I lowered my hands, dejected.

"Try commanding rather than requesting, dear." I whirled around to see the elderly lady watching me from the side of the house. She stepped carefully into the garden and over to my side.

"Commanding?" I asked.

She nodded. "You're being too polite, give it some passion. Those men need their food and the rain is putting a damper on the festivities." I giggled at her phrasing. The feast was for stamina and strength but she regarded their banquet as something of a celebration.

"Again," she instructed. "With decree!"

I nodded and stood in the centre of the garden, my arms outstretched again and my head held high. I faced the clouds and felt the sting as the cold November rain pelted down faster and faster. I began to speak, the words sounding too loud to me, but I ignored my embarrassment and demanded the rain to stop. I felt it in my gut, I wanted it to stop. I craved the feel of sunlight on my face, not the shadow of clouds across the sky. I kept my eyes open until the last word was uttered, and seconds later, before I had chance to lower my arms, the clouds suddenly parted and a slither of a golden ray spread down from its peephole, its beacon falling into the garden where we stood. I looked at the old lady and grinned. She returned my smile, hers less toothy than mine, and we clutched each other's hands as the breeze gently swept in, moving the blackened clouds across the sky until only the blue azure was visible.

"I did it!" I whispered. "I really did it."

"Yes you did." The lady laughed. "I never doubted you for a moment."

"Who are you?" I asked my smile still in place. She had been kind and I felt I could trust her. "I feel like I know you."

"Indeed you do," she chuckled. "But in another form, perhaps."

"Form?"

Before I could question her again, she swept her hand over face, from chin to forehead, and as her palm moved slowly across her features, they changed. The wrinkles adorning her neck and cheeks vanished and her skin became smooth and creamy. Her lips, puckered together with lines, became full and soft, her teeth white and plentiful. Her eyes widened and the laughter lines creasing their edges faded, until the deep blue iris of eyes the colour of violets stared back at me, her lashes thick and dark.

I stared incredulous as the real beauty of the woman before me transformed the frailty of the lady she was.

"Irina?" I whispered.

She nodded, smiling, and held out her arms where I rushed inside their safety and held my aunt tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I cried.

"I followed Charlie. He was gone for weeks and I was so afraid for you both, Bella. I had to come. But I got lost and learnt of this place from a tribe in the forest. I mentioned your name and they said they knew of you and led me here. I had to take on a guise because I knew you were a prisoner and accused of witchcraft.

"I was shocked because I didn't know you had finally learnt of your heritage. It was easier to be pretend to be a weary traveller and find accommodations in return for chores. These people were very kind to me." Irina gestured to the house and the women hidden by its walls.

"I'm so glad you're here," I told her. She had been the closest thing to a mother to me, helping Charlie raise me and teaching me about life. I had missed her terribly.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

She knew I meant her guise as an elderly lady. "It's not hard, and surprisingly, it's more about persona than magic."

"What do you mean?"

"If I carry myself as a frail old woman, and wear clothes that depict me as such, will you and everyone else then see a young beautiful woman, or will you see an old lady, with a face weathering the difficulties of life?"

"It's a trick then?"

"Yes, of sorts."

"But you had wrinkles, I saw them."

Irina pretended to look offended than laughed. "I cast an illusionist spell, Bella. I wanted you to see an old woman and that's what you saw. Every person out there who looked at me probably saw something a little different, but also the same thing; a pensioner. It wasn't until I wanted you to see the real me that you were able too."

"James mentioned something like this when he first took me prisoner. He said I could be an old woman in the guise of a beautiful temptress. I didn't know who I was back then so thought his words crazy. You have to teach me."

"I will, now you know about who you are." Irina looked down at the book still lying in the grass at my feet. "The Book of Shadows," she sighed.

I nodded. "Charlie had it with him."

"And where is your father?" Irina looked concerned. She hadn't seen him in months and knew nothing of his health or safety.

"He's fine," I smiled, clasping her hands in mine. "He's staying in the castle. I have rooms there."

"Rooms?" She asked and I realised we had so much to catch up on.

"Let's go see him and we can talk as we go," I suggested. I picked up the book and took it back inside. The whole place smelt like a kitchen should, with freshly baked bread resting on the tables, and pies cooling on the window ledge. The garden outside the front door was alive with activity, boars turning on spits held above pits of hot coals. My stomach groaned at the aromas, but as much as I felt hungry, imagining the taste made me feel nauseas. I was starting to feel troubled by my lack of appetite and made a mental note to talk to Carlisle about it another time.

I introduced Mary Alice to my aunt and they hugged as if old friends. I explained where we were going and bid Mary Alice goodbye, promising to return before Edward and Hale got back.

As we walked, I told Irina everything; all about my journey since leaving home, how I had been arrested and tortured and how James had used me in the worst way possible. I told her about Edward and how he had saved me, and how I had fallen in love with him and was fortunate that he returned the sentiment.

My eyes danced as I spoke of him, I couldn't keep the delight out of my voice; she could hear my feelings in every word I spoke.

"He must be a very special man," she mused.

"More than you realise," I ventured. Irina paused and turned me around to look at her.

"I know your keeping something back," she told me.

I nodded and swallowed. "Please don't judge him," I begged her.

Irina looked hurt and I hurried on, covering my words with the truth. "Edward is no man," I said. "He is a Vampire."

Irina stayed motionless for a moment, contemplating my words. She seemed neither shocked nor afraid and I waited patiently for her response.

"A Vampire?" She asked and as I nodded in confirmation she broke out into laughter, but she didn't sound happy; she sounded hysterical. "A Vampire? He's a Vampire!"

"Yes, Irina. What on earth...?"

"You fool," she hissed. "You can't be in love with a Vampire. He only wants to hurt you, to drain you. Their only thought is of blood!"

"Edward's not like that," I tried.

"Of coursed he is."

"No Irina, he really isn't. Right now he's forming a group of guards to go to the caves and free the other prisoners."

"Forming an army?"

"Yes. No, not a Vampire army. Irina, you're twisting my words."

"You're confused." Irina stepped forward, stroking my face, her words were meant to offer me comfort but she riled me instead. She hadn't met him and now she judged him. I shook my head, trying to stop her from talking. "He's hypnotised you, Bella. They call it 'glamour,' they lull you into a false sense of security – all he wants –"

"No. No, Irina, you don't understand. Edward isn't like that, he's kind and gentle and brave –"

"Bella," she fought to be heard as did I over her protestations. Our reunion was now marred by our disagreement. We stood close to my rooms and I feared our raised voices would rouse Charlie. I wanted his reunion with Irina to be as happy as mine was. "You must disentangle yourself from this monster –"

I covered my ears and shook my head more erratically. "Irina, Irina, no – he's not like that – he's not – he's not."

Irina gripped my hands and pulled them off my ears. "You don't understand!" I hissed at her.

"Don't I?" She venomously challenged me. Lifting her hand to her dress, she unbuttoned the bodice and drew it down, exposing the top of her breast. There, placed high on the swell, resting close to her nipple were the puncture wounds of a Vampire's bite.

I stared at the marks, disbelieving. "I understand more than you realise," she whispered. "I know what they do to you, how they make you fall, and I fell hard, Bella. I thought he loved me too, he promised me forever, and when he had drained me and left me for dead, I still wasn't convinced he had lied to me. Don't be a fool, child, and listen to me –"

"He's not like that," I whispered. "Ask anyone, ask Charlie, they'll tell you, he's kind – he's –" My words caught in my throat as I stepped back, away from her.

The door swinging open behind us stilled our argument. Irina deftly covered her breast and ran at Charlie with a smile on her face. She flung her arms around his neck as he stood in shock before relenting and wrapping his around her in return.

"Irina?"

"Oh Charlie, I'm so happy to see you."

"Irina, what are you doing here?"

They pulled apart but kept their arms around the other. Charlie guided her into his rooms and Irina followed gladly. As we stepped inside I noticed Edward and Hale were also there. Hale stood beside the fire and Edward, with his back to the window. He opened his arms for me and I rushed at him. He smiled but behind his eyes I could see he'd heard everything that had transpired in the hallway.

Irina knew instantly who he was and her demeanour changed again. "Charlie, what is he doing here?"

Charlie looked between us all, confused by her tone. "Edward?" He asked and Irina nodded. "He's here to help us, Irina."

"I don't trust him. You shouldn't let him anywhere near her."

"Irina!" Charlie's tone changed too. He stepped forward and touched her shoulder, beseeching her to look at him. She tore her gaze away from Edward and stared at Charlie. "_I_ do trust him, and so does Bella, and that's all that matters!"

"But Charlie, I know of their kind –"

Charlie held his hand up to stop her. "I have known you a long time, Irina, and without you, I don't know what I would've done when Renee passed. I know you wouldn't act like this without just cause, but please, listen to me when I tell you, Edward can be trusted."

Irina glanced back over at Edward. Her eyes swept over my hand on his chest and his draped protectively around my shoulder. She looked over at Hale, who simply nodded in agreement with Charlie and then back at my father again.

"He's tricked you all," she whispered.

Edward made no move to approach her and I wondered at his hesitation. He was intently watching her as she stared back at him. I remained silent and still, knowing he could read her mind and whatever he saw in there may convey that this woman was no threat to him, not really. I just prayed she would soon come to learn that Edward was no danger to her.

They both stayed motionless for the longest time. No one else spoke, we all just watched these two very important people in our lives, as they summed up the other. Irina seemed to wrestle with her thoughts, her eyes showing a myriad of emotions and Edward struggled to not react to what he witnessed.

Her face eventually settled. The look of despair evident as she hung her head and finally broke their eye contact.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered. It was all he said, but as Irina nodded, we realised it was enough.

I didn't know if Irina understood what had transgressed between them. I hadn't told her of his ability to read her thoughts, but in the silence they had shared, it seemed they both understood more than we had.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward, keeping my voice low as Charlie led Irina to the chair beside the fire.

"I came to collect your father," he replied. "His wish is to come with us,"

I didn't want my father to go to the caves but how could I argue when I myself had talked Edward into letting me tag along?

"Shall we?" Hale walked to the door and motioned for us to leave. We filed out and walked back to Carlisle's home together. Hale led the group, he was eager to see Mary Alice again.

I clutched at Edward's hand and felt saddened by the reunion with Irina. I wanted to ask Edward what he'd seen in her mind, and why he'd apologised, but I felt as though questioning him would be intrusive to them both.

As we approached Carlisle's home, the scene unfolding before us left me speechless. The garden was filled with men. They were either sitting or standing but all were eating and talking easily with each other. The ladies, who had prepared their meal, weaved between the traffic of men, serving more onto their already piled plates.

Despite the air of trepidation oozing from each of them, they chatted and appeared in high spirits. Edward led me indoors and then excused himself and went back out. He appeared again, moments later with a plate of food and placed it in front of me. I smiled at him sheepishly, and gingerly picked up a slice of apple.

My mouth felt dry and I thought of the sweet juice wetting my tongue as I nibbled the crunchy fruit, it appealed to my senses until I actually tasted it. I continued to chew while Edward watched me thoughtfully, as I struggled to gulp down my mouthful.

"Bella?" He raised an eyebrow as I held up a hand, asking him silently to wait. I finally managed to swallow past the lump blocking my throat and replaced the half eaten slice back on the plate.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not hungry," I explained.

"You haven't eaten in days," he argued. "You don't think I notice?"

"I'm not hungry," I whispered. How could I explain to him that food no longer appealed to me when I didn't really understand it myself?

Taking my hand, he led me to the bedroom. "What's wrong?" He asked, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"I told you."

"Bella, I understand you need to eat and sleep, and as I care about you, I notice when you miss out on one of those vital requirements. But you can't eat." It was a statement.

"Edward, I don't really want to discuss my eating habits," I pressed my palm up against his chest; it was hard and still beneath my touch. I knew if he was human my hand would be feeling the steady beat of his heart.

I recognised the inappropriate turn my thoughts had taken, but suddenly my body craved more than food, so I threw caution to the wind. In the morning we would leave for the caves and I wanted, no, I needed, to be with him, in body and soul.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, feeling bold as he watched me. In all the times Edward and I had consummated our love for each other, it had been either his move or a mutual desire that led us both. Only right now, it was all me. I slipped my hand inside once the buttons were open. His chest was solid and smooth and my palm brushed against him easily. I allowed my hand to follow the contours of his chest, down towards his pelvis and then back up so I could tug the shirt off his shoulders. I lightly danced my fingers back down and across the waistband of his trousers.

Edward sucked in his breath, as if the light touch of my warm fingers tickled him and I smiled, enjoying his reaction. His hands remained at his sides and I felt all the more aroused for the lack of contact.

The promise of his ministrations, the anticipation of his kiss; they were my aphrodisiac.

As I unfastened his trousers, I moved my face slightly forward and licked at his nipple, which was level with my eyes. I glanced up at him and the sight of his mouth slightly open with desire, floored me. I shuddered and felt my own nipples pucker as his eyes blazed with a need I completely understood.

"I know there are better moments for acts like this, Edward, but I hope you'll forgive me. I need you so much," I told him, my voice low and to my surprise, slightly husky. I was excited with the knowledge of what I was about to do.

As I pushed his trousers off his hips and down his legs, I followed their descent until I knelt on my knees, facing his erection. My hands gripped his thighs as I moved towards him. With only my lips, I tugged him gently into my mouth and felt my stomach tighten as he groaned; the heat of my mouth sheathing him, wetting him with my tongue.

I pulled his hips towards me and took him in deeper, until I could feel his tip at the back of my throat. He felt amazing and I pulled back slowly, so my lips dragged up along the length of him. I licked his tip and started my descent again.

"Bella," he groaned, his hands twitching at his sides. I didn't want him to touch me as I wasn't done with him yet.

I started to move a little faster, the slickness of my mouth had moistened him, making the motion easier each time he filled me.

I couldn't resist looking up at him, and it was worthwhile. His head was thrown back and his mouth was open as he gently thrust his hips in time with my head. I felt myself grow wet at the sight of him, he was close to coming and it thrilled me.

I caught a drop of something sweet secrete from him, and it tasted like amber nectar. I sucked harder and willed him to do it again. More drops dripped from his tip until suddenly, his hands reached out and grabbed the bed posts behind us. The gossamer curtains that trailed from the four posts, billowed softly in the breeze from the window. I felt them brush against my back and the softness added to my pleasure, my nerves heightened by the taste of him.

His hands gripped the posts tighter as I stilled my head and felt him release his sweet poison. I swallowed and moaned at the satisfaction his fluid gave me; it soothed my throat. I hadn't been able to stomach any food, but had still felt hunger reminding me that I did still needed nutrition. It never occurred to me Edward's venom would be my sustenance.

With a growl he quickly lifted me by my arms and placed me on the bed. I rolled off my back and onto my side, lifting my leg, and without hesitation Edward entered me, making me gasp with the sheer force of it. He was still erect and I was thankful he was my Vampire.

He thrust faster and harder, and I could feel every magnificent inch of him as he slid out of me and then back again. I rested my upper leg on his shoulder and the lower, I wrapped around his hips, my heel pressing into his buttocks, his cheeks flexing with each plunge.

I felt so alive and incredibly aroused. Watching him from below, I lifted my hands and cupped my breasts, kneading them softly and tugging on my tight nipples, just as his hands would've done should the position allow.

He seemed to enjoy being the voyeur and I remember the time in the cells when the bars combined with Edward's bloodlust had separated us. We'd enjoyed the sight of each other and the vivid memory recall had me moaning with delight.

I shifted one hand down between my legs, and lifting the top one, I re-positioned it so I was completely open to him and to me. My fingers found my clit easily, it was swollen and raised, peeping out from my lips like a curious bud, and the sensitivity blew my mind.

I let my head fall back as I flicked it and felt Edward's hands let go off me as he struggled to reign in his passion, afraid to bruise me.

"Don't stop," I cooed and felt him quicken his pace. He groaned and stilled his hips, clutching at the posts either side of his head, the wood groaned in protestation but I was too far gone to care. I felt my body shudder around him.

"Look at me," he whispered, his voice insistent, urgent.

I opened my eyes and watched as he let his second orgasm claim him and mine carried on, the pulsing burst of pleasure flowed over my arms and legs, claiming my fingers and toes as I felt completely overwhelmed by the vigour of my own.

One of the posts started to crumble in his hand, the splintered wood spraying over the bed and floor, and laughing at his unbridled display of passion, I collapsed back onto the bed as Edward moved to my side, lying close and trailing his fingers over my ribs. He covered the fragments of wood with his own body, their shards too frail to pierce his impenetrable skin.

"I love you," I told him as sleep drew closer.

I felt his hand still just above my hip and I looked down to see him studying the faint scar left by James' blade.

"It's healed quickly," I acknowledged and he nodded.

"In time it will get even quicker," he murmured as he flattened his palm on my stomach. The coolness of his skin felt nice on my clammy body.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, stifling a yawn.

He smiled and deftly changed the subject. "I heard you had a breakthrough with a spell today."

I turned my head to look at him fully. "Who did you hear it from?" I was worried till I remembered only Irina had witnessed my spell and Edward had had access to her mind.

"Irina," I said.

"She's very proud of you," he told me. I couldn't help but smile at this. It pleased me to know she had regard for me, regardless of my chosen beau. "Show me something?" He asked.

"Like what?" I laughed and sat up on my elbows, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Anything," he replied.

I thought for a moment then decided on a simplistic spell I'd studied before the weather spell. Just like that one, this also required no supplies except my voice. I sat up fully and cupped my hands in front of me and uttered the words three times.

"Illustro, accendo, illustro, accendo, illustro, accendo," I steadied my voice and spoke the last word quieter than the others, just as my mother's notes had guided me to do, imagining what I was casting would work.

As soon as it was quiet in the room again, the only sound my breathing, a small blue ball of light burst open in my palm. It lit up the room with a beautiful pale cerulean glow.

Edward smiled and reached out tentatively to touch the sphere. It reacted to his touch, almost fizzing and growing slightly in size until he removed his finger and it settled back into a perfect circle again.

"Amazing," he whispered.

"I hadn't tried this one yet, so you can imagine how happy I am that it worked."

Edward laughed. "How do you switch it off?"

My smile froze "I have no idea!" I admitted.

He laughed again, "Just try closing your hand," he suggested.

I nodded and clasped my hands together, completely shielding the light, casting us both back into shadow. I felt the ball grow smaller and smaller until I was confident it had disappeared altogether.

I looked at him with glee and he kissed me. His lips teasing mine open as he eased me back down onto the bed. He moved to my throat and kissed me under my ear before pulling away and holding me against his chest. I expected to feel chilled by both my nakedness and his touch, but to my surprise and delight, I only felt comfortable next to him.

"Sleep well, my love," he said softly and my drowsy mind complied as I relaxed into sweet dreams, quickly praying to the new God's and Goddess's, that the journey in the morning, be a safe and happy one.

* * *

**E/N's:** Thank you so much for being patient with me and allowing me my week respite. x

How many of you have seen New Moon and what did you think? I've seen it twice, both in the same day lol. I know, I know, I'm Robsessed, and I absolutely loved it!

I would also like to thank AngstGoddess003 for her recognition of my Jasper One Shot 'Last Request' on The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster. If you didn't see the rec or haven't read my one shot, the links are on my profile. Please go read, she says such lovely things and I was so excited I was shaking! She also made me a banner which I adore. You can see this on TLYDF blog and over at my Spellbound thread (AU) on Twilighted (dot) net.

Come and say hello to me and other fellow Fic Fans on Facebook. The group is called 'FanFicAholics Anon' and when you introduce yourself on the discussion board, tell them I sent you! (Ok as I'm admin you'll be telling me but I still love to 'meet' fellow fic readers.

I love reviews by the way, just in case you didn't know :o)


	23. Ch23 The Caves

A/N's: Many thanks to Tanya aka AcrossTheSkyInStars for being a lovely beta and always helping me with my chapters. Love you babe

* * *

Ch23 The caves

I awoke curled close to Edward, my shoulder tucked under his arm and my cheek against his chest. He felt cool but not cold to me, and I relished the opportunity to touch him as long as possible. At first, it never occurred to me to question why his body temperature was almost neutral with mine. But as the minutes ticked by and I still felt comfortable, I started to think about the significant yet small changes I had started to notice over the past few days.

The first was that food had become secondary to me. My body still craved nutrition because I felt hungry at times, but the taste of actual food was bland and unsatisfactory; I would go as far as saying that dust held more appeal.

The second was how my body had once been dramatically warmer than Edward's, and each time he had touched me, I'd felt the difference immediately, shivering under the contact and eventually withdrawing from him. But not now, now I snuggled closer, feeling content at remaining close to him. Oh how I had longed for such simple things. The reality far surpassed the fantasy.

Did this mean I was I changing? Had the consistently small amounts of venom Edward exposed me to, finally taken affect?

I had drunk from him, and he from me. He had licked my wounds, literally, and healed me. We'd made love over and over again, and each time he had been inside me in some way. As Edward no longer produced the human body fluids such as saliva and semen, what my body accepted from him was basically venom, in its purest form. Could I truly be exposed to so much and yet remain unchanged? Yes, it was true I was not a mere human, but a witch with immortality and a strange resistance to the usually fast acting effects of venom. But changes were occurring and I had no answers, just too many questions.

I thought back to Irina and the scar she had shown me. She, too, had been bitten by a Vampire, by her own admission, but yet she was not changed. Was this a flaw? Could vampires and witches exist immune to each other's craft? I hadn't tried a spell on Edward; therefore I had no idea if I could affect him.

I thought back to the possibility of my slow change, but was reminded that Edward had said he _couldn't_ change me, not _wouldn't._ Was it possible he wasn't able to do something that was already happening? And if so, why didn't he just tell me? Each time I'd asked, begged him in fact, to make me just like him, his replies had been cryptic at times and blunt at others.

I decided to ask him outright.

"Edward, when you said I would heal quicker next time, is that because I'm changing?" I pushed myself up onto my elbow and looked down at his face. His eyes were closed and I felt the urge to press my lips to his; they looked pillow soft and so very tempting. I resisted and asked him more.

"I don't really know the specifics, but from what you told me about Marcus, Didyme, and your change, I expected pain, lots of it, yet I feel – ok. But I'm not ok because things are different. I've noticed I'm hungry but food is the last thing I want. I can be near you but don't feel so cold anymore. Why is that? And if I am changing why is it taking so long? Why with me, is it slow? And if I'm not changing, then why don't I want food, and –"

Edward silenced me with a finger to my lips. "Shush," he murmured, "so many questions."

"Then let me just ask one."

He nodded and moved his finger from my mouth, resting it on the curve of my jaw.

"Am I changing?" I chose what I considered the most important question; if the answer was 'yes' it could explain the rest.

"The truth?" He asked softly.

"Yes."

"I don't know." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I considered the possibility, but I don't know, not for sure."

"What do you mean you don't know for sure?"

"I was ashamed to admit to you that it was an experiment. I didn't want you to think I was – toying with you. I want you with me, Bella, always, but to change you in an instant goes beyond what I've taught myself to believe. I struggle with my desires to have you, in every way, but then I remind myself that you are mine after all." I smiled at his possessive phrasing. I loved it. Edward continued, "And I struggle with my humanity. I like to think that because of you, I have found that part of myself again, but if I act on my desires, am I being selfish? Am I behaving just like the monster I run away from?"

"You're not a monster, Edward," I told him, placing my hand on his cheek. There was no warmth or pillow-like swell under the palm of my hand. It was cool, but not unbearable to my ever adapting temperature, and hard, like stone; un-giving. But it _was_ soft, smooth – unmarred by life. I stroked my thumb near the corner of his mouth and watched with lustful fascination as his lips parted slightly under my touch. His sweet breath fanned across my face and I sighed, almost instinctively. I could never get enough of his scent. He consumed my senses.

"To bite you for the sole purpose of changing you also breaks the treaty with the tribe, but to think of you as vulnerable – well it just kills me – if that's at all possible. So I thought about it, for days and days, from after we first met, and again after I helped with your back." He swallowed and I remembered the straps of leather stinging my skin and ripping my flesh open. "Your body accepted the venom so easily, so much more than any other human should. Your reactions were minimal. I thought then this may be an option."

"When you bite me for – pleasure," I blushed, "doesn't that break the treaty?"

Edward paused before answering. "I bite you to feed and for pleasure," he lifted my chin and smiled at my shyness, "so yes, I believe in every possible way, I've already broken the treaty."

"What will happen, with Jacob?"

"I guess we'll find out when I tell him."

"You should've told me," I said softly, referring to the experiment. I wasn't mad at him, I didn't even care that he had tried his theory on me. What hurt was that he hadn't shared, even though he knew how much it meant to me.

"Bella." He sat up and leant on his elbow too, his face level with mine. "What if I had told you and it didn't work? You'd be so upset, my love, and I would feel compelled then to turn you. Guilt - shouldn't be the reason." It was his turn to stroke his thumb close to my lips, his touch so soft it tickled. It reminded how he was always holding back, and while I appreciated his consideration, a part of me just wanted him to let go and be himself, be who and what he was. It was just another reason why I wanted to be like him in every way.

"It should never be from guilt," he whispered, moving closer, his lips replaced his thumb, sweeping gently over mine, his breath lulling me. I half closed my eyes and watched his face, only a fraction of space between us. "Only for love," he murmured, "my love."

I nodded, understanding his justification. I felt dizzy, under a spell and I hazily recalled Irina's words about Vampire glamour. I shook my head and put some space between us. "Other vampires change people for greed, Edward, not love."

He smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose against mine. "I was referring to us. I couldn't give a damn what others do."

I put some extra space between us. I needed to think and he clouded my judgement. I pressed my back against the wall, and placing my hand on his chest, I stopped him from leaning in. He looked down at my hand and smiled, then bending closer, he breathed on the back of it. The air was cool as it brushed over my skin, and I watched him purse his lips and blow again before looking back up at me, his eyes aglow with desire. I swallowed and tried again to talk to him about my thoughts and concerns.

"How much longer do you think it will take? Will I wake up and desire blood? Should we do more to help move it along?" I rambled, so many questions forming in my head again that I couldn't hold them in. I needed to keep talking, to shake off the fuzzy haze that had descended over me. The possibility that Edward was trying to use his wiles to stop me from going to the caves crossed my mind.

"I don't know, Bella. This is not something I've ever heard of before. I know not of any other like you. But I think we've managed quite well so far without any advice or help. Maybe we should let nature take its course," he suggested.

"Can we still do what we've been doing?" I asked feeling a little shy. He smiled and nodded at my question. I reached out and touched his hair. It was an array of bronze, some curling, some just standing wild atop his head, but it made him look so alluring. I tugged the hair at the nape of his neck. "Are you trying to mind faze me, Edward Cullen?" I asked.

He reached out for a tendril of mine, brushing it lightly between his fingers as if relishing in the texture. "Did it work?" He smiled.

I shook my head, returning his affection, "No."

"You always did astound me," he sighed, "always unique."

I sat up fully and glanced out the window. The sun was rising, the day would soon begin; it was almost time.

Edward moved behind me and lifted my hair aside and kissed the exposed skin of my neck, his lips moving across my shoulder and the sensitive nape, making me shiver and my nipples tighten with anticipation.

"Can I ask you once more to stay here and be safe?" He murmured.

"Can I ask you once more to change me, make me like you?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly. "No," he replied, his smile a little sad as if denying me actually hurt him.

"No," I answered him, staring into his darkened eyes, falling into the onyx abyss as he stared back at me.

"Edward, you're thirsty, you should hunt before we leave."

He nodded, and without a word, he reached for my wrist and turned it so the tender skin of my underarm lay open to him. I watched with morbid curiosity as his lips parted, curling back over his teeth and then he bit down. I gasped and tried to yank my arm away as his teeth penetrated my flesh, but the searing pain lasted only seconds. As he started to drink, my entire body reacted to him. My nipples puckered, my legs shook, and my sex flowed with wetness as I maintained eye contact, mesmerised as he fed from me. His hold on me was tighter than usual, but it added to the moment and I lost myself in it.

It was entirely erotic, and I shuddered under the cocktail of venomous sting and his sweet suckle. His eyes dimly changed from black to maroon; so dark it would be hard to distinguish if stood at a distance.

But _I_ was close and I could see them changing. My mouth opened as I felt the pull of blood from my veins, saw it nourish him as he swallowed, hungry but not yet sated.

I felt myself tremble as the blue tinge of his pallor, under his eyes the most dominant, faded until his skin looked replenished again.

"Edward," I whispered, the familiar stirrings of sexual release creeping slowly from my core, and with a growl, he tore his mouth away from my arm, licked the puncture wounds to seal them and captured my lips with his own. I could taste my blood, mingled with his venom, layered over his tongue as it swept across mine, but rather than be repulsed, I kissed him back with fervour, gripping his shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure consumed me.

His bite had aroused me, his kiss had satisfied. But the taste of my blood had awoken something in me and the residue on his tongue was not enough.

"More," I gasped as he pulled his face away. He continued to hold my shaking body against his, the aftermath of my passion still tainting the air. Edward breathed harder, and I could imagine it was the scent of my arousal that affected him.

Without hesitation, he swept his razor like nail over the skin at his throat, just under his ear. The wound remained open but un-bleeding.

He didn't need to instruct me, we'd been here before. I moved towards him, licking at the cut and then fastening my lips either side, and I sucked lightly. Edward hissed as a trickle of blood rushed forth and spilt over my tongue. I swallowed tentatively, scared I would suddenly find the repulsion I was sure I should be feeling, but the liquid gold that ran down my throat, quenching my own thirst, spurred me on, and grabbing onto his arms for support, I sucked harder.

He tasted so good.

Edward started to tremble beneath my mouth; the satisfaction I derived from his blood fuelled the pleasure he was feeling, and as I drank him down, it was Edward's turn to be consumed by me.

"Enough," he finally whispered, pulling me away from him. He lay down on the sheets as I remained sitting, panting a little from the exertion of my meal. I felt energised, like a rush of sugar had replenished my body, but he looked exhausted, and I suddenly grew concerned that I had fed too much.

"Edward?" I brushed his arm, worried.

"I need a moment," he said and I lay next to him, concern marred my brow.

"Did I – drink too much?"

He shook his head. "No, but you have rendered me useless with your womanly wiles."

I laughed at his absurd words and the way he used my own against me. I lay my head on his chest and watched the sun rise through the window. The gentle pink of the early morning sky brightened to a golden hue, its light penetrating the room and bouncing off Edward's skin. The glimmer of a thousand tiny lights shot prisms all over him and I watched his almost majestic beauty, with awe.

"You're beautiful," I told him.

"As are you," he said softly, "look." He ran his finger over my shoulder, down my arm and across the back of my hand, and I as I followed the trail, I noticed a glistening shine shimmering off my own skin. It was not the transcendent glory of Edward's sparkle but merely a dusting; however, it was just as pretty.

"Oh Edward," I murmured and we smiled at each other, the obvious evidence of my slow transformation brightening our hopes after all.

"It's time to go," he said and I nodded.

We dressed and entered the kitchen. My father and Irina had arrived but as she spotted Edward and I emerging from the bedroom, she refused to come inside. I knew her reluctance was because of Edward and I felt a knot of unease sit heavy in my stomach. They both meant so much to me and I so desperately needed Irina to see that he was good. I looked at her as the door slowly closed but she refused to meet my eyes.

"Edward, what happened to Irina?" I asked.

He looked to the door, catching a glimpse of her before it closed entirely and then back at me. "It's not my place to tell you."

"Will she ever trust you?"

"She feels I am not the monster she first believed but she struggles with her experience with my kind. I have faith she'll come round." He told me.

"I hope so," I mused, I needed them both in my life but I was sure if she made me choose, it would always be Edward. The decision was born of my heart but it still hurt none the less and I prayed she would never force it on me.

I sat at the table as Carlisle finished eating breakfast with Mary Alice and Ava. Hale had gone outside with his men. He'd been appointed Captain in the absence of their other, and unlike the previous master, I trusted Hale and it was obvious the men did too. I could hear their chatter through the door, the sound only muffled by the wood. I listened intently and caught moments of excitement in their conversation, but mostly there was trepidation. It tainted the air yet no one addressed it. They're endless chat remained jovial.

No one knew where James was and no one knew if he had survived Laurent's bite. He could be as dangerous as any other supernatural being in this world, or he could be rotting in the forest somewhere nearby.

The idea of him feeding the wildlife pleased me and I didn't feel guilt for being so morbid.

The door opened and Charlie stepped inside. His bruises were faded and some completely gone, the cuts and wounds were hardly visible and for the first time in a very long time, he looked happy. I pondered on the cause and decided it was a mixture of finding me, Irina and the excitement pending. I had never seen Charlie fight, he was a labourer and provider for his family, not a soldier, yet I had no doubt he was ready to battle, and watching him prepare as the others did made me so incredibly proud of him.

Carlisle finished eating and approached Mary Alice. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Mary Alice wrapped her arms around his waist and they embraced each other tightly. "Sweetheart, I know you're all grown up now and have a beau to look after you, but you're still my baby girl. Be careful out there, take no chances but also –" Carlisle paused. Mary Alice pulled out of his arms and looked up at him. Carlisle shuffled his feet.

"Daddy," she spoke softly, placing her hand on his arm. "I won't let you down."

Carlisle nodded, and patting her hand once more, he swallowed, sniffed twice then opened the door to go outside and join the group. I watched as numerous young men either sat on the grass and finished their preparations or stood in groups, talking and trying to ignore the impending mission.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"He's worried I'll forget the way," she replied, turning back to her chores.

"Are you?"

She didn't answer immediately. She just continued to stoke the flames of the fire with her back to me. Finally she turned but kept her eyes down. "Yes," she whispered. "I am afraid. My mother is there and my father misses her a thousand times more than I do. There's pressure and I'm so scared of so many things."

I walked over to her and placed my arm around her shoulder. "What if we're too late?" This was a constant thought plaguing us all. Nobody spoke until Edward finally stepped forward and whispered to Hale. He nodded, and winking at Mary Alice, he clapped Edward on the shoulder then moved outside to address the men before him.

"Guards." Each one in turn stopped what they were doing and stood to listen. Hale continued. His voice loud and clear as it reached every one of them. "I stand before you as your new Captain. We all know that a new threat has descended, and soon the black-hearted enemy will attack. It is time to free our kin and fight for our freedom. I was once your brother, so hear my truth when I say I will not abandon my duties. I will not give you orders then watch you from afar. We are in this together and so I will fight beside you, I will bleed with you and," Hale raised his sword as he spoke his final words, "we are one in this battle and united, we will triumph."

The guards raised their swords too and standing tall, sounding proud, each chanted their vow back to him. "Triumph. Triumph. Triumph!"

I felt a lump form in my throat and Mary Alice clutch at my arm. "I love him," she whispered, and as I watched the light shining in her eyes, I had no doubts that she did. I smiled and patted her hand.

"Are you ready?"

Mary Alice looked at me and nodded.

"Do you have a weapon?" I asked her.

She nodded again, and lifting the hem of her skirts, she showed me a small dagger tied to her ankle with a yellow ribbon. Before I could question it, she dropped her skirts and reached behind her back to pull a wooden stake out. It had been whittled from a tree branch, with a small twig and leaf still attached to the base, what she would use as a handle. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked. "It makes me feel safer. You have your magic!"

I covered my mouth and stifled a chuckle and after a moment she laughed with me. I waited as she handed Ava over to an elderly female neighbour. We said our goodbyes to the baby and walked outside to join the guard. Irina waited and then holding her hand out to me, she smiled as I placed mine in hers, accepting the gesture. She was scared for me and I had to understand that and be patient, proving to her I had made the right choice in Edward.

The men filed forward, standing in pairs, filling the garden, and Mary Alice, Irina and I found our place at the back of the line. Edward walked over to me and Irina looked away, dropping my hand as Edward took it, holding it softly in his. "I have to lead the group, to search out any possible predator, but I'm not far from you, Bella, I promise."

"Go do your duty," I told him and he kissed my forehead gently before moving with the speed of a vampire, to the front of the line.

Hale was with Edward as he led the group. Carlisle was close to the centre and I noticed that we were not the only females. Others walked ahead of us, their shoulders squared, walking tall and holding a multitude of weapons ranging from guns to swords, small blades and even a bow and arrows. All five women marched in time with the guard.

We were all ready to fight for our town, for our families and for good over evil. Even if he was never a vampire, James was the Devil's spawn. Albeit our band was a mixture of trained and strong young men to small, unskilled women, but even though we were certainly obscure we were not without the same goal. It was what drove us forth.

The sun was high above us, its morning rays warm but not yet hot. The sky was unusually clear, showing speckles of blue through dotted swarms of cloud. I felt the dew from the grass dampen my skirts as we entered the forest. The leaves left wet kisses across our faces as we swept aside branches and made our way through.

The woods around us were abundant with wildlife, but as we headed deeper in, and Edward's predatory presence was sensed, the birds stopped mid-song and the grasshopper ceased his call. Deathly quiet descended and a feeling of unease crept over me. The forest was usually as alive as the men who traipsed through. It was unnatural to hear no natures call.

Edward departed from the group and disappeared into the trees. I watched him leave and prayed he found nothing to intimidate us up ahead. I knew he was capable of defending himself but I also knew a new born vampire was stronger and more feral than the distinguished years Edward carried with him. This was as much a hindrance to a new born as a benefit, their temper, bloodlust and confusion made them sloppy at the very least. Edward had patience and skill on his side.

But even so, all of this made James so much more dangerous than anything else we could possibly face. The Laurent's of this world didn't hold the same menace as the man who once killed his sister, his lover and held innocents prisoner. I was not ashamed to admit that each time I thought of James as a new born, I was absolutely terrified.

Hale handed the lead over to my father and another guard and made his way down the line to join Mary Alice. He took her hand and squeezed gently as we continued walking.

"The end of the trail is 200 metres ahead. I need you up front with me from here on in," he told her. "We'll take a break for a short while but then we'll move on. Take your time and lead the way. I'll be with you every step."

Mary Alice nodded, and rubbing my arm, she stepped out of line and followed Hale to the front. He then halted the group and the men began to relax, sitting and taking out snacks whilst others wandered off into the trees for bladder relief.

I watched as Edward walked back to me. "Walk with me?" He asked and I took his hand as we headed East, away from the others. I glanced back at Irina who watched us, concern marring her brow. Charlie approached her and placing his hand on her shoulder I saw him whisper to her but couldn't hear the words. I wondered at what he said to make her relax her stance and turn away.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for a while." Edward apologised, his voice low and sultry.

"I understand," I told him. There was no reason for him to feel so for leaving me, even momentarily. "How do you do that?" I asked him with interest.

"Scents are very vivid to me, even ones that are days old. I can tell how long it's been since a possible threat was near here and if they are still in the vicinity."

"And we're safe?" I asked him.

"For now," he replied.

"Do you smell something?"

"I can smell the tribe and other animals such as coyote and bear. A few squirrels, but of course, they're no threat unless the men carry nuts," he smiled to ease my tension and I returned it, trying to relax and to remind myself as long as I was near him, I was safe.

"Did you hear what my father said to Irina just now?" I probed.

"You're very inquisitive," he mused.

"I know, it's not a very attractive trait, I'm sure but I just worry about her."

"He told her to breath, relax and trust him if not me." I smiled and promised myself to hug Charlie when we re-joined the group.

"Edward, do you think you're immune to my spells?"

He considered my words carefully, then pulling me with him to sit beneath a tree, he held me close to his chest before replying. "I don't think so."

"But you're not sure?"

"No, I guess I'm not."

"So, a witch has never tried to cast a spell on you?"

"I've never met a witch before you, and now your aunt too," he told me.

"Not once in your one hundred years?"

He shook his head and I felt the motion rather than saw it.

"Did you want to try?" He asked me.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?" I teased.

"I can't, but you're curious and I think I'd like for you to try."

I sat up and turned to face him. "Why?"

"James," was all he said in response. I nodded, he really didn't need to say anymore.

"What should I do?"

"Do you know of any protection spells?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't really know of any spells, I'm still learning."

"Are there any in your mother's book?"

I shrugged and pulled it from my backpack. I flipped through the pages but it was too slow for Edward. "Here, let me," he suggested, taking it from my hands. In the blink of an eye, he riffled through the entire book, his eyes scanning each page. It took him two seconds to finish the 500 pages.

"Page 475," he smiled at me, handing the book back.

"You never cease to amaze me," I told him, loving being witness to his abilities.

I found the page and read through the spell. "Edward, this requires you to attack me," I told him.

"Would you like to try?" He asked.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"I won't hurt you," he promised.

"But what if you lose control?"

"I no longer struggle like I did when we first met."

I thought about it for a moment then conceded. Nodding, I stood and brushed off my skirts. "Ok, Edward, attack!"

"Let me get ready," he laughed, turning and walking away from me till he stood in shadows at the edge of the trees.

I checked the book again, re-reading the spell and committing it to memory. Before I could tell him I was ready, Edward lunged at me, knocking me off my feet and onto the forest floor. I lay beneath him, winded and laughing. "I wasn't ready."

"You will never be ready," he told me, his tone serious. "There are many opportunities for a vampire to attack and you will be unprepared every single time. Do you think they'll wait for you to prepare? They have no mercy, Bella."

"You speak as if you're of a different breed."

"You need to be aware at the very least, Bella." He sounded angry and it hurt my feelings to have him so upset with me. "This is important. _You_ are important. Try again!"

Edward helped me to my feet and before I could speak he moved away from me again, this time, he wasn't visible even at the edge of the trees.

I listened for any sounds around me, but the forest was silent and Edward was stealthy. I waited for what seemed an eternity, but finally he attacked, this time from behind and once again, he knocked me off my feet.

"Try again!" He hissed and was gone, leaving me lying in the grass. I pushed myself up and waited, listening for anything. There was nothing. I closed my eyes and tried to use another sense to aid me, but I felt more vulnerable rather than aware, which was ridiculous, I knew Edward wouldn't hurt me.

More time passed and he made no move. Suddenly a twig snapping to my left had me spinning round, ready to reach out my hand and cast him back and away from me but it wasn't Edward stood at the edge of the trees. The figure was shorter than Edward and although I couldn't see a face, I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine.

Another figure moved so fast in my peripheral, they were nothing more than a blur and before I could react, it was appeared at my right then quickly shifted behind me and then suddenly in front. I spun with it, trying desperately to follow the movements but it was too quick for me and I felt sick no longer enjoying the game. I was convinced it was not Edward toying with me.

I chanted in my head the five sentence spell, over and over again. I opened my lips and mouthed it too, quietly reminding myself the words and their order. I spun around to try to locate the figures new position but once again, it was fast and I was bumbling. Time was running out.

Where was Edward? I tried to tell myself if I was truly in danger then Edward would be here and I had nothing to fear.

I saw a movement closer this time, and spinning as quickly as I could, I held out my hand and shouted the spell, closing my eyes, expecting the force of a body to push me to the ground once more.

But nothing hit, and all I heard was a thud and I stood still, shaking and holding my hand in front of me. A groan escaped him and finally I felt curious and brave enough to open my eyes. Irina was lying in the grass at my feet, her back was arched and her hands clawed in the air as she gasped and writhed as if in pain.

"Irina," I called out, throwing myself to the ground next to her. She didn't answer, she couldn't. She just lay there and I waited with tears filling my eyes and guilt making me sick to my stomach. "Irina," I whispered, waiting for her to recover.

Edward rushed to my side. "She's ok, just give her a moment."

"But I hurt her!" Tears escaped and I gripped her hands trying to offer comfort.

"It was a test, she knew the threat."

"What?" I looked with blurry eyes between them. Irina seemed to be in less pain and lay panting in the grass, clutching my hand to her chest.

"She suggested you weren't taking it seriously, we wanted you prepared."

I felt anger replace guilt and snatched my hand away. "The test was to see if I could affect a vampire, not another witch! What purpose did this serve?"

Irina groaned and Edward helped her sit up. "I'm fine," she gasped. "Bella, again,"

I shook my head. "No, not again. I couldn't!"

"You need to practise."

"No."

"Bella –"

"I said no. I can't do that to you again." Standing, I strode off in the direction I thought the guards were waiting. Edward caught up with me, and grabbing my arm, he turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm just concerned about you and want you to be prepared."

"You both scared me."

"We needed to scare you."

"You scared me," I repeated.

"It worked," he said pulling me close and holding me.

"How did it work, we still don't know if vampires can be spellbound."

"Irina is confident we can,"

"Since when did you two start to trust each other?"

"Let's save this conversation for another time," he said. "We need to get back to the others."

Irina walked slowly through the trees and stopped at my side. "I'm proud of you, do you know that?"

"Well, I'm not," I told her. "I don't like hurting you." I shuddered and Edward pulled me close, holding me for a moment longer.

"Yes, but you learn fast and that makes me proud," I watched as she patted Edward's arm as she passed him and moved on to re-join the group. We followed behind.

Finally, he pulled away so we could rejoin the group. The people sitting stood upon Edward's arrival and soon we were ready to go again, this time led by Mary Alice. Edward and Hale walked close behind and I remained near the centre of the group, feeling safe next to Carlisle. Charlie and Irina kept near the front.

A light drizzle started to fall and a collective groan rose from the troops. I waited for the rain to fall heavier before I whispered under my breath for the weather to brighten. I wanted it to stop but expected it to continue. I had, after all, muttered the spell rather than command it. I didn't want to take free reign in front of all these witnesses. I knew we were seeking a supernatural being with another one just like him leading us, but I had no idea what their extreme was. Would a witch casting spells against the elements upset them? I didn't want to find out.

But to my surprise and delight, the rain did stop and we were able to walk on, through the trees with only a light dampness touching our clothes. Irina glanced behind at me and winked. I couldn't resist grinning back at her.

The walk went on for what seemed like miles, in truth it was merely an hour after our break but with each step we took, we acknowledged the danger that awaited us. It was like walking towards our very own death sentence.

The chatter amongst the group had faded to silence and as the forest was still too, the deathly quiet seemed to hum in my ear, building in volume with each unspoken anxiety and each step forward.

The tension was building like a crescendo.

Mary Alice finally signalled for us to stop and a murmur rose from us as we looked at the rocky wall ahead of us. Visible through the trees was the base of a mountain, the craggy boulders climbing higher than the canopy of branches and towering above. Directly in front of us, was an opening, the tunnel inside was black and gloomy and I grew more and more fearful at the possibility of what lay in wait for us. I could barely move.

Edward came over and took my hand. Carlisle went to Mary Alice and stood beside her, both looking into the gloomy mouth of the cave.

"We're here," she told him, unable to think of anything else to say. Carlisle unhooked the bayonet from over his shoulder and steadied it in his hands, then stepped into the mouth of the cave.

"Carlisle, wait!" Edward hissed.

Carlisle shook his head and continued on. "I'm done with waiting, Edward. I've waited long enough for this day."

Edward rushed past Carlisle, blocking his way, crouching and facing the tunnel. He growled and curled back his teeth. "I said stay back."

The guards moved to surround the cave as well as me, Irina, Charlie and Mary Alice. We all gripped each other's hand and watched as Hale silently instructed a small team of six soldiers to move on into the tunnel, whilst the rest faced the forest and covered us from behind.

Finally Hale asked, "What is it?" his voice low but heard by all, the silence from the woods making him sound louder.

Edward glanced back at us, his eyes taking in each person watching his every move. "They're not alone," he told us.

* * *

End A/N's: I'm beta'ing a new fic called 'The taste of Blood' it's in my favourites so go check it out. It's like nothing you've ever read before.

Come and join the FanFicAholic's Anon group on Facebook. We love fics, do you?


	24. Ch24 The Rescue

A/N's: Please be warned that this chapter has dark content and graphic images may be produced from my kickass descriptions and dark imagination. (chuckles) Oh and James is back!!

Major thanks to AcrossTheSkyInStars for being a brilliant beta and friend. Tanya, I love your fic 'Forgive me, please' and I can't wait for the next chapter. You made me cry with the last one and that's the first time that's happened since I started reading fan fiction.

* * *

Ch24 The rescue

Edward crouched lower, bending his knees with his hands held high and directly out in front of him. His stance was one of defence and I knew then that whatever was in those caves was not on our side.

He sniffed the air, and tilted his head, his eyes narrowed as he listened to sounds that only his vampiric ears and sixth sense could detect.

Carlisle shuffled his feet, eager to move towards his wife and whatever threatened her. Edward's head spun round to face him and he growled, the movement distracting him. Carlisle held his own hands up as if in apology and then kept still, as did everyone else behind us.

No one moved and I realised I was holding my breath, not daring to make any noise. I didn't know what was in there and whether they could hear such simple sounds like breathing. I knew that Vampires could and I'd recently learnt of the existence of other supernatural beings, so who knew how attuned their senses may be.

I was conscious of my heart beating erratically in my chest, thumping hard against my ribs, and I wondered if they could also hear that rhythm. Did the sound of my heart, all our hearts, endanger us?

I glanced at Carlisle and noticed beads of sweat gathering on his forehead and slowly trickling down his neck. His skin was pale and he looked terrified, but ready to fight. The wait was killing him.

Edward finally moved but we could not keep up. With a roar, he bounded forward and was up the entrance of the cave and shifting aside a huge boulder which had been placed over the doorway, before we'd even acknowledged he'd gone. Carlisle was next to burst into action and tore through the blackened corridor with a cry, followed closely by Hale.

Scared, Mary Alice stayed back as a troop of guard's raced after them, and the rest remained in the forest, securing the area.

I was torn between staying with Mary Alice and chasing after Edward. Charlie was still at the mouth of the cave with Irina, and both came over to comfort Mary Alice. I looked at Irina and noticed she was watching me. Without a word, she nodded her head once and I took it as confirmation to go.

I ran as fast as I could down the length of the narrow corridor and stopped at the doorway. The heavy boulder Edward had removed was resting on the opposite wall and I marvelled at his superior strength in being able to roll it aside single handed. If it had been attempted by the guards it would've taken at least twenty men to move it.

As I stepped inside, I tried to take in as much of the scene before me as I could, my eyes sweeping across the cave and its inhabitants.

I was thankful Mary Alice had stayed outside, for the horror within was like nothing I had ever seen.

A few feet in front of me lay the bodies of two young men. Their clothes were torn and dirty and their feet bare and cut as if they'd walked a hundred miles without shoes on. They lay on top of each other and I doubted they had fallen into place like that. It was obvious they'd been dumped like discarded refuse and left to decay, for no one cared.

I stepped round them, unable to tear my eyes away, and as their faces came into view, I blanched at the milky glaze over their hooded eyes. These boys had been dead a while, and as I took a shuddery breath, the cloying stench from months of stale air, drenched with the odour of rotting corpses, assaulted my senses and I staggered back a few steps, only to trip and fall over another one behind me.

I felt my bottom land on the spine, but there was no give, the body was unnaturally hard and still and as I realised exactly what it was I had tripped and landed on, panic set in as I scrambled away, kicking at it with my feet as if that could erase the disgust taking hold of me.

I was able to free myself from the body, but as I moved backwards, my hand brushed the cold, unmoving fingers of another. I screamed and scurried forward again, knocking the body I'd just climbed off, and I made the mistake in looking down at the hand, reaching out in death towards anything, but right now it was towards me. Its colour was no longer pink and healthy, but now green and sallow. The bones jutted up from beneath; seeking their freedom from the leathery sack that was once their fattened skin.

I felt my stomach contract, and turning onto all fours, I heaved my empty stomach until my body realised it had nothing to give, not even fluid. The dry heaving hurt and I sat back on my knees, drawing in deep breaths, tears streamed down my face as I tried to look anywhere but into the empty eyes of the dead.

"It's a tomb," I whispered, forcing myself to look behind me and past the first three bodies I'd had the misfortune to stumble upon.

Ahead of me, the floor dropped, and then beyond that, it rose up higher and onto different levels. At the far reaches of the cave, which was circular in shape, were areas hollowed out in the rocky walls; like cubby holes where blankets and belongings had been placed. People had lived here for the better part of a year. They had claimed their beds and had forgotten the joy of daylight as the fetid air suffocated them. I had been inside for mere minutes and I craved the fresh, sweet pine smelling oxygen from outside.

The entire place was illuminated by torches ensconced on the walls and I was able to see that the cave was sectioned in layers, each level covered with either a body or belongings. Some I couldn't be sure of. Were they the remains of a life in the form of bags and clothes, or were they now just human remains?

Edward appeared by my side and helped me to my feet. "You should've stayed outside," he said.

I nodded my head in agreement and chastised my decision to race in here after him. I would never forget this scene for all of my eternity. "What happened to them?" I asked, tears falling down my face and choking my throat with a lump I could barely swallow past. "Was it – James?"

Edward shook his head. "These people mostly died of natural causes, some of malnutrition, some old age. This was by the hand of James, Bella, but not in the way you're thinking."

"Did he just leave them here? What about the others? They had to live here – with –with – that!" I pointed at the bodies closest to us. "What madness is that?"

"He didn't care, Bella."

"Oh my God, Edward - Ava - Ava was here - she was here and she saw – all –" I couldn't finish. The idea that a child had witnessed the decomposition of her fellow cave mates was too horrific. _I _couldn't even fathom what was here. Then I remembered why he had rushed inside. "Edward, what was in here? Are we safe?" I clutched at his shirt, my eyes frantically searching the caves for danger, but all I could see around us was death.

He shook his head as I spoke, rubbing his hands up and down my arms, trying to calm me. I felt like I was unravelling and had no control. In all my thoughts about what may lay in wait for us here, I had never imagined this.

"They escaped, heard me moving the boulder. There's a back exit which I only realised when one of the men thought of it. Then they fled. I got inside, but chasing after them was my last thought when I saw this." He gestured around us.

"Who was it?"

"The guards who left with James after he was bitten."

"So they're neither dead nor changed themselves then?"

"No. They were looking for food though."

"Here?"

Edward nodded.

"For him?" I asked in a whisper.

Edward nodded again.

"Then he survived?"

Edward didn't speak, nor did he move his head, he just stared at me, as if trying to understand my possible reaction.

"You say they were looking for food," I continued. "What did they hope to find?"

"There were 65 people locked in this cave almost a year ago, and at least 20 are still alive."

"Where?" I looked out across the cave and to the other side where the guards were checking each body for signs of life.

I spotted Carlisle amongst them. His eyes scanned the piles of carcasses before him, but they rested only fleetingly on any who appeared male or old. Finally, he paused on the form of a woman. She was several levels down from where he stood, and from my place, I could see she had curled herself up into a foetal position before death had claimed her. She had a brown blanket wrapped around her and was only distinguishable as a female from the long, curly, caramel-coloured hair fanned out on the floor around her head.

With a strangled cry, he leapt from the ledge he was stood on and down each one thereafter till he fell on his knees by her side. His hands hovered over her broken form, tears soaking his face as he sobbed his wife's name.

"Esme," Carlisle raised his hands and rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision so he could gaze upon his beloved's face one last time.

Each man and woman, who had entered the cave to search amongst the dead, stopped to watch the devastating scene. Carlisle had imagined his wife would be waiting for him, strong and beautiful and happy to see her husband and daughter again. He had always known he would be bringing her home, despite the adversity he had faced; this thought had been his one constant. It had never occurred to him that he would be bringing home her body instead, and as that realisation dawned on him, I gripped Edward's hands as tightly as a human possibly could as Carlisle finally reached out and gently rolled the woman onto her back.

His face trembled as he gasped for air, his lips moved but he made no other sound. His hands lifted from her arms but remained in front of him as if he was unsure of what to do next.

"Daddy!"

We all turned to see Mary Alice stood on the precipice of the ledge just inside the doorway. She looked pale as she stared at the body on the floor beside her father.

Carlisle shook his head and slowly got to his feet. "Baby, it's –" he choked, bending to rest his hands on his knees he struggled to draw in air. Without raising his head, he held his hand up requesting she bare with him. After a moment Carlisle straightened and walked slowly towards us. He climbed the ledges till he faced Mary Alice, and cupping her face in his hands, he openly cried in front of his daughter.

"I need to see her!" Mary Alice sobbed, grabbing at his hands, trying to move around him.

"It's not her," he whispered.

"I need to see her!"

"It's not her." He repeated. "It's not her. It's not my Esme. God forgive me, but thank you." Carlisle raised his eyes to the ceiling above us.

"What?" Mary Alice sobbed, but without comprehending Carlisle's relief, she pushed his hands away and raced from the ledge down towards the body of the woman.

"Mary Alice!" Carlisle cried but she didn't stop, she needed proof. Just as she was within touching distance Hale caught hold of her, stopping her and pulling her back against his chest.

"Let me go," he sobbed, "I need to see her. I need to see her."

"Shh," he cooed softly, pressing his cheek against her head and rocking her slowly from side to side. Mary Alice finally stopped struggling and slumped against him. "It's not your mama, baby," he told her. "Let this woman be. Leave her to rest in peace."

He turned Mary Alice to face him and kissed her forehead, then lifted her chin so she could look him in the eye. "It's not her."

Mary Alice broke down, burying her face in his shirt as he rocked her back and forth, letting his arms comfort her. The grief that had bubbled close to the surface in the days leading up to this needed a release, and even though she was no one we knew, we each found ourselves grieving for the girl with the caramel hair and her lonely existence in this life.

I prayed she would find her meaning in the next.

As we stood lost in our thoughts, I noticed Edward raise his head and look towards to the back of the cave. I remembered what he'd said about another exit and felt fear grip my stomach one more time. Edward sensed my apprehension and looked down at me. "Wait here," he instructed and leapt from the ledge over to other side.

The men stared at him incredulous; the drop alone would've broken a human bone if they'd fallen, so taking the more rocky terrain, they each followed him up to the back of the cave.

Edward stopped near an oval shaped boulder, and resting his hand against it, he moved his head closer and listened for a moment before looking behind him to check I had stayed put. When he was satisfied that I had listened this time and remained in place, he reached out and shoved the boulder aside.

At first I couldn't see anything but blackness inside the space the giant rock had covered. It was almost like another room hidden at the back of the cave and I wondered what Edward had heard in there.

Suddenly, with a feral cry, about half a dozen people rushed out of the darkness and towards us. They flew in all directions and at the guards who waited below. They carried weapons, some just rocks and sticks but others had bayonets and swords. Each was ready to fight for what was left of their lives.

Mary Alice screamed and raced over to my side, and clutching onto each other tightly, we watched in despair as the other prisoners attacked those who had come to rescue them.

The guards and women tried to defend themselves without hurting the prisoners but I feared each was too far beyond rationale thought to comprehend.

Luck was on our side as the fight quickly died in each prisoner, malnutrition and lack of exercise overtaking the adrenaline that had driven them forward when Edward had opened the door, fading to just acceptance.

Once I realised it was safe to move, I guided Mary Alice into action and raced down to the others, offering blankets and food, water and bandages, as each prisoner eventually allowed the reality to sink in. We were the good guys and they were finally saved.

They took our offerings with either extreme gratitude or silence. I could only wonder at the things they'd seen and heard where only silence could comfort them now. They had waited a long time for freedom and probably even doubted it was finally here.

Carlisle moved from each person, checking for injuries and instructing the guards and women on how best to treat and clean the patients. Some guards began clearing away the bodies lying around us. The job was unpleasant. Some were easy to shift, having died recently, their remains were still intact. Others had died weeks, maybe even months, ago and their corpses lay dry and brittle.

I tried to ignore the operation; the sight of so many dead was incomprehensible, so I focused on the living and how I could help them.

Carlisle carried on checking his new patients, and each time he approached a female, he hesitated momentarily as if to ready himself for the possibility that it was Esme. It lasted seconds for it was never her.

When he'd tended to every person there he turned towards Edward and pleaded with his eyes for the answer. Edward stared back at him, and I recognised the look of agony stretched across his features as he gripped the wall in front of him. His fingers had imbedded themselves in the rocks as if they were merely clay.

Carlisle also recognised his demeanour and stepped forward. "Edward? Where is she?"

Edward shifted his eyes towards the blackened room where he had remained stoic since removing the boulder. I followed Carlisle and made my way over to him. Just as I reached him, I noticed Edward was not breathing. His breath was held and his body was tense. I stroked his arm and tried to get his attention. He seemed so intently focused on the room.

"Edward?" I kept my voice low but he heard me, his dark eyes found mine and I recognised the struggle in them.

Looking past him, into the room, I tried to focus on what was still inside, but it was simply too dark. I glanced back at him and noticed he had started to tremble. I knew that whatever was inside couldn't hurt me otherwise Edward would be moving, yelling, or carrying me to safety.

No, whatever was inside only threatened Edward, and I swallowed past my fear and cupped my hands together, beckoning the light, just as I had back home with him the morning before we'd left. Rather than blue, this time the orb was a pale, golden glow, floating brightly in my hands and I held it inside the doorway to illuminate the space.

There, stood with her back against the wall, was a woman. She was skin and bone and wearing a long nightgown. Her feet were bare and dirty. Her hair hung in waves around her face and shoulders, and despite being caked in dirt and grease, was still thick. Her eyes were wide and her hands were by her side as she stared back at me, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to understand what had happened.

I felt a knot of fear grip me and I hurriedly looked back at Edward. I knew now why he looked fearful, why he had gripped the walls so tightly, moulding the rock to the shape of his hands.

Edward was a vampire, and the woman who stood in the cave was covered head to toe in fresh blood. Her face was smothered in it, with pieces of body tissue adhering to her cheeks and chin. Her neck was glistening in the light that I held out to her and her nightgown, which had once been white, was now a shocking red, as the material had soaked up the fluid splayed across her.

"Go!" I told him, and without answering me, Edward took off. He needed clean air to breathe and the blood covering this woman was too fresh and too near for him to maintain control.

I had only ever seen Edward struggle when near me, and in a bizarre way, I had handled his desire without fear, but watching him struggle to resist her made me feel sick to my stomach.

I walked towards her, holding the light out so she could see me as clearly as I saw her. I walked to her side and noticed her eyes didn't follow my movements. She still stared blankly ahead, seeing something no one else could see.

Carlisle appeared in the doorway and gasped. "Esme!" He ran to her and quickly moved his hands over her form, checking for the injury from which she bled. He pulled her to the door and out into the dim light of the cave. It was not ideal but better than the shadowy room. "Esme, Esme – where is it, darling? Where does it hurt?"

His hands raced over her arms one at a time, and turning them over he checked again. He moved her hair aside and checked her neck and then her back and stomach, her legs and head.

"There's nothing," he told me. "There's no injury."

Mary Alice ran over with water and cloths, and sobbing, she started to clean her mother's face. It took a while to remove the blood but finally Esme's hands and face were clean.

"Mama," Mary Alice whispered. "What happened to you?"

Without a word, Esme stood and walked back into the shadowy room. I beckoned the light again, and alongside Carlisle and Mary Alice followed her inside. She was stood at the very back of the room and was looking down at the ground. As we approached, the light cast a glow over the area she occupied, and at her feet was the body of young boy. The darkness had covered him when we'd first found Esme, but now my light highlighted his frailty.

Carlisle raced over to him and turned him on his back. His throat had been slit from ear to ear and I struggled to maintain composure. He was no more than 11 years old and did not deserve to die such a horrific death.

Carlisle lifted the boy in his arms, trying desperately to cradle his head as it rolled back too far, the cut was so deep the spinal cord has been severed. The head threatened to come apart as only the membrane of skin at the nape of the neck kept it attached to his body.

Carlisle walked towards the doorway. He stopped and surveyed the area, his eyes finding Hale as he returned from instructing the guards who were still outside.

Hale's smile faltered as he saw what Carlisle was holding, and for a moment, all he could do was stare.

I let the light die out in my hand. At the same time, the light was extinguished in Hale's eyes. "No," he murmured, stepping forward slowly, shaking his head from side to side. "No," his voice was nothing more than a whisper but it reverberated around the walls of the cave.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry," Mary Alice sobbed as she watched him reach Carlisle and the boy in his arms. Lifting his own arms out, he waited till Carlisle lay the boy in his embrace, and turning, he walked towards the corridor and outside into the forest.

Each guard who was stood close by moved aside as Hale walked out into the open. He carried the boy far into the trees and we all followed him in silence. Eventually we reached a clearing, the trees surrounding the grassy knoll were circular, and with no canopy of leaves and branches overhead, the sun was able to shine down, basking us in warmth and light.

Hale dropped to his knees and hugged the child to his chest. I couldn't hold back any longer and sobbed with him as he rocked back and forth. The comfort he offered the boy was pointless. He was gone from this world and hopefully in a better place now, but Hale needed to grieve, and so we let him be.

As the day began to pass and twilight drew near, Hale placed the boy on the floor, then walking towards the trees, he took out his blade and began cutting large branches free and throwing them into the centre of the clearing. Without a word, the men started to help until finally they had constructed a pyre. The women came forward and handed Hale blankets which he wrapped around the body and secured it tightly. Standing, he held the boy close one last time before carefully placing him on top of the wood.

He took a torch from a female stood at the edge of the clearing. She had brought it out from the caves with her and Hale used it now as the ignition for the man-made crematorium he and his guards had erected.

The branches were damp and took a while to ignite, but eventually the flames caught hold and swept their way up the kindling and over the body of the boy. Without instruction, we bowed our heads.

Carlisle whispered a prayer and his words carried forth the solemnity of the moment. "And so we commit his body to the fire, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. In sure and certain hope of the Resurrection."

"My brother," Hale whispered as he closed his eyes, no longer able to watch.

Xxxx

Night settled overhead like a dark blanket spread across the forest. We sat in the clearing, preparing food and shelter as it was too late and too far to walk these people back to the village. They were far too weak and traumatised and everyone needed rest and sustenance. The guards had taken it in turns to cleanse the caves of the dead and others had started digging graves. Carlisle had questioned Hale on the decision to bury them, thinking the decomposition would tempt more than the wildlife, but Hale explained a funeral pyre for over thirty people could attract much worse.

The fire that consumed Peter was small, and although just as dangerous, it at least could be mistaken for a campfire. We would not be able to disguise anything bigger. Curiosity could bring us danger.

Edward had yet to return, and although I was concerned about his state of mind, I waited patiently for him to come back to me.

I helped clean the wounds of the injured. Carlisle was kept busy, tending to their cuts and administering advice for those weakened by more than their recent ordeal, and I eventually made my way over to Mary Alice and Esme. They sat further from the fire than the others; Mary Alice with her back against a tree and Esme with her back to Mary Alice's chest.

She combed her mother's hair with her fingers, threading them into the matted tresses and then gently drawing her hand down to the ends. It took time and patience, but finally Esme's hair looked soft and wavy again, cleansed of the blood and dirt that had adhered to its surface earlier. She had bathed in the nearby stream, and with the help of her daughter, she had managed to rid herself of any last trace of the macabre incident that had covered her from head to toe. Mary Alice had handed her a clean gown and slippers and then wrapped a shawl around her mother's shoulders.

As they sat beneath the tree, the expression on Mary Alice's face was one of content but Esme looked haunted, her eyes filled with the ever replaying image of what had happened just as we'd arrived.

I sat in front of them and smiled tentatively at Mary Alice, which she returned. I held out a cup of steaming broth towards Esme but she made no move to take it. Her eyes remained transfixed ahead. The only sign that she was still alive was the flutter of her eyelids as she blinked every few seconds. Her skin now clean, looked so pale and almost translucent. She had missed the sun dearly and it showed.

"Esme," I spoke softly and moved to place my hand on top of hers but just before I actually touched her she pulled hers away and rested them higher up her lap. I ignored the rebuke and continued to talk, she had been through a traumatic ordeal and we would never fully understand what she'd seen. "Esme, you need to eat. It's chicken soup and it's hot. It'll warm you up and help you sleep."

I held out the cup again but she didn't take it. "Carlisle asked me to give it to you. I think he'll be upset if I take it back."

Her eyes flickered to mine, and slowly focused on my face, she looked down at my outstretched hand and finally she took the broth. Cupping both hands around the edges, she took a sip and closed her eyes as the warm liquid heated her body from the inside out.

"It's good," she whispered and my eyes shot to Mary Alice's. It was the first words Esme had spoken and Mary Alice could barely contain her excitement.

"Mama," she moved Esme's hair over her shoulder and kissed her mother's cheek. Esme smiled gently and continued to sip her broth but didn't speak again.

We sat in silence for a while until Carlisle came over to join us. He'd finished his rounds and carried with him broth for all of us. Esme had finished her cup and placed it on the floor beside her. She rested her head back, tucked under Mary Alice's chin.

I took my cup from Carlisle and gratefully sipped the steaming soup, feeling the delicious warmth spread from my throat to my stomach but it was only the warmth I enjoyed. Blanching, I hid my body's rejection behind my hand. Excusing myself, I walked a little, away from the group. When alone I purged what I had drunk which, thankfully, wasn't a lot.

Making my way back to the clearing, I sat next to Mary Alice again and gazed up at the stars overhead. I wondered where Edward was and if he would return before dawn. I missed him.

"He called me mama," Esme's voice surprised us all and we turned to look at her in wonder.

"Who did mama?" Mary Alice asked.

"He called me mama and he helped me. Every day he brought me water and every day I treated him like one of my own. Him and the baby, they were my sole reason to survive in there."

Carlisle swallowed and looked away. It was hard to hear her story but we were entranced.

"At first, I looked after them because they were children, they were innocent and helpless, but in truth I was selfish. They gave me a reason to wake up every day because hope dies, you know?" She looked over at Carlisle, and leaning forward she took his hand in hers. "Hope dies Carlisle, it fades so fast, but each day you can still catch a glimmer of it, and you cling to that, but eventually there's nothing left to hope for. They gave me hope and I clung to that. I was convinced, in those first few weeks, that you would come for me and take me home again, but weeks turned into months, and soon I forgot to wait for you."

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle broke down, pressing her hand to his forehead he closed his eyes and wept for the time they had lost, for the pain she had felt and for the disappointment; it had taken so long to get to her. Was it too late?

"Rosalie came, it was a surprise to see her there but she couldn't help, she had to hide so many times, when the guards arrived. But she still came and she held her baby and begged me to take care of her.

"But then Ava got sick, there was so much sickness in there and people started to die and I knew she would too. Rosalie came and I told her to take Ava to you. She was almost caught leaving the caves. People became hysterical thinking they could leave with her and the guards came but she managed to sneak away, and that was the last I saw of her. Did she make it? The baby, is she alive?"

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, lifting his head so his chin rested on the back of her hand, "she survived. She is well."

Esme crossed herself, "Oh thank God."

"Thank God?" Carlisle asked, incredulous. "How can you thank God? How can you believe in him after all of this?"

"I am here, as are you. That's all I need to convince me now. I never thought I'd see you again, not in this lifetime."

"Will you ever forgive me for not coming sooner?"

Esme pushed herself away from Mary Alice and pressed her free hand against Carlisle's cheek. "I am here," she whispered. Carlisle looked up at her and let his tears fall freely as she caught them one by one on the tip of her fingers. "As are you."

Moving quickly, he gathered her in his arms and squeezed her tight, and Esme held him with just as much force, just as much love. Her belief that he was actually here finally dawned on her and she gave into the tears that had stayed away.

"He was just a boy," she sobbed. "He was just a child."

"Peter?" Carlisle pulled away and wiped her face, Esme nodded.

"Carlisle, he died trying to protect me."

"What?" Spinning around we saw Hale stood behind us, watching the moving embrace between husband and wife. "What did you say?" He asked her again.

Esme shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Her breath came fast and uneven, I doubted her ability to tell him what had happened but Hale was desperate and needed the truth.

"Jasper, can't this wait?" Mary Alice stood and approached him but the look on his face spoke volumes of his desolation.

"I need to know," he simply said.

"The guards, they came to take some of us. We'd never been moved from the caves before and we were scared. They locked some of us in that smaller cave, at the back - then made their choices. I was one of them but Peter – he flew at them, in a panic – he –he tried to stop them – but they – they..."

"Esme, shush, Esme it's ok, you don't need to tell us."

"Yes she does," Hale rebuked, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Esme stood and held her hands clasped together in front of herself, begging Hale to understand. "They held him down and asked him to make his choice – me or him – I screamed at them to let him go but he chose." Falling to her knees Esme sobbed. "I ran at them – I – I tried but they – they- cut – him," her sobs stole her breath and she struggled to get her words out. "He was just a child but they - they cut – him, they cut him – they – cut- him."

Carlisle ran to her side and held her close, trying to soothe her, comfort her, and take away the images that replayed over and over in her head.

It was too much to witness; I turned and ran into the trees. I heard Charlie behind me calling my name but I continued to run, letting my feet carry me further and further away.

The guards had come for food. That's what those people had been reduced too – food for James. Why and how they had not succumbed to his new born desires was beyond me.

I ran until I reached the stream and pushed myself on, ignoring the icy cold as it bit into my skin, I wadded across and onto the other side. I clambered up the bank but the mud was slick and my feet were wet and I slid back down, this time soaking my skirts up to my waist.

Sobbing and shivering I clawed my way back up, clutching at grass to lever myself. I lay panting on the river bed and wondered again at what evil existed to allow such atrocities to occur. I felt so alone and couldn't help but blame myself. Where would these people be if I had never come here?

Hearing a sound behind me, I sat up and rubbed at my face, believing Charlie had come to find me. Standing, I turned and my heart stopped.

Five men stood before me, and I recognised four of them as James' guard.

Stood front and centre was James.

His clothes were torn and his hair hung freely around his shoulders, long and blonde and thin in texture. He had never let his hair down when outside the privacy of his rooms. It had always been contained with a leather tie, but now it billowed in the evening breeze. His hands were at his side and his chest heaved as if he felt exertion.

His body looked different than before. He had always been a toned man, but slender, which deceived his strength. Now he looked larger, taller, and solid. It may have been my imagination, but the evil that was present in human James seemed magnified in this new form.

His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes as black as the night. He stared at me with such ferocious intensity.

I thought of Edward and prayed he would arrive like my black knight to rescue me from this nightmare. I thought of Charlie and Irina and felt sad that my family would be separated again when we had only just found each other.

I knew I was about to die, there was no way out.

I considered fleeing but knew that would lead them back to the group. Of course, I was slower than him and he would probably catch me before I'd even taken my first steps, but James liked the chase and I would expect nothing less than for him to want to play cat and mouse with me.

He had enjoyed my terror as a human, and by the look on his face, he still did.

James stepped forward and tilted his head to side. With his mouth still slightly open, he smiled crookedly at me.

I watched, terrified as he licked his teeth and purred, "Isabella."

* * *

End A/N's: The 'Eddie & Bellie Awards' are now open for nominations as well as another awards group called 'The Shimmers'. I've posted a link for both on my profile. Please, please go and nominate your favourite fic's and authors for the recognition you feel they deserve. The Eddie's are for completed fic's (Hint hint Enigma by Claire Bloom) and the Bellie's are for WIP (Cough Spellbound).

Don't forget to come and feed your fanfic addiction over at the FanFicAholics Anon group on Facebook.

I recently read somewhere that to say anything about your reviews was considered a little sad and not professional at all but I don't care, I have to say that I love all of my readers and reviewers and you truly inspire me. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I guess its official – I'm sad and unprofessional! lol


	25. Ch25 The Chase

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. Thank you Tanya for beta'ing this so quickly. I love your fic 'Forgive me, please' and that picture of Edward in the brown leather jacket has given me endless amounts of joy this past week.

* * *

Ch25 The chase

The evening breeze moved eerily around my body, chilling me to the bone with its icy touch. It was November and I could feel the frost in the air.

My breath came rapidly, condensing into a swirling mist in front of my face the minute its warmth was exposed to the winter night.

I felt frozen, and it was a mixture of both my body temperature dropping whilst I stood in wet clothes after running into the stream, and the absolute terror that gripped me as I stared into the vacant expression of James.

I couldn't move.

I could scream.

I even willed my heart to finally stop beating so that its erratic rhythm could not be heard by the Devil's spawn stood watching me. He was waiting for a reaction, any reaction, to his sinister presence. He knew I was scared. He knew he had the upper hand. James had always had the upper hand where I was concerned and he didn't have to become a vampire to terrify me; he simply petrified me just by existing.

As I felt my fright choke my throat, my eyes dancing wildly from him to the opening in the trees at my side and then back to him and his guards again, I prayed for anything or anyone to please come and help me.

It didn't matter that I had learnt new spells or that I had the power to immobilise him at my fingertips.

It didn't matter that it was possible he _couldn't_ permanently injure me, not after Edward had convinced me I could be immortal. None of that was relevant to me when I stood facing my fear – staring into the deadened eyes of a psychopath – what mattered was that I was alone and I scared and I could think of nothing but the echo of my heartbeat and how it must sound like music to James' ears right now.

"Isabella, you look – well," he murmured, his eyes narrowing as he lowered his face and looked up at me from under his brows. "Doesn't she look well, Riley?" He turned to the guard stood closest to his side.

Riley smirked at me and nodded his agreement with his boss. "She looks very well Sir, good enough to eat, in fact!" As he laughed, I noticed bite marks on his neck and wondered if he had become James' minion or if he was simply the remnants of his last meal. He obviously meant something to James as he was still here. Did that mean he, too, was a vampire?

A ripple of laughter spread through the small group and I shuddered at Riley's double entendre. Either meaning behind his words were terrifying.

"Please –" was all I could say and I choked the word out. It sounded like a gush of air and I tried again to speak in case he hadn't heard me.

He had. He did.

"Please? Please what, Isabella? Please be gentle?" James chuckled, stroking his chin as he took a small step closer to me. "Or please be rough? Do you like it rough? Would you enjoy that? Would you thrive under the pain, Isabella, like me?" He spread his arms wide. "Look at me, I am unstoppable. I writhed in agony and prayed for someone to end my suffering. I even begged for death, sweet Isabella. I cried out for it, but in the end, no one came and no one helped me and now – well, now, I have transcended into a superior being. I wonder what we could make of you."

I shook my head at his words, and in a flash, he was in my face, his nose touching the tip of mine, his breath, cold and sweet, swept over me. One hand grabbed the hair at the back of my head whilst the other caressed my throat softly. His grip tightened on my hair and I had no strength or choice but to let my head drop back with the force of his hand.

My jugular was totally exposed to him and I wept. "Please don't hurt me," I begged him. I was not ashamed to plead for my life; I had so much to live for. The very essence of my existence was Edward and if he was all I would ever know than it would be a fulfilled life. I just didn't want it to end here and now, not like this and not when there was still so much to say to him.

"Hurt you," he hissed, his eyes trailing over my face and down the length of my throat. His lips curled back over his teeth. "You have no idea what pain is. Does this hurt?" He asked, tugging harder. I gasped as my scalp burned.

Through the hazy fog of panic descending over my mind, I recalled that Edward had said I was immortal, but an immortal could still be slain. He'd told me there was always at least one way to kill anyone or anything and that there _was_ a way to end the life of a witch. I just didn't know what that way was.

Could James render me weak and then kill me? Did he know how?

"What about his?" He continued to talk as he flexed his fingers against my neck and slowly sliced the skin behind my ear down to the juncture of my collarbone with his nail. I felt it all, every inch, like a razor sharp scalpel cutting through my skin like butter.

The biting cold air nipped at the heat of my blood as it rushed forth towards its new exit, and spilt quickly, staining my pale skin with its crimson touch. Its warmth tickled as it trickled down my throat. I heard James' sharp intake of breath as he inhaled my scent.

My mouth dropped open as the sting of the cut intensified.

"What if I was to do this?" James' voice sounded strained as he curled his fingers around my neck and squeezed, lightly at first, just enough to choke the air out of me but not enough that I couldn't breathe. I drew in ragged, exaggerated breaths. His palm rested just over the front of my throat and I knew with just the slightest move he could throttle me within minutes. I could feel my blood spread across my skin under his fingers. "You smell so – so – good," he choked and I knew his need to torture me battled with his instinct to drink the sweet nectar that was now drowning his senses.

He was a newborn and a slave to his thirst. I had to think fast.

My mind raced with ways to flee this scene. I was surrounded by men trained to fight and protect their leader. There was very little chance I could outrun them or even successfully hide from them in the woods, but what choice did I have? To stay here and find out exactly what he wanted to do with me?

I'd rather go down fighting.

I lifted my hand and placed it on James' bicep. He glanced down at my touch and smiled back up at me, anticipating my movement as affection or possibly even submission.

"Desumo Offensus," I murmured, my throat constricting beneath his hand.

Immediately, James jumped back, and hissed as an amplified electrical current rolled off my hand and through his entire body. It was intense, and as it moved along his body, it rendered him motionless.

I fell onto the floor and sat up to watch him try to writhe where he stood. The shock was frozen on his face as he stood erect; his head high but back slightly as he looked up to the heavens. His arms were at his side, extended out and his fingers stretched. The electricity pulsated under his skin.

It wouldn't last long and I had already wasted seconds sitting here. I pushed myself up and ran.

The guards were staring at James, not knowing what had happened, and this gave me a second to gain the advantage. I took off in a sprint but could hear them all gathering their wits behind me. I dashed across the stream, the splash sounding incredibly loud to me. I knew it was because I was so fraught with losing them. Every sound I made, every breath I drew, and every slap of my feet on the forest floor were augmented in my frantic mind.

I ran as fast as I could, my heart pounding in my ears. I didn't know how long the shock spell would last on James, but I imagined it wouldn't be long.

I heard movement and turned to see a blur of white running through the trees along side me. I tripped on uneven ground and stumbled forward; trying desperately to gain steady footing again, but I hit the forest floor hard. A jolting pain throbbed up my wrist and I cried out, holding it to my chest as I turned onto my backside to look up and see James towering over me.

"Run, little girl, run as fast as you can but you can't hide from me." He chuckled and I scrambled backwards, pathetically trying to put distance between us.

He continued to laugh and I could hear the guards catching up with us. James stepped forward, his hand extended and his teeth exposed. He had stopped smiling and the look on his face was one of pure agony. There was no control now, he looked deranged, and he no longer thought like a human. To gain the advantage by using despicable torture was not paramount to him. At this moment, his only thought, etched clearly across his face as he reached out to me, was blood. I wanted to close my eyes and ears and never know what came next. I prayed for the bliss of ignorance, but I couldn't look away. I was like a deer trapped in the sights of its huntsman. I was his prey.

James lurched forward, but instead of his body slamming into mine, a flash of blue impacted him from the right and in a blink, he was gone.

I tried to push myself up onto my feet but cried out when my wrist refused to hold my weight. It throbbed and was already starting to swell.

I whimpered as I felt hands clamp around my ankles and pull me. I looked down and saw James lying on his stomach in the grass, a delirious expression on his face as he tugged me by my feet. I kicked out at him and was lucky enough to connect with his cheek, but his head didn't move and the look on his face became angry and then shocked as he too was pulled by his feet, so fast and so hard that he released me just before he disappeared, still on his stomach, into the under bush.

I couldn't see what had hold of him, it was too dark.

With my good arm, I pushed myself to my feet and started to run again. I had heard the guards approaching just as James had caught me but had never seen them. Of course that didn't mean they weren't nearby, so without a backward glance, I ran again. I ran from James and his guards and whatever else could be a possible threat to me.

Leaves and branches whipped at my face, tearing at my hair and clothes. I swept my arms around me, frantically trying to push them aside. The sting on my face and arms told me I was being cut by these tiny twigs.

"Isabella!" I heard James roar behind me but didn't turn around. I could hear branches snapping but I kept on running.

"Bella," Edwards voice came at me like a whisper on a breeze and my steps faltered. I spun around searching for him but I couldn't see him.

"Isabella!" James was closer. I could hear feet stamping against the ground and anticipated this would be the guards, for James' vampiric flight through the trees would be graceful and light; just another advantage in his montage for attack.

"Bella," Edward's voice was ahead of me and I turned toward him and in the distance, flickering through the thick blanket of trees, I spied the lights from the torches and camp fire. My father and Irina and Mary Alice and Hale and the glorious haven of safety; they were so close but still so far.

Tears started to fall down my face as I stumbled on the tree roots and losing my footing again, I landed on the ground, forcing the air from my lungs as a fallen branch impacted with my midriff. I looked up from the curtain of hair which had fallen over my face and tried to call out to the camp.

I couldn't speak; I had no wind left in my body. It hurt to breathe and I winced again as I pushed my hands into the grass and lifted myself back up.

Just then, I felt him crash into me, burying me face first into the moss. His weight felt immense and the air I had yet to replace from my first fall became paramount as I struggled beneath him.

I felt the weight lift and suddenly I was in the air. I gasped at the sudden rush of oxygen I was able to suck in, welcoming the cold November air as it stung my throat and chilled my lungs. I frantically brushed the hair from my eyes and looked up at whoever was holding onto me.

Edward.

I clung to him, unable to speak, but so relieved that he was here. His face harboured cuts and streaks of dirt, and his clothes were torn.

He raced with me, through the trees, but James was still fighting. He hit Edward's left side, full force, catapulting me from his arms.

James now replaced Edward in my line of vision. He, too, was bloody and dirty and his clothes hung in tatters from his body.

He crouched, and I could see the slices crisscrossing his face meld together and disappear. The blood vanished like dust on the breeze. I looked at Edward and his skin was also flawless again.

Without warning, James leapt at me, but Edward raced between us and shoved James in his chest, throwing him across the forest till his back connected with a tree. The crack of splintering wood echoed around us, the base of the trunk shuddering under the force of his body, before snapping in two and causing the boughs of the tree to come crashing down around him.

Edward turned and rushed towards me, lifting me into his arms again as he surveyed me for injuries. He spied the blood drying in the dip above my collarbone, and with his eyes he trailed its ascent back up my neck to the gaping wound behind my ear. His mouth parted and his tongue swept out along his bottom lip. I saw that his eyes looked pale and golden in the moonlight.

"Are you ok?" He whispered, despair evident in his voice. He was anguished that I was hurt not because I was bleeding.

Behind us, James pushed the fallen tree off him, and growling at Edward, he rushed us both. Reading his mind and foreseeing his next move, Edward sidestepped and allowed James to pass us in a blur.

Without waiting to see what James' next effort would be, Edward took off, pushing me around his body so I clung to his back rather than his chest. He turned away from the camp and headed back the way we'd came, away from the others, keeping danger close behind us instead of leading it to the camp.

I closed my eyes and inhaled him, marvelling in his speed and strength and the fact that he was here.

"Come – fight me, Leech!" James screamed from behind us, sounding too close for comfort. I buried my head against Edward's back and squeezed my eyes shut. I could hear breathing, heavy and loud, as footfalls pounded the floor beside us. It took a moment for me to realise it could neither be James or Edward's breathing that I heard. I peeped out and saw two wolves running alongside us, and turning my head to the right, another two. We were flanked and I wondered if James had seen, heard or smelt them and fled.

We finally stopped moving and I felt Edward place me gently on the ground. "Open your eyes," he murmured. His voice was soft and melodic compared to the frightful tone of James. He reached out and touched my hand. I did as he instructed and found that we were back at the stream.

We sat on the river bed as Edward took off his shirt and dipped it in the water, then bathed the dried blood from my neck.

"But James –" I panicked.

"He's gone – for now," Edward said as he continued to clean me. Three wolves stood nearby and three others went off into the trees. "They're scouting the area for us, but I don't hear him anymore," Edward explained.

I glanced back at the wolves and one stepped forward, morphing into the form of Jacob.

I felt dizzy and bewildered as I sat in the grass, trying desperately to comprehend everything that had transpired in the last hour, wondering what on earth would happen if those wolves ever caught up with him and what it meant if they didn't.

My body shuddered and I felt incredibly cold. Lifting my hands, I rubbed at my arms in a bid to create friction.

Edward knelt beside me again and continued to clean the blood from my neck as I shivered. His movements were slow and gentle, and I watched him as he watched his hand work around the cut.

His shoulders flexed with the movement of his hands and I studied the faint shimmer of moonlight reflect off his contours, illuminating one part of his bare chest and shadowing the other.

I licked my lips. I trembled. "Where were you?" My tone sounded accusatory, and I didn't mean it to, but no sooner had I'd spoken, that I realised I was angry with him.

Edward stopped cleansing me and looked up into my eyes. "Gathering the troops," he replied.

"Gathering the troops?" My voice rose in disbelief. "I was terrified!"

He nodded as if he could possibly know of the absolute terror I had experienced. "I'm sorry I left you." He brushed his finger along my jaw. "I'm sorry I took so long to – find you. It's so hard with you – I can't – hear you." He seemed to be struggling and I knew it was because he blamed himself for my torturous reunion with James.

"I was so scared. I thought he would – kill me, or worse, force himself on me again." It hurt Edward to hear this but I needed to tell him. "I could endure anything – I think – but not that, never again." I covered my face with my hands and shook my head as if to clear the many repulsive images that clouded my mind; James with his hands around my neck, and him atop Rosalie then inside of me, and his vacant eyes and bloodthirsty will. James and his torturous treatment of man, woman, and child as well as the imagery of him touching my bare flesh with his icy hand – I shivered and pushed myself up from the floor to stand.

I felt Edward approach me from behind, standing close but not quite touching me. I turned on him, my myriad of emotions that had been retained since I'd first lay eyes on James came bubbling forth and my target was Edward. I hit his chest, he didn't move. "If you had made sure I was like you, that I was changed before all of this," I swept my arms wide as if to elaborate, "then I would've been able to face him as an equal!"

"We've talked about this –"

I interrupted him. "Yes but I don't agree. I stood there," I pointed to show him, "and faced death, Edward. I looked him square in the eyes and I was petrified."

I turned away from him again and felt his arms envelope me as he pulled me closer, his bare chest lightly brushing against my back, his breath close to my ear as he lowered his head level with mine.

"I'm sorry you were scared, Bella, I will never forgive myself," he murmured.

I raised my head and tilted it to the side, the raw wound was crusting over and the movement tightened my skin. I was healing already. "Do it now," I urged him. "Change me. I never want to feel so afraid again."

"Fear does not disperse when you become like me," he told me. "I could sense you, even from Jacob's camp. I could feel everything _you_ could feel Bella, the terror, the sudden need to fight, the euphoria when you did, which soon changed back to terror again. I felt it all and I searched for you, we all did – but you kept moving, and just when I caught your aura again, it changed. _I_ was scared, Bella. I was so scared I'd be too late."

"I was running," I explained, turning in his arms to face him. "If I had been a vampire, neither of us would've experienced this tonight."

"That's not true. I will always worry about you."

"Edward, I'm begging you, do it now." I lifted my hair aside and tilted my head again. I waited with baited breath as Edward lowered his face till his lips gently brushed along my skin.

"Edward, do I need to remind you of the treaty?" Jacob asked, stepping closer. I looked over at him and recognised the willing stance of a man ready to fight. This stranger was intervening to protect me.

Without lifting his face from my throat Edward answered him. "No Jacob, you do not." His lips pressed down and his hands held me tighter for a moment before he raised his head and released me.

I looked up at him and could identify the expression on his face as one of guilt and I knew it exceeded my rage.

"I will never forgive myself," he said again and I felt my anger wavering in lieu of his words. I knew he would never leave me in danger deliberately and that his desperation to find me in time no doubt far outweighed the terror I'd felt at the time.

"I need to get back to the camp. I left so suddenly, my father will be worried about me." I pulled away from him and faced them all. Jacob was still watching us. One wolf was still in form but the second one had morphed and now stood beside Jacob. He, too, was naked, every inch of his body toned. I didn't know him, but he seemed angry. Resentment rolled off him as he stared between me and Edward.

"Are you going to permit this?" He spat, his question aimed at his Alpha.

Jacob held up his hand as if to silence his comrade. "Nothing will happen here tonight, will it Edward?" His eyes remained on Edward as he awaited his reply.

"I gave you my word," he said.

"Hah!" The other man scoffed. "What good is the word of a bloodsucker?"

"Paul!" Jacob turned to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Paul was mad and his anger reverberated through him. His body shook with uncontrolled rage as he looked at Edward's hand on me.

"This is wrong!" He shouted. "We fight one of _his_ kind; for him and then we stand back and allow this – blasphemy to occur! It's wrong!"

"Edward has broken no laws, Paul."

Paul jerked under Jacob's hand and shook him off. "Yes he has! Need I remind you of Emmett? And now her! With her, he has broken the laws of nature, and it makes me sick!"

"Nature?" I spoke out, surprising myself. "You defy the law of nature every time you change into an animal. You contradict yourself."

To my surprise, Jacob smiled at my words, but Paul was not so easily chastised. He stepped towards me and Jacob stopped him from advancing with his arm outstretched.

"You are no better than him," Paul said.

"Paul," Jacob spoke low but his tone held authority. "Go find the others. Your brothers may need your help."

"You allow Edward to exist after he broke the treaty by changing Emmett, you allow _him_ to be with _her_," Paul nodded towards us, "and you allow Emmett and Rosalie to discuss their impossible future! What kind of Alpha are you? You disgust me!"

"Paul, stand down and hold your tongue!" Jacob yelled back at him. Immediately, Paul's shoulders slumped, and he took a step back. The rage was still evident on his face but he remained silent, unable to speak after his Alpha had commanded it.

"Life is never as black and white as you think it is. Yes, an agreement was made with Edward over one hundred years ago but I am not an unfair man, Paul, and I must hear the truth about these situations, from both sides, before I decide upon an action – an action that may well lead us to war." Jacob stepped forward and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "My decisions affect us all, and I will not make my judgement based on my emotions."

Paul stood shaking, his eyes only on Jacob. "Now, go, and find your brothers." Paul struggled with his rage for a moment longer, his indecision to stay and argue with Edward or fight with another vampire battled within him. The latter won, and phasing quickly, he ran off into the night.

"Let's get you back to your family," Jacob smiled and walked ahead of me and Edward. I was relieved he had turned away from me, looking upon him in all his naked glory felt strange to me.

With his arm still around my shoulders, Edward walked beside me and I cradled myself close to him. Their steps were slow and deliberate and I knew it was because of me. I had fallen many times tonight and I appreciated their consideration.

"Jacob," I called to him as we walked. "Where is Rosalie?"

Jacob didn't answer me at first, he faced forward and I allowed him his minute to answer. "She is with Emmett. She is where she wants to be."

"Is she – ok?" I wanted to ask about her humanity but felt afraid to address it in front of Edward. He may think I was provoking him about changing me again. It also hindered on the treaty; if Emmett had changed Rosalie he would be breaking their agreement and that meant they were no longer with the tribe.

Jacob finally stopped walking and waited for me to reach him. I kept my gaze straight ahead and did not let it roam any lower than his face. "Rosalie is where she wants to be. She is more than 'ok,' Isabella."

"I guess I wanted to ask if she was still human," I admitted.

"Yes," Jacob answered.

"But Emmett's a vampire," I pointed out the obvious.

"Yes," he replied again.

"What will happen to her?" I asked him.

"They haven't decided yet," he told me. "They have a daughter, but one who would be unable to be near her father, he is still young and not fully in control of his instincts. To be near Ava would endanger her. " Jacob looked at Edward and then back to me. "I doubt they will ever live as a family again. This is something Rosalie must decide."

"But isn't Rosalie in constant danger then? Being near him yet unchanged?"

"She is in danger, but do you think she cares? To be with Emmett is her wish, and if she is to face death to be with him, what do you think she would choose?"

I nodded at his words. I would choose to face death too. No question. No hesitation.

"What are they doing for now?"

"They are learning about each other, all over again. Rosalie is safe for now, Isabella. We do not allow her to be completely alone with Emmett."

"A chaperone is wise," Edward agreed.

"If she decides to stay with Emmett, and become a vampire too, doesn't that break your treaty?"

"Yes, it does."

"So what will happen?" I felt panicked. A war between the shape shifters and the few 'good' vampires around here was not something I wanted to have happen, especially if I was to become one of those 'good' vampires too. I looked down at my swollen wrist and tentatively moved it from side to side. I couldn't see very clearly in the gloom of the forest but I could feel the swelling had subsided and the motion didn't hurt. It only fuelled my idea that I was changing, slowly, for if I was human through and through, then the wrist would be sprained or even fractured and my pain would still be substantial.

I didn't want to enter the world that Edward existed in with a war threatening to destroy us. Jacob and his tribe had become our friends our ally's, and I prayed we could all find a mutual ground where we could co-exist.

"I love a happy ending, don't you Isabella?" I looked up from my wrist and nodded, confused by his question. "There is a lot to discuss. Emmett and Rosalie know this, but despite my earlier agreement with Edward about changing a human, I feel now that there are circumstances that far outweigh that. There are many things to be considered, not just by Emmett and Rosalie but by myself and my tribe. "

Jacob turned and began walking again and we followed. I clung to Edward, frightened he may disappear again, afraid I would stumble. I kept my eyes to the ground just to make sure I didn't lose my footing.

"You're very quiet," Edward said softly.

"Please don't ever leave me again," I said, my voice sounding pitchy as I struggled to control my tears. I started to shake and felt dizziness overwhelm me again.

"Bella," Edward caught me and swept me up in his arms just as my knees buckled. I gripped his shirt front and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the world from spinning. "You're in shock," he said; he called to Jacob and tried to me down on the ground. I held onto him tighter, the shuddering of my body was making my teeth chatter.

"N – no," I cried out as he tried to pry my fingers away. "Stay with me."

"Bella, you're in shock," he said again. "We need to find you some food and water."

"The camp is close, Edward," Jacob told him.

"She needs to rest."

"She can rest there, near the fire. They have food and water there, shelter too."

Edward looked down at me, shaking in his arms and brushed my hair away from my face. "I should never have left you," he said.

"That doesn't matter now. I'm sorry I got mad." I pressed my hand on his.

"But he hurt you! He scared you. I can't bear to see you like this."

"Yes, he hurt me and yes I was terrified. I imagined that it was over for me and I would never see you again, but you came and that's all that really matters."

"I should've been here."

"Yes," I agreed with him again. "But Edward, you needed to leave. What we found in those caves was far beyond what any of us expected and it was difficult for us all, for many different reasons."

"But no one else had to flee," he lowered his eyes, as if ashamed. It was strange how the strengths I admired in him were the same weaknesses he abhorred in himself.

"Yes, they did," I told him. "It was horrific in there and many of those men had to stop the recovery operation and just leave. They needed to find a moment too. They just didn't go as far away as you." I tried to smile at him but it didn't work. Edward felt guilty and he was torturing himself, and nothing I would say was going to make him see it any differently. I hated myself for having a weak moment and causing his guilt to escalate. I had no idea why shock had set in now and not earlier. The danger had passed and I was safe. I was with Edward.

"I wish you could understand how torn I am," he spoke softly. "I want you, in so many ways, but I'm prohibited in every way."

I stopped walking. "Are you saying we can't be together?" I was stunned.

"No," Edward's eyes were as wide as mine, "no, I didn't mean that. We will always be together Bella. You are my life."

"Please don't leave me." I closed my eyes again, sobbing into his chest.

"I won't, I'm here. There is nowhere else I would rather be. When I thought I couldn't reach you in time, I felt such intense conflict, such overpowering grief. I think it hindered my ability to find you for a moment. I had to stop and concentrate. I was losing my mind."

He bent his head and kissed my forehead. "If anything ever happened to you, Bella, I would die from the pain. It would consume me. But not just the sadness, there would be loss and anger; so much anger."

"I have known the pain of loss," Jacob spoke from beside us. "It's all consuming."

"You grieve for someone now?" I turned my head and asked him.

"No, not now, but I did. I have loved and lost, and for a long time, I knew nothing and had no other existence then the pain eating away at my insides. You speak of anger, Edward, and I concur that is true. There are so many feelings, a myriad, but the one that drove me from my grief was the anger. I learnt that you cannot let it rule you."

"Why?" I asked. "If it helps you move on."

"Because that impossible anger will strangle the grief until the memory of your loved one is poisoning your veins, and one day you'll find yourself wishing the person you had loved had never existed, so you'd be spared your pain. The anger does not compel you to start living again, Isabella, it stops you. It's all you can feel and until you let it go, there is nothing else."

Edward and I stared at Jacob, absorbing his words and I tried to imagine this man with amazing confidence and control, patience and wisdom, struggle to let his grief be felt. He was an incredible person and I could see why Edward admired him.

"Jacob, I'm sorry for your loss, I know who you speak of, and she was truly a beautiful person."

"Thank you Edward."

"Your words have made me see that for me, there is only one choice. I must tell you I have made a decision." Edward gently lifted me from his arms and stood to face Jacob. "I love Bella. I want her as my wife and as my equal, for all eternity. Despite what you and your tribe decide, I owe you the truth."

Jacob tilted his head, listening to Edward's words. "You know I cannot hold back the tribe if the treaty is broken, Edward. I could not ask them all to turn a blind eye to this."

Edward nodded. With his arms at his side, he faced his friend. He spoke with surety in his voice, and without breaking eye contact, he told Jacob his choice.

"I have decided that Bella is mine, and she will be changed, no matter what."

* * *

End A/N's: Bella's shock spell chant Desumo Offensus is Latin for Electric shock. Sometimes the simple ones work best.


	26. Ch26 My Immortal

A/N's: Notes at the end peeps x

* * *

Ch26 My Immortal

Jacob stood in place, his arms by his side, his face stoic. He took his time responding to Edward's declaration, weighing up his words and his reasoning. Finally, he spoke. It felt like a lifetime had passed.

"Edward, your sentiment towards Isabella is admirable, but I feel your decision is not wise."

"How so?" Edward looked prepared for Jacob's words, as if he expected an argument to ensue. Of course this would be the case as Jacob had created a treaty regarding this type of behaviour. He wanted to protect his tribe and all of mankind.

"You make your choice through the threat of fear, Edward. How is that the right choice?"

"It's right because it's what we both want."

"I can't allow this."

"Jacob, my friend, you understand my reasoning. You understand the pain of loss because you've loved and lost too. In fact, it was remembering the pain you endured that made me finally decide. I want Bella with me. I want her safe and I want her happy. This is her wish. How can that be wrong?"

"Edward, let me ask you this; if you believe this is so right, then why has it taken you so long to choose?"

Edward paused and looked away from Jacob, his jaw was clenched and his lips set in a determined line. "Will you abandon me if I continue on this path, Jacob?"

Jacob sighed, "I have no choice."

"Yes, you do. If you truly believe this is the right path for Bella and for me, then you can stand and face your people and tell them when the treaty was made, it was blind. We didn't know back then that there could be extenuating circumstances, that there could be a true reason for a vampire to become a 'maker.'"

"But I don't agree, Edward, I just understand."

"And what of the others; the prisoners, Hale, his men? The battle we face against James? Will you abandon us all?"

"Edward, you leave me no choice." Jacobs voiced hitched on his name. This was not easy for him and I tentatively stepped forward and pressed my hand on Edward's arm. So much was at stake and it was all for my desires.

"What if we wait?" I asked softly. Both of them turned towards me. I continued to explain. "What if we band together and fight as one, against James and his guard and then after – when we are victorious – Edward and I leave? Will that hinder your position Jacob? If he is not here to threaten the treaty then we are not compromising on your friendship."

"I have more to lose than my tribe's respect, Isabella. I have already angered them by not reacting over Emmett." Jacob walked towards us as Edward watched him from the corner of his eye. When he stood mere inches away, Jacob lifted his arm and grasped Edward's shoulder. "You are my friend and I will miss that – if you go."

"So we can wait?" I asked eagerly.

Jacob lowered his head and his hand, then turned away. "I'm afraid not, Isabella. If this is Edward's chosen path, then I cannot condone it."

"So we lose you and the tribe either way? Even if we wait, you still won't fight alongside us?"

"It's a choice I do not agree with."

"But it's our choice, Jacob. Do you ostracize everyone who has a belief or lifestyle that differs from yours?"

"Are you justifying the transformation of a human to a vampire as a lifestyle choice?"

"Do you not transform too, Jacob?"

"Yes, to save lives."

I stepped over to Jacob and held his hands in mine, "Jacob, I love him." He looked down at our hands and then away again. "Please," I begged him. "I love him and I need to be with him, no matter what it takes. I'd rather he didn't have to sacrifice anything for us to be together; love shouldn't be selfish, it should be all encompassing."

Jacob looked back at me and smiled softly. "Isabella, when that love hinders the lives of others, it becomes tragic. In my experience, when we love, we become selfish. We find ourselves compromising our words, our actions, even the happiness of others. "

"That's why we'll leave. We'll involve no one else in this. It shouldn't have to be this way. I love Edward and he loves me, why should anyone suffer because of that? What we feel for each other has nothing to do with anyone else. It's ours, we feel it; it's real." I tried to make him understand. "Jacob, we want to be together, that's all that should really matter. We've never asked anyone to compromise themselves for us."

"You ask me," he replied, his voice was sad and I knew he was right. Love had made me selfish, for all I could envision was what _I_ wanted. "I'm sorry Isabella, I cannot agree to it." Jacob pulled his hands free of mine and turned to face Edward fully. "Is this your only choice, Edward, your only option? Is this what you decide?"

I looked at Edward too, afraid he would change his mind and be swayed by the words of his oldest friend. Who was I to come between them? I felt fear grip my stomach as I waited for Edward to speak. Would Jacob's words sway him? Had Edward decided to change me only because I had made him feel guilty?

I realised I may have made a terrible mistake. In my selfish, desperate need, I had forced him to compromise on his own beliefs, and now, his friendship. He'd said from the start for me to be changed wasn't an option for him.

But I loved him, I needed him, and I wanted to be with him. Could I be satisfied with an eternity of happiness as we were? A witch and a vampire; we were both uniquely strong and indestructible, but with a small level of vulnerability which could imminently threaten us. I would always be concerned about him as he would with me. What difference would changing me really make?

If James wasn't the danger we faced, surely there would be another. In life we faced all kinds of challenges and threats, some to ourselves and some towards our families and our homes. Without James to terrorize us, didn't mean there would never be another.

But as long as we faced him together, I believed we could overcome anything. Edward would protect me.

It should be enough.

Hearing him say he wanted to change me, that I would be his, had ignited a fire in my heart. A swell of light had filled my body and soul; his words bringing me more happiness than I had ever known.

For a moment, I felt guilt menace my happiness, threatening to extinguish what I had been waiting for, but something else in me loomed stronger than guilt; altruism.

For the first time in my life, I wanted to be selfish.

I wanted him to change me. No matter the cost. I knew it was right, I knew I would make Edward happy, and I knew we could face James stronger united, and defeat him and whatever he threw at us if I was a vampire.

Edward raised his hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I turned my face into the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and a sob escaped me as tears spilt over and down my face. Jacob had convinced him. His head had overruled his heart. It had meant so much to me to hear him promise to change me and now it was being withdrawn, it hurt.

I closed my eyes and willed the pain building in my chest to either consume me or leave me be. It felt dreadful.

"I'm sorry it has come to this," Edward continued. "But Bella is my choice, she is my life. If Emily was alive, and you were faced with a decision this paramount, can you honestly tell me you would sacrifice her and what you had for another person?"

Jacob smiled and shook his head. "No, I would not and that's why I understand your feelings, Edward. I admire you. I'm also a little envious of the time you will have together. Be strong and be happy, never let it go." Jacob turned and walked away, stopping under the shadow of the trees. "It is because I know how you feel that makes this all the much harder to deal with. I will miss you, my friend."

Without another word, Jacob phased and raced off into the night, leaving Edward and I alone in the centre of the forest.

I looked over towards the camp and then up at Edward, but before I could speak, he took hold of me and cradled me in his arms. Gripping my head and pulling it to the side, he exposed my throat. I heard him growl and then sink his teeth into the pliable softness of my neck.

Edward had bitten me many times before this night, and each time had been tender and gentle and sometimes even erotic, but those were nothing like tonight – this time his bite was hard and went far deeper than any other. I felt his teeth penetrate my skin and then push down further into the muscle and sinew of my throat. As his venom injected into my bloodstream the sting was intense, and crying out, I clung to his biceps, digging my fingers into him. But unlike me, Edward was hard and unbreakable; it felt like gripping stone.

Almost immediately, he began to suck, drawing my life force into his mouth, and with each part of me he swallowed; he clung to me tighter and pushed his teeth further in. I imagined it would take nothing for him to tear the flesh from my bone and spit it into the undergrowth.

His bite was animalistic, it was brutal; his entire persona had changed and he was fierce.

It started to burn.

"Edward," I gasped, trying desperately to drag in air. In my feeble mind, I concurred the cold November air would somehow ease the heat building under my skin. It didn't.

There had been heat before – but never like this.

"Edward, please," I begged him. I didn't know what it was I asked for; I had wanted this. Did I want him to stop or just to know there was an end?

He stopped sucking and I felt liquid heat seep into my flesh. His venom flowed now, mingling with my blood, being drawn into me by my pulse. Pumping harder with the beat of my heart which has magnified under my excitement and fear, the venom raced through my body.

His fingers imbedded themselves deeper into my sides, and momentarily, the ache they inflicted drew my attention away from the pain everywhere else.

But not for long, the burning was aggressive and it flowed with the blood in my veins, through my entire being until I was swamped in heat and then his teeth released me.

I lay in his arms as he looked down at me. I gasped and tried to will the agony to subside. His brow was furrowed and his face contorted as he watched me become enveloped in his venomous control.

Edward's agony was nothing compared to mine.

I thought of my father and Irina and wondered how I could possibly see them again, and fight with them against James, when my new hunger would be for their humanity, their own life force. Could I resist them? It saddened me that I never said goodbye. But I had wanted this and everything that would come after it – I couldn't have it both ways.

I clung to Edward's arms. He was kneeling in the grass, holding me close to his chest as I shuddered over and over again, and with each spasm, the pain intensified. I wanted to cry out but struggled to summon my voice within.

Above Edward's head, in the black of the night, a flutter of white fell and was quickly followed by another, in drifts, soft and pure, icy yet gentle, it started to snow.

I felt no cold. I felt only heat. I found my voice. "My father –"

Edward knew what I was trying to say. "James wants us, Bella, you and me, so we'll leave, draw him away from the others and we'll find a way to defeat him, alone. Your father will be safe, from him – from you."

Another wave of agony gripped me, and for a moment, I forgot about Edward and my family. I waited for it to ease.

"Bella," his voice was distant and I tried to focus. His voice had always soothed me before so I tried to concentrate on it. "I'm so sorry for the pain, my love, for the pain you experience now and for the pain of tomorrow. For you may never see your family again." He paused to swallow. "If you'll ever forgive me for doing it – like this, I swear, I will spend every day of our lives together, making it up to you."

"I want only you," I tried to tell him. Yes, I loved my family, but they had their own paths to take now, as did I.

I knew I would miss them, but with Edward, I felt complete. He had sacrificed his honour to change me, and I, in turn, would sacrifice my family. I was alone now, I only had Edward.

"Look at me," he commanded, his cold hand holding my chin. I blinked and tried to see through the haze, his face became clearer. "I'm here, you're safe with me. I promise you," he said.

I nodded. "All I need – all I – want. Just you."

I wanted to say more, but wave after wave of agony ensued, drowning out all thought and reason. I let it flow over me, succumbing to it as it washed over me. I couldn't fight it, I couldn't stop it. I only had to endure it.

The snow fluttered around us, cocooning us in its wintery layer; I let the pain consume me as I held onto him. My words echoed round my head. He was all I wanted, all I ever wanted. For me, there would be no one else.

As long as he was near me, I could endure anything.

I wanted him.

Xxx

The snow had fallen faster during the night. Everywhere the eye could see was coated in a thick, pure, brilliant blanket. The temperature had dropped significantly, yet the sun was shining high in the sky over head. Its blue was so vivid, and now that the snow-banked clouds had dispersed, the sun was able to fill the forest with light, so much light. Its rays reflected off the snow like the jewels beneath Edward's skin. Both sparkled luminously.

I lay beneath a large oak tree. The branches above me were bare, exposing me to the sky. Everywhere seemed so bright and I blinked against the harshness that met my eyes.

Edward's arms were still around me, my ear pressed firmly against his chest. I didn't move. I was too scared in case the pain reminded me it was still here.

I felt Edward shift, his hand brushing the length of my arm and he felt warm to the touch. Instinctively, I nestled closer, and when no fresh pain ripped through me, I felt brave enough to open my eyes and look up at him.

He was watching me, his eyes dark against his pale skin. They looked so deep, and for the first time since I'd known him, it felt like I could see his soul. Every emotion he was feeling was written so clearly across his expression. I could see what he was thinking just by looking at him. His silence spoke volumes.

I raised myself up and faced him, tracing the lines of his chiselled cheek with my index finger. He felt soft and his skin depressed under my touch. I trailed my fingertip down his face and over his lips, thumbing the fullness of his bottom one. He parted them and his breath tickled the back of my hand, its warmth was a pleasant sensation.

As I looked at him, I noticed so many different things at once. The air seemed filled with speckles of light and particles, as if I was seeing it all through a microscope. Again, I noticed how everything was so bright, and despite the fact the forest was bare and only snow filled the view, a million colours were bouncing off every surface, like prisms in the afternoon sun.

I inhaled and smelt him, sweet and masculine, but his scent was tinged with pine needles and the bracken hidden under the snow. I could smell the ash from the campfire, metres away from us through the trees. I could taste on my tongue the food they had prepared and the tangy moisture of their sweat.

There was also the scent of animals and damp fur, sunshine, and the crisp, fresh mantle of snow. I could smell faeces and even the distinct, coppery odour of a woman on her menstrual cycle. It reminded me that we were close to the camp and to the guards and the prisoners we had rescued from the caves. I was close to humanity and yet I felt in control.

I pushed away from Edward and stood, turning and surveying all around me. It was simply breathtaking.

The twinkles of light peeping up from the snow that I had noticed as a human now seemed to dart off the whiteness, as if giant diamonds were layered across the top. The prisms of light bounced off every inch at my feet and every branch over head.

A bird began to sing, its music chirping towards me on the breeze. The sound was high pitched and I turned my head slightly as the whistle pierced my ears, but it was minutes later that the bird flew past us and vanished again.

As I followed the bird's flight, my eyes fell upon Edward. He was stood still and studying me as I looked at the world through new eyes.

I smiled at him. "How long?" I asked him.

"Just one night," he replied.

I furrowed my brow. "But how?"

"I think because your body had already begun to change, over the last few weeks. Last night was just a boost. I expected it to take longer, but you still continue to surprise me."

I stepped closer to him. Behind us, I heard a twig snap and the distant echo of voices. Edward moved quickly, gathering me up in his arms and lurching away from the band of men walking through the trees.

"Who are they?" I asked. He squinted round me, watching them gather branches and twigs, trying to salvage anything that could burn.

"They're from the camp. They've been sent out to look for firewood and hunt rabbit."

"My father –"

"He isn't with them," he reassured me. Then looking down at me he asked. "Is it – unbearable?"

I sniffed the air and waited for the scent of their blood to reach me. I smelt nothing. I shook my head. "I feel – nothing."

We continued to watch them gather wood. One young boy broke apart from the others and set traps for the rabbits. As his friends made their way back to the campsite, he sat in wait for his prey. For him, hours passed as he waited, unsuccessfully, but for Edward and me, it seemed so short and I was happy to be pressed against the tree with his body covering mine.

I shifted a little and tried to wrap my arms around his waist. He felt so good. Lifting his shirt slightly, I ran my hands up and under the material, caressing his bare flesh. I moulded my hands to the contours of his back; he was toned and felt warm and so amazing; I lost myself in the feel of him.

"Bella," he groaned as I continued to caress him. He moved and a waft of heat and the fragrance of his skin met my nose. I closed my eyes and inhaled him, immediately my mouth began to salivate. My throat started to ache and I swallowed back the venom tainting my tongue.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him through hooded lids.

He smelt so delicious.

Edward looked down at me and noticed the arousal and hunger in my eyes. His own eyes widened momentarily, and then the movement of the boy waiting for his supper brought Edward back to reality.

Mistaking my hunger as desire for the boy, he pushed me back against the tree. "Wait here," he instructed and raced off into the trees. He returned seconds later carrying three dead rabbits, and tearing past me, he dropped them at the boy's feet.

He had nodded off where he sat and the thump of their bodies hitting the snow roused him. Looking around for the gift-bearer, the boy shrugged and picked up his loot then made his way back to camp.

I watched him leave from around the trunk of the tree. When he was safely out of earshot, Edward appeared in front of me.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

I watched his chest rise and fall as he waited for me to answer him, but I was mesmerised by the motions of his body. I reached out and brushed my hand across his abs, smiling as he sucked in his stomach. He was sensitive to my touch and I liked seeing his reactions. When I'd touched him with human hands, I had felt it all but he had merely witnessed it. Now his body could feel me, no matter how softly I touched him.

I breathed deep and revelled in his smell. My mouth watered.

"How did you control yourself?" He asked me. "Didn't you want to attack him?"

I shook my head. "There's only one person making me lose control, Edward, and that's you."

"What?"

I pressed my nose to his throat and breathed in again. "It's _your_ blood I crave."

He didn't speak. He just lifted his chin and tipped his head to the side, allowing me full access to this throat. I licked my lips and pressed them tenderly to his skin. He tasted musky and I felt dizzy with exhilaration. I curled back my lips, exposing my teeth, and bit down. His skin broke easily under my bite, and his blood, sweetened with his venom, flowed freely into my mouth and I swallowed it down greedily.

It coated my throat and soothed the ache that burned there, thick and smooth like medicine.

I gripped his shoulders and pressed in closer; I just couldn't get enough of him. I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Edward moaned as my crotch rubbed against his. It was accidental but it felt good, so I pressed into him deeper and harder, grinding my hips to create friction.

Edward clutched at my thighs and helped me shift closer to him. His hands crept up and rested just under my bum cheeks, and pulling my face away from his neck, I sighed. Closing my eyes, I let my head roll back. The feel of him so close to my core was arousing me more than my hunger now.

I thrust against him again and felt his fingers extend and brush along my perineum, my wetness flowed and I lifted my head to capture his lips with mine.

We moved faster now; raw desire had taken hold of us and I clawed at his shirt to free the buttons, pulling away from his mouth to lick a nipple and elicit a groan from him. I felt it rumble through his chest and it drove me insane.

I bit down and tasted his blood, and sucking the nipple into my mouth, I drank from him again.

The sounds he was making were my undoing, and tearing my mouth away, I groaned his name.

"Edward, I need you inside me, in every way."

He tore at my underwear, ripping them away from my body and throwing them to the ground. He hoisted me higher and freed his erection from his trousers. Placing his hands under either cheek of my bottom, he opened me up to his cock and thrust up and in, filling me with his heat and his girth. I cried out with the sheer joy of it and rocked against him. Helped out by his hands underneath me, we moved together, in unison, and it was rampant and breathless and everything I needed.

I clung to his shoulders, using them as leverage as I lifted and lowered my body down onto his. He felt so good, he smelt so delicious, and he tasted like liquid gold.

I was intoxicated by him.

Our motions became faster as we ground our bodies together. I lifted my hands from his shoulders and cupped his face, willing him to look at me. My pleasure was mirrored in his eyes and I wanted to see his face as he came inside me.

"I want to feel you," I murmured.

"I'm inside you, you can feel me." He groaned, trying to close his eyes as his climax began to build. I pinched his cheeks and forced him to look at me.

"No, Edward, I want to feel you cum."

His eye widened with surprise, then narrowed as his desire hooded them, but he didn't look away. He held my gaze with his own and we picked up the tempo again. I felt it growing and flowing through my veins, my orgasm was nearing and I parted my lips and let him know exactly how he was making me feel.

With each sigh and moan that I made, he seemed to react even more until I felt the crescendo escalate and I cried out as my orgasm owned me.

Edward gripped my bum cheeks tighter and stilled my movements, groaning and parting his own lips as he came hard.

We sat together, at the base of the tree, and revelled in our aftermath. Finally, I moved and lifted myself off him. I straightened my skirts and looked down at him. He made no effort to cover himself and I admired his nakedness. The sun gleamed off his skin.

He looked so beautiful, shimmering in the light, naked and still erect.

A trickle of blood ran from his nipple but, the skin on his neck was clear; already healed with no evidence of my violent reaction to him.

Edward seemed content to just sit there, and I laughed at the look of happiness on his face.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked, looking offended.

I chuckled again and knelt in the snow at his feet. "I'm happy," I told him. I tiptoed my fingers up his leg and over to his penis. It twitched as my hand grew closer and I smiled at him again, enjoying our moment together. His balls looked tight and I lightly drew my finger tip across them before cupping them in the palm of my hand.

Edward moaned and shifter his hips a little, closing his eyes he let me continue to touch him. I could see moisture along the length of him, and for reasons unknown to me, it made my mouth water. Lowering my head, I licked him from base to tip, and then covered him with my mouth, tasting my arousal coating his dick, I sucked him clean.

Venom was my new addiction and I wanted it from every aspect of him, blood, saliva, semen – it was so good.

"Take me in," he moaned, "all of me."

I complied and tried to fit him inside my mouth, all of him, but he was too big. So I cupped the parts my mouth couldn't reach with my hand, and pumped him as I sucked.

Edward rarely lost control and it was liberating to feel him struggle to maintain it at that moment. He grabbed the back of my head and held me in place, then thrust his hips up and down. I allowed him to manoeuvre, feeling him grow larger in my mouth until his second orgasm rocked him.

I loved the noises he made, and letting him pop free of my mouth, I kissed up his chest to his mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip, the taste of him still on my tongue.

We lay in the snow and I rested my head on his stomach. "You'll have to forgive me," he whispered. "I feel a little dazed."

"Because of me?" I lifted my head to ask him.

"In a way, yes,"

"From making love? That's never happened before."

"No, from you feeding from me. As a human, you took so little, it was insignificant, but as a vampire, you drank until you felt sated. You've left me quite weak."

I grew concerned and sat up. "Edward, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and laughed at my words. "I feel content, just a little woozy, it will pass."

"Can I help?"

"How about breakfast?" he asked me with a wink. I took off through the trees and searched for an animal to bring back to him. The surrounding area was quiet and it took me a while to locate a deer. It was drinking from a pool of melting snow. I advanced carefully. I had never hunted before and prayed my instincts would guide me.

I waited in the boughs of a tree as it lifted its head and sniffed the air, curious and aware of something close by but not fully engaging that I was a danger.

I waited till it bowed its head again and then leapt from the branch, landing on the snowy ground next to it. I gripped it in my arms, and without thought, I twisted its neck till it snapped and hung heavy against its flanks.

I rushed back to Edward and showed him my catch. He seemed surprised and impressed and I sat back and watched him as he drank from the carcass till he was full.

"Do you want some?" He offered me the deer and I shook my head.

"The idea of it repulses me," I shuddered.

Edward frowned and threw the empty deer to one side. He wiped his mouth. "You feel – repulsed?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And when the boys came to find wood and food, you felt no desire for them either?"

I shook my head. "None,"

"But you drank from me, you craved blood." I watched him try to ascertain what this new information meant. Why I desired blood but not that of an animal or a human.

"You craved _my_ blood?" he finally muttered.

I thought about it and then nodded with him. "Yes."

"But that's not how it usually works," he said under his breath.

"Why do you think it's different for me?"

Edward shrugged.

"Maybe because I drank from you before, as a human, I grew attracted to venom?" My words didn't really make sense to me, but Edward seemed to agree.

"You wanted _my_ blood," he said again. "I wonder if it's just me, or if your vampiric desires are for the venom, rather than the blood. I wonder – will you desire to feed from any vampire?"

"Are you saying you think I may be a vampire's vampire?"

"I'm saying you may be repulsed by the blood of animals and humans because they have nothing to offer you, nothing to satisfy you. Yet venom seems to be enough to sate your thirst."

"But I don't want any other vampire, I want only you."

Edward stared at me, absorbing my words. "Bella, can you still do magic?" he asked me softly. I shrugged, unsure if my powers had followed me through the change.

"Try something," he urged. "I need to know."

I stood and looked around, unsure of what to do. "I don't know what to try," I admitted to him.

"Was there a spell you wanted to try but hadn't had the chance yet?"

I thought of the book and of the spells I'd read over. "There was a fire spell, it's quite difficult and seems to evade some witches. My mother wrote that the power to manipulate the elements is one of the strongest, it was something she could never do."

"You've already manipulated water, with the rain, maybe you could control fire?"

"Rain isn't an element, it's the weather."

He ignored me and asked again. "Would you like to try?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Bella, you know that some vampires bring with them a gift from their human life, and it's usually advanced. You were already quite exceptional, I just wonder if that particular gift has grown, or if you still possess it at all."

I felt a little nervous at the thought of my powers disappearing altogether. It felt like the only legacy I had left of my mother. I prayed it was still with me.

I tried to remember the spell. It had instructed to use a dish but I had no such instruments to hand so I improvised and moulded the snow into a cavernous shape, smoothing the sides till it resembled an icy bowl.

I scavenged through the snow and picked out twigs and leaves buried beneath it and placed them inside the area I'd carved. I found pine needles and a few cones and placed them inside too.

I held my hands above the bowl and recalled the words of the spell. It came back to me easily and I wondered if the frail, forgetful mind of human Bella had transcended into the photographic mind of a vampire.

"Addo Mihi Incenddia," I whispered, and almost immediately, a ball of flames ignited in the icy bowl, catching the ingredients I'd lain in there. They sent up a scent of pine and earth as the flames rose higher. The snow surrounding it started to melt and the grass beneath ignited too.

Edward leapt up and kicked snow over the bowl, extinguishing the flames with a hiss.

I smiled at him, ecstatic that my power was still evident and that one of the hardest spells to cast had worked for me.

"I always knew you were different," he said. "Your powers know no bounds, Bella. It appears you are the strongest of us all now."

"Strong enough to fight a newborn?" I asked him.

Edward nodded. "Yes, I believe so. You're immune to venom as you're a vampire too. You're as strong as a newborn, as you are one too and you have magic at your fingertips."

I laughed as he picked me up and spun us around in a circle. Lifting my arms, I let the wind rush over me, not at all chilled by it. I wrapped myself around his neck and held his face to my chest.

Sliding me down his body, Edward met my lips with his own and kissed me with fervour.

I matched his passion and tugged on the hair at the nape of his neck, ready for him to take me again, but slowly he pulled away and looked past me towards the camp. He listened for a moment, hearing things I couldn't as they were thoughts rather than sounds.

"Come, we need to go." He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the camp.

"Is it safe for me to be there?"

"You said yourself you don't crave human blood."

"But my father –"

"Bella we don't have much time."

I followed him without another word. Quickly, we raced towards the camp and through the trees. We emerged into the circle and saw the guards and Hale, Mary Alice and her parents, my father and Irina, all sat or lay, resting and waiting.

It seemed calm and I wondered at Edward's haste. He released my hand and ran over to Hale, shaking him awake. "Hale, we need to leave. Now."

Hale opened his eyes and lifted himself up onto his elbow, he looked at Edward then scanned the forest around us, seeking the danger Edward had sensed. "What is it?" He asked quietly.

A noise in front of us caught my attention and I looked up through the trees, seeing further with my new sight. A horde of man-sized wolves, walking on their hind legs, descended towards the camp. Their height was tremendous, but unlike the shape shifters, theses wolves salivated and bared their teeth as the scent of humans and vampires reached them.

Hale heard their approach but couldn't see what Edward and I could see. He lifted his gun and checked the chamber. "What is it?" He asked Edward again.

The beasts had reached the clearing, and stepping out from the trees, they surrounded us. The entire circle was blocked in by their slobbering forms. From behind, James stepped through them, and clapping his hands, he smiled at the fear etched across our faces.

The prisoners and guards had all awoken, and screaming, they clung to each other, trembling and praying to their God for salvation.

"Isabella," James grinned. "We meet again."

"What the Hell is it?" Hale shouted, covering Mary Alice with his body, blocking her from the horrific horde that surrounded us.

"Lycan," Edward whispered.

"Like Jacob?" Hale asked, glancing quickly from left to right.

"Nothing like them," Edward replied. "These, my friend, are the real Werewolves."

* * *

End A/N's: I know, I know, another cliffie – you love it really! The thing is, with the holidays coming up the next update won't be till Saturday 9th January, so please don't hate me. (Insert Claire's puppy dog eyes)!

I wish you all a very wonderful Christmas or beautiful holiday season if Christmas isn't what you celebrate, and all the best for the New Year too.

I want to say a massive Thank you to Tanya aka AcrossTheSkyInStars for being a wonderful beta and friend and to all my ladies at FanFicAholics Anon over on facebook for being great friends too and I hope you guys are checking out the fic I'm beta'ing 'The taste of blood' by Malmo722, it will blow your mind as well as Tanya's fic 'Forgive me, please'. It's getting intense and I love it.

Oh man, there are so many other fic's I want to rec, 'Bella Down Under' by Feral & Ferla, 'Sinful Thoughts' By readingmama and 'From pain to perfection' by – ok just go visit the group I'm admin for on Facebook, I mention it all the time, lots of rec's there for you.

Thank you to you for all your support for Spellbound, and hopefully I'll see you next year xx


	27. Ch27 Versus

A/N's: Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all. I hope you had a fantastic time whichever way you celebrated. I missed you, did you miss me?

More A/N's at the end, because I know you just want to read on.....

* * *

Ch27 Versus

I watched as James made his way to the centre of the clearing, he stopped next to the fire and grinned at me, his hands clasped together in front of his chest. The glow of the embers turned the pallid grey of his face, a burnished umber colour, and I'm sure the heat felt divine next to his cool skin.

"Lycans?" I whispered, "You have the protection of Lycans?" All around the clearing, the animals growled; I couldn't be sure if it was in agreement with my statement or defiance. "But Lycans are the sworn enemy of Vampires, James. How can this be?"

He grinned at me and then ducked his head, as if in bashful amusement.

"Where are your guards?" I whispered.

He raised only his eyes to look back up at me and shrugged. "My guards will join us soon enough, Isabella. They need time to – change."

I stared at him in horror. "You've – changed them?"

"Well, I am new to this, so one or two may have succumbed to my – bloodlust, shall we say. But yes, after my initial – hiccup – I can honestly say the rest are coming along rather nicely."

With his words, I noticed the crimson ring highlighting the iris of his eyes. He seemed to widen them just for my benefit, as if to confirm his words and my realisation.

He wasn't here to sate his thirst, for he was not thirsty.

"What _are_ you doing here? What more could there possibly be?" I knew his answer before he spoke it; I feared it even. He wanted me. "You're not thirsty, James. You don't need us, any of us. Your creation of an army has finally begun, and it's all you ever wanted."

"Not true," he murmured. "You forget I also want you, Isabella."

I was right but I did not feel triumphant.

He was here to claim what he deemed his property. He had always been under the illusion I was his for the taking but I had given him enough already. What was left belonged to another. I had already been too generous with James. If he wanted more, I would rather die first than let him take me again. Even the powerful hypnotic state of mind Mary Alice's drugs could produce would not be enough to see me through another sexual encounter with him.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward take a step towards me. He had approached Hale and Carlisle when we had first reached the clearing so now we were separated by metres of grass and the shaking forms of the prisoners and guards. Groups of women were huddled together, crying and trembling as the Lycan's stood close by, salivating whilst deep growls rumbled through their chests. The men looked terrified but stood facing their threat, for to act cowardly in front of the others was not an option. But with each wide-eyed stare, their faces held a trembling lip and shaking hands. I could sense the trepidation, the fear, the intense uncertainty of how painful their deaths would be, for it was a guarantee that a human would not – could not – defeat these beings.

I thought of the massacre, and wondered, if these abominations bit, would the prisoner's change?

The sliver of horror at the many bloody and agonizing deaths that could be inflicted on these innocent people crept down my back. But what was more awful than any death they could endure, was the possibility that they would become just like their killers.

There were so many to save, and so few who were capable to do it. I could see no escape and I had to resolve that there would be fatalities. There was only Edward and I who stood a chance at fighting. But it was likely we would all perish for we were outnumbered.

"How did you do this?" I referred to the monsters that stood waiting.

"I made a deal," James replied. Behind him, one Lycan stepped forward. His fur was so black it looked blue by the light of the fire. He edged nearer to James and finally stopped at his side. James glanced sideways at him, and frowning, he took one step forward so the Lycan was watching over his shoulder instead of next to him.

"Lycan's and Vampires have fought against each other for decades, Isabella, but sadly, Lycan's haven't habited this area for many years. They have finally returned only to find a new threat exists here, which makes it one too many supernatural beings for their liking." James drummed his fingers together and smiled at me. "As you know, I have ways of making my case heard. I simply agreed to give them something in return for their assistance."

"What could you possibly promise them? What do you have that they could want?" Edward asked from behind James. I watched him narrow his eyes and listen to the answer before the reply was spoken out loud.

James turned his head and finally acknowledged Edward's presence and question. "It's simple, Edward. I promised them you and your comrade, Jacob. I may have also thrown in the weak and feeble that you now associate with, as an extra bonus." James gestured with his hand to those who cowered around us. "Let's call them an entree." He laughed and scanned the prisoners once more. As his eyes fell upon some, they hid their faces and sobbed in terror.

"And what do you get in return?" I asked my voice barely audible.

"I get you, Isabella," he laughed and turned back round to face me.

"You get nothing!" Edward roared. "You're a fool, James." He started laughing, a high, hysterical shrill that rang around the trees and echoed in our ears. I stared at him, dumbfounded, but he was watching the black Lycan stood at James' shoulder. "You fool," Edward repeated over and over. "You fool. He has you right where he wants you! You get nothing."

James' smile dropped. Edward's laughter had gotten to him too, it was maniacal. Edward continued to watch the Lycan as he mocked James. It was enough to convince him. Tilting his head, James looked from the corner of his eye at the Lycan.

"Do you deceive me, Aro?" Turning, he faced the creature and held his hands out with his palms up, his question still awaiting a response.

The Lycan grumbled deep from within his chest. He stretched his arms out and threw his head back, howling at the night sky. His torso twisted and heaved as he breathed deeper. It was intriguing to watch, like something inside reached out from within him, pushing against the flesh and muscle in a bid to break free. His legs began to tremble, and with a mighty roar that sounded like an animal trapped in hellish agony, he morphed from Lycan to man. His cries followed his transformation from feral beast to tortured soul, as his body shook with the sheer force of the change. His bones cracked and his spine popped, causing him to straighten then fall to his knees as his frame readjusted to his human form. It was not an easy conversion, not at all like the shape shifters who seemed to almost meld into their chosen appearance as easily as stripping ones clothes. The Lycan's suffered for their curse but I felt no pity as I watched him kneel and tremble, taking time to adjust before standing to face James, breathing deep and uneven.

Aro was tall. His hair, as black as his fur had been, was loose and long, hanging in pin straight lines around his face. It shone in the moonlight, as if its texture was sleek and soft. His face was mature but not old. His eyes were wide but his lips small. He stood naked and pale; a light smattering of hair adorned his chest and trailed down his stomach to his groin. I glanced away. He was handsome in humanity but there was something so completely sinister about him. If I had met him as a man and not known of the monster within, I had no doubt my fear would still be as strong.

"I asked you a question, Aro." James was worried, his voice was high, and despite the current situation we were in, his concern made me happy.

"I gave you my word," Aro replied. His voice was low and he spoke well, his accent telling me he was an Englishman. "Do you doubt that?" he asked James.

"All I know, Aro, is that he can tell me more about your thoughts than even you can."

"Really?" Aro stepped closer to James. "That is fascinating, but I asked you a question. Do you doubt my word?"

"Of course I do," James spat.

Aro started to chuckle, he reached out and tugged on a dirty blonde tendril of James' hair. "Of course you do. But let me assure you," Aro turned to face me, his fingers still holding James' hair, "she will belong to one of us by the end of this night."

Before the final words were spoken, Edward roared, and in a blur, launched himself across the space separating us. As his body left the ground, four Lycan's also pounced, grabbing his torso and legs in mid flight.

People screamed and sobbed as all five of them tumbled to the ground. The thud of their dense, impenetrable bodies hitting the frozen soil echoed round the trees, causing birds to take flight and the floor beneath our feet to shake.

Edward was strong, he had strength like no other I had ever seen or known, but four Lycan's held him down and all he could do was struggle within their grasp. Lycan's matched vampires in strength; they were the only known method of killing a vampire aside from other vampires, for their teeth could bite through his skin like a knife cutting butter.

The feral roars ripping from Edward's chest terrified me. He sounded like a trapped animal. He lifted his head from the floor and snow and soil adhered to his cheek. His frantic eyes found mine.

He looked desperate; each deadened vein in his neck stood out from under his marble skin, pronounced as he valiantly fought to free himself from their claws. The strain of his brute strength battling with theirs was evident, but fruitless.

He was trapped.

James started laughing, throwing his head back as he clapped his hands together; jovial despite the animalistic confrontation, jovial because of it.

"Edward!" I screamed then turned my pleas to them. "Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him!" I cried out to the animals holding him, rushing towards them with my arms outstretched.

A Lycan advanced, hitting me full force in the chest with its shoulder, but instead of us both falling backwards to the ground as anticipated, a jolt of electricity threw him off me. I watched in shock as his wolf guise changed in mid air and the naked, smaller form of the man inside, landed with a thud on the ground at James' feet. He lay on the snowy grass, shaking and crying out in agony. His change had occurred quicker than Aro's had but was no less painful. I hadn't planned it, I hadn't even thought of it. It was almost as though my body's natural instinct for survival had surpassed my minds.

"You fucking bitch!" James stopped laughing and stared in disbelief at me and then at the naked man lying unconscious on the ground. "You fucking crafty little whore."

"You watch your mouth," Edward yelled and managed to shake off two Lycan's, his rush of venom-filled adrenalin energising him for one last attempt at freeing himself. But no sooner had he shook them off they were on him again.

I watched in horror as Edward managed to get off the ground, and kneeling, he thrashed as they struggled to contain him. Edward pushed at the Lycan to his left. Stumbling backwards, the Lycan advanced again, but this time he buried his teeth into Edward's bicep, making his hold on him unbreakable. As Edward continued to fight, the fangs of the Lycan went deeper into his usually impenetrable flesh until the limb was severed and the Lycan stood dazed and bloody, holding Edward's left arm in his mouth.

Shaking his head, the Lycan threw it carelessly towards the dying embers of the fire. It missed and landed with a dull thud on the other side of the flames. The Lycan had turned back to Edward and didn't notice his error.

I stared in shock at Edward's arm. For a moment it lay still, unmoving, but suddenly the fingers latched onto the ground then slowly and mindlessly it started to drag itself towards its owner again. I glanced around and knew that no one else had noticed this phenomenon. If a vampire was torn to pieces, it could never be reassembled if it was burnt. The Lycan had missed when tossing it to the fire. I had to make sure no one noticed so that Edward could be whole again.

I tried to edge nearer to the fire as Edward continued to writhe and scream. The Lycan's covered him completely and I screamed too as his cries became suffocated by their bulk.

In my distraction, James was upon me. His hand threaded into my hair and held my head so that I looked up at him. My hands clung to his shoulders and as I stared at him; his eyes were like the pits of hell and his nearness confused me. In that moment, all was forgotten.

Everything – my new life, my new abilities – vanished in this man's presence. In my befuddled mind, I was not a vampire too; I had no knowledge of my powers or strength. I was no longer immortal. I was simply Bella, weak and scared and held prisoner in the arms of the most evil person to ever walk this earth. Edward, my Edward, was hurt and unable to reach me and James' never wavering ability to petrify me was astounding.

His eyes held nothing, no life, no soul, no compassion. They were empty which was more terrifying than a murderous glare, for that at least held emotion.

His barren eyes made me forget everything. I felt an icy shiver caress me.

His breath fanned out across my face, his scent sweet like Edward's but his venom tinged with something different. I imagined it was the essence of malevolence that tainted him, making his venom less desirable and more toxic. A vampire's venom was their secret weapon. It was accountable for their attractive appearance and alluring scent. It uninhibited the human until its deadly heat wormed its way into their body and poisoned the blood till nothing remained except the lifeless shell of a human used for food. Or the lifeless shell of a vampire; seeking its first meal.

"I love to feel you in my arms," James purred.

In the far recesses of my mind, I vaguely recognised the agonised cries of a man in pain. It dawned on me a moment later that it was Edward who cried out. I glanced towards him and saw that the Lycan's had not moved, they hadn't hurt him, the infliction upon Edward was heartfelt. If it was physical pain, he could at least endure that.

"Don't you touch her!" he cried, "don't you dare fucking touch her!"

Edward's profanity only fuelled James' amusement. Without looking up from me, he replied, "I'll touch her whenever I like, my friend, whereas you won't have the ability to." His eyes quickly flickered over to Edward's frame. The Lycan's had him on his feet. One held his head, the others his remaining limbs. They stood ready and waiting for permission to tear him apart.

As I raised my head up, as far as James' hand would allow, Edward's eyes found and held my own. His silent apology screamed at me.

The sands of time trickled fast and sure, drifting into a grainy heap at the bottom of the hourglass, and beneath its downpour sat every dream and every desire we had felt for the eternity we had promised one other. It was all quickly vanishing before our eyes.

What was I doing? I needed to fight.

James turned his face back round to mine, his nose brushed the tip of my own. I could taste him on my tongue. His very nearness made me want to vomit. The human act was still fresh in my memory but my new form did not permit me to purge.

For a brief moment, James watched me. The air I breathed was gently sucked up into his mouth, his lips were parted. His eyes narrowed and he ran his tongue across his lower lip, tasting me there. His nostrils flared. Straightening slowly, he pulled me with him, but didn't release me. He narrowed his eyes, and I watched as realisation dawned there.

"You, too, are a vampire?" his voice was hushed but it was enough to capture the attention of all around us.

The Lycan's hesitated, their struggle to hold onto Edward momentarily forgotten. The prisoners gasped and turned to look at me, including Hale, Mary Alice, and my Aunt Irina. But it was my father whom I sought out. His reaction meant everything to me. Would he forsake me?

I prayed he felt no sorrow or worse yet, disgust or fear.

He was stood slightly apart from the small group I had come to know and love like my extended family. His eyes were wide and his face was pale, but he held my gaze and I conveyed how much I loved him and I begged him to forgive me my choices, with a simple look.

Charlie seemed to hesitate and then he nodded, just once. "What are you waiting for?" he asked me quietly, and my vampiric hearing picking up his words as if he had spoken them directly into my ear.

I shook off the hazy mist of fear that blinded me and I knew I was more than a frightened young woman. I had power and nobility, I had strength and desire, I had immortality and I was no longer afraid. I readied myself, waiting for an opportunity.

"I can smell him on your breath," James whispered. "I can taste him on you. _He_ changed you? He changed you!" Releasing me, he took a step back as he tried to make sense of this new development. "You," James lifted his hand and pointed at me, "you were mine. You were meant for me and me alone, and he will pay for this." His anger shook through him. His rage blinded him.

"Let him go," I answered. "Let him go and I will return the favour."

James laughed. He threw his head back and laughed loud and clear, the sound echoed round the trees, and for a moment, it sounded like a dozen James' were laughing in the darkness that surrounded us.

"What can you do, Isabella? Hmm? You fear me, remember? Besides, I have your lover and all it will take is the snap of my fingers and he will be nothing but a blue flame in that funeral pyre over there."

"You were right about me," I told him. He tilted his head to the side, absorbing my words, trying to get my point. "I am a witch," I said.

"A witch and a vampire," Aro murmured. "The more I hear about you, the more I like you." He smiled as he bent near a pile of clothing lying by a prisoners make shift bed. Picking through the bundle, he chose a deep green gown and put it on, tying the belt loosely round his waist. "Why don't you show us what you can do?" he prompted me.

I pointed to the naked man still lying on the ground where James had stood. "Is that not proof enough?" I asked.

Aro and James glanced at each other then shaking their heads, they both laughed. "Amuse us," Aro invited, sweeping his arms out as if giving me centre stage.

I looked up at Edward again, my eyes constantly drawn to him. The Lycan's watched me too, their attention distracted from their captive.

I hesitated too long. Aro sighed. "I'm bored with this, kill him." He flicked his hand, dismissing Edward's life.

"NO!" I cried out rushing forward, my hands held high. I needed to protect him. I needed him to be free of their claws and teeth. If they tore him limb from limb, this time they would make certain he burned in the fire. I had to protect him. It was all I could think about.

The Lycan's turned to Edward and fastened their grips tighter. They tugged, the effort pulling his body upright. Edward grimaced as their strength weakened him. I heard a snap, and without thought, I propelled a flash of blue light from my hand. It hit them all, Edward included. The light shimmered as it enveloped them all in a blaze of azure, forming a ball which pulsed as it consumed them. The Lycan's let go of Edward to touch the strange balloon surrounding them, and seeing my opportunity, I flung out my other hand. The blue light exploded. The prisoners flinched and those who stood fell to the ground. They all covered their eyes as the illumination burst brighter than the sun.

Only I was not affected.

The Lycan's squealed as the piercing glare stabbed at their eyes, even the ones stood around the clearing. They clutched at their faces, momentarily blinded by my spell.

In a blur, I raced forward and grabbed Edward. His sight was also hindered, but as I felt him, he relaxed, recognising my scent and my touch immediately. I pushed him back, away from the Lycan's who had held him. I turned back to the fire where his arm continued to pull itself across the ground.

"Edward," I called and picking it up I flung at him. He caught it, and held on to it.

I looked towards my father, trying to establish how I was going to get everyone away from here, but he was not cowering on the ground as the others did. Aro was already there.

I gasped, moving towards him to help.

"Don't!" Aro snapped. His hand was wrapped around Charlie's throat, raising him off the floor so his feet dangled, desperately trying to find purchase on the ground; the strain of Aro's grip was choking him. Aro had covered his head with the robe; his sight had not been affected. He smirked at me as he dropped the gown then squeezed the hand holding Charlie a little tighter.

Charlie was blind, like the others. His hands found the one strangling him and clawing at it, Charlie struggled to free himself. "Let him go," I begged.

"Let him go, let that one go. You can't have it all your own way, Isabella." James spoke from behind me. He rubbed at his eyes as did the others. My spell had been strong but it didn't affect them for long.

"What do you want from me?" I cried.

"Simply you," he murmured suddenly appearing at my side, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

"If I agree to go with you –"

"Bella, no!" Edward pleaded with me, his broken limb still lying in his hand.

I ignored his pleas. "If I agree to go with you, will you let them go?" I asked.

"No," James replied.

"No?"

"No, that wouldn't be much fun now, would it?"

"James, please." It was my turn to plead. "I know you have something close to compassion in your stone cold heart. You must, you've said yourself that you loved once. It can't be all gone, there has to be something left in you that resembles humanity."

James paused as if listening to my words, contemplating them even. He reached out and stroked my cheek with his finger, trailing down to my jaw and along it till he rested beneath my mouth. Without removing his finger, he pressed his thumb to my lips, tugging on the bottom one, forcing them apart.

"As a woman, you captivated me," he whispered. "I felt stirrings I had thought long dead in me, Isabella. I have tried to make you see – me – but you fight me, all the time you fight me."

"What do you want from me?" I asked him again but this time my voice was soft.

"Do I not deserve love too?" he almost whimpered. "I had no one, my mother shunned me. Even Victoria left me. What do I have to do?"

"Careful, Bella," Edward hissed, hearing thoughts James couldn't hide from him.

"You treat people horribly. You can't believe that inspires love?"

He stiffened and dropped his hand. "I'm tired of this. Make your choice!"

"My choice?"

"Your father," he indicted to Aro and Charlie, "or Edward. You can't have both."

I looked around the clearing. The Lycan's had found their sight again and stood growling, their chests heaving, waiting for the command to strike. The prisoners huddled together in a group, near the fire. Aro still held Charlie and Edward stood waiting, watching me.

"And when I've made my choice, what then?" My voice trembled.

"One dies, the other lives, and we leave."

"You have it all planned out in your devious little mind, don't you?"

"Careful Isabella, you're already trying my patience."

"It's not that simple for me," I cried.

"Make your choice!" he snapped.

I didn't know what to do. What should I do? I looked at Edward, beseeching with him to give me a sign, an answer. To tell me in some way that there was a way out of this; that some miracle would happen and we would all live to see another day.

How could I choose? My father was my world and Edward was my life. How could I choose?

Edward could fight, he at least stood a chance to battle with these animals, but Charlie would be snapped in two with a click of Aro's hand.

At least then Charlie's suffering would be over, no long drawn out torture, no pain. He would know only the bliss of everlasting sleep, whereas Edward would fight and he'd be hurt. His suffering would be monumental compared to Charlie's quick death. Could I watch an outnumbered battle between Edward and the Lycans? He had already been incapacitated and I didn't know how long it would be for his arm to heal.

What chance did he really have?

Vampire versus man; for all intents and purposes, he was equal to Charlie in stakes.

I couldn't believe I was considering the death of my father over the death of my lover. I felt confused and desperate and searched frantically for the answer.

How could I choose?

Time elapsed in slow motion for me, but in reality, it had been seconds that I had considered my options.

My choice; how could I?

I felt pressure behind my eyelids, and I squeezed them shut, longing for the sting of tears but my body was dry. I could not weep.

I had never been a religious person before and I wondered if that was why I was now paying for my sins. I had committed so many of them, and for some I felt no regret, but I needed help. I needed assistance and I had it all in the tips of my fingers, but knew not how to proceed. So I prayed. I silently prayed to the powers that be for a miracle.

And as I prayed, my eyes squeezed closed and my hands clasped tight, I felt the chilly November breeze shift direction, causing the smoke of the fire to waft across my path. The trees rustled and the gentle crunch of footsteps punching down onto freshly fallen snow sounded so loud in the silence it interrupted.

I breathed deeply. I was about to open my eyes and face whatever decision I spoke from instinct, when the musky scent of another animal mingled with the smoke. It was not Lycan I could detect, for they smelt of blood and sweat; such feral creatures even in human form. No, this scent was familiar and although not the most pleasant, it was the nicest smell I could've wished for at that moment.

"Jacob," I whispered and opened my eyes to seek out Edward. He mouthed the same name, his eyes looked – excited, and trying not to draw James' attention to our new visitors; I scanned the darkness of the trees.

The glimmer of yellow eyes shone back at me, reflecting the dancing flames of the fire, but it was not just one pair I found, two, three, six, seven – I continued to count and managed to circle the clearing before I reached their final numbers.

Thirty-six.

Thirty-six shape shifters had entered the forest and stood close by. Had Jacob brought his entire village with him? James had spotted them too. He smiled at me. "Do you think this will help?" he nodded in the general direction of the forest. "This changes nothing. Choose, Isabella, or I will do it for you!"

I shook my head. "I can't." My voice was barely audible.

"Choose!" He demanded.

"I can't," I cried. I looked at Charlie but his eyes were closed, his lips had changed from pink to white and I feared Aro's grip had been stronger than he'd anticipated.

"Then I choose!" James walked towards Edward. I glanced down at his hand and noticed his severed limb had vanished. Perusing his form I could see his left arm was fully healed, hanging where it should be.

"Edward," James smirked, and before I could speak, the Lycans pounced.

Jacob growled and ripped through the trees, howling and snapping at the Lycans near to Edward. Aro dropped Charlie and stumbled back before regaining his composure. Charlie lay in a heap on the floor.

"Carlisle, "I murmured but he was already there, by his side. I watched him check for a pulse and it wasn't until he nodded at me once, that I realised I had stopped breathing, eager for his confirmation.

Edward took advantage of the distraction and wrestled a Lycan to the ground. The movements were a blur but I was more capable of seeing them now I was a vampire than I would have as a human.

The Lycan kept snapping, his teeth sometimes finding their target but Edward was able to dodge or free himself. They rolled across the clearing towards the fire. Edward was beneath but his position was ideal for as they rolled once more, the Lycan was suddenly lying on the fire and Edward held him down as the flames licked at the fur and smouldering before catching light.

As soon as his fur began to burn, Edward leapt free of him and landed close to another Lycan. The one in the fire screamed and writhed, desperate to roll free of the heat, wanting to cool his burning flesh in the snow. But it was futile, his form changed as he struggled, and quickly, Lycan became man, and the man perished.

Edward continued to fight but one-on-one was not the way the Lycan's played and they advanced on him. Jacob ran at the group and hit one Lycan in the chest, causing them both of them to fall back and fight.

The Lycans who stood around gained control and ran at whomever they wanted; the prisoners mostly, but as they did, the other shape shifters tore through the trees and attacked. Amongst the screams of the prisoners, were the horrifying sounds of growls and roars, teeth tearing into flesh and bones cracking under pressure.

One girl jumped to her feet, her eyes frantic as she raced towards to the trees. A Lycan spotted her and gave chase. His claws stretched out and his mouth dropped open as he swiped at her back. At first it seemed as though he had missed her but she suddenly stopped running, her back arched and her face froze in terror before her upper half gently slid away from her lower half and she lay in two at the Lycan's feet. Her blood ran warm and free, tainting the white of the snow in a frozen red pathway.

The Lycan paid her no more attention and turned to race back to the chaos that was starting to ensue.

Through the mass, I spotted Edward, he was fighting strong. Leaping onto the back of one Lycan, he bit down on his shoulder, then ripping his head back; he tore the flesh from the animal. Howling, it clutched at its wound, its warm blood pumping straight up into the air as the Lycan fell to its knees, and then face-first in the snow.

Jacob too, was as capable. His claws and teeth making light work of the Lycans as they attempted to attack more of the prisoners. It was easy to distinguish between the shape shifters and Lycans. One stood on its back legs, taller than a man, his nose abnormally long and its teeth hanging razor sharp and deadly from its mouth. The shape shifters looked exactly like wolves only larger. Their animalistic fury seemed born of natural instinct rather than the raw frenzy that the Lycans possessed.

I felt a hand grip my neck and yank my head back. James stood behind me.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he slurred. "You've ruined it all and now I will make you pay."

"You've lost," I mocked him. James was not amused, he dragged his nail across my cheek and I felt it slice. Before the blood could run, I felt my skin tighten and I knew the laceration had immediately healed.

"So have you!" he spat. Gripping my chin, he lifted my head and directed my gaze over to Edward who had stopped to search for me. Seeing James with his hands on me caused Edward to hesitate.

Behind him a Lycan leapt, his mouth open and teeth bared, aiming for Edward's head. Everything seemed to slow down for me as I reached out and stepped forward, calling his name, willing him to look away from me and see the danger behind.

My body moved faster than my mind worked for no sooner had I taken the first step, I was half way across the field. But it wasn't fast enough and the Lycan latched onto Edward only it didn't have time to bite down, Jacob was there, sinking his teeth into the Lycans flank.

As the Lycan yelped in pain, his teeth left Edward's neck and the Lycan and Jacob fell to the ground.

Edward flung himself around to watch his friend wrestle with the beast, but as he did, another Lycan attacked.

I couldn't take anymore. All around me a massacre occurred and the bloodshed was torture.

I covered my ears and screamed.

The sound was ear splitting, high and shrill. It pierced the ears of all the shape shifters and the Lycans. They rolled over onto the floor howling, only the pain was no longer from their battle but from my cries.

It reverberated around the forest and it seemed as though all the creatures were affected by the sound.

I sensed a movement behind me but before I could react, Edward flew across the space separating us and hit the figure behind me.

I stopped screaming and turned.

Edward was atop James and his hands were wrapped around his throat. Edward curled back his lips and bared his teeth, and then swooping his head, he tore into James neck and spat the flesh aside.

Before Edward could go for the death strike, Aro appeared at his side and kicked Edward hard in the ribs, sending him flying twenty feet.

Stretching his body and growling at me, Aro morphed in his Lycan form, and picking up James' body, he took his head into his mouth and decapitated him with one bite.

Throwing James' body and severed head to the ground, Aro stared at me for the longest moment before taking off into the trees.

Edward was beside me just as fast.

"We need to finish him," he said and started to tear the limbs from James' torso.

"What about the others?" I pointed behind me to the survivors and shape shifters and Lycans lying in the snow. "Why happened? What did I do? Why didn't it affect Aro? Edward, I'm so – confused,"

"Bella, we need to finish him, now!"

I nodded and bent to grab a leg. Edward nodded and I pulled. The bone crunched and the leg came away in my hands. I dropped it and wiped my hands on my skirts.

Edward picked up the remains, and walking over to the fire, he threw them in. The flesh ignited, popping and turning the flames blue. I stared transfixed as all that was left of James started to burn.

Edward rubbed his hands in the snow, cleansing whatever adhered to them away. He ran over to Jacob and checked him before coming back to me.

"He's fine," he answered my unspoken question. "Unconscious, they're all unconscious from that noise you emitted, but they're fine."

"Why wasn't Aro affected?" I asked him.

"I can only guess, but it seems your screams incapacitated all the animals, wild and as well as these," he indicated the Lycans and shape shifters. "Aro was in his human form when you began."

I nodded accepting his explanation.

"Charlie?" I glanced around trying to find him, there were so many bodies, I couldn't decipher between the dead and the unconscious. I stumbled through the mass, surprised by my clumsiness.

"He's here," Edward called out. He knelt next to a form lying in the snow and I raced over. He was breathing but it was laboured. Bruises marked his throat and I whimpered at the sight of my broken father. "He's fine," Edward assured me.

I stood and searched for other familiar faces. Mary Alice tended to Hale who had lacerations and bruises all over his form. I could only imagine he had joined the fray and I was relieved he had survived. Hale was smiling as Mary Alice cleaned him, and she was weeping as the shock of the last hour dawned on her.

Carlisle and Esme working as a team, helping some prisoners, offering comfort and medical assistance to those hurt.

Aunt Irina walked over to Charlie and placed a blanket over him. She stood and came to me and I waited for her to speak. She brushed my hair across my shoulder and rested her hand there for a moment.

"You did well," she said quietly. "Your mother would be proud."

I wanted to cry but knew no tears would come. "But I didn't know what I was doing. I felt so helpless," I admitted.

"Time will teach you, Bella."

Charlie groaned and tried to lift his head. Irina went back to him and helped him by cradling him in her lap. She stroked his hair, and leaning down, she gently kissed his forehead.

"It's always been Charlie," she told me, and I was jealous of her tears. "Will you help me?" she asked.

I looked between them both. Charlie blinked and smiled up at Irina, he seemed happy to see her.

"He feels the same," Edward told me, his voice soft.

Irina looked back up at me. "Will you help me?" she asked again. I knew what she referred to. She was evoking her immortality. My father had claimed the hearts of two witches in his lifetime.

I looked up at Edward. He lifted his hand and held my face in his hands and I searched his eyes, needing to feel calm again. I wanted him to take away all of the horror of this night.

"It's over," he murmured. He tilted my head towards the fire where James burned then gently pressing his fingers into my skin he turned my attention back to him. "He's gone."

I watched as he lowered his face and his lips found mine. His breath tasted sweet and I consumed him, hungry for his touch. Edward buried his fingers in my hair and held my body close to his. I gripped his shoulders and kissed him with everything I had.

Eventually he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Say it," I urged him. "Say it again."

Edward smiled, and caressed my cheek with his thumb. His eyes were filled with so much emotion I felt breathless. "It's over, Isabella," he told me again. "He's gone."

* * *

End A/N's: So it's over. James is dead and Bella and Edward can live happily ever after. What was that? An epilogue you ask? Why yes, I think we all deserve an epilogue don't we? Besides, there are still some areas that need wrapping up and maybe, just maybe, I can't bear to let this story go just yet.

I have lots of notes from this story which I made before I started and as it developed, and I want to be able to successfully answer any questions you feel are still unanswered, so please, please, review and tell me what you need to know in the epilogue. I may have already put it in there anyway, but just in case I have left something out, tell me, while I still have time to edit it.

Tanya aka AcrossTheSkyInStars has been my lifeline online. She has become a very dear friend to me and kicks my ass every single time I misuse the words 'To' and 'Too' and that happens a lot more than I'd like to admit. Thank you, Tanya, for helping make this story readable. And for slapping my wrist when I got carried away and had massive, run on sentences. You will always be my beta, for everything I write whether you like it or not!

Thank you to all the gals over at FanFicAholics Anon for their effortless and unending support. We really are the best group on Facebook!

I have a hundred and one ideas for Twilight Fanfiction, so if you liked my story then please add me to your author alerts for any up and coming fics I attempt. I have been asked to write Spellbound in Edward's POV. Is this something people would like? I know I always adore his POV in everything I read and his story is just one of those ideas floating around my head. Let me know what you think 3


	28. Ch28 Epilogue Part One

Epilogue Part One:

* * *

There are as many nights as there are days, and the one is just as long as the other in the year's course. Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness and the word 'happy' would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness.

Carl Jung

* * *

BPOV

Time is an auspicious friend. It can lend a heartbeat for a lifetime by granting a newborn its very first virtuous cry and it can steal ones last breath with just the single chime of the clock.

Time can be cruel and it can be kind. It can seem like an eternity when a life is lived in pain and it can feel like a whisper, barely audible and only just beginning, when your life is blessed with love.

Too soon the years pass, and with it, too much time. We can look back and wonder where our years have gone and if we achieved everything our hearts desired, or if we considered the dream for too long and missed the opportunity to try.

"A life lived in fear, Isabella, is a life half lived," my mother had written to me on the last page of the Book of Shadows. The very book which had become my personal bible and held information which I had also managed to add to over the years.

I had lived half of my life in fear and then fear had become my life, but I had not let it consume me. If I'd remained human, a witch only, and gone on without Edward, I had no doubt I would've lived my life without joy. In being with him, time had become my friend for that was something we had in mass; time.

Every moment I spent with Edward rewarded me with more happiness and more love than I ever thought I deserved. He was my everything and he gave me what I needed without pause or question.

He gave me unconditional love and I cherished him dearly, for when he looked at me and when he loved me, physically and emotionally, I felt complete. But Edward gave me more than his heart and soul; he also shared with me his body. We made love often, and each time, the majesty of it never diminished, it only got better. But Edward also gave me his body for nourishment too.

We had discovered my prerequisite for vampire blood only days after the confrontation with James and Aro. I had felt my throat ache with thirst, and each time Edward was near me, my mouth would fill with venom, coating my teeth and tongue and I would literally lust for the taste of him.

The day before we returned to the town, he took me hunting. In reluctance, I drained a deer and it tasted like dirt to me. I purged it onto the grass beside the carcass moments later and Edward had resigned to the fact that it was not animal I could feed from. Charlie had then offered me his arm. I'd screamed at him and called him crazy. Did he really think I would willingly drink from him?

But Edward and Charlie had discussed the possibility that I may need to feed from humans. With the help of Carlisle, they wanted to get me to 'sample' him, if you will.

My feelings were hurt and I was worried sick, and if I had been able to, I would've cried with the insanity of this, but eventually Edward persuaded me to try. We had to know if this was my lifestyle now and every day that I hesitated and did not feed, I grew weaker and more irritable. The burn was constant and I knew it was something I had to do, when I suddenly grabbed Edward from behind and tried to sink my teeth into his shoulder.

He simply stood still and would've let me, I know he would have, but there was something in his stillness that had stopped me, and it wasn't because he didn't fight me. It was because he would do anything to make me happy and to make my transition into this new life, easier. I had to help him by helping myself.

I had slid off his back and agreed to the 'taster' session with Charlie.

They had tied me and Edward to a tree. His back was to the trunk and my back was against his chest. In all honesty, Edward's arms felt stronger than the ropes and chains but I didn't tell Carlisle or Charlie this as I was already freaked enough as it was. To scare them too would've cause Charlie's blood to pump faster and harder and the sound and smell of his warmth running quickly through his veins may have been my undoing.

Charlie allowed Carlisle to clean his arm and then cut him. Walking close to me with his left hand covering the wound, Charlie didn't let me see the blood until his limb was directly under my nose. He removed his hand and the metallic scent of Charlie's blood assailed me.

I had groaned with the pleasure of the smell, intensifying as he held it still. I could hear his heartbeat slowing as he waited for me to move. He had been nervous to begin with, but with each passing second he relaxed. The blood was rich and thick and oh so beautifully bright. The redness looked like heaven as it trickled over his forearm. I licked my lips and caught a small drop on the tip of my tongue.

I swallowed and felt the burn quicken, filling my mouth with so much saliva it escaped from the side of my mouth. I sucked it back up and clamped my lips around the wound, drawing him into me.

At first the blood tasted – nice – it soothed a little and I closed my eyes as Charlie began to tremble.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "enough." His hands were in my hair.

I nodded and then gagged. Wrenching my head away from Edward's hands, I purged what I had taken from Charlie and breathlessly asked them all to forgive me. My body rejected him but I felt relieved.

I had not fed from animal or human again.

But I did try another vampire.

Emmett had come to the town with us, bringing Rosalie who was still human. They had something they needed to do before her change and so they travelled back with us and the surviving prisoners and guards.

With so many injured, tired, hungry, and suffering tremendous shock, we had not made the journey in one day but had camped just two miles from the town.

I had felt the thirst begin to creep its way over me, and I watched Edward with lustful fascination as he helped set up camp with Hale and the guards.

Emmett had been watching me as I stared at Edward and eventually he had come and sat beside me.

"How do you resist her?" I asked, nodding in Rosalie's direction.

Emmett sighed. "With great difficulty," he admitted. "But I have help." He nodded towards the shape shifters and Jacob. "They don't allow us time alone together. There's always a chaperone." He chuckled at the last part but I could still hear frustration in his voice.

"Jacob seemed sad about you two – why was that?" I asked him, remembering the day Jacob had answered my questions about Rosalie and Emmett.

"We had a big decision to make," he sighed. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed gently. "I thought it was because you were changing her, that maybe he didn't agree."

Emmett looked down at our hands. "He doesn't agree but I think he has loved and lost, because unlike others, he's more understanding." I didn't need to locate Paul to know of whom he referred too. "How do you feel – about being...?" he left the sentence incomplete.

I turned to him and pondered his question. "Why?"

"Rosalie –" he gestured to his wife and then hung his head. "Is this the right choice for her?" his voice was barely audible.

"Only she can decide," I shrugged.

"Was it the right choice for you?"

"It was my only choice," I told him.

"That's not true, Isabella, there were other options."

I'd sought out Edward and relaxed slightly when I'd found him making a fire in the camps centre. "Not for me," I admitted.

"So you don't find it a struggle?"

"Yes, there are certain – issues," I began.

"Such as?"

I moved my gaze from Edward to Rosalie. "Food; nothing satisfies me."

"Nothing at all?" He sounded astounded at this.

I paused. "Edward satisfies me. His venom at least, I think."

Emmett stared at me and then turned his face away, "only him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just his venom?" Emmett replied.

"I've only tried his."

"So – no regrets?" He looked back up at me.

I smiled at him. "None."

We had sat in silence for a while until Emmett had then suggested I try his blood, just to be sure. I'd already experimented with deer and my father – I figured, what harm could it do?

He had bitten the inside of his wrist and offered it to me. We were sat secluded in the shadows of an oak. The sun had started to set so dusk was also affording us shade. I'd taken his hand in mine, tentatively, and pausing to look for Edward once more, I'd drunk from Emmett.

Like a whoosh of blood to my head, I felt dizzy as I consumed him. I closed my eyes and sucked harder, feeling him coat the back of my throat with his delicious, sweet, nectar.

I gripped his arm with both hands and pressed him closer to my mouth which was nigh in impossible. I wanted to eat him, so I curled back my lips slightly and sunk my teeth in.

Emmett hissed and dragged his arm back. My teeth were sharp and exposed and he was too close to me. I grazed him as he moved, coating my teeth with more and I gasped as he sprung to his feet and pushed me away.

Edward was there immediately and jumping between us he challenged Emmett, believing I was the one in danger.

The look on Edward and Rosalie's face when we explained our experiment will haunt me forever. He looked as though I had been unfaithful somehow and I steadied myself, regaining my control as I prepared to face him.

Edward had been more understanding than I could possibly deserve. Rosalie had not forgiven me so easily. She believed I had taken what was rightfully hers and I imagined the roles reversed and how I would feel should I find her drinking from Edward. It was an incredibly erotic and intimate act and I promised myself I would only ever feed from Edward again. With just one circumstance allowed and that would be if I were to fight another vampire for my life.

I felt satisfied that it was only vampire blood and venom I needed and that all the humans I loved and cared for would be safe when around me. And so the ties that bound Edward and I were stronger than ever now. Since the moment he had taken me in his arms and ran his lips across my skin, piercing my flesh with his teeth and suffusing my blood with his venom, I had rejoiced in our choices, for only then had I truly started to live.

Unlike so many other people in life, Edward and I had the fortune to carry with us lots of friends. They shared our journey and they celebrated the anniversaries alongside us. But some friends had not been able to stay with us and had left this life now. I missed them dearly.

I never regretted a single moment of my life. Not even the bad parts, not one single event. For everything that had transpired to me - because of me - had made me the creature I am today. How could I regret that?

I had considered the facts and in my mind I had routed my choices into many different directions, seeing where my decisions may have taken me if I had chosen a different path from Edward. Every consideration of the life I could've lived, all of them without him, made me feel like a part of me had been removed. I felt hollow in the moments those thoughts existed and I would quickly quash them, pushing them aside to turn and find him watching me.

He was all I ever needed.

I never tired of his eyes on me, he was my constant. In fact, we spent the majority of our time just looking and appraising each other. I was counting my blessings; Edward assured me he was doing the same.

I watched him now as he lay on the hillside, his skin shimmering in the afternoon sun. I would forget that I glimmered too and ignoring my own beauty I chose to bask in his. The prism of light emanating off him never failed to steal my breath away.

Of course, I could survive without the air but when I went without, I missed his scent for it perfumed the oxygen I inhaled and in turn, flavoured my life.

I turned from him and looked down the valley into the town square. I had no trouble seeing the people from so far away for my eyesight was miraculous and sharp. They milled around the streets and in the market. Plumes of smoke from numerous fires billowed into the sky and I could smell them even from this distance. I searched the edge of the town, along the perimeter of the fort walls - the very walls that had for such a long time held me captive inside. I searched for a cottage and for the inhabitants inside to appear in the garden or at a window and I thought back to the last time I had been inside that cottage. We had left so scared and unsure of when or if we would ever return. Some did and some never set foot inside those walls again. I had returned too but had been exiled shortly after.

My memory returned to the bitterly cold day in November. We had left the town to rescue many prisoners from a cave they had been locked inside for the better part of a year. The gruesome discovery we'd made upon entering those caves would remain with me for all of my days. It was too horrible to forget; those poor souls that had suffered deserved better than nonchalance.

We had thought we could bring them all home but the forest outside had held more terror for them, for us too, and we'd fought hard and lost many good people in the battle.

Lycans were responsible for most of it and I physically shivered at the memory of them and the bloodshed. I had cast a spell over the creatures, a shrill scream that my Aunt Irina later referred to as the 'Death cry.' It had debilitated all of the animals in the clearing, including the shape shifters. She had told me later that she'd never witnessed a death cry or even known it was possible. For her, it had been a tale with no merit, rather like an old wives tale that we often heard as children but knew not of where it had come from. I hadn't known of its existence either but I'd discovered on that day and many times thereafter, that instinct was my best friend. Many of my best spells were later cast from nothing more than instinct which made me a pretty powerful witch by any means. I had been scared of the responsibility at first but then I'd found my mother's final words in the Book of Shadows and I had learnt to stop questioning who I was and what I could do.

We had woken Jacob, the Alpha of the pack. Sending a small group of shape shifters out into the forest to find James' guards, Jacob, with the help of Edward, started to destroy the unconscious Lycans where they lay. Edward had shown me how and we had then, in turn, shown Hale and Carlisle the correct procedure. We worked fast and sure, but the Lycans were changing back to men where they lay. It was harder to kill them when they resembled a man.

Edward's head was invaded with a thousand thoughts; it was too hard for him to distinguish between waking thought and dreams. He became distracted and we were so concerned with destroying them that some were able to flee. But we struggled on until each Lycan left in the clearing had been decapitated.

Jacob had explained it was a necessity to perform such a gruesome task as so many people had been attacked and injured, Hale included, and to leave the Lycans alive meant that the people they had hurt would then turn into werewolves too. It was rumoured that to stop the curse spreading to the victims, the Lycan who had attacked you had be slain. I worried that the Lycans who had escaped had turned some of the prisoners but only time would tell. It would be a curse for any of these people to live the remainder of their lives as a Lycan and so I had not flinched as I'd slammed a shovel into the throat of five of them; praying that the bodies I decimated were enough to save their victims. I didn't stop or feel wrong in anyway, not even when I heard the snap of their spine and swivelled the handle of the spade from side to side to loosen the head before it gently rolled away from its body. Not once did I shudder.

Time did tell.

Hale had gotten sick anyway and we soon realised the Lycan who had attacked him was not one of the bodies amongst the clearing.

A month had passed since the battle and we had celebrated almost every night thereafter. The moon had suddenly appeared from behind a cloudbank and shone so brightly upon us. At first his grunts and cries had been considered after effects of too much mead but Edward had stopped dancing with me and froze. The look of horror on his face would have made my heart stop if it had still been beating. He just waited in wretched agony as he listened to the cries of Hale's body and the screams inside his head.

Suddenly Edward had rushed at him, knocking Mary Alice out of the way as the throes of agony tore Hale's body apart. She wasn't hurt, only winded from Edward's rough treatment, but we had to think fast and as she watched the man she loved turn into a wild beast, she needed no persuasion in accepting Edward's reasons.

Restraining him as he struggled with his first change, Edward had dragged Hale to the damaged cells and locked him inside; the very cells I had been imprisoned in. They were fire damaged from when Edward had defeated Laurent, but two were still usable and it was here that Hale spent his first nights as a Lycan.

Hale's misery was mirrored by Mary Alice's suffering. She could do nothing to help him and so she spent every day sitting across from his cell, her back against the wall, talking to him when he was either man or monster. Hale's desperation echoed her own and I saw it in her eyes whenever I went to her and tried to offer comfort. Nothing worked and so Edward hadn't hesitated in locating Jacob and forming a search party to track down the Lycan responsible for Hale.

It had taken them three years to find him.

Three years of Hale locked inside a prison cell, alone and scared but understanding that it was the safest place he could be. During that time he learnt how to control his changes and it was no longer dictated by the lunar cycle like his first change had been, although it was still a struggle to maintain his human form when the new moon arrived.

He knew if he was ever released, Mary Alice could be hurt, killed, or worse, changed. He loved her too much to risk it and so there he stayed, till one day Jacob and Edward had found Caius, the Lycan who had fought for Aro and injured Hale.

Emmett had joined the group and this gave Edward more happiness than he could express. He had been alone for so long and now had the opportunity to work alongside his family. There was a pride to him I had never seen before and I loved him all the more for it.

But Paul had begrudged the alliance with the vampires and even though he had followed his Alpha's orders, he did so with attitude. It was Emmett who had eventually changed his mind and with it, had won Paul's undying gratitude and over the years their mutual companionship had evolved into a deeper friendship; one that even surpassed the respect Jacob and Edward had for each other.

When they found him, they had known it was the right Lycan as they were not only cursed with the life they had to lead but with the memory of every victim they'd ever touched. Edward heard it the minute they found him and he had to wait in torturous agony as the Lycan replayed over and over in his head, each and every person he had hurt or killed.

At the image of Hale passing through this monster's mind, Edward had given Jacob the signal, but Paul had been fuelling his anger since Emmett and Edward had joined the pack. Feeling the need to vent he had attacked but Caius had been ready for him. Striking a blow to Paul's chest, Caius had prepared for the kill but Emmett had pounced and sunk his teeth into Caius' throat.

Jacob and Embry intervened and with Edward assisting too, Caius was struck dead with a single blow to his skull. Emmett had decapitated him and Paul was taken home for immediate treatment. He licked his wounds for the weeks that followed but had finally admitted he was lucky to have Emmett there and on his side.

Edward carried the Lycan's head back to the cell, and even though the evidence was there, right in front of him, Hale wanted to remain locked away until the next full moon, just to be certain.

But Aro had come looking for Caius.

Jacob had burnt Caius' remains but his head was with Edward, and Edward was in the town, leading Aro straight to us all.

I had sensed him approaching and walked out of the cells to find him standing in the centre of the town. People were asleep, for which I was thankful. The moon illuminated him and I was also grateful he was in his human form.

"Isabella," he practically purred. "Where is my brother?"

"He's dead." I felt no guilt at my harsh words and tone.

"Is that so?" Aro smiled in an effort to unnerve me. "In that case, you owe me one Lycan."

"I owe you nothing."

"I think I'll take the one you have waiting for me, in there." Aro pointed behind me to the cells.

"There's no Lycan in there," I told him, praying Hale was cured of his curse and would not change ever again.

"We shall see," he glanced up at the skies and I followed his gaze to see a full moon appear from behind a cloud bank. Aro made to step forward but halted as Edward emerged from the prison followed by Mary Alice and Hale. They held hands and Mary Alice was visibly shaking.

"I see you have your friends here with us," Aro nodded towards them. "I thought James' guards would've finished you all."

"James' guard did not survive the night," Edward told him.

"You?" Aro gestured to Edward. "Is it allowed for you to kill your own kind, Edward?"

"I didn't kill them."

"Let me guess," Aro tapped his lip, "your doggy friends?"

"You'll show them some respect!" Edward growled.

"If you say so," Aro snorted. Behind him another growl emitted, this one deep and animalistic, rumbling through the trees beyond the fort walls.

"I think you've made them mad," Edward said, and looked over Aro's head towards the sounds.

It grew in volume and I could only guess at how many of them were out there. Aro turned and listened to them, hearing threats in their noise that Edward or I could not understand. Spinning back round to face us, Aro morphed quickly into his Lycan form and advanced at us in one bound. Swinging his arm round, Edward struck him, flinging Aro across the square. He was immediately on his feet but Jacob and some of his brothers had entered the town now. They stood facing him, awaiting his next move.

With one last look back at us, Aro leapt the fort walls and was gone from our sight. The shape shifters had been keeping watch over the town and so had known of his arrival and had descended, ready for a fight. I never learnt the truth about what had actually happened to Aro. The shape shifters like to tell tale of their battles and admitting defeat by an escaped enemy was not a tale they wanted to speak of. I spent my days looking over my shoulder, awaiting Aro's return and listening to the stories with only half an ear, each time they were told.

But Aro's visit had left me feeling uneasy, about the dangers that kept following me, not just from him but others too, and shortly after his quick departure, I decided it would be safer if I left the town for good. Should he truly be alive, it was best if I was away from humanity without being too far away from my family and friends.

I was exiled, and even though it was my own choice, it still hurt to be apart from them.

Because we now had no place to go, Edward and I were fortunate enough to be welcomed into the shape shifters camp and we built our own home there and lived in peaceful contentment.

Jacob had entertained me for days after our move, retelling the history of the shape shifters and Lycan's, the treaty between Edward and his camp, and I listened with genuine interest. I found his stories fascinating. Jacob included in his storytelling the birth of his entire clan. At first, only the first-born males were born with the genetic ability to change shape. The first change always arrived with puberty. But in Jacob's camp, every child born from a shape shifter father was born with the ability.

Jacob had not known for a long time why this was, he could only guess. His assumptions led him to believe that with each passing year that Edward stayed close; the shape shifter heredity trait was awakened in all. In total, Jacob had sixty-three people living in his camp, not including the vampires. Out of those sixty-three, forty-seven were shape shifters. The ones who weren't were elderly and or babies. Their ability had yet to be uncovered, but with vampires sharing their homes, it was almost a given.

I worried that the tribe would object to us being so close and therefore, disrupting their lives. They would remain ageless and forever changeable as long as we stayed.

But they told us they preferred life this way and so we remained; each one of us suspended in youth and vitality.

I asked Jacob what had made him change his mind about helping Edward. He reminded me that at the time we were in the forest, before Edward changed me, we had not known about the Lycans being in alliance with James. Jacob had left but had stayed close by, to watch over the prisoners, to see if Edward betrayed him and changed me anyway. He caught the Lycan's scent as they advanced and called for his tribe to help.

When all was said and done, Jacob could not turn his back on Edward, the prisoners, or even me. He had known of love, had lost it and mourned it, and had recognised the connection between Edward and I.

It was simply his regard for his friend that had tied him to us, and I rejoiced that Jacob was the Alpha and not one of his brothers who had despised us purely for just existing.

I asked Jacob of his lost love but that was one story he wouldn't share. I tried to push Edward for details, but he was loyal and kept his friends confidence, even from me. I respected him all the more for that.

The King never discovered what had happened to his Captain James and he knew nothing of the supernatural world that existed just outside his fort walls. He officially appointed Hale as the new head of the guard.

The day he had emerged from the cell, Hale proposed to Mary Alice.

They had a swift engagement and they wed the week after Hale's recovery. The ceremony was held in the meadow outside of the town and each and every villager attended. I was thankful they held the wedding away from the town so I could be with them on their special day.

Rosalie and I became friends too and I listened to her stories, enraptured. She explained how she had been so desolate without Emmett but had known from the moment James told her he was dead that there was something else he was not saying. For a long time she had not known of the existence of vampires, not until Edward had been brought to the cells. Overhearing a conversation about the night Emmett had died, Rosalie had decided to make herself available to James and uncover his lies.

She had resorted to drinking and even used the same herbal remedy Mary Alice had given me, just to get through the ordeal. She had discovered the crazier she had acted, the more believable her act was. The guards just turned a blind eye. She was the grieving widow of one of their colleagues but even her behaviour became too much for them and soon they ignored her, leaving Rosalie privy to many conversations she should not have heard.

We talked of the night I had lost my maidenhead to James and the sexual encounter we had experienced together. Rosalie had held my hand and apologised for everything I had endured that night, but hearing her speak of her own ordeals made me realise I had been lucky.

The night we had fought the Lycans, Emmett had agreed to change Rosalie, but there was something she needed to do first, the reason why she returned with us to the town. I had thought the ordeal with James was over when he had been destroyed but Rosalie's decision to change and abandon her daughter was just as heart wrenching as the three years Mary Alice spent watching Hale in purgatory, changing from man to Lycan. Both of these had been caused by the same man, the same monster.

On the night we had returned to the town, before Hale had first changed, Rosalie and Emmett sought an audience with Esme and Carlisle. They had asked them to take Ava and raise her as their own. It had broken Rosalie's heart to let her daughter go but there was no other way.

Either Rosalie could return to the town with the rest of the survivors but she would be parted from Emmett for the rest of her life, or she could become like him and lose her daughter. A child could not be turned and Emmett could not visit them for this put Ava at risk.

Rosalie had returned to the shape shifter's camp with a tear stained face and sought solace by herself. We had let her be, she was in some way mourning her daughter and this was not something that could be rushed.

I often wondered if she regretted her choice.

Ava was a happy child and she grew into a beautiful young woman. She was young enough to learn to love Esme and Carlisle as her true parents, never questioning the vague memories she had of a golden-haired angel who used to kiss her goodnight.

Edward had told me that Ava dreamt of her parents but she never spoke aloud of them. She never questioned who these dream people were. She just accepted that whilst she slept, the people in her dreams loved her dearly and for that she was satisfied. How many other little girls got to be loved by four fabulous parents in their lifetime?

Esme had been subdued after her release from the caves but the innocence of Ava had saved her in more ways than we had done. Carlisle had worried for his wife. He knew she suffered with shock and grieved for Peter, Hale's younger brother, but her grief lasted longer than Carlisle had anticipated.

Although he had her by his side again, Carlisle couldn't help but feel she was not really there.

Rosalie had given Esme a lifeline and she didn't even know it. She had asked Esme to take Ava, believing in her heart the request was a favour only for herself.

Once Rosalie and Emmett left and Ava was brought to her new home, the light in Esme's eyes had become ignited again. The simple joys that Ava's curious little mind sought out gave new life to Esme and new hope to Carlisle.

But Carlisle had felt resentful of the love Esme and Ava shared at first and he hated himself for it. How could he not question why his love was not enough to save her and make her happy again? It came to a head one night when Carlisle finally asked his wife. He could contain his bitterness no more.

Esme had knelt before her husband and explained that his love was what kept her alive, but it was her guilt that had made her hurt inside. She had witnessed Peter's death, blamed herself for it, and spent every minute of every day wondering if she would ever get the chance to atone for his demise. He had suffered and died a terrible death; she could not forget this. But the arrival of Ava back into her life had made her see that this was her chance to make up for that.

She had apologised to Carlisle for not being truthful from the start but she had felt ashamed. The argument had cleared the air and there was no more tension, leaving the three of them to live content.

They made excellent parents and Rosalie eventually passed from one life to the next without fear for her daughter. She had been a lovely human and she made a beautiful vampire.

* * *

End A/N's: The second part of the epilogue will be posted by Sunday evening. Please go and check out 'The Hunt' by AcrossTheSkyInStars. I beta this fic and its a Twilight/Supernatural genre which I've nicknamed TwiNatural (chuckles) anyway, its awesome, go and read it now. You can find it in my favs on my profile.

Love you all x


	29. Ch29 Epilogue Part Two

Epilogue part two

* * *

Sitting atop the hillside, Edward turned to look at me. I was still searching the town for sight of familiar faces. I noticed the door to Carlisle's cottage pull open and the figure of a five year-old run out into the garden. Her dress was pale blue and her hair was dark like her mother's, like her Grandmother's before her.

I looked at Edward and indicated to the town. "Look." He turned his face to see what I was pointing at.

Catching sight of the little girl, he nodded. "She looks just like her mother."

I agreed. "And Mary Alice too."

Edward placed his hand on my knee. "Yes, she does."

I placed my hand on top of his and squeezed gently, then standing I turned my back on the town and faced the pair of gravestones on the crest of the hill. I had placed a bouquet of wildflowers atop each a few days prior, and due to the glorious weather we had been enjoying, the flowers still looked as pretty as the day I'd picked them.

I reached forward and stroked the names carved into the stone.

"Mary Alice Hale," I said softly, "and Jasper Hale," I finished.

"I miss them too." Edward stood behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist to hold me close, his face was in my hair.

"I'm not sad," I told him. "They lived for a long time and loved each other dearly. No one could wish for anything more."

I felt him nod against my head.

"I just wish she could've met her granddaughter," I sighed.

"Oh, knowing Mary Alice, she'll be poking her spiritual nose in down there. Not even death could stop her."

I smiled, it was true. Mary Alice was determined and I was sure she smiled down on her family from somewhere up above. It was a comfort to know she died old and warm in her bed, and her husband not long behind her.

I patted Edward's hand and he released his hold on me. Taking my hand in his, we walked away from the graves and towards the meadow beyond the crest of the hill. The sun was shining and the heat felt nice on my skin. I raised my face to the skies and enjoyed the unusual, clear blue overhead. It wasn't often we were able to see such a lovely day; clouds were usually ever present, but summer was here and the flowers followed my lead, lifting their faces to the splendid sun.

I dropped my free hand to brush the tops of the wildflowers, and then lifted it back to inhale my palms. The fragrance adhered to my skin and I held my hand under Edward's nose so he could enjoy the gentle scent too.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked me, his voice soft as I looked at him and grinned.

"Not yet," I replied.

Edward sat up and patted his legs. I moved towards him and settled in his lap, my thighs straddling his hips. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed my face close to his till our noses touched.

I parted my lips and blew gently in his face. Closing his eyes, Edward inhaled and then sighed, returning his breath for me to savour. He smelt so sweet I closed my own eyes and visibly shuddered.

I opened them again to find him watching me. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied, nudging my nose against his.

"It doesn't seem enough," he nudged mine back.

"What doesn't?" I asked, lifting my nose away so I could kiss the tip of his.

"Those words," he told me, tucking my hair behind my ear. "They're all I can think of to say that will express how I feel, but those three words just don't seem to be enough to emphasise _exactly_ how I feel. Every day I try to think of another way to tell you, to show you, but nothing else has the same impact. There is no poetry that is as meaningful, no flower that is as beautiful. In the end it simply is I love you."

He smiled and I felt my body's reaction to him all over. "It's always enough, Edward." I ran my fingers through his hair too, relishing in the feel of it. If I could spend all day with my hands in his hair, I would be forever happy. "Don't you know by now that you're all I need? Not poetry," I kissed his nose again, "or flowers," I kissed his cheeks, one by one. "Not even words. I just need you."

"I need you too," he returned my kisses in the same places. Our hands were constantly touching one another; mine in his hair, at the nape of his neck, cupping his jaw. His were caressing my throat, tenderly trailing my chin, and thumbing my bottom lip. We stared into each other's eyes, and for me, time stood still. All that existed in that moment was him and the gentle breeze that kindly surrounded me with his perfume.

"Not as much as I need you," I defied, smiling at him.

"I need you more," he argued, and scooping me into his arms, he rolled us both over till I was on my back in the grass. He hovered above me, holding himself up by his elbows. "I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist," he murmured.

"In that case, I better stay here with you." I raised my head slightly off the ground and found his lips, sucking his full bottom one into my mouth and tenderly caressing it with my tongue. I felt him press his groin into mine and I raised my hips to meet him, needing the friction just as much.

"Mine," he murmured, "you're all mine."

"Yes," I agreed.

"No one will ever make you feel like I do." He trailed his kisses down my throat and stopped to pepper the puncture wounds his teeth had left many years ago with more kisses.

"No one," I nodded, loving his possessive words. There was something about Edward laying claim to me, marking me as his, that made my knees go weak. Edward Cullen owned me.

I lifted my chin and allowed him access to my neck. He didn't need any further indication. Pulling his lips back slightly, Edward swooped, and I gasped as I felt his teeth on me. He had performed this act a thousand times and it never felt any less wonderful.

I pressed my chest up against his, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and moaning as his lips caressed my throat and his tongue tasted me.

"Edward," I groaned and dug my nails into his back.

"Tell me," he whispered between kisses. "Tell me how much you need me."

I moaned and took the lobe of his ear between my teeth. It was Edward's turn to groan. I pushed my hands up under his shirt and caressed the skin beneath. He felt warm and smooth, his entire back toned and defined. I could feel his muscles react to my touch and it pleased me to know I had the same effect on him as he did on me.

"Tell me," he demanded, trying to regain control.

"Edward, I need you so much," I purred. "Please touch me. Please."

He laughed and then kissed my lips, his tongue persuading entry, and I clung to his back tighter as I tasted him. I chanced a peek at him from beneath hooded lids and sighed as I watched his own closed eyelids flutter, his long lashes so dark against his beautiful cheeks.

I lifted my legs and hooked them around his waist, pulling him in towards me. I could feel his erection and suddenly there were too many clothes between us.

"I need you," I gasped as he abandoned my lips to seek out my most sensitive spots on my neck, then my collarbone, and then down towards my breasts. "Touch me," my voice held conviction this time, no jest.

Edward ran his hands up my sides and then over to the laces of my bodice. Tugging lightly, he released the binds and pulled the sides of my dress down till I was exposed to his lips and the sunlight.

The heat from his mouth felt delicious on my nipple but I needed more. I threaded my fingers in his hair and held him close to me, begging him silently to use his teeth and heighten my pleasure.

Edward was still gentle and his tenderness was killing me. Heat spread over me, and my body ached in anticipation of him. I reached down and struggled to unbuckle his trousers. Laughing, he pulled away slightly and helped me, slipping them over his thighs and then stepping out of them. I watched in fascination as he reached for the hem of his shirt and swiftly removed that too.

He stood naked and erect and he was absolutely perfect. The sun gleamed off his skin, contouring his dips and curves, over his chest, down his flat stomach, and tapering across that fabulous 'V.'

He shimmered everywhere. The tip of his penis tempted me and I knelt in front of him and took him in my hand, but before I'd even taken him in my mouth, Edward moaned. I glanced up to see him close his eyes and tilt his head back a little. He made me smile.

I flicked the tip of him with my tongue, curving it round the head, moistening him, ready for my mouth and then slowly I took him in, all of him.

Gasping, Edward gripped my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. "I can't take anymore," he whimpered.

"I've hardly touched you," I laughed.

"I need to be inside you," he groaned, holding my bottom and lifting my legs to straddle him either side. Walking towards a tree, Edward pressed my back against it and then moved me for a better angle. He leant back slightly to look at me before pushing himself inside.

The effect of his cock entering me so smoothly and his eyes holding mine hostage was breathtaking. I clawed his back and broke eye contact to sink my teeth into his shoulder; the sheer pleasure of his one simple movement was enough for me. I could happily allow him to just enter me and nothing else for the rest of my days and I would always be satisfied.

But for Edward, it wasn't quite enough and he continued to move. His hands held my legs up and open, resting the weight of them in the crook of his inner elbows, his palms were flat against the tree. I clung to his shoulders but he didn't need me to assist, he was strong enough to hold me up with just one arm. It was I who needed the support for his motion was my undoing.

"Bella," he murmured, his movements becoming frantic, faster and deeper. My stomach tightened, I loved to hear him say my name. It made me feel like I belonged. I could listen to him whisper my name for the rest of eternity and I would live perfectly content.

With one final push, he sunk his teeth into the curve of my shoulder. The sensation of him drawing blood and his body spurring me towards my release made me shudder, and as I did, I felt his own orgasm rock him, rock us both, together.

I turned my head and bit him again, too, just below his ear. We remained under the shade of the tree, naked and still pressed close together, his cock still sheathed in my warmth, and drank from one another.

Breakfast was suddenly my favourite meal of the day.

Slowly, Edward moved his arms so I could lower my legs, but it wasn't rushed because we were still enjoying the feel of each other. I finished sating my thirst before him, and was happy to stand motionless and allow him his fill.

My feet touched the grass softly, the cool blades tickling my soles. Edward moved his arms to circle my waist completely, and I relished in the heat coming off him. It felt so good to be able to be near him and not shudder from the cold. His temperature matched mine and it was bliss. I recalled the days when I was human and he would hold me, but despite the comfort I took from his arms, the chill left me moving away from him before I was truly ready to.

Now I could hold him against me forever and it always felt right.

I felt him cease sucking and lick at the marks his teeth left with his tongue. He kissed the spot, and then my shoulder, and back up to my jaw. I let him feather kisses over my face and forehead, until his lips found mine again.

"I love you Edward," I whispered against his mouth.

"And I you," he breathed. "Marry me, Bella?"

I lifted his face away and giggled. "We were married a very long time ago, Edward. Is it so far past that you have forgotten?"

He shook his head. "Just once was not enough. I need to promise you all of my tomorrows all over again. Marry me. Marry me and make me the happiest – vampire, alive – if that's what I am."

I grinned at his clumsy proposal, his need to justify his words making him frustrated. I was with him. I was like him, equal and just as in love. He didn't need to explain anything to me.

"Say it all again but without the justification," I urged him.

He brushed my hair aside again and kissed me; deep and long, so long I almost forgot what he had been about to do. Eventually he pulled away, continuing to hold my face in his hands.

"I want to promise you all of my tomorrows, all over again. Will you marry me, Bella? Will you make me the happiest man ever?"

In the glint of his eye, I saw all the future he spoke of, and it looked good. All it would take would be for him to be with me, and nothing else mattered. No foes or threats, no treaties or misunderstandings. Nothing could break us.

I nodded. "Yes," I replied, and watched his face light up with the joy of my answer. It had been said before and I had no doubt it would be said over and over again as we continued to 'live.'

Nothing could hurt us again. Not his lust for my blood, not my enemies from time past. That which hurt us in the beginning only made us whole now.

I stroked his cheek and savoured the elation filling my stone cold heart. "Mine," I whispered. "You're all mine."

* * *

A/N's: *sniff* It's over. It really is finished! *sniff* Did you enjoy it? Please tell me. *sad eyes*

I want to take a moment to thank Tanya (again) and 'Spellbound' because without Tanya this fic would be riddled with 'to' spelt as 'too' and 'of' spelt as 'off' and without 'Spellbound' I wouldn't have gotten to know Tanya and have her as my friend. Love you lots babe.

I just want to mention that I have an outtake regarding Irina and her vampire story. This didn't fit in with the epilogue and so I will be posting it separately. If you would like to read this outtake or anything else I may write, please add me to author alert.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing and for those of you who have become my friends. Christy (Navarre), Debra (Glee), Tiff (readingmama) and Rpattzdude and everyone, seriously, I'm sorry I can't mention you all, but thank you.


End file.
